


Elyon

by Akuailu



Series: Elyon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death Eaters, Drama & Romance, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, London, Magic, Mystery, Pre-Hogwarts, Romance, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 141,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuailu/pseuds/Akuailu
Summary: Elyon es semielfa, y había vivido siempre en un pequeño pueblo en Escocia, ajena a la Primera Guerra y el Mundo Mágico. Pero la noche en la que Voldemort mató a sus padres, horas antes de caer a manos del pequeño Harry Potter, sintió que todo su mundo se había venido abajo, que se había quedado sola y sin ningún lugar al que ir.Fue entonces cuando Albus Dumbledore se hizo cargo de ella ofreciéndole un nuevo comienzo como estudiante en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, al que nunca había podido ir. Allí encontrará una nueva familia entre sus compañeros de clase.Sin embargo Elyon sabe que la muerte de sus padres no fue solo una más durante la Guerra, prueba de ello es que el director del colegio le asigne como Protector al malhumorado y recién nombrado profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, con el que no se lleva precisamente bien, pero tiene mucho en común.Junto a él y sus amigos se propondrá descubrir la verdad sobre su pasado, preparándose para enfrentarse a su destino y a un oscuro peligro que la acecha y crece día a día.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elyon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615378





	1. 4º Curso. Sinopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO**

_ **Sinopsis principal** _

Elyon es semielfa, y vivía una vida tranquila en un pueblecito de Escocia junto a sus padres, hasta que Lord Voldemort los mató la misma noche de su caída. Sola y sin ningún lugar al que ir, Albus Dumbledore le ofrece ingresar en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería a sus catorce años, haciéndose cargo de ella y brindándole un nuevo hogar. Será entonces cuando Elyon comience a descubrir el mundo que la rodea fuera de su pueblo natal, y a relacionarse con otros jóvenes de su edad, vigilada siempre de cerca, y a su disgusto, por Severus Snape, el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Buscará respuestas para saber por qué Voldemort llamó a su puerta con la intención de llevársela, por qué nunca había podido practicar la magia y, sobretodo, por qué sus padres le ocultaban tantos secretos.

_ **Sinopsis secundaria** _

Quizá lo más difícil ahora para Elyon no sea tener que vivir en un lugar nuevo sabiendo que no volverá a ver a sus padres, si no a aprender a integrarse entre otros jóvenes magos mientras se esfuerza en alcanzar su mismo nivel académico, sin desvelar su parentesco con los elfos. Por si eso no fuera bastante, Dumbledore sigue creyendo que Elyon no está fuera de peligro. Un peligro que no quiere explicarle, pero del que decide protegerla con la ayuda, a desgana, de Snape, al que no quiere tener cerca tras haber sido mortífago, a pesar de que ambos tienen en común más de lo que quieren admitir.


	2. 4º Curso. Prólogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. PRÓLOGO**

La Primera Guerra Mágica empezó en 1970 con la aparición de Lord Voldemort, el mago más despiadado y cruel que el Reino Unido había conocido jamás. 

La Rebelión del Señor Oscuro se llevó a cabo con la ayuda de los mortífagos; magos y brujas oscuros que llevaban el terror tanto a magos como a muggles. Los mortífagos utilizaban la intimidación y el chantaje, además de la maldición Imperius, para asegurarse espías e infiltrados en el Ministerio con el objetivo de desestabilizarlo. Mientras tanto, una facción rebelde de los Altos Elfos, conocidos como los Sublevados, se había unido a Voldemort instigando a los demás elfos a unirse a ellos y reclamar así el liderazgo de la Comunidad Mágica. La tenaz oposición del resto del pueblo elfo a Voldemort ocasionó crueles ataques de los mortífagos a la sociedad élfica.

Muchas familias de magos y elfos fueron masacradas. El caos creció ante la brutalidad de los ataques de los mortífagos. Voldemort consiguió además pactos con los gigantes y reclutó a muchos hombres lobo para obtener la victoria. Parecía que la guerra estaba perdida.

Sin embargo, durante la invasión de Gran Bretaña, los aurores resistieron consiguiendo aniquilar tribus enteras de gigantes, que amedrentados, se retiraron ocultándose en las montañas.

Tras esta victoria, los magos y brujas opinaron que la balanza empezaba a inclinarse hacia el Ministerio, a los que se iban sumando magos de a pie y algunos elfos para combatir. El Ministerio, además, aprobó un decreto que permitía utilizar Maldiciones Imperdonables para reducir a los mortífagos e interrogarlos. A pesar de todo, el fin de la guerra parecía aún muy lejano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. 4º Curso. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 1**

Era una noche tormentosa, Elyon y sus padres estaban en la sala de estar. Se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su madre, soñaba que estaba en medio de un camino de piedra rodeado de olmos, como el que había en el centro de su pueblo. Había alguien recorriéndolo, una figura encapuchada que se acercaba con rapidez y pasos decididos. En un santiamén estaba justo frente a ella, y vio una cruel sonrisa en sus labios bajo la capucha. "Te encontré" le susurró él. Se despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó su madre retirándole el pelo de la cara.

-Una pesadilla -musitó Elyon inquieta.

Su pequeño colgante en forma de lágrima comenzó a brillar rojizo. Su padre, Tim, se lo quedó mirando, la preocupación asomó con rapidez en su rostro y corrió a la ventana. Un rayo iluminó el jardín y el hombre palideció.

-¡Ani! ¡Llévate a la niña, rápido! ¡Nos ha encontrado! – gritó asustado.

La mujer cogió a Elyon del brazo y corrió hacia las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -la joven miró a sus padres preocupada- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡No hay tiempo! -se limitó a decir su madre aterrada.

Su padre descolgó la espada que adornaba la chimenea, y nada más tocarla, la hoja empezó a emitir un fulgor blanquecino. Corrió hacia la puerta principal y se colocó junto al marco. Pero la puerta no se abrió. Las ventanas estallaron y la pared pareció explotar a su espalda. Los ladrillos y la madera salieron despedidos en todas direcciones. Ani se apresuró en cubrir a su hija con su cuerpo, agachándose en los escalones para evitar que los escombros las golpearan.

Tim se levantó del suelo algo desorientado, pero en apenas unos segundos se recompuso lanzando con su espada una serie de mandobles dirigidos hacia el exterior de la casa. Con cada mandoble, el fulgor blanquecino de la espada proyectaba el corte en la distancia en forma de onda blanca. Luego clavó la espada en diagonal contra el suelo frente a él y se agachó. Segundos después, desde el exterior, llegaron un par de hechizos dirigidos contra su padre, pero estos chocaron frente al escudo que este había conjurado. Tim volvió a contraatacar lanzando un par de mandobles más, seguidas de una enorme bola de fuego que se formó alrededor de su mano.

Ani estiraba de su hija hacia el piso superior, pero Elyon se había quedado petrificada en las escaleras observando la rápida y confusa escena, sin comprender por qué estaba pasando aquello. Desde allí no podía ver quién los atacaba, la pared que aún seguía en pié cubría su visión del exterior. Una serie de hechizos más entraron en la casa, todos dirigidos contra su padre protegido de nuevo por el escudo, todos, salvo uno, que dio de lleno en la escalera de la casa haciéndola explotar. Los escalones desaparecieron bajo los pies de Ani, que ahogó un grito al sentirse caer al vacío. Pero consiguió agarrarse a los escalones aún intactos y parte de la barandilla. Elyon corrió a ayudarla para evitar que cayera a la planta baja.

-¡Ani! –gritó Tim preocupado, mirándolas- ¡Salid ya de aquí!

Y fue en ese único segundo que su padre se distrajo y le dio la espalda al atacante para asegurarse de que ellas seguían bien, cuando un rayo verde lo golpeó por la espalda y cruzó su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y cayó al suelo. No volvió a moverse.

-¿Papá? –musitó Elyon ayudando a su madre a subir de nuevo a la escalera- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Su madre consiguió colocarse al fin sobre la escalera y agarró con fuerza la muñeca de su hija, que quería ir a socorrer a su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Noooo! –lloró la joven viendo el cuerpo de su padre tendido en el suelo del comedor, entre los escombros de la pared, con la espada aun agarrada fuertemente en su mano.

-Elyon tenemos que irnos –lloró Ani sin querer mirar al piso de abajo.

Un extraño encapuchado entró con rapidez en la casa. Aquel hombre era igual al de su sueño. El mago alzó la vista y las miró. Elyon juraría que podía ver una sonrisa cruel en sus labios bajo la capucha.

-¡Corre! –gritó Ani empujándola escaleras arriba con apremio.

Saltaron sobre la parte destrozada de la escalera para alcanzar el piso de arriba. Entraron en la habitación de invitados. Su madre bloqueó la puerta con un hechizo e intentaron abrir la ventana, pero se atascó.

-¡¿Por qué tu padre no arreglaría la ventana?! –gritó ella desesperada y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

La apuntó con la varita y la ventana desapareció.

-Elyon, sal y corre. Corre todo lo que puedas, hacia el bosque, no pares hasta llegar a un sauce muerto, y escóndete dentro -le dijo su madre agarrándola por los hombros.

-¡¿Mamá qué dices?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No me voy sin ti! -le gritó su hija sin entender nada.

-¡No me discutas! ¡Ahora no! -le gritó llorando- Yo te seguiré, ¿vale? Pero has de correr y no mirar atrás.

Algo golpeó la puerta con fuerza, pero esta aguantó.

-Mamá... -lloró Elyon.

-Te quiero cariño, nunca olvides eso -le dijo besándole en la frente- Y ahora corre ¡Corre!

Elyon se encaramó a la ventana y saltó al árbol del jardín. Antes de comenzar a bajar, vio a su madre de espaldas a ella, apuntando con su varita a la puerta, que seguía aguantando golpe tras golpe.

Con los brazos y piernas magullados llegó al césped, que estaba frío y húmedo bajo sus pies descalzos. Tal como dijo su madre, corrió hacia el bosque. Un destello de luz verde iluminó el jardín.

Saltó la valla de su jardín mientras gritaba pidiendo auxilio bajo la lluvia torrencial, para que alguno de sus vecinos los socorriera. El bosque ya estaba próximo cuando unas sombras salieron a su paso. Resbaló sobre la hierba mojada al intentar parar y cayó al suelo, se levantó como pudo y corrió en dirección contraria. Pero no consiguió llegar muy lejos, porque le surgieron al paso otras figuras encapuchadas. Intentó esquivarlas, una de ellas la agarró de la sudadera pero lanzó un golpe alto hacia atrás y consiguió zafarse. Siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo cuando alguien la agarró por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, intentando inmovilizarla, ella se retorció como un gusano gritando con rabia para intentar soltarse de las manos fuertes que la retenían.

-Tranquila Elyon, tranquila –ante ella apareció la misma persona que había estado dentro de su casa, el mismo hombre que había matado a sus padres, con el rostro aun oculto bajo la capucha-. No voy a hacerte daño.

-¡Que te jodan! –le contestó al extraño con furia intentando darle una patada en la cara para que se alejara de ella.

El hombre esquivó el golpe con facilidad.

-Vaya carácter... me gusta -rió el hombre con frialdad.

Le cogió con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, asegurándose de que la joven no pudiera golpearlo, le arremangó la sudadera, sacó su varita y la apretó contra el antebrazo de Elyon. Un dolor agudo, punzante y tan frío que quemaba le recorrió el brazo. Ella gritó con fuerza. El hombre retiró la varita y pudo ver una marca morada en forma de calavera, de cuya boca salía una serpiente que se enrollaba sobre sí misma y sobre la calavera, y que apoyaba su cabeza sobre esta con la boca abierta enseñando sus colmillos. 

-Ya está. Bien, vamos –ordenó el hombre al resto con frialdad.

Un encapuchado apareció junto a él con un crujido, llevaba consigo a un hombre de baja estatura y con cara de roedor, al que tenía cogido del cuello de la camisa.

-Mi Señor, tenemos información sobre los Potter –informó la mujer arrojando a su prisionero a los pies de su jefe- ¡Habla!

Elyon se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su captor se había tensado, y que su corazón se había acelerado ante las palabras de la mujer enmascarada. Podía percibir su pánico. El hombrecillo no se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo.

-Mi-mi Señor, sé dónde están los Potter... soy-soy su Guardián, mi Señor –consiguió articular.

-Mientes, el Guardián de los Potter es Sirius Black.

-¡No! ¡Le juro que digo la verdad! Black es solo una distracción ¡Soy yo el que ha estado pasando información a vuestros mortífagos a cambio de protección!

El jefe se arrodilló junto a él, le cogió el rostro con sus manos delgadas y pálidas como el mármol, obligando a mirarle a los ojos bajo la capucha.

-Bien –rió levantándose de nuevo-. Ya son nuestros. Bellatrix, mátalo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Os lo suplico! ¡Dejadme que os sirva una vez más! ¡Seré vuestro humilde y fiel siervo, pero no me matéis! –lloriqueó con voz aguda.

El hombre pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Finalmente sacó de nuevo la varita y la presionó contra el antebrazo izquierdo del prisionero, que aulló de dolor. Sobre la piel se dibujó una calavera de la que salió una larga serpiente que se enrollaba sobre sí misma, muy parecida a la de Elyon. La mujer lo levantó del suelo y lo alejó de su señor con un empujón.

-Al Señor Tenebroso no le gustan los traidores. Simplemente piensa en la posibilidad de traicionarlo y juro que te mataré de forma lenta y dolorosa –le amenazó ella con voz siniestra.

El captor había aflojado su agarre. Así que Elyon intentó escaparse una vez más aprovechando la distracción del prisionero. Le dio un codazo en el costado al individuo que la retenía, y acto seguido otro más en la cara, rompiendo la máscara que se la ocultaba. Este la soltó mientras se desplomaba en el suelo con un gemido de dolor, arrastrándola en su caída. Elyon pudo verle el rostro, ahora descubierto, mientras se levantaba con rapidez. Era un hombre joven, de tez pálida, con el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, mojado por la lluvia que caía.

-¡Cógela! –ordenó el jefe al chico.

La muchacha echó a correr hacia el porche semiderruido de su casa. A medio camino volvió a sentir una horrible quemazón en el antebrazo. Cuando llegó a su casa miró de nuevo atrás, los hombres ya no la seguían, habían desaparecido. Elyon miró al interior de su casa. El cuerpo de su padre seguía tendido en el suelo entre los escombros, sin moverse. Cayó de rodillas, no se atrevía a entrar y ver su rostro. Se agarró el brazo dolorido y comenzó a llorar ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Se había quedado sola, completamente sola. 

Ya había parado de llover y las nubes se habían disipado. Habían pasado horas, pero Elyon todavía no se había movido de donde estaba, no quería entrar en la casa, sabía que lo único que quedaba dentro era muerte y tristeza. Aun temblaba por el frío y el miedo, pero era incapaz de moverse. Miró a lo lejos y distinguió en la oscuridad de la noche y entre la neblina que había dejado la lluvia, a un hombre que corría hacia la casa. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho, desaliñado, con el pelo negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Elyon conocía esa silueta, era Hagrid. El semigigante se paró frente a la casa y miró alrededor con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bie...? –no acabó la pregunta, porque miró dentro de la casa y vio el cadáver de Tim.

Ella rompió a llorar de nuevo. Hagrid tenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Elyon?

-Alguien vino, y papá y mamá... –contestó con dificultad mientras intentaba controlar el llanto.

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí -se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo ha pasado tan rápido... –sollozó ella.

Hagrid buscó algo en el cielo y suspiró aliviado al no encontrar nada en él.

-Vámonos de aquí, no es un lugar seguro –le dijo con seriedad haciéndose que se levantara.

-No puedo irme... ellos están... no puedo dejarlos así -Elyon se plantó en el suelo.

-Elyon, no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos, ahora -insistió él- Ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos.

-¡Pero no puedo dejarlos así! -insistió ella.

-Elyon, mírame -Hagrid le cogió el rostro-. Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada y aquí aun corres peligro. Pero no te preocupes, no se van a quedar aquí abandonados ¿De acuerdo? Buscaremos ayuda.

Ella asintió. La cogió del brazo y la llevó lejos de la casa, en ese momento apareció frente a ellos una esfera de luz blanca azulada.

-Hagrid, te necesitamos. Han encontrado a los Potter, debes ir a ver si están bien -una voz masculina y preocupada pareció emanar de la luz.

La luz se consumió y dejó en su lugar un chupete usado, viejo y sucio, que cayó al suelo. Hagrid se apresuró en recoger el chupete, con el rostro pálido y preocupado.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la joven.

-Un traslador.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? –preguntó Elyon.

-A ver si los Potter han tenido mejor suerte que vosotros esta noche -le respondió el semigigante con un hilo de voz.

Aparecieron frente a una casa medio derruida, al parecer recientemente.

-Por Merlín.... –musitó Hagrid- ¡¿James?! ¡¿Lily?! -llamó con fuerza entrando en el jardín lleno de escombros.

Elyon lo siguió, mirando alrededor inquieta. Encontraron al James cerca de la entrada, tirado de lado en el suelo con la mirada vacía. Hagrid ahogó un gemido y se agachó junto a él para cerrarle los ojos con una de sus enormes manos. Mientras el gigante buscaba a Lily en el piso de abajo, Elyon subió al piso superior de la casa por la escalera, con mucho cuidado, pues no quería que se viniera abajo. Comenzó a escudriñar las habitaciones cuando escuchó un sollozo. Entró en otra habitación, en ella había una mujer pelirroja muerta en el suelo. A su lado había un niño pequeño en una cuna, con una herida muy grande con forma de rayo en la frente, el pequeño gimoteaba. Se quedó petrificada en la puerta mirando el cadáver de la mujer, le pareció ver a su madre. El niño empezó a llorar más fuerte. Consiguió apartar la mirada de la desdichada mujer y se acercó a la cuna.

-Hola pequeño -le susurró con voz temblorosa- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no pasa nada.

-¡¿Elyon?! ¡¿Elyon dónde estás?! –gritó Hagrid preocupado.

-¡Arriba! –contestó sacando al niño de la cuna- ¡He... he encontrado a un niño pequeño!

-¡Baja con él enseguida! –la apremió nervioso.

Elyon bajó con el niño en brazos saltando con cuidado varios escalones. Hagrid cogió una pequeña manta que había en el suelo y lo envolvió en ella para que no cogiera frío.

-¿Has encontrado a alguien más? -le preguntó, dejando claro que la respuesta le daba miedo.

-En la habitación del bebé había una mujer... muerta también.

Los ojos de Hagrid se llenaron de lágrimas. La imagen de la mujer pelirroja volvió a la mente de Elyon, y pensó en su madre. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Seguramente su madre estaba igual que Lily, sola y en el suelo de la habitación de invitados. Elyon apretó lo labios intentando no romper a llorar de nuevo, porque sabía que si comenzaba, no podría parar.

Entonces escucharon un estruendo, miraron al cielo y vieron un haz de luz que se acercaba. La enorme luz dio paso al faro de una enorme moto que volaba y que intentaba aterrizar. Cuando tocó tierra, Elyon vio a su piloto. Era alto y joven, con el pelo negro, estaba pálido y tembloroso. En un principio creyó que era el hombre que la había atrapado hacía unas horas, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la nariz aguileña que tenía el otro chico. El joven miraba la casa con espantosa sorpresa.

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hagrid sorprendido.

-He venido... a ver... si era... verdad que Lily y James están... –dijo él entrecortadamente mientras unas lágrima silenciosas recorrían su rostro.

-¡Oh Sirius, lo siento mucho! –Hagrid le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, haciendo que este se tambaleara, conteniendo su propio dolor- Ha sido una pérdida terrible para todos.

Elyon se acercó un poco a los dos hombres. El chico clavó su mirada triste en ella, que retrocedió desconfiada. Aunque podía ver en sus ojos que no era mala persona.

-Tranquila, no te va a hacer daño, es un buen amigo mío –le dijo Hagrid acercándola a Sirius-. Es Elyon McWilliams.

-¿McWilliams? -el chico miró al semigigante con preocupación.

-No hemos podido protegerlos -le contestó.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo Sirius con voz débil, alargando la mano hacia ella-, yo soy Sirius Black.

-Lo mismo digo –contestó Elyon con timidez y sin apartarse de Hagrid.

El chico inspiró hondo esforzándose sobremanera en no romper a llorar. Entonces Sirius pareció reparar en Harry, que se hallaba en uno de los brazos del semigigante.

-¿Es...es Harry? –preguntó Sirius, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Sí, Elyon lo encontró en el piso de arriba. Es el único superviviente.

-¿El único? -a Sirius se le quebró la voz- Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él... –alargó los brazos hacia el pequeño, que hizo lo mismo.

-No Sirius, lo siento, aún sigue bajo la custodia y protección del profesor Dumbledore –contestó Hagrid cortante, estrechando al niño contra su pecho, de forma protectora.

-¡Me da igual! –gritó el chico- ¡Es mi ahijado, yo lo protegeré!

Harry empezó a llorar aun alargando los brazos hacia el hombre moreno.

-Te lo he dicho, no pienso desobedecer al profesor Dumbledore. Si quieres a Harry, tendrás que hablar con él.

-¡Pero...! –insistió, aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada-. Está bien... Aún tengo un asunto que debo resolver antes de llevarme a Harry.

-Sirius tranquilo, seguro que es algo temporal. Eres su padrino. No creo que tardes en volver a verlo.

Elyon miró a su alrededor y vio como unas personas se acercaban.

-Hagrid –dijo Elyon tirándole del abrigo-. Viene alguien, creo que son muggles.

El semigigante miró a los extraños y abrió los ojos alarmado.

-Hagrid, coge mi moto para llegar a donde tengas que ir, yo no la necesito ya. Pero prométeme que cuidarás bien de Harry hasta que vaya a buscarlo.

-Gracias, Sirius –contestó el hombretón dándole la mano como despedida-. Y no te preocupes más, el profesor Dumbledore se encargará de todo.

Hagrid se acercó a la moto, se montó y la puso en marcha.

-¡Vamos Elyon! –la llamó.

-Adiós –se despidió la muchacha.

-Adiós –respondió Sirius rompiendo a llorar mientras miraba la casa en ruinas.

Elyon corrió hasta la moto mirando al chico con tristeza, Hagrid la ayudó a subir tras colgarse a Harry del pecho ayudado por la manta con el que la cubría. Antes de elevarse el semigigante sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosa y apuntó al cielo. De él salió despedida una bola de luz azulada que se apagó a medida que ascendía. Hagrid volvió a guardar su paraguas y aceleró la moto elevándose hacia el cielo justo antes de que llegaran los primeros muggles a la casa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el niño?

-Como ya he dicho, se lo llevaremos al profesor Dumbledore. Nos está esperando –explicó él.

Habían recorrido una larga distancia, Elyon estaba congelada, tiritaba sin control mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al semigigante para no caer e intentar entrar el calor. Hagrid finalmente comenzó a reducir la altura. Estaban sobrevolando un barrio muggle que tenía una de sus calles a oscuras. El semigigante siguió bajando, hasta aterrizar en el asfalto. Nada más parar la moto Elyon bajó y se escondió tras el hombretón, había dos magos en la puerta de una casa con el número 4.

Uno de los magos comenzó a hablar con Hagrid, era un hombre alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podía sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y unas botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. A su lado había una bruja de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía muy nerviosa por la llegada de Hagrid. Elyon no prestó atención a lo que decían, estaba más interesada por el barrio muggle, sus padres nunca la habían dejado ir a ninguno, realmente prácticamente nunca la habían dejado salir a ninguna parte, decían que con la guerra era muy peligroso salir del pueblo. Aunque la joven veía ese barrio como veía el suyo, tranquilo y pacífico. Poco a poco fue vagamente consciente de lo que decían los magos.

-Bueno, déjalo aquí Hagrid –decía el mago-, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

-Profesor Dumbledore –dijo el hombretón en voz baja y un poco nervioso-, no he podido avisarle antes... no solo han matado a los padres de Harry –se apartó de improvisto y la joven quedó a la vista, que palideció y tragó saliva.

-¿Y sus padres? –preguntó el anciano preocupado.

-Su madre me envió una señal de socorro. -explicó el semigigante-. Pero no estaban en el punto de encuentro. Fui a su casa y... solo quedaba ella.

-Esa es una terrible noticia… -suspiró Dumbledore, visiblemente afectado-. Al menos Voldemort ya no dejará más huérfanos.

Hubo una larga pausa con un silencio incómodo. "Voldemort". Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, cuando sus padres discutían por culpa de que su padre la dejaba estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa jugando con los niños de su pueblo. Y acababa de caer en la cuenta de quién era aquel anciano. Era Albus Dumbledore, solía enviar a menudo cartas a sus padres. El anciano se giró hacia ella y la observó con atención.

-Elyon –le dijo con tono cariñoso y tranquilizador- ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí, mis padres me hablaron de usted –respondió mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro-, usted es Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

-Bien –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿Podrías decirme lo que ha pasado esta noche en tu casa?

-No lo sé exactamente –respondió ella mientras intentaba calmarse-. Solo sé que Voldemort mató a mis padres y luego quiso llevarme con él. Pero conseguí escapar y...

Su voz se quebró y rompió a llorar desconsolada. Dumbledore se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, conmigo estás a salvo –le susurró él para tranquilizarla.

-Albus... –interrumpió la bruja- Tenemos que informar de esto a...

-Sí, lo sé –contestó Dumbledore- ¿Podrás encargarte tú, Minerva?

-¿Yo? -la mujer lo miró extrañada- Sí, por supuesto.

La joven inspiró hondo consiguiendo calmarse.

-Elyon –le dijo Dumbledore- Sé que ha sido una noche horrible y que todo lo que está pasando es muy confuso para ti. Pero ya que no tienes a dónde ir, al menos por el momento, ¿te gustaría venir a Hogwarts conmigo? Podrías estudiar allí, junto al resto de alumnos, tendrías un hogar.

Ella lo miró extrañada, apenas lo conocía. Pero sabía que era un buen hombre, no solo por lo que le habían contado sus padres, sino porque podía verlo en sus ojos, e igualmente, ¿a dónde iba a ir si decía que no? Finalmente asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Muy bien –dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa, se giró hacia el semigigante nuevamente-. Hagrid dame a Harry.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa que tenía al lado.

-¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? –preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

-¡Shhh! –dijo la bruja- ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!

-Lo... siento –lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo evitarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecillo tendrá que vivir con muggles...

-Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos –susurró la bruja, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid.

Dumbledore pasó sobre la verja del jardín de la casa muggle y fue hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó una carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los tres. Durante un largo minuto los cuatro contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La bruja parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. Elyon suspiró limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno –dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

-Ajá –respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, Elyon.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con gran estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall –dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de la cabeza.

La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore le cogió la mano a Elyon y se marcharon calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó un curioso apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive, la calle en donde se encontraban según el cartel de la esquina, se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudieron ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudieron ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

-Buena suerte, Harry –murmuró Dumbledore. Dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció, llevándose consigo a Elyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. 4º Curso. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 2**

Aparecieron delante de un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento con el nombre de "_El Caldero Chorreante_". Los pocos muggles que pasaban por la calle parecían no poder verlo, con toda probabilidad tendría una defensa antimuggle.

-Es un bar bastante famoso por estos alrededores –le explicó Dumbledore-. Ten ponte esto, o se te congelarán los pies –sacó de su capa un par de deportivas de su talla.

-Gracias -musitó ella colocándoselas con rapidez, sintió un gran alivio cuando sus pies dejaron de estar en contacto con la acera fría y húmeda.

-Como supondrás, por todo lo que ha pasado hoy, es mejor que pasemos desapercibidos, así que... -sacó su varita y la apuntó.

Su ropa se llenó de una espesa espuma rosa, que al desaparecer, se llevó todo el barro.

-Si no te importa, déjate la capucha puesta –le susurró.

Ella obedeció colocándosela sobre la cabeza.

-Perfecto. Vamos, dentro estaremos calientes –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Al entrar, descubrieron que el ambiente estaba muy animado. La gente cantaba y brindaba, todo estaba iluminado y en el aire flotaba el olor del tabaco y del alcohol. Dumbledore la condujo hasta la barra y se sentaron en los taburetes.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué hace usted por aquí?! –preguntó el cantinero con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Pues lo que todo el mundo, celebrar este día! –contestó él alegremente.

-Entonces, ¿qué le pongo? –preguntó el cantinero.

-Una taza de alhelí y para mi amiga una cerveza de mantequilla bien caliente.

-¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta, ¿pero no debería de estar con sus padres una noche tan especial? –dijo el cantinero repartiendo las bebidas.

Elyon bajó la vista a su cerveza de mantequilla caliente, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Es la hija de mi primo segundo por parte de abuelo. Sus padres están de viaje y me han pedido si podía cuidarla, y claro, no he podido negarme –mintió Dumbledore.

-Increíble, como si no le bastara tener que aguantar tantos críos en su momento, para que en vacaciones tenga que aguantar más –comentó el cantinero.

-No digas eso Tom, a mí me encantan los niños, y a la familia hay que cuidarla –dijo Dumbledore riendo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Qué suerte tienes de tener en tu familia a alguien como él –le sonrió Tom.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, esforzándose en no comenzar a llorar. La bebida caliente le quitó el frío.

-Elyon, me supongo que no querrás hablar sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche, pero es de vital importancia que conozca los detalles de lo ocurrido –le susurró Dumbledore.

La joven no estaba segura de querer hablar, pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había pasado.

-No es solo que no quiera hablar... es que realmente no sé qué ha pasado... no sé si podría contarlo... -gimió ella dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Entonces simplemente mírame a los ojos e intenta visualizar todo lo que ha pasado, sé que es doloroso pero… ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?

Ella asintió. El anciano la miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos largos minutos. Lo mejor para esos casos era usar la Legeremancia, ya que al ver sus recuerdos, podían fijarse en detalles que tal vez a ella le habían pasado por alto. Finalmente Dumbledore parpadeó e inspiró hondo.

-No te preocupes, ya ha acabado todo –le dijo abrazándola y frotándole la espalda.

La joven le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. De alguna manera el calor de la bebida le alivió el dolor de su pecho.

La noche pasó lentamente, aunque la gente no parecía cansada de reír y cantar. Lo que más se escuchaba era: "Por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió". Pasadas las tres de la mañana, Elyon ya se había acabado casi tres cervezas de mantequilla, pero aun así sintió que los párpados le pesaban... Estaba corriendo por la calle que llevaba a su casa mientras una tormenta descargaba sobre ella rayos verdes. Llegaba a su portal y abría la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie, gritaba, pero no había contestación. Intentó subir por la escalera para llegar al piso de arriba, pero le pesaban las piernas. Cuando por fin llegó exhausta, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y abrió la puerta. Apareció de nuevo en el exterior, en su jardín. Intentó volver atrás por la puerta que acababa de atravesar, pero al girarse vio que había desaparecido y que en su lugar estaban todos esos hombres vestidos con túnicas y capas con capucha negras, y una máscara blanca. Echó a correr, pero tropezó y calló de bruces resbalando por la hierba mojada. Al levantar la vista vio los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres tirados en el suelo frente a ella, y un poco más allá un hombre alto cubierto por una capa negra y una capucha enorme, de la que asomaban dos mechones rubio platino largos hasta el suelo. Entonces la oscuridad lo envolvió todo y pudo escuchar una voz hueca y fría “Por tu culpa” susurró.

Elyon despertó sobresaltada. No reconoció la habitación en la que había despertado. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Frente a ella se extendía una enorme e interminable calle adoquinada. No estaba en casa. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido una pesadilla. Recordó el sueño, y los cadáveres de sus padres. Y rompió a llorar con amargura. Se sentía tan angustiada... no solo porque no volvería a ver a sus padres, sino porque no sabía que iba a ser de ella de ahora en adelante, todo su mundo, todo lo que había conocido hasta la fecha, había desaparecido. Intentó poner su mente en blanco para calmarse, pero en el piso de abajo las celebraciones continuaban y hacían mucho ruido.

Golpearon la puerta. Elyon se secó las lágrimas, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. La puerta volvió a sonar.

-¿Elyon? –dijo Dumbledore desde detrás de la puerta- ¿Estás despierta? El desayuno está listo.

-No tengo hambre –contestó débilmente.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Dumbledore, sonriente, pero triste.

-Tienes que comer algo, un desayuno caliente siempre levanta el ánimo –le puso una mano en el hombro y la zarandeó ligeramente con cariño.

Ella miró hacia atrás distraídamente, por la ventana.

-Te propongo algo –insistió el anciano- Desayunamos, y luego damos una vuelta por el Callejón Diagón. Si no estoy equivocado, no has podido ver mucho mundo.

-No. El único mundo que he visto es el que enseñaba la televisión –comentó ella.

-¿Entonces trato hecho? –Dumbledore alzó una ceja.

Elyon se mordió el labio. Su madre le había hablado del callejón Diagón, la calle donde se encuentran los mejores comercios y establecimientos mágicos de todo Londres, pero sobretodo, dónde sus padres se conocieron.

-Trato hecho –le contestó ella intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó el hombre feliz.

En el bar seguía la fiesta. Reconoció a mucha gente de la noche anterior. No podía creer que aun estuvieran de juerga. Tardó bastante en acabar su desayuno, se distraía con la gente que entraba y salía del bar.

-¿Quieres algo más? –le preguntó Tom recogiendo los platos del desayuno.

-No gracias, estaba todo buenísimo, pero si como algo más reventaré –contestó ella.

El cantinero asintió con una sonrisa y se marchó.

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha entonces –Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa con energía.

Se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar, en donde había un pequeño patio cerrado, en el que no había más que un cubo de basura y malas hierbas. Dumbledore sacó su varita y dio tres golpes a la pared con la punta. El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un paisaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para que pasara una persona tan grande como Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

-Bienvenida –dijo Dumbledore-, al Callejón Diagón.

-Vaya, es mejor de lo que me había imaginado con las historias de mis padres –dijo Elyon sorprendida.

Dumbledore rió ante su sorpresa, con suerte conseguiría distraerla lo suficiente para que no se pasara la mañana llorando. Al entrar en la calle, ella miró hacia atrás y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.

Elyon miraba en todas direcciones, para intentar verlo todo al mismo tiempo. Había tanto que ver, tantas cosas nuevas para ella... que era una lástima que casi todos los establecimientos estuvieran cerrados por las celebraciones. Dumbledore caminaba despacio, para que ella pudiera ver los escaparates con más detenimiento.

Entonces Elyon sintió un escalofrío. Y se giró bruscamente para mirar a su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó el anciano.

-Un mal presentimiento –musitó ella.

Dumbledore miró alrededor y vio a lo lejos a alguien que no debía estar allí, no mientras ellos también estuvieran. La joven siguió su mirada y se topó con una mujer delgada, rubia y con cara de pocos amigos. En sus brazos llevaba un niño de un año aproximadamente, con el pelo rubio y cara alargada. A su lado había un hombre con el pelo largo color rubio platino.

-Es un mortífago –musitó ella asustada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo explicarlo, simplemente lo sé.... lo presiento... -le contestó.

-Elyon, ¿alguna vez le has leído la mente a alguien?

-Sí... alguna vez –seguía con la vista fija en el hombre-. Desde pequeña puedo percibir la naturaleza de las personas y los animales, saber si me van a hacer daño... y en el último año me he dado cuenta de que si me concentro, puedo saber qué piensan.

-No sabía que eras legeremante –comentó Dumbledore asombrado.

-Mis padres tampoco hasta hace unos meses –ella se encogió de hombros, sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho al acordarse de sus padres.

-Bueno, vámonos, antes de que se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí –le dijo él-. Que Voldemort haya muerto no quiere decir que seguidores como Lucius Malfoy se hayan vuelto inofensivos. Muchos han dicho estar bajo la maldición Imperius durante la guerra, pero yo… bueno, digamos que sencillamente discrepo.

Elyon lo siguió con paso rápido. De lo que ambos no se habían dado cuenta de que no era el único mortífago que había en el Callejón Diagón. Siguieron en dirección al Caldero Chorreante, cuando pasaron por una tienda de lechuzas.

-¿Puedo entrar a verlas? –preguntó ella ilusionada, le fascinaban los animales.

-Claro –respondió Dumbledore sonriendo.

Elyon entró con rapidez en la tienda de lechuzas, había una gran algarabía dentro, pero en cuanto pasó por la puerta, todas las lechuzas y búhos se callaron y la miraron con atención. Había un sinfín de aves, de un montón de tamaños distintos y de colores que iban del negro al blanco, pasando por el marrón. Elyon se acercó a la jaula donde se hallaba un enorme búho pardo, este se pegó a los barrotes de su jaula e inclinó el cuello. Ella alargó la mano y tocó su suave plumaje, el ave ululó alegremente y se erizó.

Estaba cerca de la entrada de la tienda acariciando a un enorme cuervo negro cuando sintió una leve presión en la espalda.

-Si pides ayuda, o gritas, mataré a todos los que están aquí dentro –le susurró una voz al oído mientras le clavaba la varita en la espalda.

Elyon miró al interior de la tienda. Vio a Dumbledore al fondo del establecimiento, hablando con el dependiente. Estaba demasiado lejos para pedirle auxilio. El mortífago la cogió fuertemente del brazo y la sacó del establecimiento con toda la naturalidad posible. Caminaron un trecho de la calle, hasta entrar en otro callejón con el letrero de "_Callejón Knockturn_". Una vez allí la llevó hasta un pequeño callejón entre dos tiendas cerradas, lleno de cajas rotas y basura. A la entrada había otro hombre encapuchado. Al internarse en el estrecho callejón el hombre soltó el brazo de Elyon y la empujó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó el hombre castaño a su compañero.

-¿No eras tú el genio de la operación? –se mofó él.

-Tú has sido el que ha dicho que el Señor Tenebroso la sigue necesitando –gruñó el mortífago.

-Eso he oído. Pero el que se ha emperrado en ir a buscarla eres tú. Por desgracia un no sabemos si es cierto que el Señor Tenebroso ha muerto, y si lo es, creo que lo mejor sería matarla.

-No sé, creo que deberíamos hablar con Malf…

Elyon se levantó del suelo con cuidado.

-Tú, ni se te ocurra moverte mestiza –le dijo el hombre encapuchado apuntándola con la varita.

-¿Qué queréis de mí? –les dijo intentando que su voz sonara firme.

-Eso solo le incumbe al Señor Tenebroso, mestiza. Así que cállate y estate quieta, o correrás la misma suerte que tu padre elfo y tu madre sangresucia –le amenazó el mortífago que la había sacado de la tienda.

Los ojos de Elyon se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que aquellos hombres habían estado en su casa la pasada noche. Aun no sabía cómo iba a escapar de allí, pero no pensaba irse con ellos.

-Si tenéis que hacerme algo, hacedlo ya –les retó ella mirándolos con rabia-. Si podéis.

Ambos rieron con fuerza. Esa fue la distracción que estaba buscando. Echó a correr dispuesta a golpear a alguno de ellos para abrirse paso. El mortífago encapuchado blandió su varita. Un rayo rojo le dio a Elyon en el pecho haciendo que saliera disparada hacia atrás y cayera de espaldas en el suelo con un golpe sordo, cerca de las cajas de madera rotas.

-¡Vaya, creía que sabrías utilizar algún encantamiento! Pero creo que me equivocaba –rio el hombre.

Elyon se levantó con un quejido de dolor.

-Bueno, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, larguémonos antes de que aparezca el anciano –dijo el mortífago castaño, inquieto- ¡Desmaius!

Elyon cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro intentando protegerse del ataque de algún modo. Entonces el rayo pareció chocar contra una barrera invisible frente a ella, y rebotó chocando contra una de las paredes.

-¿Pero qué cojo...? –exclamó confuso el mortífago encapuchado.

Ella tampoco entendía qué había pasado, pero no iba a desperdiciar la confusión reinante. Se levantó corriendo, recogiendo del suelo una escoba rota. Cuando estaba próxima a ellos, lanzó dos golpes. A uno de los mortífagos le dio en la mandíbula, y al otro, en un lado de la cabeza. Ambos hombres se doblaron de dolor y ella pasó entre medias tirando la escoba a un lado.

-¡Maldita cría! –gritó uno de los mortífago desde el callejón.

No dejó de correr hasta estar cerca de la tienda de animales. Vio entre la gente de la calle el pelo plateado de Dumbledore, que miraba en todas direcciones buscándola.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó preocupado y enfadado a partes iguales.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –contestó con la respiración entrecortada.

El anciano alzó la vista, mirando en la dirección por la que había venido la chica. Ella también miró a su espalda. En la entrada del Callejón Knockturn estaban los dos mortífagos. El que se la había llevado a rastras sangraba por la boca, y el otro se había quitado la capucha, mostrando una melena pelirroja y lacia, y se cogía la oreja derecha que sangraba.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que irnos –corroboró Dumbledore rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Todo se volvió borroso cuando se desaparecieron. 

Lo siguiente que vio con claridad fue una enorme puerta forjada, flanqueada por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados. 

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? -le preguntó el anciano con preocupación ahora que estaban lejos del peligro.

Ella asintió inspirando con fuerza y los labios apretados. El director suspiró aliviado y traspasaron las puertas. Caminaron por un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra de un enorme castillo situado sobre una elevación del terreno, junto a un lago.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Hogwarts –le dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.

Elyon se quedó mirando con asombro las puertas de roble del colegio. Subieron por los escalones de piedra y entraron en un vestíbulo tan grande que podía haber cabido su casa en él. Las paredes de piedra tenían antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Dumbledore comenzó a subir por ella y Elyon lo siguió, subieron unos pisos y se pararon frente a una puerta también flanqueada, aunque esta vez por dos gárgolas de piedra.

Entraron en una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares alrededor de una mesa alargada. Al final de la sala había unos sillones bajos alrededor de una chimenea, y en la otra punta de la estancia había un armario no muy grande de madera oscura. Dos personas estaban sentadas en los sillones. Una de ellas era la bruja de la otra noche, y el otro era un chico joven de pelo moreno y piel pálida.

-Por fin has vuelto, tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar –le dijo la bruja-. Pensé que vendrías ayer por la noche.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero creí que sería bueno para Elyon disfrutar un poco del mundo mágico antes de traerla a su nuevo hogar –se excusó el anciano.

-Querrás decir a su nueva cárcel –comentó el chico aún sentado en el sofá.

La joven lo miró extrañada, y Dumbledore lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Elyon, ellos son dos de tus futuros profesores.

-Ayer no pude presentarme. Yo soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, te daré clase de Transformaciones –se presentó la bruja con una cálida sonrisa.

-Encantada –contestó Elyon sonriendo.

-¿No te vas a presentar, Severus? –le preguntó Dumbledore al chico.

El joven completamente vestido de negro, se levantó de mala gana y miró a Elyon. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que era el chico que la había atrapado la pasada noche. La joven retrocedió hasta chocar con Dumbledore.

-Él estaba ayer en mi casa, es el chico que me atrapó –dijo asustada y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

-Querrás decir que el que te salvó –la fulminó con aquellos ojos negros que parecían no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-No debiste dejar que te viera la cara, Severus –dijo Dumbledore con seriedad, aunque ya lo sabía, lo había visto en el recuerdo de Elyon, pero había tenido la esperanza de que ella, con el miedo y la confusión, no hubiera memorizado su rostro.

-¿Y eso ahora qué importa? –le espetó.

Y sin mediar más palabra salió de la sala dando un portazo.

-Bueno, ese es Severus Snape, será tu profesor de Pociones. Perdona su comportamiento, no ha tenido mejor noche que la tuya. Y no te preocupes, no va a hacerte daño. Ya te lo explicaré en un lugar más… privado.

Elyon no entendía nada, ¿cómo podían confiar en él? 

-¡Es un mortífago! ¿Cómo consiente que haya uno aquí? -le dijo indignada- Si él está aquí, yo no quiero estarlo.

-Elyon, te lo explicaré, no te preocupes. Puedes confiar en él, y si no, confía en mí -insistió el anciano cogiéndola de los hombros- ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por el colegio para irte familiarizando con el lugar?

Estuvo un buen rato recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, viendo los cuadros de distintos personajes que se movían y susurraban al pasar ella por delante, al igual que las armaduras, sin comprender por qué Dumbledore acogía a asesinos en su colegio. Finalmente decidió tumbarse en la hierba a la orilla del lago y mirar las nubes. Intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas y su nueva situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. 4º Curso. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 3**

Llevaba un rato tumbada cuando una sombra la sobrevoló a gran velocidad. Elyon se incorporó para averiguar qué era aquello, pero el sol no la dejaba ver. La sombra volvió a pasar por encima suya y esta vez se precipitó hasta caer al lago.

-¡Profesora Hooch! –gritó una voz grave.

Elyon miró a su alrededor y vio acercarse a tres personas. Una era enorme, otra tenía una estatura normal y la tercera era un poco más baja que las otras dos.

-¡Elyon, ya has llegado! –la saludó el semigigante con alegría.

La joven se acercó hasta él y las demás personas, que parecían cansadas pero alegres.

-Te presento a la profesora Sinistra –dijo señalando a una mujer de unos treinta años, alta con la piel oscura y el pelo largo, liso y negro.

-Encantada –saludó ella con los ojos brillantes.

-La profesora Sprout –continuó señalando a la mujer sonriente que sujetaba la profesora Sinistra. Era de baja estatura y muy regordeta, y apestaba a alcohol-, el profesor Flitwick –le mostró a Elyon un hombre pequeño con el pelo y la barba blanca, que se hallaba dormido en los brazos del gigante -. Y aquella es la profesora Hooch –Hagrid señaló a una mujer que salía del lago arrastrando una escoba.

-Ahora sé porque dicen eso de: "Cuando bebas, no vueles" –le dijo la mujer de asombrosos ojos ambarinos a Hagrid, con ironía.

La mujer se tambaleó y Elyon la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

-Gracias –contestó la profesora.

-Sería mejor llevarlos a la enfermería –comentó el guardabosques mirando al grupo-. Todos hemos bebido demasiado, creo.

La muchacha los acompañó para ayudar a la profesora Hooch, que caminaba torciéndose continuamente a la derecha.

La enfermería era una sala enorme llena de camas separadas unas de otras por unas cortinas blancas.

-¿Quedan más profesores en Las Tres Escobas? –preguntó la enfermera a Hagrid.

-No, el resto se había ido a casa para las celebraciones –contestó el semigigante encogiéndose de hombros.

-Menudos irresponsables estáis hechos, no sé cómo podéis beber tanto, por muy buena que sea la razón. Menos mal que aquí no queda ya ningún alumno, ¡menudo ejemplo daríais! –dijo la enfermera más para sí misma que para los demás.

-¿Seguro que no hay alumnos? –dijo el profesor Flitwick, que ya había despertado y padecía una horrible resaca, mirando a Elyon.

-¿Pero qué hace aquí? –preguntó la enfermera con desaprobación, parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.

-Pues, pues... yo... –no se le ocurría que responder a aquello.

-Luego os lo explicaré –contestó Dumbledore entrando en la enfermería-, cuando estéis un poco más despejados. Elyon, ¿quieres comer algo?

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

-Bien, pero cuando quieras llevarte algo a la boca, avísame –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-De acuerdo –contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada-, creo que iré a dar otra vuelta por el colegio.

Dumbledore asintió y fue a hablar con Hagrid y el resto de profesores. Ella aprovechó para salir de la enfermería. Después de recorrer un par de pasillos, dio con la biblioteca. Estaba abierta y no dudó en entrar. Había cientos de estanterías repletas de libros, colocados por secciones. Se acercó a la de criaturas mágicas, pasó un dedo por los lomos hasta que uno de los títulos llamó su atención: “_Grifos y otras bestias aladas_”, lo cogió y se fue a una mesa a leer. No cerró el libro hasta que la falta de luz hizo que ya no pudiera distinguir las letras.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la Sala de Profesores, al entrar vio a la profesora McGonagall leyendo un libro. Elyon se acercó sin hacer ruido para no molestarla.

-¿Qué tal el paseo por el colegio? –dijo la bruja con una sonrisa- ¿Te ha gustado Hogwarts?

-Sí, pero no lo he recorrido entero –contestó ella sentándose en un sillón cerca del fuego.

-Necesitarás más de un día para verlo todo –rió McGonagall-. Es más, dudo que para cuando acabes tus estudios, hayas conseguido verlo entero.

La joven torció una sonrisa.

-¿Qué está leyendo? –preguntó Elyon con curiosidad.

-Es una colección de libros muggles, unas de las pocas que considero interesantes –contestó la bruja alargándoselo.

Al mirar la portada la sonrisa de Elyon desapareció.

-Eran los mismos que leía mi madre –dijo ella en un susurro.

-Lamento lo de tus padres –le dijo McGonagall con tristeza-. Yo no tuve mucho trato con ellos, pero eran buenas personas, y te querían mucho.

Elyon se recostó en el sillón y miró el fuego. No le apetecía hablar de sus padres. No quería volver a llorar de nuevo. Al cabo de un rato Dumbledore entró en la sala y se sentó al lado de McGonagall.

-Si quieres ir a dormir solo has de avisarnos –le dijo.

Elyon no contestó, seguía mirando el fuego, Dumbledore suspiró frustrado. Ella cerró los ojos para dormir y que no la molestaran más.

-Me preocupa que apenas quiera hablar –le susurró Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall.

-Es normal, ha perdido a sus padres. Y lo que es peor, ella estaba presente –le respondió la mujer también en un susurro-. Tiene que empezar una nueva vida rodeada de gente que no conoce. Dale un poco más de tiempo.

Elyon cerró los ojos con más fuerza, intentando no ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya casi se había dormido cuando notó unas lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

Soñó de nuevo con sus padres, y esa horrible noche de tormenta. Despertó sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, pero recordó que se había dormido frente a la chimenea de la Sala de Profesores. Miró de nuevo la habitación, por la ventana entraban rayos de luz que caían sobre la alargada mesa, dándole calidez a la estancia. Alguien se había sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban en las sombras.

-¡Tu! –dijo Elyon saltando de su sillón por la sorpresa, encaramándose a uno de sus brazos- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-No sé si te has parado a pensarlo pero obviamente si soy tu profesor, también vivo aquí –contestó Snape con frialdad sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo-. Tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Dumbledore: quiere que vayas a desayunar al Gran Comedor con los demás profesores. ¿Podrás ir sola o tendré que llevarte de la mano como si fueras una cría?

La chica lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Y bien? –dijo el chico dejando su lectura.

-Snape, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella.

-Profesor Snape para ti –contestó él irritado.

-Lo siento... profesor –dijo con desprecio.

-Cuidado, no te atragantes con todo ese rencor –la fulminó con aquellos profundos y fríos ojos negros- Que te quede claro que tenía órdenes explícitas de Dumbledore de proteger a tu familia si el Señor Tenebroso daba con ella.

-Pues te luciste –le reprochó ella mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. A Elyon comenzó a picarle la zona del antebrazo en donde había visto la marca de la calavera y la serpiente, y se rascó con fuerza.

-No se lo has dicho a Dumbledore, ¿verdad? –rió por lo bajo Snape.

-¿El qué? -le preguntó tirante.

-Lo que escondes bajo la manga.

Elyon miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza apretando los labios.

-La Marca te molestará durante un tiempo, hasta que cicatrice.

Snape cerró el libro y se levantó del sillón dispuesto a irse, pero entonces volvió a girarse hacia ella. Comenzó a rebuscar en el interior de su capa, y sacó un frasquito con un líquido incoloro en su interior.

-Toma –le dijo bruscamente tirándole el frasco, la joven lo cogió al vuelo-, ponte eso cada vez que te moleste, te aliviará la piel.

-Gracias –musitó ella de mal humor, pero intentando ser educada como le habían enseñado sus padres-. Muy amable por tu parte –se esforzó por mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Extrañamente, Snape respondió con una mueca de tristeza y ella recordó lo que Dumbledore había dicho sobre él la noche anterior.

-¿A qué se refería el profesor Dumbledore cuando dijo que tu noche no había sido mejor que la mía? –musitó ella preguntándose qué podía ser peor que perder a tus padres a manos de un asesino.

-No metas las narices donde no te llaman, ¿está claro? –le dijo con voz sombría.

La joven asintió sorprendida y Snape cerró de un portazo. Elyon se arremangó el brazo y vio el dibujo de una calavera morada, abrió el frasco y derramó sobre su piel un poco del contenido. Le alivió enseguida. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a desayunar.

Cuando abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor vio que habían llegado más profesores, todos la miraron. Por un momento prefirió morirse de hambre antes que seguir en aquella enorme sala mientras todo el mundo la observaba con atención.

-¡Vamos Elyon, no seas tímida! –la llamó Dumbledore haciendo un ademán para que se acercara.

Ella obedeció y se acercó a la mesa para tomar asiento a la izquierda del director.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, por un momento creí que no vendrías al haberle dado el mensaje al profesor Snape.

-Por esa razón he estado a punto de no venir –refunfuñó ella sirviéndose un poco de beicon.

-Tienes que darle un voto de confianza, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de por qué te lo digo –razonó el anciano.

Elyon no dijo nada al respecto, recordando cómo se había marchado Snape la noche anterior, y se limitó a tomar su desayuno mientras notaba como los profesores no dejaban de mirarla. Al terminar de desayunar los adultos fueron abandonando la mesa.

-Elyon –dijo Dumbledore cuando hubo acabado de desayunar-, como te dije, ahora vivirás aquí y estudiarás como cualquier otro alumno.

-No me importa, aunque... –dijo Elyon tocándose las orejas inconscientemente, que estaban ocultas bajo su melena rubia.

-No te preocupes por eso –sonrió él-. Como te decía, tendrás la oportunidad de estudiar aquí, pero antes hemos de seleccionarte para una casa.

-¿Seleccionarme?

-Sí, seleccionamos a los alumnos para repartirlos en cuatro casas según sus cualidades. Se ha hecho desde la fundación del colegio –explicó Dumbledore-. La selección será a las once, para esperar a los profesores que aún no han llegado.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir a ver a Hagrid para hacer tiempo? –preguntó ella.

El director asintió, ella se levantó de la mesa y salió hacia los jardines con paso indeciso. Al llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, una mancha negra se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo mientras notaba como le lamían la cara.

-¡Fang, Fang, déjala, vas a ahogarla! –gritó el semigigante corriendo hacia ellos.

Elyon sintió un gran alivio cuando Hagrid le quitó a aquel animal de encima.

-Lo siento, parece que le has caído bien –la saludó Hagrid mientras sujetaba a un enorme cachorro de mastín negro por el collar.

-No pasa nada, lo único que no me gusta es su aliento –rió ella secándose las babas del perro con la manga de la camiseta.

-Sí, es un engorro, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

-Claro, ahora mismo iba a ir a verte –contestó Elyon.

Las horas pasaron mientras Hagrid le contaba curiosidades sobre Hogwarts y sus proximidades. Una de las cosas más interesantes y útiles que le contó, es que el gran sauce plantado cerca del colegio no era un árbol corriente, si no un Sauce Boxeador, uno especialmente irascible al que convenía no acercarse.

-Creo que voy a alegrarme de haber venido, aunque claro, no tenía alternativa –suspiró Elyon mirando el lago mientras el calamar gigante flotaba en la superficie del agua, calentándose al sol.

Hagrid no contestó, parecía incómodo con la conversación, así que la joven cambió de tema.

-¿Son difíciles las selecciones? –preguntó ella.

El semigigante empezó a reír.

-¡En absoluto! A no ser que no te quepa el sombreo en la cabeza, a mí casi me pasa –respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque van a seleccionarme a las once.

El semigigante sacó su reloj de bolsillo y bufó.

-Las once y cinco, será mejor que corramos –respondió Hagrid.

Los dos corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la Sala de Profesores.

-Perdón por el retraso –se disculpó Elyon entrando en la sala.

-Tranquila, siéntate –le dijo Dumbledore ofreciéndole una silla.

Elyon se sentó y entonces fue consciente de la cantidad de profesores que había a su alrededor, tragó saliva e intentó no ponerse nerviosa ante tantas miradas de curiosidad. El anciano se colocó tras ella y le tapó disimuladamente las puntiagudas orejas con el dorado pelo de la joven.

-Bien, como ya os he explicado a la mayoría –comenzó a hablar Dumbledore-, esta chica, Elyon McWilliams, acaba de matricularse en el colegio. Sus padres son cónsules y viajan mucho, han intentado educarla ellos mismos, pero no han conseguido buenos resultados por la falta de tiempo debido a su absorbente trabajo, así que finalmente la han enviado a Hogwarts para que reciba una buena educación mágica. Como es mucho mayor que los de primer curso, le haremos la selección en privado, ¿alguna pregunta?

Los profesores no dijeron nada, algunos asintieron como que lo habían entendido, mientras que otros comenzaron a cuchichear. Elyon se quedó sorprendida por la mentira que acababa de contar el director con toda la naturalidad del mundo. La puerta crujió y la profesora McGonagall entró trayendo un sombrero viejo y ajado. Dumbledore lo cogió y se lo puso a la muchacha en la cabeza, el sombrero era enorme y se le escurrió hasta la nariz.

-¡Vaya, que muchacha más interesante! –exclamó el sombrero en voz alta, haciendo que Elyon se sobresaltara por la sorpresa- ¡Creo que voy a tardar un rato en poder decir a qué casa pertenece!

-Tómate tu tiempo –contestó Dumbledore.

Elyon no podía ver nada con aquel sombrero, así que se calmó y dejó pasar el tiempo mientras oía las inteligibles cavilaciones del sombrero en su oreja. Al cabo de un rato notó que las piernas se le dormían y decidió levantarse un poco el sombrero para ver qué pasaba a su alrededor. Al hacerlo vio que los profesores se habían sentado en las sillas y que tenían cara de aburrimiento.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cuánto...cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó.

-Doce minutos –suspiró él.

-¿Y falta mucho?

-Espero que no, o batirás un récord –respondió Dumbledore cansado- ¿Has conseguido colocarla?

-No, aún no, es muy difícil, solo he conseguido descartarla de Ravenclaw. Bien que en Gryffindor o Slytherin encajaría mejor... incluso en Hufflepuff –respondió el sombrero.

-Entonces dejemos que elija ella, como has dicho que Gryffindor y Slytherin le irían mejor, que elija entre las dos casas –dijo Dumbledore esperanzado porque todo aquello acabara, quitándole el sombrero de la cabeza.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre las dos? –preguntó Elyon.

-Los gryffindors destacan por su valor y el honor, y los slytherins por su astucia y su ambición. La casa Slytherin este año tiene un nuevo jefe: el profesor Snape...

-¡Gryffindor! –eligió ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Casi todos los profesores de la sala ahogaron una risita, incluido Dumbledore. Ella miró a Snape, y vio que tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, la miraba con odio contenido mientras se sonrojaba casi imperceptiblemente.

-Entonces tu jefa es la profesora McGonagall –la informó el director.

-Bienvenida a Gryffindor –le dijo la profesora McGonagall con una gran sonrisa y estrechándole la mano-, es un orgullo tenerte en mi casa.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Elyon extrañada.

-Claro, todos los alumnos son un orgullo para su Jefe de Casa, siempre y cuando cumplan las normas –carraspeó McGonagall.

Elyon se fijó en que miró de soslayo a Dumbledore, como pidiéndole disculpas por lo que había dicho.

-Bien, ya podéis iros –el director se dirigió al resto de profesores-. Si seguís teniendo alguna pregunta que no queráis hacer en público, ahora os la responderé.

Los profesores comenzaron a abandonar la sala mientras hablaban entre ellos.

-Tú no te vayas Severus, tengo que hablar contigo –lo llamó Dumbledore.

Snape se acercó a ellos y miró a Elyon que seguía sentada en la silla.

-¿Tiene que estar aquí? –le preguntó al director.

-Sí –contestó él secamente-. De hecho, he de hablar con los dos.

Snape y Elyon se miraron de reojo con desagrado. Entonces la silla crujió y las patas de atrás se rompieron, haciendo que la muchacha cayera de espaldas y diera una voltereta hacia atrás. Una risa inundó la habitación, he hizo que los tres levantaran la vista al techo. Allí se encontraba un hombrecillo de piel pálida con un ligero tono azulado y pelo negro azabache, vestido con ropas de color estridente similares a las de un bufón de la corte, y que se agarraba el estómago por la risa mientras flotaba cerca del techo.

-¡Peeves! –gritó Dumbledore enfadado.

El polstergeit no paraba de reír.

-¡Alumna nueva, diversión nueva! –respondió Peeves-. Y además no me gustan los elfos, me lo voy a pasar muy bien -rio con maldad.

-Mira Peeves, sé que te diviertes molestando a los alumnos, pero esta vez te pido moderación, y sobretodo, que entre risa y risa no se te escape su parentesco con los elfos, ¿entendido? –dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente- O tendré que tomar medidas que no te gustarán en absoluto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –contestó Peeves de mala gana.

El hombrecillo se acercó a Elyon, se quedó flotando ante ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Peeves alargó la mano y le pellizcó la punta de la oreja izquierda.

-¡Ay! –se quejó la chica mientras se agarraba la oreja dolorida.

-¡Peeves! –lo llamó Dumbledore enfadado.

Pero él ya había salido de la sala entre risas dejando la puerta abierta.

-No tiene remedio –comentó el anciano en voz baja-. Bien, como iba diciendo, debido al incidente que tuviste en el Callejón Diagón con esos dos mortífagos, he llegado a la conclusión de que aún no estás fuera de peligro, y por eso he decidido ponerte un guardaespaldas por el momento –explicó Dumbledore a Elyon.

-¡Yo no quiero una niñera! –se quejó la joven.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero necesitas protección, todavía no has aprendido a utilizar ningún tipo de magia y por eso eres muy vulnerable, tú lo sabes. Y aunque no quieras admitirlo, escapaste de ellos por pura suerte –razonó mirando a Elyon a los ojos.

-¿Y quién sería? –preguntó ella de mala gana sabiendo que Dumbledore tenía razón.

Entonces el director miró a Snape.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron ambos al unísono incrédulos.

-Sé que no os caéis bien, pero no veo ninguna otra persona que disponga de tiempo para vigilarte, que esté cualificado y a la que tenga confianza para encargarle esta tarea.

-¡¿Confianza?! ¡¿En él?! ¡Me niego a que me proteja! –se quejó Elyon dándole la espalda a Snape y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y yo a protegerla –gruñó el chico cruzándose también de brazos y desviando la mirada del director.

-¡Basta, os estáis comportando como críos! La decisión ya está tomada –finalizó Dumbledore- Y Severus por favor, tómate esto en serio. Recuerda que si eres su Protector y le ocurre algo, no será a mí a quien tengas que darle explicaciones.

-¡¿Pero por qué tiene que protegerme?! ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! –preguntó ella exasperada- ¡¿Y por qué esconde mi procedencia al resto del colegio?!

-Ahora no es momento de explicaciones, tengo que enviar una lechuza urgente.

-¡Pero necesito respuestas! –exigió ella con los ojos llorosos- ¡Mis padres han muerto y no sé por qué!

-Y las tendrás, pero no ahora –finalizó Dumbledore.

Salió de la sala y los dejó a solas. Ni Elyon ni Snape se miraron a la cara.

-Menuda mierda –murmuró ella dando tal portazo al salir, que las bisagras crujieron.

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la profesora McGonagall esperándola en el pasillo, parecía algo impresionada por la reacción de la nueva estudiante.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella sonrojándose.

-Te esperaba para enseñarte la sala común de Gryffindor –le dijo.

Su Jefa de Casa la llevó por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuadro en el que había una señora gorda sentada con un vestido rosa.

-La contraseña de este año es: "Hocus Pocus" –en cuanto dijo las palabras, el cuadro se apartó y dejó a la vista un pasillo redondo que llevaba a una sala con luz dorada.

Tras atravesar el corto pasillo entraron en una sala redonda, espaciosa y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones y decorada con estandartes rojos y dorados.

La profesora la condujo hasta los dormitorios de las chicas a través de una puerta. Finalmente llegaron a otra puerta en la que había una placa dorada que decía: "_4º curso_". En su interior había seis camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. A los pies de una de las camas se encontraba un baúl con su nombre.

-Dumbledore mandó que recogieran tus cosas –dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato –contestó Elyon acercándose al baúl.

La bruja salió del dormitorio y la dejó a solas. La muchacha abrió el baúl y comenzó a rebuscar, estaba su ropa, sus libros... y los álbumes de fotos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. 4º Curso. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 4**

Miraba por la ventana tumbada en la cama con la vista perdida, sentía las lágrimas resecas en sus mejillas. Entre sus brazos tenía agarrado con fuerza uno de los álbumes de fotos. No tenía ni fuerza ni ganas de hacer nada, y al mismo tiempo, se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Sabía que debía seguir hacia delante, que debía ser fuerte. Es lo que sus padres habrían querido, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Todavía no era hora de comer, así que reunió fuerzas para salir a los terrenos y despejarse un poco. Al llegar a las escaleras de piedra que daban al césped, miró hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Este había cogido lo que parecía ser un enorme trozo de carne, que se echó al hombro antes de adentrarse en el bosque. Entonces vio surgir de las copas de los árboles tres enormes caballos alados con aspecto de reptil. Tenían alas negras y curtidas, como la de los murciélagos, y volaban describiendo amplios círculos. Luego descendieron en picado y se perdieron de nuevo en el bosque.

Se quedó boquiabierta, nunca había visto ni leído sobre animales parecidos a aquellos. Estaba a punto de ir al bosque para verlos de cerca cuando alguien la llamó.

-Elyon, el profesor Dumbledore quiere que te reúnas con él en el Gran Comedor junto a los demás profesores –dijo la profesora McGonagall a su espalda.

Elyon volvió a mirar al bosque con la esperanza de que aquellos animales se dejaran ver de nuevo, pero no lo hicieron. Así que siguió a la bruja al interior del castillo. Esta vez al entrar en el Gran Comedor, los profesores no la observaron con curiosidad y ella se sintió mucho más relajada.

-Te veo mucho más tranquila –le dijo Dumbledore cuando se sentó a la mesa.

-Es que ya no me miran como si fuera un bicho raro –contestó ella sirviéndose un trozo de pollo.

-No lo hacen con mala intención, es solo curiosidad. Piensa que cuando empieces el colegio te va a pasar lo mismo.

-Lo sé, pero intento no pensar en ello –contestó Elyon- ¿Qué hay en el bosque? –preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.

-De todo, sobretodo criaturas peligrosas como trolls. Así que te pediría que no entraras en el Bosque Prohibido. Hace honor a su nombre y quien entra es castigado.

Elyon asintió con la cabeza y no comentó nada más. Siguió con la imagen de esos enormes caballos alados, quería ver de cerca a esas criaturas. Si iba de día no tropezaría con trolls, porque según había leído, eran criaturas nocturnas. Al terminar de comer, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor. Observó con atención el vestíbulo por si había algún profesor y corrió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Al llegar a ella llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, así que se acercó al margen del bosque y escuchó en silencio. Solo se oía el piar de los pájaros. Desde allí el bosque no parecía tan terrorífico, se adentró poco a poco en él siguiendo un sendero tan ancho como el guardabosques. A medida que avanzaba los árboles crecían más juntos y las tupidas ramas comenzaban a impedir el paso de la luz, por lo que decidió que si en unos metros más no encontraba lo que buscaba, desistiría y volvería atrás por precaución. No quería toparse con ningún animal peligroso. Estaba a punto de desandar el camino cuando escuchó un ruido de cascos detrás de unos arbustos. Se acercó con cautela y retiró algunas ramas que crujieron con estrépito entre el silencio. Al otro lado había un pequeño claro, y justo en el centro de este había una pata, que parecía de vaca, mordisqueada junto con un gran costillar que habían limpiado de carne. No veía rastro alguno de aquellos extraños animales. Se adentró en el claro hasta estar junto al trozo de carne y miró alrededor. No vio nada salvo árboles. Un fuerte batir de alas la hizo mirar al cielo. Uno de aquellos siniestros caballos alados se acercaba volando. A su alrededor comenzó a percibir el brillo de unos ojos blancos que la acechaban entre los árboles. El caballo tocó tierra y la chica pudo verlo mejor, tenía la cabeza y el cuello como el de un dragón, con unas mandíbulas llenas de afilados dientes, y el cuerpo enorme de un caballo negro y esquelético.

Elyon miró a los ojos vacíos del animal y por terroríficos que parecieran, sabía que no le haría daño. Extendió la mano para tocar la frente del animal. Su piel y crin era suave y sedosa, como si acariciara terciopelo. La joven sonrió y se preguntó si habría en el bosque más criaturas como aquellas. Sintió como le estiraban de la parte baja del pantalón, miró hacia atrás y vio como uno de esos caballos le olisqueaba y mordía el pantalón. Volvió a centrar su atención en el animal que estaba frente a ella, pero este se había puesto a comer la carne que aún quedaba junto con otros dos caballos más.

-¡Elyon! –gritó Hagrid mientras salía de entre los árboles, asustando a los caballos que se alejaron de él- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Yo... esto... es que los vi volar y sentí curiosidad –contestó ella.

-Este es un lugar peligroso, has tenido suerte de que estos animales no lo sean –le dijo enfadado.

-Perdón –se disculpó ella-. Pero es que son... fascinantes ¿Qué son?

-Son thestrals, solo los puede ver la gente... que ha visto la muerte de cerca –explicó Hagrid.

-Oh –musitó Elyon con pesar.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí, si el profesor Dumbledore se entera te castigará. Vete, ahora te alcanzo.

Ella obedeció y salió del claro, caminó unos metros, pero su pantalón se enganchó con unas zarzas. Estiró con fuerza para soltarse y desgarró un trozo de la prenda, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Cuando fue a levantarse encontró ante ella unas enormes garras, el miedo la inmovilizó. El animal se agachó un poco y luego volvió a erguirse. Ella siguió sin moverse y sintió el aliento del animal en su pelo, mientras este comenzaba a empujarla y a restregarse la cabeza contra la de ella, como si de un gato se tratara.

-¿No eres capaz de salir del bosque sin tropezarte con algún animal? –dijo Hagrid a su espalda, divertido- Puedes levantarte, no te hará daño.

Elyon se levantó con cuidado y miró a la criatura. Era preciosa. Tenía la cabeza y la parte delantera del cuerpo de águila y la trasera de un caballo.

-¿Un hipogrifo? –preguntó la chica mirando a semigante, él asintió- Creía que nunca vería uno de estos en mi vida.

-Veo que te gustan los animales –sonrió el guardabosques.

-Sí, he leído mucho sobre criaturas mágicas, pero en casa nunca pude tener ni un hamster –suspiró mientras acariciaba el plumaje del hipogrifo.

-Mejor te acompaño hasta el margen del bosque, este lugar no es muy recomendable para ti –dijo Hagrid.

-¿Y eso por qué? –le dijo ella extrañada.

-Porque los elfos, o semielfos, en tu caso, atraen a los animales por la magia que corre por sus venas, y no todos son tan pacíficos –explicó Hagrid- ¿Por qué crees si no, que te has cruzado con estos animales? Aunque no te negaré que ojalá yo produjera el mismo efecto en ellos.

-¿Casualidad? –sonrió ella en broma- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? No le digas al profesor Dumbledore que he estado aquí –le suplicó Elyon.

-Tranquila, no le diré nada si prometes no volver a entrar en el bosque –propuso él.

-Prometido.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al margen del bosque. Hagrid se despidió y volvió a su cabaña, pero Elyon decidió dar una vuelta por el linde del bosque, no le apetecía nada volver al castillo.

Las horas pasaron y el sol comenzó a ponerse cuando vislumbró un destello entre la arboleda, se quedó mirando los árboles y el brillo siguió parpadeando. Aun sabiendo que rompía una promesa, caminó unos metros entre los árboles para averiguar de qué se trataba. Llegó a un lugar donde los rayos del sol se filtraban con fuerza entre las ramas. Miró hacia arriba y vio como unos pequeños halcones la sobrevolaban. Se movían entre los árboles para alimentar a unos polluelos plateados. Al parecer el brillo que había visto provenía del plumaje plateado de las alas de sus padres. Sonrió ante el bello espectáculo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar un piar lastimero. Buscó su origen y encontró un polluelo plateado entre las raíces de un árbol, parecía haberse caído del nido, y llamaba a sus padres con insistencia.

Elyon sintió mucha lástima por él, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo por si al hacerlo los padres lo rechazaban, así que decidió sentarse cerca y esperar a que lo atendieran. Pero los padres no aparecieron. Miró al cielo, era casi noche cerrada y comenzaba a refrescar, miró una vez más al polluelo que ahora estaba tiritando sin apenas hacer ruido.

-A la mierda el castigo, no pienso dejarte aquí para que te mueras de frío o te coma un zorro –le dijo al polluelo recogiéndolo del suelo.

Salió del bosque y se dirigió al castillo, estaba a punto de cruzar las enormes puertas de roble cuando vio moverse una sombra a su izquierda.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó Snape enfadado.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –le contestó Elyon entrando en el vestíbulo.

-Me importa porque gracias a tu pequeña escapada me ha tocado recorrer todo Hogwarts, sus terrenos y Hogsmeade solo para encontrarte –dijo el chico cogiéndola del hombro.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió ella deshaciéndose de él.

-¡Elyon! –gritó Dumbledore corriendo hacia ella desde lo alto de las escaleras de mármol- ¿Dónde has estado? Nos has tenido muy preocupados.

-He estado dando una vuelta por los terrenos –mintió ella.

-Mentira –la interrumpió Snape.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás? –le dijo Elyon furiosa.

-Basta, por favor –rogó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó el joven mirando sus manos.

-Nada –la muchacha intentó esconder al polluelo.

Snape alargó la mano con rapidez y le quitó al pequeño animal.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo examinando la pequeña bola de plumas plateadas que pio asustada- ¿Qué haces con un polluelo de Halcón Argénteo?

-Lo he encontrado.

-Estos halcones viven en el Bosque Prohibido –dijo Dumbledore mirándola con seriedad- ¿Has entrado sola en el bosque aun sabiendo que está prohibido? ¿Por eso me has preguntado sobre él?

-Bueno...sí. Vi un brillo entre los árboles del linde y lo encontré abandonado –confesó mirando al suelo.

-Voy a tener que castigarte, como ya te avisé. Así que por hoy te pido que subas a la Sala Común. Mañana ya te diré el castigo a cumplir –le dijo Dumbledore enfadado.

-¿Antes puedo ir a ver a Hagrid para que me diga cómo cuidar al polluelo? –preguntó Elyon con ojos suplicantes.

El director la miró pensativo frunciendo el ceño. Quizá el cuidar de un animal que le hiciera compañía le levantaría el ánimo.

-De acuerdo. Severus, acompáñala –dijo Dumbledore subiendo las escaleras de mármol-. Por favor Elyon, no tardes.

Ella asintió y salió de nuevo a los terrenos.

-No tan deprisa, mocosa –le dijo Snape alcanzándola.

-Déjame en paz –contestó la joven siguiendo su camino.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, Elyon llamó a la puerta. Al otro lado se escucharon los ladridos de Fang, el guardabosques abrió la puerta y los miró.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, tranquilo, simplemente quería preguntarte qué comen estos animales –dijo mostrándole al polluelo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó Hagrid cogiendo con delicadeza la pequeña bola de plumas.

-Lo encontré cerca del linde del bosque.

-Te dije que no te acercaras al bosque –le dijo el hombretón mientras acariciaba con cuidado al polluelo con sus enormes manos, mirando a Snape de soslayo y con desconfianza-. En fin, lo importante es que estás bien. Respecto al polluelo creo que lo mejor es que lo cuide yo. Son muy delicados y necesitan atención las veinticuatro horas del día, y si vas a empezar a estudiar, no sé si tendrás tiempo. Pero puedes venir a cuidarlo conmigo todos los días en tus ratos libres.

-De acuerdo –contestó ella torciendo el gesto decepcionada.

Sabía que Hagrid tenía razón, un animal tan pequeño necesitaba cuidados y mucho tiempo, tiempo que no sabía si iba a tener. Pero se había hecho ilusiones con poder criar un animal.

-Si quieres puedes llevarte a Fang esta noche para que te haga compañía –le ofreció el guardabosques con una sonrisa al ver la cara de tristeza de Elyon.

-¡Muchas gracias! –ella lo abrazó con cariño.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Snape con fastidio, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al perro, que no hacía más que intentar subirse encima suya para lamerle la oreja.

Elyon rió entre dientes, se despidió de Hagrid y se llevó al cachorro consigo.

-Vamos Fang –le dijo mientras subía las escaleras de mármol.

-Que no haga sus necesidades por los pasillos o recibirás un castigo extra –le dijo Snape desde el vestíbulo.

-Descuida –le contestó ella con cansancio.

-Y... buenas noches –se despidió él.

Elyon se paró en seco, eso último la había sorprendido.

-Buenas... –respondió ella dándose la vuelta, pero Snape ya se había ido- Noches.

Llegó a la Sala Común y subió al dormitorio, buscó en el baúl el pijama y se cambió.

-Buenas noches, Fang –dijo Elyon metiéndose entre las sábanas.

El perro ladró y se encaramó a la cama.

-De acuerdo, puedes dormir conmigo, pero no te muevas mucho o te bajas –le dijo rascándole detrás de las orejas-. Aunque no creo que pueda echarte yo sola.

Elyon se tapó con las sábanas y se puso de lado para poder mirar a través de la ventana. Fang se tumbó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. Se sintió más reconfortada al notar el peso y la compañía del animal.

Al amanecer Fang la despertó a lametones, muy inquieto, y comenzó a ladrar cerca de la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Elyon mientras se levantaba de la cama soñolienta- ¡Oh!, necesitas salir ya.

Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y bajó corriendo por las escaleras persiguiendo al animal hasta los terrenos.

-¡Hasta luego, Fang! –se despidió mientras el perro corría hasta la cabaña de Hagrid después de haber vaciado su vejiga.

Elyon se fue a desayunar, le rugía el estómago. La estancia estaba vacía, así que aprovechó para inspeccionarla. Caminó entre las cuatro alargadas mesas hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores, tras ella había cuatro enormes contadores que estaban a cero y que pertenecían a las cuatro Casas.

-Buenos días, Elyon.

-Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer –le dijo el director ofreciéndole asiento en la mesa de los profesores.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero me venció la curiosidad –se explicó ella arrepentida.

-Ya me lo imagino, tu padre también era muy curioso, no podía estarse quieto –comentó con nostalgia-. He estado pensando en el castigo. Limpiarás la Sala de los Trofeos después de desayunar.

-Quería ir a ver a Hagrid y al polluelo –suspiró ella con fastidio.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, pero a las diez quiero verte en el vestíbulo –respondió Dumbledore sonriendo.

Elyon dibujó en su rostro una enorme sonrisa. El director se alegró, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de corazón.

Comenzaron a llegar algunos profesores y desayunaron con tranquilidad. Después de saciar su apetito, Elyon fue a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien estaba ocupado dándole de comer a la pequeña criatura, que engullía con avidez.

-¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien. Solo hay un problema, ayer te fuiste sin ponerle nombre –contestó Hagrid mientras le daba a la chica el bol de papilla para que lo alimentara.

-Es verdad. Aunque no sé cómo llamarle, no había pensado en ello –admitió.

-Puedes pensarlo ahora mientras le das de comer. Cuanto antes aprenda a identificar su nombre, mejor. Además, si sigue comiendo así crecerá muy deprisa.

Una vez el animal hubo llenado el buche, lo cogió y lo acurrucó en un nido de trapos que le había construido Hagrid.

-¿Tienes ya un nombre? –preguntó el semigigante sentándose en un enorme sillón.

-Creo que lo llamaré Eizen –propuso ella.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿qué te parece a ti pequeñín?

El pequeño polluelo pio con alegría y aleteó sus pequeñas alas.

-Indudablemente le ha gustado –dijo Hagrid sonriente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a cumplir el castigo por haber entrado en el Bosque Prohibido. Escucha Hagrid, perdón por haber roto mi promesa, lo siento mucho -se disculpó Elyon bajando la mirada.

-No importa, al menos sé que no te internaste, estos halcones anidan cerca del linde –le dijo Hagrid-. En fin, que te sea leve el castigo. Y cuidado con Filch y su gata.

-¿Quién es Filch?

-El conserje, tiene muy malas pulgas.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, Dumbledore ya la esperaba allí, y la condujo a una sala grande repleta de trofeos y vitrinas. Elyon tragó saliva, iba a ser peor de lo que había creído en un principio.

-Te presento al señor Filch –el director le presentó a un hombre alto, delgado y con cara de pocos amigos-. Él te vigilará para que cumplas el castigo.

Elyon lo miró y él hizo lo mismo, con una sonrisa malévola. Algo ronroneó a los pies de Elyon, era un gato flacucho y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas. La chica se agachó para acariciarlo, pero Filch apartó al felino de ella y lo cogió en brazos.

-Señora Norris, recuerda que no se confabula con el enemigo–le dijo Filch al animal.

Elyon alzó una ceja y miró al director confusa. Él torció una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que ya sabes porque la gata se comporta así –le susurró Dumbledore.

-Sí, Hagrid me comentó algo –respondió.

-Bien Argus, toda tuya, procura no ser muy duro –se despidió el director.

-No se preocupe profesor Dumbledore –asintió Filch.

El anciano se alejó por el pasillo y dejó a Elyon junto al conserje.

-Bien, ya puedes empezar, aquí tienes -le dijo el hombre dándole un trapo y una botella de limpiametales- Y dame tu varita.

-No tengo varita –le dijo ella.

El hombre la miró entre incrédulo y sorprendido. Elyon cayó en la cuenta de que ahora, como alumna, lo normal era que llevara siempre la varita.

-Me refiero aquí, conmigo –añadió intentando ser convincente-. Me la he dejado en la habitación.

El conserje la miró desconfiado, pero no insistió. El castigo se hizo interminable, Filch no la dejó irse hasta que todos los trofeos quedaron relucientes. Cuando salió de la sala y vio la posición del sol, supuso que debían de ser casi las cinco de la tarde. Suspiró, tenía mucha hambre y le dolía el brazo, la muñeca y los dedos.

Los días siguientes pasaron con rapidez y sin ningún sobresalto, hasta que Hagrid le dijo que Eizen ya estaba listo para su primer vuelo. El plumaje del halcón había cambiado. Ya no era una bola esponjosa de color plateado. Las plumas eran ahora de color pardo y negro, salvo las puntas de las alas, que eran plateadas. Bajo sus brillantes ojos negros había aparecido una línea negra vertical, igual a la de los halcones peregrinos. A los lados de la cabeza le habían crecido unas plumas largas y espesas, de manera que parecía tener dos orejas emplumadas de color negro, que se mezclaban con la coloración de los ojos. Su porte se había vuelto orgulloso y se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Elyon con sus poderosas garras. Aun así, seguía siendo apenas un polluelo, por lo que no era muy grande.

-No me esperaba que creciera tan rápido –comentaba Hagrid-. Jamás había visto algo igual.

-Pues yo me alegro mucho, ahora podrá hacerme compañía –sonrió Elyon mientras soportaba el peso de Eizen en su brazo y le rascaba la barriga, haciendo que piara felizmente-. Venga, ya es la hora de tu primer vuelo.

Elyon impulsó su brazo hacia arriba y el halcón emprendió el vuelo. Al principio su aleteo fue torpe, pero al poco tiempo cogió confianza en sí mismo y comenzó a recorrer los terrenos con rapidez. Mientras el sol arrancaba de sus alas destellos plateados.

-¡Vuela muy rápido! –dijo Elyon emocionada.

-Esto no es nada – le dijo Hagrid-, en cuanto coja la suficiente práctica, solo verás un destello plateado.

-Que pasada –murmuró ella sorprendida.

El guardabosques rio mientras observaba a Eizen.

-Cuando lleve unos días volando, le enseñaré a que te lleve el correo –le dijo Hagrid.

-¡Elyon! 

Ambos se giraron, Snape se acercaba con paso ligero.

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo –la informó-. Vamos.

-Gracias, pero puedo ir sola –contestó Elyon mirándolo con desagrado- Adiós Hagrid, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por Eizen. Luego vendré a veros.

-Ha sido un placer. Y ahora que puede volar, ya no estoy seguro de que quiera seguir en mi cabaña - le dijo el semigigante-, no te extrañe encontrártelo un día en tu ventana.

-Entonces empezaré a dejarla abierta –sonrió ella.

-El profesor Dumbledore es un hombre ocupado, no puede estar esperándote todo el día –le recordó Snape.

-Sí, ya voy –gruñó ella comenzando a andar hacia el castillo.

Eizen bajó del cielo y revoloteó entorno a Elyon piando alegre, luego se dirigió una vez más hacia las nubes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. 4º Curso. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 5**

-¿Me ha hecho llamar, profesor? –preguntó Elyon al entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Sí –respondió él ofreciéndole asiento-. Verás, como no has tenido la oportunidad de aprender magia hasta la fecha, debes aprender ciertos conocimientos básicos para que puedas seguir el ritmo de los alumnos de cuarto curso.

La joven asintió.

-Aquí tienes el horario de tus clases –le dijo el profesor entregándole dos pergaminos-. Pero antes hemos de volver al Callejón Diagón y conseguir todo el material necesario para que puedas comenzar las clases mañana.

-¿Al Callejón Diagón? –murmuró inquieta.

-No te preocupes, no creo que vuelvas a toparte con mortífagos. El Ministerio de Magia está poniendo mucho empeño en atraparlos a todos, así que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer ahora que emboscarte –le dijo para tranquilizarla-. Vuelve en una hora.

Ella salió del despacho ojeando el horario y el mapa de las aulas que le había dado Dumbledore.   
  


**Lunes:**

1h deTransformaciones / 1h de Encantamientos / 1h de Pociones / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Historia de la Magia / 1h de Herbología

**Martes:**

2h de Transformaciones / 1h de Historia de la Magia / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Herbología / 1h de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

**Miércoles:**

2h de Herbología / 1h de Pociones / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras / 1h de Encantamientos

**Jueves:**

2h de Encantamientos / 1h de Historia de la Magia / Descanso de 1h / 2h de Transformaciones / 24:00h 1h de Astronomía

**Viernes:**

1h de Historia de la Magia / 2h de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras / 2h de Pociones / 24:00h 1h de Astronomía

**Sábado:**

1h de Oclumancia / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Legeremancia

-Genial, dos horas seguidas de Pociones el viernes –murmuró Elyon con fastidio.

Cuando volvió al despacho del director, se encontró allí a Dumbledore junto a Snape.

-¿Él viene? –preguntó Elyon con desconfianza.

-Sí, necesita comprar unas cosas para el próximo curso, al igual que nosotros –contestó el director.

La semielfa lo miró con desagrado, sabía que Dumbledore no lo traía para que comprara unas cosas. Era obvio que el hombre no estaba muy seguro de que los mortífagos no volvieran a aparecer.

-Iremos con polvos flu –informó Dumbledore cuando entraron en su despacho.

Él fue el primero en desaparecer entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

-¿A qué esperas? –le dijo Snape impaciente.

Elyon cogió un puñado de polvos y se metió en la chimenea deseando que todo saliera bien, ese era su primer viaje a través de las chimeneas.

-Callejón Diagón –dijo ella con seguridad.

Sintió como la succionaba la chimenea mientras giraba a gran velocidad, intentó mantener los brazos y piernas pegadas al cuerpo. Recordaba que en una ocasión su padre llegó con un codo roto al no haber tenido cuidado. Comenzaba a marearse cuando notó el golpe contra la piedra de una chimenea. Dumbledore la ayudó a salir del hueco y le sacudió el hollín.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el anciano.

-Sí, mareada pero bien –respondió Elyon observando el lugar donde había ido a parar, el Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Comenzamos a caminar, Albus? –preguntó Snape a sus espaldas.

Una vez más se adentraron en la calle adoquinada repleta de gente que iba de un sitio a otro. Elyon miró a todos lados con nerviosismo, desconfiando de todo aquel que pasaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Te importaría relajarte? Tu nerviosismo empieza a ser desquiciante –le murmuró Snape.

-Yo no estoy nerviosa –respondió Elyon sin dejar de caminar.

-Cierto, estás histérica –se corrigió el chico.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mientras ese colgante que llevas no se vuelva rojo, no tendrás que preocuparte de quién está cerca de tí –le dijo Snape sin mirarla.

Elyon cogió su colgante en forma de lágrima. Ahora que lo pensaba solo lo había visto brillar de ese color en dos ocasiones, cuando Voldemort irrumpió en su casa, y cuando aquel mortífago se la llevó a rastras, pero hasta ese momento, no le había dado importancia al colgante que años atrás le había regalado su padre. Suspiró tranquila al ver que seguía siendo de un intenso azul cielo.

-Severus, ¿te importaría comprar lo que hay en la lista? –le dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole un pergamino- Nos vemos en la modista.

Snape desapareció entre la gente que caminaba por la calle. El director y Elyon se detuvieron delante de una tienda de ropa con el nombre "_Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones_". Al entrar vieron a varios muchachos probándose unos uniformes escolares, que se la quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

La modista se acercó a ellos y los acompañó a una pequeña tarima, en la que la mujer le tomó las medidas a la joven para confeccionarle el uniforme que constaba de una túnica de trabajo con capucha, larga hasta los pies de color negro y mangas anchas, un jersey gris oscuro, bajo este una camisa blanca y una corbata a rayas grises y negras, una falda que le llegaba por las rodillas del mismo tono gris que el jersey, y unos pantalones largos también del mismo color. 

Una vez tuvieron el uniforme, Dumbledore no salió de la tienda, si no que caminó hasta el fondo del establecimiento, donde había una puerta sencilla que parecía llevar a un almacén. Al otro lado se abrió otra tienda muy distinta a la anterior, era mucho más grande y tenía dos niveles. Una mujer alta y guapa se acercó a ellos y les habló en élfico. Elyon sintió algo de frustración al no entender del todo lo que decían, prácticamente nunca lo había hablado en casa. Dumbledore le contestó y puso una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -le preguntó ella confusa.

-Quería regalarte algo útil -le respondió el profesor con una sonrisa.

-¡No! No hace falta, de verdad, prefiero pagarlo yo -se apresuró en contestar metiendo la mano en su bolsillo a pesar de que sabía que no llevaba dinero encima.

-Por favor, déjame que te lo compre, nunca se sabe cuándo te puede hacer falta ropa más formal.

-No me parece correcto –insistió ella.

-No pienso ceder –sonrió el anciano.

Elyon torció el gesto y resopló incómoda.

-De acuerdo –suspiró.

El director le hizo un ademán para que diera una vuelta por la tienda y escogiera alguno de los vestidos. Todos eran muy bonitos, pero uno en especial era el que más le gustaba, de color negro y plata consiguió llamar su atención sobre el resto. Lo cogió y se dirigió al probador justo cuando llegaba Snape.

-Aquí lo tienes todo, Albus –el chico llegó hasta el mago con un pequeño caldero que contenía unos cuantos libros y una caja de madera.

-Gracias, Severus –le dijo el anciano y con un ademán le indicó que lo dejara todo encima del mostrador.

Elyon se miró en el espejo que había dentro del probador. Tanto el cuello alto como los puños ceñidos, que le quedaban largos, tenían un curioso y discreto bordado en plata. Un cinturón plateado de estilo medieval, también bordado en plata, completaba el conjunto.

-Estás preciosa –le dijo Dumbledore cuando la chica salió del probador.

-No sé –dudó Elyon-, me va grande.

-¿Tu qué opinas, Severus?

Snape estaba de pie mirando la calle distraídamente a través del escaparate, se giró y observó a Elyon de arriba abajo. Ella se movió incómoda al notar como los penetrantes ojos del chico la examinaban con detenimiento.

-Opino que me trae sin cuidado –contestó con frialdad volviendo a mirar hacia la calle. 

Elyon lo miró frunciendo el ceño con enfado, le asombraba y repateaba lo increíblemente borde que era.

-Bien, decidido, nos lo llevamos –dijo Dumbledore- ¿Puede ajustárselo?

-No hay problema –sonrió la dependienta sacando unos alfileres del alfiletero que tenía atado a la muñeca y colocándoselos en la boca.

Antes de empezar a trabajar, la mujer se hizo un recogido rápido, dejando ver sus orejas acabadas en punta, como las de Elyon. Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la joven. Nunca había visto otros elfos a parte de su padre.

-¿Por qué me viene tan enorme? –preguntó Elyon.

-Porque los elfos de tu edad son más altos, pero como tú estás emparentada con los humanos... -explicó él.

-Soy un tapón –finalizó ella torciendo el gesto.

-Para los elfos, puede decirse así –comentó Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Elyon se desviaban continuamente a la calle mientras el anciano pagaba. Quería explorar aquel lugar que se hallaba tras el cristal, necesitaba saber más de él. El simple hecho de estar allí la hacía sentirse llena de energía y feliz, como si por fin estuviera en casa.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? –le preguntó Dumbledore con dulzura.

-¿No tenemos que comprar otras cosas? –dijo Elyon extrañada.

-Solo nos falta la varita, el resto lo ha comprado el profesor Snape –le dijo- ¿Te animas a dar un paseo por el Callejón del Sauce?

-Me encantaría –contestó ella con una enorme sonrisa, cogiendo las bolsas con el uniforme y el vestido, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sintió un déjà vu al salir a la calle, como si ya hubiera estado allí. No, no era un déjà vu, sabía que había estado allí, en algún momento, pero no podía recordar cuando.

Aquel lugar era muy diferente al Callejón Diagon. La calle era mucho más ancha y menos concurrida, entre los adoquines crecían hierbas y flores, no había árboles, pero todo parecía estar a su sombra, lo que producía la sensación de estar caminando por un bosque tranquilo. La gente se comportaba de forma distinta, iba y venía con más lentitud y los niños jugaban en mitad de la calle. Las tiendas contenían algunos objetos extraños y otros más cotidianos, y de las fachadas colgaban enredaderas y adornos de cristal de colores. Pasaron frente a un pequeño bar y las tripas de Elyon gruñeron al oler la comida.

-¿Comemos algo? –rio el profesor.

-Si no es mucho pedir... -respondió ella sonrojándose.

Pasaron al interior y el anciano pidió por todos, era un bar estrecho que olía intensamente a hierba buena. La comida estaba buenísima, una especie de masa de pan dulce con carne picada y asada en su interior, junto con muchas verduras diferentes también asadas y un poco de queso, todo adobado con salsa picante. Cuando terminaron de comer, salió del local, le daba la sensación de que Dumbledore y Snape querían hablar de temas que no le concernían. Y no se equivocó. Porque en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente los dos comenzaron a hablar con el semblante serio. Elyon se apoyó en la pared de la calle y observó con atención a su alrededor. Todo aquello era tan extraño... miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, miles de preguntas... pero la que destacaba sobre todas era la de por qué no podía recordar cuándo había estado allí, por qué sus padres no le habían hablado de aquello, por qué la habían dejado al margen.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido para que pudiera asimilarlo. Resbaló sobre la pared y se sentó en el suelo. A su lado crecía una planta muy tupida de color verde intenso, llena de flores azules. Su olor era dulce, los pétalos largos y suaves se abrían con delicadeza y caían con gracia sobre el tallo, dejando a la vista trenzas de polen dorado que se mantenían algo más erguidas que los pétalos. Al mirar las flores azules la imagen de su madre le vino a la mente, y no pudo recordar la relación que había entre ambas cosas.

Iba a coger una de las preciosas flores cuando una mano la detuvo con brusquedad. Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos fríos, negros y profundos.

-No las toques –le dijo Snape soltando su muñeca.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar, había algo en sus ojos y su voz que la hicieron permanecer callada. El hombre la miró fugazmente y se alejó calle abajo.

-Vamos, solo queda tu varita –murmuró Dumbledore.

A medida que avanzaban Elyon vio más de aquellas plantas, que crecían incluso en medio de la calle. Una extraña tristeza la invadió mientras las observaba.

Llegaron a una tienda estrecha y de aspecto abandonado, con un letrero escrito en letras doradas que decía: "_Ollivander: fabricantes de varitas desde el 382 a.C._" Al entrar escucharon el sonido de una campanilla y un hombre viejo, con ojos grandes y pálidos que brillaban en la penumbra del local, apareció entre las polvorientas estanterías.

-Buenas tardes –les dijo el anciano.

-Buenas tardes –respondió Dumbledore-. Hemos venido a por su primera varita.

El señor Ollivander miró con atención a Elyon y retiró sus mechones azulados dejando a la vista sus orejas picudas.

-Me lo imaginaba –murmuró-. Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas ¿Cuál es su potencial? –le preguntó a Dumbledore.

-No lo sé, aún no ha utilizado la magia.

-Entiendo –comentó el señor Ollivander golpeándose la barbilla, pensativo.

El anciano desapareció entre las estanterías y reapareció con una caja alargada, la abrió y sacó una varita. Era de color muy claro, casi blanca, y tenía varias líneas sinuosas en relieve que formaban dibujos por todo el mango.

-Madera de sauce de 37,5cm, muy elástica, contiene polvo de escamas de dragón –le dijo el hombre-. Pruébala.

-¿Cómo?

-Cógela –respondió el anciano tendiéndole la varita.

Elyon alargó la mano indecisa, al tocar la varita sintió un desagradable calambre en la mano que se extendió por su brazo hasta el hombro y le hizo soltar la varita.

-Hay mucho potencial por pulir –le dijo el señor Ollivander recogiendo la varita del suelo con una sonrisa-. Tendrás que ir con mucho cuidado para no dañarla, las fabrico con mucho cariño y cada una es única.

La joven asintió sin comprender muy bien qué intentaba decirle.

Una vez de vuelta en el despacho de Dumbledore, Snape se fue sin mediar palabra, con la mirada perdida, triste y llena de culpabilidad, la misma mirada que tenía desde que llegaron al Callejón de Sauce. Elyon se lo quedó mirando mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿Le pasó algo en el Callejón de Sauce? –preguntó ella aun con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada.

Dumbledore suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Hace unos años hubo una gran desgracia allí –contestó él con tristeza-. Ni siquiera los elfos estaban a salvo en la lucha contra Voldemort.

-Snape estaba allí, ¿verdad? Con los mortífagos –prosiguió ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Desde que hemos estado allí, parece que algo lo carcome por dentro –explicó ella.

El silencio de Dumbledore confirmó las sospechas de Elyon.

-¿Me dejas ver con más tranquilidad tu canalizadora? –le dijo Dumbledore sentándose en su mesa.

-¿Canalizadora? ¿No es una varita? –la joven se acercó a él tendiéndosela.

-No, los elfos no necesitan varita ni nada parecido para usar la magia. Pero tienen otros métodos de enseñanza que yo desconozco, así que hasta que aprendas a utilizar la magia solo con tu cuerpo y tu mente, mejor que tengas esto. Así te será más fácil controlarla –explicó él examinando la canalizadora.

-¿Eso quiere decir que con el tiempo dejaré de necesitarla? –preguntó ella incrédula.

-Exactamente. La canalizadora simplemente te ayudará a concentrar la magia en un punto concreto. Además, si llevas algo parecido a una varita, te será más fácil integrarte entre el resto de alumnos.

Elyon torció una sonrisa recuperando la canalizadora.

El lunes se levantó temprano, nerviosa por el comienzo de las clases, aunque de haber sabido cómo le iban a ir, se habría quedado en la cama. En Transformaciones no consiguió convertir un escarabajo en botón, ni siquiera consiguió un leve dibujo del objeto sobre su caparazón. Y en Encantamientos no fue capaz de levantar una pluma de la mesa, por un momento se movió, pero resultó ser el aire que entraba por la ventana. El día no podía pintar peor, sobretodo porque luego le tocaba Pociones.

Abrió la puerta de la mazmorra con brusquedad y entró de muy mal humor, dejó el caldero de mala manera y tiró la maleta sobre la mesa.

-Hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo –comentó Snape desde su mesa.

-Mantén la bocaza cerrada y no empeores las cosas –contestó ella sacando el material de la maleta.

-Vuelve a contestarme así y te arrepentirás –la amenazó.

-No creo que encuentres un castigo que sea peor que el día que estoy pasando –Elyon se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, a él qué le importaba como estaba siendo su día, y lo peor era que seguramente ahora preguntaría para reírse de ella.

Snape la miró alzando una ceja y se acercó a ella. Aunque seguía vistiendo enteramente de negro, había cambiado su camisa por una de cuello mao. Y sobre los hombros llevaba una capa negra, que le hacía parecer más alto y amenazador, sujeta sobre la clavícula derecha con un broche de plata en forma de serpiente enroscada.

-¿Por qué no me contestas directamente? – le dijo Snape.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tu cara lo dice todo –contestó él- ¿La magia no es cómo te esperabas?

-Es una mierda –refunfuñó ella sentándose en un taburete con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No esperarías que te saliera todo a la primera? –comentó Snape algo incrédulo.

-No, pero seguro que conseguiste levantar una estúpida pluma –contestó ella.

-Todo el mundo consigue levantar una pluma, aunque sean solo unos centímetros ¿Tú no? – se mofó.

Ella miró al suelo avergonzada, ¿por qué le estaba contando aquello?

-No me lo creo –rio Snape.

-Cree lo que quieras –suspiró.

El profesor se acercó más a ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que no hayas conseguido levantar una pluma? –no podía esconder una sonrisa socarrona.

-No sé, dímelo tú que para algo eres profesor –respondió con enfado.

El profesor la observó unos segundos y torció una sonrisa.

-Saca tu varita y una pluma –le ordenó, Elyon lo miró extrañada- ¿Es que de repente te has vuelto sorda?

La muchacha obedeció, sacó su canalizadora y la pluma con la que escribía.

-Vuelve a intentarlo –le dijo el profesor cruzándose de brazos.

Elyon suspiró con hastío.

-Wingardium leviosa.

La pluma no se movió en absoluto, Snape la hizo repetir el encantamiento otras tres veces, pero no ocurrió nada.

-Tanto el movimiento de muñeca como la pronunciación están bien –murmuró para él.

-La magia es una mierda –gruñó de nuevo cansada, tirando la canalizadora a un lado.

-No podrás utilizar la magia si en el fondo no quieres usarla, te estás bloqueando a ti misma –le aclaró él-. Así que si no cambias de parecer, no hará falta que sigas en este colegio.

Elyon fijó la vista en el suelo, ¿era aquello verdad? Recordó la vez que su madre no conseguía encender los fogones y ella deseó que se encendieran, entonces las cortinas de la cocina se prendieron fuego y su padre montó en cólera, castigándola semanas en casa sin ni siquiera poder asomarse a la ventana. Recordó todas esas veces que sin querer había usado la magia, las caras de horror y preocupación de sus padres. En su casa la magia estaba prohibida, nunca le explicaron el motivo, pero con el tiempo aprendió que solo acarreaba miedo y tristeza. Y en el mismo momento en que vio morir a su padre deseó más que nunca no tener nada que ver con ella, deseó ser como los muggles. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me lo ha arrebatado todo, por su culpa estoy sola –murmuró entre sollozos-. Si no existiera la magia mis padres aun estarían vivos.

-Eso es una estupidez, la magia no tiene la culpa de nada –dijo Snape con frialdad.

-¡Sí que la tiene! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo se siente una persona que se ha quedado sola! ¡Tú eres uno de aquellos malditos mortífagos que obedecían a Voldemort!

-La que no tiene ni idea de nada eres tú ¿Crees realmente que solo a ti se te ha derrumbado el mundo encima durante la Guerra? –dijo Snape irritado pero intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Yo solo quería tener una vida normal! Poder salir a la calle cuando quisiera, venir a la escuela a los once, relacionarme con gente... -gritó mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrían su rostro haciendo que se le entrecortara la voz.

Elyon no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, tapándose el rostro con las manos, para que Snape no la viera llorar. En la mazmorra reinó el silencio, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de la muchacha.

-No puedes dar la espalda a tu procedencia, has de sentirte orgullosa por quien eres –le dijo Snape-. Perteneces a la Comunidad Mágica, te guste o no, nadie puede cambiar eso. Si te niegas a aceptarlo, si sigues queriendo ser un vulgar muggle... estás traicionando la memoria de tus padres, porque ellos sí se sentían orgullosos de pertenecer a ella.

Snape le pasó la canalizadora, ella la cogió secándose las lágrimas, avergonzada por esa muestra de debilidad. Miró la pluma. Después de todo era cierto lo que Snape le había dicho, dar la espalda a la magia y todo su mundo, era dar la espalda a sus padres. Y no pensaba hacerlo.

-Wingardium leviosa –pronunció ella con decisión.

Y para alegría suya la pluma se levantó unos centímetros de la mesa, Elyon sonrió e hizo que se elevara más y luego volviera a bajar. Snape torció una sonrisa, parecía que finalmente la chica había decidido que prefería ser una bruja que un simple y patético muggle. Tras ese encantamiento, el profesor la ayudó a realizar un par de ejercicios más.

La puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entro por ella.

-Creo que me he equivocado, estaba buscando la clase de Pociones, pero he ido a parar a la de Encantamientos –comentó.

Snape alzó una ceja dando a entender que el comentario no tenía gracia.

-Estaba preocupado, porque la clase de Pociones debería haber acabado hace quince minutos, así que he venido a buscarte.

Elyon asintió mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Dumbledore al ver la cara de la chica.

-Nada, de verdad –contestó ella mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas con la manga.

-¿Seguro? -insistió el director.

-Lo único que ha pasado es que hemos solucionado un pequeño problema que me ha costado una hora de clase, que puedes estar segura que recuperaré –dijo Snape mirando a Elyon con la habitual frialdad.

La siguiente clase fue Historia de la Magia, Dumbledore le recomendó que la hiciera sola leyendo los libros reglamentarios. Herbología resultó ser muy entretenida, aunque bastante complicada en lo que se refería a nombres de plantas, no estaba segura de poder llegar a memorizarlo todo.

Las clases del martes fueron mejor gracias a la charla que tuvo la mañana anterior. Abrió la puerta de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en su interior vio a un hombre vestido de negro.

-¿Pero cuántas clases das tú? –preguntó ella.

-Solo Pociones, pero falta la profesora que imparte esta asignatura y el profesor Dumbledore está muy ocupado –explicó él con una mueca-. Deja tus cosas en la mesa y saca tu varita, el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que te de prácticas y no teoría para que aprendas cuanto antes algunos hechizos de defensa.

-No es una varita, es una canalizadora –puntualizó la chica.

Snape la miró dejándole claro que le daba igual. Elyon sacó la canalizadora y se situó frente a él, algo que no le gustó nada.

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó él.

La semielfa dio gracias por tener reflejos considerables y así poder esquivar el hechizo.

-¿Pero qué haces? –le gritó enfadada.

-Comprobar tus reflejos y tu tiempo de reacción –contestó él como si nada-. Cuando te ataquen en una situación real no te avisarán, intentarán cogerte desprevenida.

La joven apretó los labios con enfado y levantó su canalizadora.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Snape se protegió del ataque con un Protego y contraatacó. Pero Elyon se protegió de este con el mismo hechizo escudo que había utilizado su profesor.

-Aprendes rápido, creo que esto va a ser muy divertido –rió Snape con maldad- ¡Tarantanegra!

Se pasaron la clase lanzándose hechizos para intentar desarmar al contrario. Cuando acabó, Elyon tuvo que admitir que aun teniendo a Snape de profesor, había sido una clase muy divertida.

Fue mejorando en las asignaturas a medida que practicaba, pero los profesores le decían que tendría que esforzarse más en las pocas semanas que quedaban para que empezara el curso escolar, si quería llegar al nivel mínimo de cuarto curso y no quedar atrás respecto a sus compañeros. Aun así prefería acabar exhausta a causa de las clases antes que pasarse el día encerrada en la habitación pensando en sus padres.

La doble clase de Pociones no fue tan terrible como imaginaba, era muy relajante en comparación con las demás. Aunque le resultaba agobiante que Snape estuviera todo el tiempo encima de ella observando el desarrollo de la poción.

-¿Por qué diablos miras tanto las velas? –le preguntó cansado de que su alumna desviara todo el tiempo su atención de la poción para mirar las velas que iluminaban la oscura mazmorra.

-Porque no tengo reloj y con las velas calculo el tiempo –explicó ella añadiendo el último ingrediente a la poción.

-¿Qué no llevas reloj? –exclamó el profesor con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

-No suelo usarlo, me oriento por la luz, es algo que me enseñó mi padre.

A Elyon le pareció que Snape murmuraba algo como "elfos", aunque prefirió no hacer comentarios.

-La poción está acabada, ¿puedo irme ya? –preguntó ella.

El hombre se acercó y observó el resultado.

-Está bastante bien, pero te recomiendo que traigas reloj a las próximas clases –le dijo de mal humor- No siempre puedes fiarte de la velocidad a la que se consumen las velas, hay muchos factores que pueden modificarla.

Ya solo le quedaba por probar las clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia, sentía especial curiosidad por ellas. Dumbledore le había dicho que al ser legeremante, era muy importante que aprendiera a controlar esa habilidad y evitar que otros se aprovecharan de ella. Una vez más las clases las impartió Snape porque no había otro profesor, según él, que estuviera lo bastante capacitado.

-Relájate –murmuró él mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Snape la había hecho ponerse en medio de la sala con los ojos cerrados, para que pudiera dejar la mente en blanco en la clase de Oclumancia.

-No pienses en nada –siguió hablando en la silenciosa aula-, imagina que no existe nada a tu alrededor...

La profunda voz del profesor era lo único de lo que era consciente en esos momentos, aquella situación la hacía sentirse incómoda, vulnerable, pero la voz y el tono del chico conseguían relajarla.

-Solo se consciente de tu cuerpo y tus sentidos, no estás en ningún lugar –la voz de Snape seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, y cada vez se acercaba más a ella-, el tiempo no existe...

Elyon salió del extraño trance bruscamente al notar el aliento del hombre cerca de su oreja.

-¿Qué haces? Ya casi estabas relajada –gruñó él molesto.

-¡¿Qué haces tú hablándome al oído de sopetón?! –contestó ella de mal humor tapándose la oreja.

-Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo como para volver a empezar con las técnicas de relajación, probemos como defiendes tu mente ante una agresión de este tipo. Así que vuelve a relajarte todo lo que puedas –le dijo Snape.

La apuntó con la varita y Elyon notó una extraña sensación en la cabeza, como si alguien intentara entrar, pero consiguió rechazarla.

-Vaya, a la primera... –comentó con tono seco.

El profesor volvió a hacer lo mismo diez veces más, hasta que la hora acabó. Elyon se sentía tremendamente cansada, le dolía la cabeza y lo peor era que solo tenía una hora de descanso antes de la siguiente clase. En Legeremancia Elyon tuvo que intentar hacer lo que su profesor había intentado hacer con ella la clase anterior. Y como se había imaginado desde un principio, tampoco ella consiguió penetrar en la mente de su maestro, aunque logró sentir levemente los pensamientos más superficiales del chico, que también le comentó algunos trucos para no meterse por accidente en la mente de una persona.

-Gracias –le dijo Elyon cuando la clase acabó.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Snape con desinterés.

-Por todo –ella se encogió de hombros.

El chico sabía que se refería lo que había pasado en su primera clase de Pociones.

-Solo cumplía mi trabajo como niñera –contestó él-, aunque no hay de qué.

Elyon sonrió y salió de la clase, quizá después de todo Dumbledore tuviera razón, quizá Snape no era tan malo como intentaba hacer creer a los demás. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. 4º Curso. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 6**

Sprout le explicaba la diferencia entre un horklump y las setas normales, y como desparasitar de billywigs algunas plantas evitando las picaduras de estos, aunque de vez en cuando la distraía un repiqueteo en los cristales del invernadero. La profesora le llamaba la atención cada vez que intentaba buscar el origen del ruido.

La clase estaba acabando. Hacía rato que tenía la sensación de que la observaban, y el repiqueteo aún no había cesado. Aprovechando el descuido de Sprout mientras dejaba los horklumps en una enorme jardinera, Elyon alzó la vista hacia las cristaleras. Pero no vio nada. Siguió buscando y se topó con un chico que la observaba encaramado en el techo de cristal del invernadero. El joven apartó la vista rápidamente y siguió reparando algunas juntas de los cristales con su varita. Elyon sonrió divertida. Sprout carraspeó para llamar su atención y seguir con la clase.

Al acabar la lección buscó al chico, pero ya no estaba en el techo del invernadero. Sentía curiosidad. No era un profesor, o eso suponía, porque no lo había visto ni en el Gran Comedor, ni con el resto del profesorado. De camino al castillo volvió a escuchar un repiqueteo. Miró hacia el tejado de uno de los invernaderos, sobre él estaba el joven.

-Hola –saludó.

Él se giró y se la quedó mirando.

-Hola –contestó finalmente.

Ambos se miraron sin mediar palabra, sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Reparas los invernaderos?

-Sí, los estoy revisando antes de que empiecen las clases.

-¿Trabajas aquí, en el colegio? –preguntó ella curiosa.

-Bueno, solo un par de días, hasta que haya revisado todo lo que el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido –explicó él- ¿Y tú? ¿No has empezado las clases muy pronto?

-Sí, bueno, soy alumna nueva… antes estudiaba en casa y… me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto antes de que empiece el curso de verdad, y aprendiendo todo lo que aún no sé –comentó ella torciéndose hacia atrás el meñique derecho con nerviosismo, intentando recordar el papel a interpretar que le había dado Dumbledore.

El joven sonrió y se dispuso a bajar por la escalera que había colocada contra el cristal, pero resbaló en el último tramo.

-¡Cuidado! –la joven consiguió frenar su caída poniendo las manos en su espalda.

-Gracias, y lo siento –se apresuró a decir él.

-No ha sido nada –sonrió.

-Soy Remus –se presentó alargándole la mano.

-Elyon –la chica se la estrechó-. Entonces, ¿esto es un trabajo temporal?

-Sí, es mejor que nada –comentó encogiéndose de hombros-. No me suelen durar mucho los trabajos…

-En cuanto sale la luna… -suspiró Elyon con una mueca.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! No pretendía… soy legeremante y aún no sé controlarlo muy bien.

-Viendo esas orejas, no veo raro que lo seas –rió él quitándole importancia.

Elyon se apresuró a volvérselas a cubrir con la cinta de pelo sonrojándose.

-No tiene nada de malo ser un elfo –sonrió el chico.

-Ojalá todos pensaran igual –bufó ella arrugando la nariz.

-Te entiendo, yo soy un hombre-lobo –contestó él con fastidio apoyándose en la pared de cristal del invernadero.

-¿De verdad? –Elyon lo miró con detenimiento-. No pareces un hombre-lobo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se supone entonces que es un hombre-lobo? –rió Remus.

La chica se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. Era muy joven, seguramente de la misma edad que Snape. Por eso le resultaba extraño que su pelo castaño claro estuviera veteado de gris. Llevaba una camiseta gris raída y usada, y manchada de trabajar. Al igual que los vaqueros, que tenían la rodilla derecha rota.

-Pues no sé, ¿más peludo? –contestó ella con una media sonrisa.

Remus empezó a reír con fuerza, y contagió a la joven.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó una voz fría y seca.

Ambos se giraron. Snape los miraba de mal humor. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció en el acto.

-Hola, Severus.

-Hola... Remus –respondió él de mala gana- ¿Piensas venir a clase o seguirás vagueando en los invernaderos?

-Perdón, ahora iba hacia allí. Espero volver a verte –sonrió despidiéndose de Remus.

-Lo mismo digo –sonrió él.

Snape lo volvió a mirar con desagrado y acompañó a la chica hasta las mazmorras.

Esa clase de Pociones fue especialmente mala. Su profesor estaba de un humor de perros, y aprovechó cualquier minucia para atacarla. Ella apretó los labios intentando ignorarle, si le seguía el juego seguro que acabaría castigada.

Tras la última clase la joven fue a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, antes de que terminara de oscurecer. Acabó en los invernaderos. No vio a Remus por allí. Lógico. Ya casi no había luz, era imposible seguir trabajando. Estaba subiendo las escaleras de mármol cuando la llamaron. Elyon miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Remus a los pies de la escalera.

-Hola –sonrió-. Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-¿Me has estado buscando? –preguntó el chico sonriendo.

-Bueno, he acabado en los invernaderos y no te he visto –se explicó ella sonrojándose.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo en las Tres Escobas?

-Mañana tengo clase –musitó ella con fastidio-. Y no creo que Dumbledore me dé permiso.

-Te aseguro que estarás de vuelta antes de las doce, y el director ha dado su visto bueno a la idea.

Elyon se torció hacia atrás el meñique derecho, pensativa. Tenía ganas de visitar Hogsmeade y desconectar de las clases.

-Vale, pero volvemos pronto –aclaró ella.

-Por supuesto –sonrió el chico ofreciéndole su brazo.

Dumbledore los vio alejarse. Sonrió. Parecía que se llevaban bien. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Ambos necesitaban alguien con quien hablar ahora que la Guerra había acabado y los había dejado sin nadie más.

-Dentro de cuatro días hay luna llena –gruñó Snape viendo como la pareja se alejaba por los terrenos.

-Tú lo has dicho, cuatro días. Aun es inofensivo, Severus. Podemos dejarlos solos ahora que han encontrado un amigo –el director zanjó el tema y subió las escaleras hacia su despacho.

El profesor volvió a mirar hacia los terrenos. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ambos salieron riendo del bar. Se lo habían pasado muy bien.

-Esa cerveza de mantequilla estaba buenísima, mejor que la de El Caldero Chorreante –sonrió Elyon.

-Dumbledore te tenía que haber traído aquí nada más llegar a Hogwarts.

-Cuando llegué al castillo no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta –murmuró al recordar la muerte de sus padres.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –la semielfa alzó una ceja-. Dumbledore me lo ha contado todo sobre ti. Quería que nos conociéramos.

-¿Así que estaba todo planeado? –la chica se paró en seco.

-Más o menos. Eso es algo que tienes que saber de Dumbledore. Le gustan mucho este tipo de cosas, y normalmente sus planes salen bien –explicó el chico-. Lamento si esto te ha molestado, pero me quedaba más tranquilo si estabas al tanto.

Elyon lo miró unos segundos. Sus ojos color miel brillaban con la luna creciente.

-No estoy enfadada. No mucho… no contigo al menos. Al menos Dumbledore ha elegido bien –sonrió ella agarrándose a su brazo.

Remus respiró aliviado y siguieron con su camino.

Estaban cerca de las murallas del colegio cuando el colgante de Elyon se tornó rojo. Ella miró a su alrededor con temor. El mago sacó su varita listo para atacar. Ella lo imitó.

-Vamos, si cruzamos las murallas estaremos seguros –le apremió el chico cogiéndola de la mano y echando a correr.

De entre las sombras surgió una forma enorme, que se lanzó contra el chico y lo tiró al suelo. La varita del joven salió volando. Un hombre enorme se levantó. Era peludo y estaba sucio. Elyon estaba lejos de él, y aun así podía olerlo. Olía a sudor y mugre. La miró fijamente, como un depredador. Elyon retrocedió un paso con la canalizadora en alto.

-¡Elyon, corre! –le gritó Remus levantándose y abalanzándose sobre la espalda de aquella bestia de forma humana.

El hombre lo cogió desde su espalda y lo lanzó por encima de él. Cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor. La joven comenzó a correr, si pasaba las murallas podría pedir ayuda. Pero el hombre fue más rápido y le cortó el paso. Le sonrió con una dentadura sucia de grandes colmillos y dientes rotos.

-Licántropo –musitó ella con el corazón acelerado.

-Que lista –sonrió el hombre lanzándose contra ella.

La chica hizo un amago y consiguió esquivarlo. Escuchó al hombre correr a su espalda. Ya solo le quedaba un par de metros para estar a salvo cuando el licántropo la alcanzó tirándose sobre ella y haciéndola caer, e inmovilizándola con su pesado cuerpo. La joven se revolvió sin éxito.

-Hacía tiempo que no probaba la sangre de elfo.

Elyon gritó de impotencia. Su aliento era nauseabundo, y sabía de sobra lo que le pasaría si la mordía y salía con vida. El hombre cogió su rostro con unas manos enormes de uñas largas. Le recordó a las garras de un lobo. Unas gotas de saliva le cayeron en la mejilla. Elyon apretó los dientes mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Aunque ella intentó resistirse, el licántropo le ladeó la cabeza para dejar su cuello al descubierto. Un chillido sonó en el cielo nocturno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se abalanzó sobre ella con las fauces abiertas. Aún con los ojos cerrados un destello plateado la cegó unos segundos y escuchó al licántropo gritar con fuerza mientras se levantaba y la dejaba libre. Elyon se incorporó con rapidez y finalmente cruzó las puertas de hierro de la muralla. El licántropo peleaba contra algo que lo atacaba desde el aire y del que solo se podía ver un destello plateado.

-Eizen –musitó ella sonriendo.

El licántropo finalmente sacó su varita, tenía el rostro ensangrentado por culpa de las garras del halcón.

-¡Eizen! –lo llamó la chica con apremio.

Si el hechizo lo alcanzaba seguro que lo mataría. Pero el halcón parecía decidido a seguir peleando. Cuando el hombre-lobo acabó de conjurar, sus ropas se incendiaron. El hechizo que salió de su varita falló, estrellándose en los muros de piedra. Cansado, herido y envuelto en llamas, el licántropo se alejó aullando de dolor corriendo hacia la arboleda.

El halcón se posó en el hombro de la chica con porte orgulloso y con las plumas aun erizadas. Volvió a cruzar las murallas hacia el exterior para socorrer a Remus, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Vuelve a dentro ahora mismo –le gritó una voz malhumorada.

En la oscuridad apareció una figura encapuchada. La chica levantó su canalizadora.

-Que vuelvas a las murallas- le dijo Snape quitándose la capucha.

Ella suspiró con alivio guardando la canalizadora.

-¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir?

-¿Y Remus? –preguntó preocupada.

-Yo me encargo –dijo el profesor agachándose junto al chico.

La semielfa obedeció y los esperó tras las puertas forjadas.

Remus despertó en la enfermería. Por suerte, a parte del golpe en la cabeza, solo se había fracturado la clavícula. Algo que Madame Pomfrey arregló enseguida.

-¿Y Greyback? –preguntó el chico cuando Dumbledore llegó a la enfermería.

-Severus se encargó de ahuyentarlo. He llamado a los aurores para que intenten atraparlo. Dudo que lo consigan, pero me daré por satisfecho si lo echan de las proximidades.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacía aquí? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

-Seguramente esperar el comienzo del curso, ya sabes lo que le gustan los niños –suspiró el director sentándose en una de las camas.

-¿Quién es Greyback? –preguntó Elyon, que estaba de pie junto a Remus.

-Un hombre-lobo. Uno de los más sanguinarios que se conocen. Y uno de los mortífagos más fieles a Voldemort –explicó el anciano.

-Y el que me hizo esto –el chico se levantó la camiseta y dejó ver una enorme cicatriz en su costado, que le ocupaba toda la piel entre la cadera y las costillas-. El me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Mi padre tuvo la mala suerte de encararlo, y las consecuencias las pagué yo.

Elyon lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-O vamos, no te pongas así. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo era apenas un niño –le sonrió Remus cogiéndole la mano con fuerza.

-¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó Dumbledore preocupado, mirándola.

-Estoy bien, todo ha quedado en un buen susto –lo tranquilizó-. Menos mal que Eizen me salvó.

-Y que Severus lo redujo –finalizó el director.

-¿Sabía que Greyback estaba por aquí? –preguntó Remus desconfiado.

-Él lo ha llamado mal presentimiento –Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, mal presentimiento –musitó el chico.

-Remus... -lo regañó.

-Ya sabe lo que pienso.

-Sí, lo sé. Y te equivocas. Después de todo os ha salvado la vida –aclaró el director-. A ambos.

Remus apartó la mirada de mal humor.

-Elyon, deberías ir a dormir. Mañana hay clase y tienes que descansar –la despidió Dumbledore.

La chica asintió.

-Buenas noches -era obvio que estaban hablando de algo que ella no debía escuchar-. ¿Podré verte pronto? –miró al chico torciendo el gesto.

-¡Claro! Y si no, siempre puedes mandarme una carta –le sonrió Remus.

A la mañana siguiente, tras la comida, Dumbledore le pidió que lo acompañara un momento. La Sala de Profesores estaba desierta. El anciano pidió asiento a la joven en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la alargada mesa.

-Verás, tengo que pedirte un gran favor –le dijo con seriedad, a Elyon ese tono no le gustó, la última vez que le habló así acabó con Snape como niñera-. Estoy intentando conseguir la libertad de una persona inocente, acusada de asesinato.

-¿Quién? –sentía curiosidad.

-Sirius Black –le respondió.

Se acordó de aquel chico moreno y alto que llegó en la moto voladora.

-¿Es un asesino? –a Elyon le costaba creerlo.

-No, pero el Ministerio está tan desesperado por encarcelar a los mortífagos y mejorar su imagen pública, que está encarcelando a gente sin juicio previo, sin darles la oportunidad de luchar por su inocencia.

-Eso no es justo –se escandalizó la joven, horrorizada.

-Lo sé, por eso te necesito. Se le acusa de traicionar a la familia Potter y provocar su muerte. También de haber asesinado a sangre fría a su amigo Peter Pettigrew y provocar en el proceso una explosión en la que murieron catorce muggles –explicó el director.

-¿Y en qué se supone que voy a poder ayudar yo? –ella frunció el ceño.

-Tú viste al que provocó la muerte de los Potter, la noche en que mataron a tus padres. El hombre al que trajo la mortífaga era Peter Pettigrew. Él fue quien traicionó a los Potter.

Elyon intentó visualizar el momento en que estaba rodeada de mortífagos bajo la lluvia. Recordó a un hombre pequeño y cobarde, que lloriqueó por su vida admitiendo que había pasado información al bando de Voldemort.

-¿Cómo sabe usted...? –lo miró y él alzó una ceja-. Usó le Legeremancia conmigo esa noche.

El anciano asintió. A Elyon realmente no le importó, había sido mejor que leyera su mente a tener que haberle contado lo ocurrido con todo lujo de detalles apenas unas horas después de haber visto morir a sus padres. Inspiró hondo.

-¿Qué he de hacer para ayudar a Sirius Black?

-He conseguido que el Ministro de Magia y unos cuantos altos cargos del Ministerio realicen un juicio rápido, y necesito que seas mi testigo para demostrar que Sirius es inocente de la muerte de los Potter y que el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew fue un montaje realizado por él mismo para desaparecer.

-De acuerdo –contestó ella con una sonrisa de determinación.

-La parte mala es que no quieren sacar a ningún preso de prisión para evitar fugas, por lo que habrá que ir allí a testificar –Dumbledore la miró preocupado.

-¿La prisión es...? –Elyon palideció.

-Azkaban –asintió el anciano.

El corazón de la joven se aceleró. Sus padres le habían hablado de esa prisión mágica de alta seguridad y de las horribles criaturas que la custodiaban.

-Si no quieres ir lo entenderé.

-Iré. Vi a Sirius Black esa noche –le dijo con decisión-. Vi su dolor por la muerte de los Potter y por no poder cuidar del niño. No es justo que esté allí dentro, es inocente y merece que alguien lo defienda.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella por esa decisión.

El sábado despertó sobresaltada, en la mesita de noche había una nota de Dumbledore en la que le pedía que se pusiera la túnica negra que compró en el Callejón del Sauce, necesitaba ir formal para que, según ponía en la nota, los snobs que acompañaban al Ministro se tomaran en serio el relato de alguien tan joven. Elyon la buscó en su baúl y la extendió sobre la cama, estaba realmente nerviosa. Se suponía que solo debía ir y relatar lo que vio y escuchó, pero si no lo hacía bien, condenaría a alguien a la cárcel de por vida. En su camino no se encontró con nadie hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Snape salió de él cerrando las puertas.

-Buenos días –le dijo Elyon con una sonrisa educada.

El hombre actuó como si no existiera, apenas la miró de soslayo con una mirada que hubiera helado a cualquiera, y al acercarse a ella la golpeó con el brazo al estar en su camino y no apartarse. Elyon bufó, estaba claro que aún seguía cabreado por algo y lo estaba pagando con ella. No se sentía con ánimos de aguantarlo con ese humor durante mucho tiempo, si no mejoraba seguro que todo acabaría en una discusión.

Desayunó en la gran sala vacía. Cuando hubo terminado decidió quedarse un rato más en la mesa para reflexionar. La comida desapareció y solo quedó el menaje dorado. Miró su reflejo en el plato, los dos mechones azules con reflejos liláceos enmarcaban su cara, ahora verdosos en su reflejo en el plato de oro. Su pelo rubio y liso caían como una cascada sobre sus hombros y unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada. La gente le solía decir que tenía una mirada alegre y vivaracha, pero ahora no se veía así, una chica de ojos tristes y ausente la observaba desde el plato. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y golpeó la mesa con frustración al notar como unas lágrimas se esforzaban por salir. No quería volver a llorar como cada noche al saber que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó una voz que resonó en el vacío comedor.

Elyon levantó la cabeza sobresaltada, ante ella estaba Dumbledore que la miraba con la preocupación de un abuelo.

-Como siempre, supongo... -se limitó a contestar ella.

-Deberías animarte, pensar en positivo, o al llegar de Azkaban tendrás que pasar la noche en la enfermería.

Elyon inspiró hondo e intentó seguir el consejo del director. Ambos salieron juntos a los terrenos.

-Me compró este vestido para poder ir hoy al juicio ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Dumbledore alzó una ceja curioso.

-Remus me dijo que era muy aficionado a hacer intrincados planes y que siempre se salía con las suya.

-Este chico... -rió él- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Toma, ponte esto encima –le dijo dándole una capa negra que sacó aparentemente de la nada-, ponte la capucha y en ningún momento dejes ver tus orejas. No hasta que yo te lo diga.

Elyon se puso la capa y se probó la capucha, era grande, le caía casi por los ojos. Había algo rígido en un bolsillo interior, ella sacó una especie de tabla.

-¿Chocolate? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-Es lo que mejor funciona como remedio ante los efectos de los dementores. Cada vez que notes mucho frío o cansancio coge un trozo de chocolate y cómetelo, yo también llevo una tableta por si acaso.

Elyon volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que en él había otra más. Eso le dio mala espina.

-También deberías tapar bien tu lágrima, seguro que al llegar a la prisión parecerá que está al rojo vivo –finalizó Dumbledore alargándole la mano.

Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo tanto la cabeza como la lágrima y luego cogió con firmeza la mano que Dumbledore le tendía para desaparecerse.

Nada más tocar de nuevo el suelo una oleada de frío la golpeó, al abrir los ojos vio una pequeña cala de arena gris azotada por las violentas olas del mar, el cielo nublado no dejaba traspasar la luz del sol y el horizonte se perdía entre la niebla. Elyon sintió que un frío insoportable la rodeaba y le atravesaba la gruesa capa.

-¿Dónde está Azkaban? –preguntó tras nubes de vaho.

-Mar adentro –contestó Dumbledore abrigándose con la capa.

Caminaron hacia unas barcas varadas en la orilla, a cada paso notaron como el frío se hacía más intenso, Elyon comenzó a tiritar débilmente y pudo ver que su colgante adquiría el color granate.

-Como siempre puntual, Albus –dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Los dos se giraron.

-Es un asunto importante, no podía retrasarme –sonrió Dumbledore.

A la playa acababa de llegar un hombre al que Elyon no hubiera imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Su cara estaba surcada por cicatrices que hacían parecer que su rostro era un trozo de madera esculpido toscamente, no había centímetro de piel que no tuviera una pequeña señal, y le faltaba un trozo de nariz. Uno de sus ojos era oscuro y pequeño en comparación con el otro que era grande y redondo de color azul eléctrico, que giraba con rapidez en todas direcciones. La capa del hombre ondeó y dejó a la vista una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra. Lo que a Elyon le pareció más espeluznante es que muchas de aquellas cicatrices, incluida la de su nariz, parecían muy recientes, de apenas unos días y que seguramente todas eran fruto de luchas cruentas.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? No debiste correr tras esos últimos mortífagos –le dijo Dumbledore.

-No podía dejarlos en manos de esos novatos, los aurores ya no son como antes. Esos críos los hubieran dejado escapar –contestó el otro hombre.

Entonces reparó en Elyon y abrió su ojo oscuro de par en par.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco de repente?! ¡¿Ella es tu testigo?! ¡No debería estar aquí! ¡Es el último lugar en el que debería estar!

-¡Shh! Alastor no grites, cálmate –respondió Dumbledore-. Ella fue la última en ver a Pettigrew aparte de Sirius.

-Mira, sé que Black es un buen chico. Pero no sé si vale la pena el riesgo...

-Sirius es uno de los nuestros Alastor, ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Esto es lo mínimo que debemos hacer por él -el director lo miró con dureza-. Elyon te presento Alastor Moody, el mejor auror que he conocido.

-Encantada –contestó ella frotándose las manos doloridas por el frío.

-Lo mismo digo –la chica se sobresaltó cuando Alastor se le acercó para examinarla de cerca mientras su ojo azul quedaba fijo en ella-. Es clavada a su madre, parece que de su padre solo ha heredado la mirada y el pelo... y también la afición por cambiárselo de color por lo que se ve... –finalizó cogiendo uno de sus mechones azulados.

A Elyon ese comentario le caló más que el frío, nadie le había dicho aquello con tanta indiferencia. Dumbledore vio la reacción de la joven he intentó cambiar de rumbo la conversación.

-Se parece más a su padre y a su madre de lo que crees, el parecido no es solo físico –comentó el anciano.

Sonaron una serie de chasquidos más a su alrededor. Un hombre bajito con un sombrero verde musgo se acercó a ellos seguido de otras seis personas.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore, ya ha llegado! Perfecto –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Comenzamos la vista, Cornelius? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto –respondió el hombre dirigiéndose hacia las barcas.

-¿Quién le acompaña, profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó una mujer con cara de sapo y vestida enteramente de rosa.

Con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en su rostro examino a Elyon de pies a cabeza.

-Mi testigo –se limitó a contestar el director.

Dicho esto se dirigió a una de las barcas, la semielfa lo siguió con rapidez. Dumbledore ayudó a la chica a subir a uno de los botes que ya habían sido arrastrados hasta el mar, luego subió él y por último Alastor. Los botes comenzaron a avanzar solos adentrándose poco a poco en la niebla. Elyon cada vez tiritaba más, apenas podía mover los dedos sin sentir un dolor atroz y sus pies comenzaron a helarse dentro de las botas. Una tos seca la sacudió mientras se abrigaba más, aunque resultaba inútil contra aquel frío sobrenatural.

-Estás helada –le dijo Dumbledore cogiéndole la mano-, toma algo de chocolate.

Metió la mano en la túnica y con dificultad consiguió cerrar sus dedos en torno a la tableta de su bolsillo, partió un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, inmediatamente notó un leve calor en las manos que se extendió al resto del cuerpo. Aunque siguió notando el opresivo frío a su alrededor.

-¿Quién es Cornelius? –preguntó con curiosidad, le sonaba haber leído el nombre en los últimos Diario El Profeta.

-Cornelius Fudge es el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

Entre la espesa niebla comenzó a hacerse visible una silueta oscura y firme, se acercaban a una isla pequeña en la que había asentado un castillo de aspecto fantasmagórico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	9. 4º Curso. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 7**

Las barcas rascaron la arena de la playa del islote, el frío hizo que muchas de las personas que les acompañaban se abrigaran con más ímpetu. Elyon notó que el aire casi se hacía irrespirable, le helaba la nariz y los pulmones, eran como agujas que la atravesaban por dentro.

-Come algo más de chocolate, hazme caso -insistió Dumbledore.

Si la situación seguía así no tardaría en quedarse sin tabletas contra aquel frío insoportable. Dejaron las barcas en la orilla y comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras de piedra resbaladiza. A Elyon le pareció escuchar unos susurros a su espalda, se giró sobresaltada, pero no había nadie allí.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el director.

-Me ha parecido escuchar algo -le dijo inquieta.

-Vas a tener que poner en práctica lo aprendido en Oclumancia -le aconsejó-. La gente que lleva aquí mucho tiempo pierde la cabeza y si no vas con cuidado, te volverán loca a ti.

-Eso me lo podría haber dicho antes de venir... -musitó la joven perdiendo el color en las mejillas.

-Un detalle que se me olvidó mencionar -se disculpó Dumbledore.

Elyon alzó una ceja. "Sí, seguro que se le ha olvidado". Siguieron subiendo escaleras, hasta que alcanzaron las puertas. Eran parecidas a las de Hogwarts, pero más bastas y astilladas, con los picaportes oxidados por el agua salada. No había vestíbulo, solo una escalera a cada lado y un pasillo enfrente ancho y largo. El aire del interior estaba viciado, en él se mezclaban los aromas de la humedad y el moho, junto con otro que no tenía intención de adivinar. Se ajustó más el cuello de la túnica para calmar el brillo de su lágrima, que como Dumbledore le había avisado, parecía estar al rojo vivo.

-Ahora no te separes de mí ni de Alastor, los dementores no son los únicos sujetos peligrosos de este lugar -le dijo el profesor.

Se dirigieron a la escalera de la izquierda y comenzaron a ascender hasta el tercer piso, que como los anteriores, era un pasillo de piedra húmeda que se alargaba para luego torcer a derecha o izquierda. A ambos lados había celdas separadas entre ellas por un grueso muro de piedra. Los prisioneros se ocultaban en las sombras, encogidos, algunos se mantenían en silencio, y otros no dejaban de murmurar inquietos. El grupo mantenía un silencio incómodo, de forma que sus pisadas resonaban entre las paredes de piedra. De vez en cuando escuchaban algún sollozo o murmullo sin sentido.

Finalmente torcieron a la izquierda y entraron en una sala de techos altos y abovedados. Había un pequeño estrado redondo en el centro, con dos cadenas finalizadas en grilletes colocados encima.

-¿Y Sirius? -susurró Elyon.

-Ahora lo traerán -le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con cariño.

Notaba su nerviosismo y su miedo al lugar. Era un edificio realmente inquietante por sí solo, si se tenía en cuenta que estaba lleno de presos peligrosos custodiados por cientos de dementores, entendía que una chica de catorce años estuviera ansiosa por salir cuanto antes de allí. Elyon volvió a escuchar esos susurros ininteligibles en su oído. Se giró sobresaltada, alejándose de algo que realmente no había allí. Su antebrazo izquierdo empezó a picarle y se lo rascó distraídamente.

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo. Por el arco de la puerta aparecieron dos enormes figuras encapuchadas que flotaban a unos centímetros del suelo, estaban cubiertas por una túnicas vaporosas que parecían flotar a su alrededor, lo único que mostraban eran unas manos esqueléticas de piel negruzca. Elyon se acercó a Dumbledore asustada. Tras aquellas criaturas caminaba Sirius arrastrando los pies. Tenía la mirada perdida y hundida, llevaba un traje de preso a rayas bajo una túnica sucia. Estaba muchísimo más delgado que la última vez que lo vio.

-Por Merlín... ¿qué le ha pasado? -musitó Elyon horrorizada.

-Dementores -respondió Alastor con seriedad.

Otros dos dementores cerraban la marcha. Lo condujeron hasta el estrado y le colocaron las cadenas. Aunque la joven opinó que se le veía tan débil, que aunque lo intentara, no podría huir de Azkaban.

-Bien estamos aquí por petición de Albus Dumbledore -anunció Cornelius Fudge-, para realizar un juicio al preso Sirius Black III, acusado de unirse a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y del asesinato de James Charlus y Lily J. Potter, Peter Pettigrew y catorce muggles.

Sirius levantó el rostro, y Elyon pudo ver un brillo de rabia en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

-Inocente -respondió con determinación.

El Ministro alzó una ceja mostrando escepticismo. Carraspeó.

-La defensa de Sirius Black, representada por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, expondrá las razones por las que el preso debería recuperar su libertad y quedar absuelto de los cargos.

-Sirius Black era parte de la Resistencia, era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix -comenzó el director-. Siempre luchó por la libertad y el fin de la guerra. Muchos pensaron que era el Guardián de los Potter, pero eso era parte del plan para mantenerlos a salvo, era la distracción perfecta al ser el mejor amigo de James Potter. El verdadero Guardián era Peter Pettigrew, ya que a ojos del enemigo, era el sujeto con menos probabilidades de serlo.

-¿Y cómo sabe que no traicionó a su Orden y vendió información a los magos oscuros? ¿Cómo sabe que no torturó a Peter Pettigrew para sonsacarle el paradero de los Potter y luego lo mató? -preguntó Fudge-. No es un secreto que muchos miembros de la familia Black se alistaron a las filas de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, algunos de los cuales aún no han sido atrapados ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que él es diferente?

-Tengo una testigo que estuvo presente en la confesión de Peter Pettigrew como seguidor de Voldemort y traidor al Ministerio -puso la mano en el hombro de Elyon e hizo que se adelantara ligeramente-. Es Elyon McWilliams.

-¿La testigo es una niña? -la mujer regordeta vestida de rosa la miró con desaprobación.

-No soy ninguna niña -contestó Elyon con enfado-. Y sí, yo vi a Peter Pettigrew vender a sus amigos por salvar su cobarde pellejo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Los miembros del ministerio la miraron con desaprobación. Sirius pareció dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y Moody suspiró negando levemente con la cabeza.

-La noche en que mataron a mis padres y Voldemort estuvo a punto de llevarme con él, Peter Pettigrew me salvó de algún modo al aparecer traído por una mortífaga. Lloriqueaba diciendo que él era el Guardián de los Potter, y que Black era solo una distracción. Y cuando Voldemort ordenó que lo mataran tras haberle dicho el paradero de los Potter, pidió clemencia gritando que había estado pasando mucha información a los mortífagos, así que Voldemort le tatuó la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y le perdonó la vida.

Ella tragó saliva al acabar. Le temblaban las manos, y no era por el frío. Aun no creía que hubiera podido hablar de aquella noche sin romper a llorar.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿nos ha traído como testigo a una adolescente que ha pasado una experiencia traumática? ¡No es fiable! ¡No creo que sepa realmente lo que vio! -exclamó el ministro.

-¿Y cómo sabe si esa supuesta persona que vio era Peter Pettigrew? ¿Acaso lo había visto antes? -añadió la mujer con cara de sapo.

-Era bajito, regordete, con orejas grandes y nariz y ojos pequeños. Parecía un ratón -los describió Elyon lo mejor que pudo.

-Ese es Peter Pettigrew -dijo Sirius con voz ronca y furia en la mirada.

-La descripción es correcta -comentó una mujer que llevaba en sus brazos una carpeta, revisando documentos y fotografías.

-Mucha gente podría encajar en esa descripción. No es un testimonio fiable -insistió Fudge.

-Es tan válido como el de tus testigos muggles ¿O acaso ellos no sufrieron una experiencia traumática al ver la explosión? -Albus se mantenía estoico y sereno, aunque con esfuerzo.

-Como tú mismo acabas de decir, hay muchos más testigos que aseguran que Sirius Black fue el causante de la explosión que mató a Peter Pettigrew y a los muggles. Lo escucharon gritar y amenazar a la víctima. Pettigrew está muerto y Black está vivo. Creo que está claro quién es el asesino -Fudge apretó los dientes.

-¡No! -gritó Elyon llena de frustración- ¡Lean mis recuerdos y comprobarán que lo digo es cierto!

-Eso sería ilegal, y además, los recuerdos pueden modificarse con facilidad –aclaró la mujer vestida de rosa.

La joven apretó la mandíbula y sin apenas pensarlo, y ante el asombro de todos, se dirigió directamente hacia Sirius. Los dementores se apresuraron a cortarle el paso. Ella alzó las manos con decisión, sin mirarlos, su vista estaba clavada en los ojos del acusado, que la miraba preocupado y confuso a partes iguales. De las manos de la chica pareció emanar un vaho blanquecino y brillante, que hizo retroceder a los dementores mientras estos se tapaban con sus manos esqueléticas la cara oculta bajo la capucha. Los magos susurraron asombrados y desconcertados.

-Albus detenla -le dijo Alastor avanzando preocupado.

Pero el anciano lo detuvo alargando un brazo frente a él, cortándole el paso. Finalmente Elyon subió al estrado.

-No es un asesino -dijo en voz baja pero audible-. Lo vi en casa de los Potter, cuando recogimos al bebé. Vi sus ojos... llenos de desesperación.

Miró a Sirius con ojos llorosos y colocó su mano en el pecho del chico.

-Nadie ¡Nadie que pudiera querer tanto a otra persona sería capaz de matarla a sangre fría! ¡De venderlos a cambio de su vida! ¡Y luego aparecer en el lugar del asesinato desecho y desconsolado! -gritó llena de rabia- ¡Sirius Black no es un asesino! ¡No es un traidor! ¡No es un mortífago!

Le arremangó la manga del brazo izquierdo, mostrando la piel lisa y blanquecina.

-Que no lleve la Marca no quiere decir que no fuera seguidor de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Solo la llevaban los más allegados -aclaró la mujer del vestido rosa.

-Profesor Dumbledore llévese a esta niña de aquí -le exigió Fudge perdiendo los nervios.

-No me iré de aquí sin él -dijo tajante la chica cogiendo la mano de Sirius con fuerza.

Los magos exclamaron escandalizados discutiendo entre ellos lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué haces? -le dijo susurró él preocupado.

-Lo que he venido a hacer.

-Apenas me conoces, ¿y si fuera realmente un asesino?

Elyon lo miró a los ojos.

-Sé, y no me preguntes por qué, que no eres una mala persona -le dijo-. Sé por lo que estás pasando y no es justo. Has perdido a los tuyos y además te están acusando de algo que no hiciste. Te están arrebatando la vida.

Los ojos del chico se humedecieron y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que murieron -le dijo-. Pero no me dejarán salir, no con vida. Soy su cabeza de turco, soy la limpieza de imagen del Ministerio tras la guerra. Por eso no hubo juicio, por eso no quisieron escucharme. La historia de como el mejor amigo de los Potter, los padres del Niño Que Vivió, los vendió a Voldemort, mató a catorce muggles y luego fue heroicamente atrapado por los aurores, vende mucho más que el hecho de que el verdadero traidor se les haya escapado bajo sus narices.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la chica.

-Pero no puedo dejarte aquí, así, solo -gimió ella-. No te lo mereces.

-Quizá sí. Quizá me lo merezco por no haber sido capaz de ver la traición de Peter mucho antes -suspiró él con pesar.

-No digas eso -lo abrazó con fuerza-. No dejes que los dementores te hagan creer eso.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula para no romper a llorar. El simple hecho de que aquella chica a la que solo había visto una vez lo defendiera con tanta vehemencia, le animara a seguir adelante, le hacía sentir que tal vez no se había quedado tan solo como creía.

-¡Profesor Dumbledre llévesela! -volvió a gritar Fudge furioso haciéndose por fin oír entre la discusión que se había formado.

-Elyon... -la llamó él cediendo alargando una mano hacia ella.

-No –dijo ella secamente y con determinación, por un momento, parecía ser más alta y adulta de lo que realmente era-. No voy a dejarlo aquí para que lo maten a la primera de cambio.

-¡No vamos a matarlo! -le gritó Fudge exasperado por la terquedad de la chica-. Su condena es pudrirse aquí por sus crímenes.

"Haz que te jure que no cambiarán la condena ni la agravarán" -escuchó la voz de Dumbledore en su cabeza.

Elyon lo miró desconcertada. El director asintió alzando las cejas.

-Júremelo -dijo finalmente-. Júreme que esa sentencia no cambiará, que no se agravará. Prométame que de algún modo, la vida de Sirius Black no correrá nunca peligro mientras esté en Azkaban, que no le darán El Beso.

Fudge la miró confuso.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que lo haga -insistió ella con seriedad.

-Bien, vale, de acuerdo, te lo juro -suspiró Fudge con cansancio, deseoso de que aquello acabara y así poder perder de vista a la chica.

"Qué te estreche la mano" -insistió Dumbledore.

Elyon bajó del estrado y se acercó al Ministro. Alargó la mano hacia él.

-Jurado entonces -insistió ella.

-Jurado -repitió Fudge estrechando su mano.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente.

-No recuerdas quien era Ania McWilliams y con quien estaba casada, ¿verdad? -intervino entonces el director.

-¿Debería recordarlo? -el ministro alzó una ceja, aunque le sonaba de algo ese apellido ahora que le insistía en eso.

-Deberías recordar la relación que tenía ese matrimonio con Azrael, por que espero que de él si te acuerdes -medio rió el anciano.

Fudge palideció, y luego miró a la chica con horror.

-¿Ella es…? ¡Pensé que había muerto hace años! -exclamó confuso.

Elyon supo que era entonces cuando debía quitarse la capucha y dejar sus orejas al descubierto.

-¿De verdad, Fudge? ¿Creías? -Alastor estalló en cólera- De haber muerto hace años te habrías enterado enseguida ¡Todos lo hubiéramos hecho! ¡Es vergonzoso que un Ministro de Magia tenga tan poca cultura sobre el mundo mágico!

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así al Ministro?! -le reprochó la mujer regordeta.

-Alastor... -lo cortó Dumbledore antes de que dijera algo inapropiado que acabara costándole su puesto de trabajo.

El auror lo miró con enfado, dejando claro que aún le faltaban muchas cosas por decir.

-Ya veo que una vez más se ha salido con la suya, profesor Dumbledore -gruñó Fudge-. Así que daremos por finalizado el juicio.

Hizo un ademán para que los dementores se llevaran a Sirius de vuelta a su celda.

-Al menos veo que sí recuerdas lo que supone un juramento con Azrael -medio rió el director.

-Sí, y no se preocupe, es algo que no olvidaré fácilmente -contestó el ministro de mal humor aflojándose el cuello de la túnica.

Elyon volvió a mirar a Sirius y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Siento no haberte podido sacar de aquí -le susurró.

-Has hecho todo lo que has podido -le sonrió él devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Mantente fuerte y conseguirás salir de aquí -le dijo deslizando bajo la túnica del chico su tableta y media de chocolate-. Pase lo que pase no dejes que los dementores se hagan con el control.

Ella le sonrió con complicidad. Sirius miró con disimulo el chocolate que acababa de regalarle.

-Eres mi ángel de la guarda -rió besándola en la mejilla.

-Encontraré la manera de hacerte llegar más.

-Y yo la ayudaré -les dijo Dumbledore que se había acercado a ellos sigilosamente-. Siento muchísimo no haberte podido sacar de aquí, pero encontraré la manera.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con cariño.

-Sé que a cabezota no te gana nadie -se despidió Sirius devolviéndole el apretón.

Finalmente los dementores desencadenaron al chico y lo sacaron de la sala. Elyon los siguió hasta la puerta, y vio alejarse a esos monstruos por el pasillo, junto a Sirius, que caminaba un poco más erguido, y en cierta manera, más alegre. Pero ella seguía llena de pena y frustración por no haber podido sacarlo de allí.

Escuchó una voz que la llamaba, un susurro. Salió al pasillo y giró un recodo. Aquella voz seguía llamándola y se sentía extrañamente atraída hacia ella. La conocía. Al final del pasillo apareció una figura alta, cubierta por una capa negra que casi se confundía con las sombras del castillo. Era quien la estaba llamando. Miró a su espalda, se había ido sin decirle nada a Dumbledore.

"Elyon, vámonos a casa"

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Se sentía ligeramente mareada, como si de alguna manera flotara. Todo se había vuelto difuso y borroso. Lo único que podía ver con claridad era a aquella figura al final del pasillo.

-¿A casa? -preguntó ella.

"Sí, a casa. A tu verdadera casa. Lejos de mortífagos y aquellos que los protegen"

-¿Aquellos que los protegen? -siguió avanzando hacia aquella figura.

"Como Albus Dumbledore, ¿o acaso no ha acogido a uno bajo su techo?"

-Snape -musitó ella.

Se paró en el pasillo. Sí que fue mortífago, pero el director le había dicho que hacía tiempo que era un espía a su servicio. Y él había estado siendo amable con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, quizá realmente no había maldad en su corazón.

-Pero no es malvado. Me salvó -dijo ella acordándose de Greyback.

"Albus Dumbledore es manipulador, tú lo sabes. Hará contigo lo que quiera cuando quiera. Nunca serás libre bajo su techo" -insistió la voz.

En un instante aquella figura estaba frente a ella. Elyon dio un respingo y retrocedió.

"Vámonos a casa" -la figura le tendió una mano y luego se quitó la capucha.

Era un hombre joven, de treinta y pocos años. Era atractivo a su manera. Con el pelo negro corto y bien peinado. Pero había algo en sus ojos castaños que la hacía desconfiar.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó.

"Quién te mostrará la verdad"

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. A su memoria vinieron todas aquellas veces que sus padres habían intentado esquivar algunas de sus preguntas, o que habían reaccionado de manera extraña. Sabía que en su familia siempre había habido secretos.

Alargó la mano para coger la del hombre.

-¡Elyon, no! -escuchó gritar a su espalda.

Entonces la mano se volvió negruzca y esquelética. El rostro del hombre se había convertido en un hueco vacío bajo una gran capucha. No se había dado cuenta de que a su alrededor se habían congregado varios dementores. De dentro del dementor pareció salir ese hombre y se abalanzó sobre ella, con un brillo rojizo en su mirada. Ella ahogó un gritó alejándose de él.

Dumbledore corrió por el pasillo seguido de cerca por Alastor. Solo un segundo, solo la había perdido de vista un segundo. Iba a sacar su varita dispuesto a atacar cuando los dementores se abalanzaron sobre ella. Hubo un estallido de luz blanca. Escuchó los gritos agudos de los dementores. Cuando la cegadora luz comenzó a bajar de intensidad, distinguieron a un enorme y orgulloso grifo que protegía con su cuerpo a Elyon, desmayada en el suelo. Los dementores habían desaparecido por completo. Finalmente el Patronus se desvaneció y la oscuridad volvió a reinar.

Elyon se despertó en el suelo de piedra, completamente desorientada. Algo le cogió de la capucha de la capa y la levantó bruscamente lanzándola contra la pared.

-¡Elyon! -gritó su madre.

Ella miró alrededor, y vio a su madre arrodillada en el suelo, sujeta por un hombre encapuchado.

-¿Mamá? -sollozó ella.

Aquello no podía estar pasando, su madre estaba muerta.

-Esto no es real... -musitó ella-. Solo está en mi mente.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura? Nunca llegaste a ver morir a tu madre -un anciano de larga barba plateada entró en la mazmorra.

Dumbledore la miró con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡Usted me lo dijo! -le gritó ella.

-¡Elyon corre! -le gritó su madre.

Ella la miró. Tenía el rostro magullado y bañado en lágrimas. La habían estado golpeando.

-¿Qué le ha hecho? -preguntó ella furiosa.

-Nada que no te vayamos a hacer a ti ahora -le respondió Dumbledore.

Alguien la cogió del pelo y la hizo arrodillarse en el suelo. Ella intentó zafarse con un gruñido de dolor.

-No, no, no, no -le susurró una voz grave y profunda al oído-. Tienes que mirar.

Elyon miró de reojo al chico que la retenía, y distinguió su pelo negro y su nariz aguileña. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando despertar, aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía ser real. Era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo.

-¿Por qué...? -sollozó.

-Porque fuiste tan estúpida como para confiar en nosotros -le contestó.

Entonces tiraron a su madre al suelo, y el hombre que la retenía le apretó la garganta con fuerza.

-¡NO, NO! ¡MAMÁ! -gritó Elyon intentando llegar hasta ella- ¡BASTA!

Su madre se debatía en el suelo intentando respirar, pero sin conseguirlo. Dumbledore miraba la escena sin inmutarse en absoluto. Finalmente su madre dejó de luchar y se quedó inmóvil.

-¡NO! ¡NO! -gritó Elyon intentando golpear a Snape para que la soltara- ¡NOOO! ¡MAMÁ!

La joven gritó llena de impotencia.

-Tu turno -le dijo el chico.

Sin previo aviso le lamió la cara desde la mandíbula a la frente. Ella ahogó un quejido de asco. Luego la tiró al suelo y le rodeó el cuello con las manos comenzando a apretar. La joven lo golpeó para liberarse. Dumbledore seguía mirando la escena con la misma sonrisa cruel. Sintió que se mareaba, no podía respirar. Snape seguía sobre ella apretando su garganta.

Un olor muy desagradable lo inundó todo y le hizo cerrar los ojos con asco.

Al volver a abrirlos la luz intensa del lugar la cegó. Pero enseguida distinguió el rostro de un chico moreno que la miraba con preocupación mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco cerca de su nariz. Ella alzó la mano con rapidez y él salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo aparatosamente al suelo con un gruñido de dolor.

-Elyon, tranquila -le dijo Dumbledore poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ella saltó de la cama para alejarse de él.

-No me toquéis ¡La habéis matado! -les gritó.

-¿A quién? -el director la miró confuso.

-¡No digas tonterías! No hemos matado a nadie -le dijo Snape levantándose del suelo con enfado.

-Y tu intentaste matarme a mí -Elyon lo miró con rabia.

Alzó la mano y se formó un rayo lila dirigido directamente hacia el chico. Snape alzó la varita instintivamente para bloquear el hechizo pero en el último momento, algo le dijo que aquello no funcionaría contra la extraña magia élfica. Se movió con rapidez para intentar esquivarlo, pero igualmente el hechizo le alcanzó en el hombro, que empezó a sangrar abundantemente.

Dumbledore intentó correr para socorrer al chico, pero no pudo moverse.

-¡¿Elyon que haces?! -le gritó.

-Protegerme de vosotros -les dijo con rabia.

El director la miró. Había algo en su mirada. No era ella misma.

-Elyon has de cerrar tu mente. Te están utilizando -le dijo con calma.

-¿Cómo vosotros? -contestó ella desconfiada.

Snape no conseguía cerrar la herida de su hombro, que no paraba de sangrar. Empezaba a marearse, el dolor era horrible, sentía calambres por todo el brazo que se estaban extendiendo al resto del cuerpo.

-¡Cierra tu mente! ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Céntrate! -le dijo el chico apoyándose en una de las camas de la enfermería intentando mantenerse en pie con la mandíbula apretada.

Elyon los miró a ambos. Y dudó. Por una parte quería hacerles daño, pero por otra... Tuvo una sensación de vértigo.

"Acaba con ellos" -le dijo aquella voz al oído-. "Te han hecho daño a ti y a tu familia"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aquello no era cierto, lo que le había pasado no había sido real, no podía haber sido real.

Madame Pomfrey entró en ese momento en la sala y miró la escena con horror. Dumbledore la miró negando con la cabeza dándole a entender que no se moviera y no dijera nada.

"Si no los matas nunca serás libre" -insistió aquella voz en su cabeza.

-No quiero matarlos... -musitó ella llevándose las manos a los oídos.

"Pero debes hacerlo"

-No... y no puedes obligarme -gimió ella encogiéndose.

-¡Cierra tu mente de una jodida vez! -le gritó Snape a punto de perder el conocimiento. Su camisa estaba empapada en sangre, que goteaba por sus dedos.

"¡Mátalos!"

-¡No! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Ahora! -gritó ella concentrándose.

Se arrodilló en el suelo e inspiró hondo repetidas veces. Aquella voz siguió gritando en sus oídos, aunque apenas la entendía ya. Eran gritos de rabia y frustración. Finalmente todo quedó en silencio. Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Dumbledore sintió que podía volver a moverse, y no dudó en ir a socorrer a Snape que se había desmayado encima de una de las camas de la enfermería, y sufría espasmos cada pocos segundos. Madame Pomfrey lo imitó.

Elyon comenzó a llorar aun arrodillada en el suelo. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. No sabía qué había pasado. Se sentía confusa, mareada y muy culpable. Vio como la enfermera se apresuraba en intentar cortar la hemorragia del hombro de Snape. Había mucha sangre en la cama en la que estaba tirado.

-¿Está...? -preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Está inconsciente -contestó Dumbledore ayudando a la enfermera a vendarle el brazo-. Y necesitará descanso. Pero se recuperará enseguida.

Madame Pomfrey lo miró alzando una ceja dando a entender que ella no estaba muy segura de ello.

-Lo siento de verdad... yo....

Dumbledore se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Cuando el hombre agarró su antebrazo izquierdo ella gimió de dolor. El director le arremangó la túnica. La Marca estaba rojiza, como en carne viva. El anciano cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. No debí llevarte a Azkaban. No sin haber acabado las lecciones de Oclumancia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntó ella.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo -suspiró el director.

Ella intentó recodar.

-Había algo... o alguien... un hombre... me llamó, me dijo que fuera con él, que me enseñaría la verdad, que usted me estaba utilizando... y luego... estaba en una mazmorra, y estaba mi madre... -su voz se quebró-. Un mortífago la mató frente a mí, la estranguló. Y usted estaba allí y no hizo nada, ni siquiera cuando Snape me estrangulaba a mí... Luego desperté aquí y solo quería defenderme, pero esa voz, ese hombre quería que los matara.

Dumbledore se masajeó las sienes.

-Ahora no te preocupes por eso. Tienes que descansar y serenarte, para que ese hombre no pueda volver a entrar en tu mente -le pasó un brazo por los hombros acompañándola a una de las camas.

-Pero Snape... -Elyon miró al chico aún inconsciente sobre la cama, los espasmos estaban cesando.

-Se pondrá bien, es un chico fuerte -le sonrió-. No es lo peor que le ha pasado, créeme.

La chica inspiró profundamente al sentarse en la cama.

-Le pediré a Madame Pomfrey que te dé un tranquilizante para que puedas dormir un poco.

Ella asintió. Se acordó de su madre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que enterraron a mis padres? -le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

-Los enterraron dos días después de su muerte -contestó el anciano.

-¿Podría... cuándo podré ir a visitar sus tumbas? -Elyon lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo sé, pero no por el momento, aunque te prometo que las visitarás.

Dumbledore se fue de nuevo con Madame Pomfrey después de correr las cortinas de separación entre camas. La semielfa se quedó allí sentada, y apretó los labios para que no la escucharan llorar.

Estaba anocheciendo, apenas entraba luz por los ventanales de la enfermería. A pesar de haberse tomado la poción relajante, no había podido dormir. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido, sentía un gran nudo en el estómago. Había estado a punto de matar a Snape.

Escuchó un balbuceo. Dio un respingo ¿Estaba volviendo aquella voz? Prestó atención. Pero no volvió a escuchar nada. Se levantó con cuidado y descorrió las cortinas de la cama. No había nadie allí. Volvió a escuchar el balbuceo.

-Snape -musitó ella.

Se asomó tras una de las cortinas echadas. El chico estaba tendido en la cama. Tenía el pelo pegado al rostro por el sudor y la respiración agitada. Ella alargó una mano indecisa y le tocó el rostro, estaba ardiendo. Unas imágenes confusas aparecieron en su mente: fuego, sangre y gritos.

Ella se alejó atropelladamente de él, tropezó con la mesita de noche y cayó al suelo tirando el mueble y todo lo que había encima suya. El estruendo resonó con fuerza en la sala vacía. Madame Pomfrey apareció corriendo atándose la bata.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Elyon levantándose y levantando del suelo el mueble-. Iba a avisarla... Sna... el profesor Snape tiene fiebre, y mucha.

La enfermera le tomó la temperatura al chico.

-Gracias por avisar. Ahora vaya a descansar -le dijo echándola con educación y volviendo a correr la cortina.

Ella obedeció a regañadientes. Se tumbó en la cama y finalmente consiguió dormirse, aunque no consiguió descansar por culpa de terribles pesadillas que no recordaría a la mañana siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	10. 4º Curso. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 8**

La señora Pomfrey la dejó salir de la enfermería a la hora del desayuno. Lo primero que hizo fue subir a cambiarse de ropa. Llevar esa túnica negra y plata le hacía recordar constantemente lo que había pasado el día anterior. Rebuscó en su baúl y sacó una camiseta de manga corta con cuello de barca y unos pantalones cortos. Cogió una cinta de pelo y la enrolló en su muñeca izquierda para ocultar lo que había tatuado en su antebrazo, que aún seguía amoratado.

Aquella mañana no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni de ir a leer a la biblioteca, ni de estudiar... pero se forzó a salir a respirar el aire fresco de los terrenos. Se apoyó en una de las paredes del castillo y observó el espléndido paisaje que tenía ante ella.

-¿Ya has conseguido escapar de la enfermería? –le dijo Dumbledore apoyándose en la pared junto a ella.

-He salido antes de que la señora Pomfrey cambiara de opinión –contesto ella sin apartar los ojos del lago.

Dumbledore sonrió fugazmente.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –preguntó ella.

-Voldemort te encontró, y consiguió entrar en tu mente.

Elyon palideció.

-Voldemort está muerto –intentó convencerse a sí misma.

-Por desgracia no, solo ha desaparecido de escena y esperemos que siga así durante muchos años... o para siempre –aclaró Dumbledore-. Con lo ocurrido nos ha mostrado que aún tiene bastante poder, pero por suerte está débil.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si no llega a estar débil les habría matado? –preguntó asustada.

-Es posible... ahora ya sé por qué te marcó, pero con tiempo y práctica en Oclumancia y Legeremancia no podrá volver a utilizarte –sonrió Dumbledore.

El hecho de que Voldemort siguiera por ahí, aunque estuviera débil, no la tranquilizaba.

-¿Entonces ya ha descubierto por qué me hizo esto? –Elyon se quitó la cinta del pelo del brazo izquierdo.

-Tengo ciertas hipótesis –respondió él cogiendo su brazo -. Como habrás notado, tu Marca no es igual a la de los mortífagos, es ligeramente diferente. Tengo la sensación de que usó esta maldición para asegurarse de que aunque escaparas, siempre supiera dónde encontrarte. Verás, la Marca Tenebrosa que los mortífagos tienen tatuada sirve para que Voldemort pueda llamarlos esté donde esté y que ellos puedan acudir. Estoy seguro que con esto en tu brazo podría saber dónde estás y aparecer en el mismo lugar. La otra diferencia creo que reside en que con esta maldición también puede penetrar en tu mente, puede saber tu estado de ánimo, tus miedos, leer tus recuerdos... o como hizo ayer, controlarte –Dumbledore la miró con preocupación-. Ayer puso a prueba su artimaña, consiguió saber dónde estabas e intentó manipularte.

-¿Pero para qué tantas molestias? ¿Qué quiere de mí? –dijo Elyon con un nudo en el estómago.

-De eso ya no estoy tan seguro –suspiró el director rebuscando algo en su túnica.

-Y por qué será que no le creo... -refunfuñó ella.

El anciano la ignoró y encontró por fin lo que buscaba, y se lo colocó sobre la Marca.

-¿Una muñequera? –Elyon observó cómo Dumbledore cruzaba las cuerdas de esta para ajustársela- Gracias.

-Así no tendrás que preocuparte por si se sube la manga o algo parecido –el anciano le sonrió con cariño.

La muñequera era de piel clara, en el centro llevaba incrustadas piedras de color turquesa a espacios iguales. Los bordes tenían costuras anchas a modo de adorno, y entre estas y las piedras había dibujos ondulantes grabados. Era verdaderamente bonita.

Elyon miró la muñequera de piel, ahora al menos sabía para qué Voldemort la había marcado, ya solo le faltaba el por qué, pero obviamente la respuesta iba a tardar en llegar.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba –rio de repente Dumbledore-, hay una persona que quería darte una sorpresa.

Hizo un ademán para que alguien se acercara, Elyon miró curiosa y vio a un joven de pelo castaño que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Remus! –sonrió ella.

El chico la saludó con la mano tímidamente mientras llegaba junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo estás? No he sabido nada de ti desde aquella noche -le preguntó la joven.

-Bien, ya tengo el brazo completamente recuperado –respondió moviendo el brazo izquierdo en círculos para demostrárselo.

-Bueno, os dejo solos y en buenas manos –se despidió Dumbledore guiñándoles un ojo.

El director entró de nuevo en el castillo.

-Te sonará raro, pero te he echado de menos –le dijo ella torciéndose el meñique hacia atrás.

-Y yo –le dijo el chico con una sonrisa-, y sí que es un poco raro, ¿no crees?

-Sí... pero es como si te conociera de toda la vida –sonrió ella.

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Y cómo estás? Dumbledore me había dicho que estabas de un humor delicado...

La sonrisa de Elyon se borró de golpe.

-Veo que no he debido preguntar –se apresuró a decir el chico.

-No te preocupes... Acompañé a Dumbledore a Azkaban, y algo raro pasó.

Elyon le contó lo sucedido y todo lo referente a su Marca y la muerte de sus padres. Cuando acabó, Remus la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, no estás sola –le susurró.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho agradecida.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué Dumbledore te arrastró hasta allí por Sirius.

-Porque yo soy la prueba de que es inocente y Peter un traidor.

-No estoy de acuerdo... -la mirada del chico se había vuelto sombría-. Sirius nos traicionó, y provocó que murieran Lily y James, y luego se cargó a Peter...

-Remus yo lo vi...

-¿En algún momento dijo su nombre? ¿Lo hizo? –la cortó el licántropo levantando la voz irritado.

-No... pero sé que fue él.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Dumbledore lo dice?!

Elyon lo miró asombrada por aquella reacción, y entonces lo comprendió.

-Tú los conocías –musitó.

-¿Conocerlos? –soltó una risotada amarga- ¡Nos criamos juntos en Hogwarts! ¡Eran mi familia! ¡Nunca les importó que fuera un licántropo!

-Pues entonces escúchame, deja que te muestre mi recuerdo, seguro que reconoces a Pe...

-¡No! Déjalo, no quiero seguir hablando del tema, ¿de acuerdo? –Remus la miró con enfado.

-Vale... como quieras –Elyon bajó la mirada entristecida por esa reacción y por haber hecho que se enfadara.

-Lo siento... está todo muy reciente aun –se disculpó él-. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Ella le cogió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Él carraspeó e inspiró hondo.

-En fin, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

-Pues te diría que ir a Hogsmeade, pero después de lo que pasó la última vez.... No me atrevo –la semielfa torció una sonrisa-. Así que no tengo ni la más remota idea.

-¿Empezamos por la clásica vuelta por los terrenos y luego ya veremos? –propuso Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me parece una idea perfecta.

Llegaron al lago y el chico se agachó a coger unas piedras de la orilla.

-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos -murmuró Remus tirando piedras al lago para observar como rebotaban en la lisa superficie-, ni te imaginas lo que llegué a hacer entre estas murallas.

-Poca cosa seguro, se te ve un niño demasiado bueno –sonrió Elyon mirándolo de soslayo.

-Si yo te contara... -entonces sus ojos brillaron-. Éramos la peor pesadilla de Filch.

Tiro una de las piedras al lago, y ésta rebotó por la superficie cinco veces.

-¡Venga ya! –rió ella incrédula.

-Pregúntale por los Merodeadores, a ver qué cara pone –la animó.

-¿Cuánto hace que dejaste Hogwarts? –preguntó Elyon curiosa.

-Hace unos cuatro años –respondió Remus.

-Así que tienes unos... veintidós años –calculó ella riendo.

-Sí, ¿y tú? –rio Remus por su tono.

-Yo unos catorce, ¡pero voy a cumplir los quince! –añadió enseguida-, así que no se te ocurra decir que soy una mocosa o una cría.

-Yo nunca te diría eso –Remus le pasó una piedra- ¿Es que aquí te lo dicen?

-Sí, adivina quién –contestó Elyon tirando la piedra, que se hundió pesadamente sin dar un solo brinco.

-Tiene que ser horrible tener que estar con él todo el día –comentó Remus- Cuando estudiábamos juntos no era tan insoportable y ya era difícil tratar con él.

-Tiene sus días, pero cuando está de malas… no te haces una idea de los intratable que es –respondió Elyon cruzándose de brazos-. Snape es la persona más fría y antipática con la que me he cruzado. Pero es buen profesor, muy estricto, pero bueno.

-¿En serio? –Remus alzó una ceja.

Ella asintió.

-Sí, sobre eso no tengo quejas, he aprendido muchísimo en apenas un par de semanas.

Entonces vieron aparecer en la superficie del lago al calamar gigante, que había salido a calentarse al sol. Su piel moteada brillaba al sol.

-¿A ti nunca te han dado ganas de tocarlo? –preguntó Elyon cambiando de tema.

-¿Tocar el qué? ¿Al calamar? No, gracias –rio él.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber si es suave y blandito, o es pringoso ¿De verdad no tienes curiosidad?

-Ninguna, no me gusta el agua fría –contestó él.

-No sé si el agua del lago estará tan fría –la chica se agachó para meter una mano en el agua.

-Solo hay una forma de asegurarse.

Y dicho esto la cogió en brazos y la tiró al lago. Elyon se sobresaltó ante el primer contacto con el agua, que estaba mucho más fría de lo que se esperaba. Sacó la cabeza y miró a Remus con enfado.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –le gritó ella.

-¿Está fría o no? –rio Remus.

-¡Ahora te lo digo! –gritó Elyon saliendo del agua.

Remus echó a correr por la orilla del lago riendo a carcajadas, ella salió del agua resbalando por la gravilla e intentó darle alcance.

-¡Para! –le dijo ella sin que consiguiera alcanzarlo.

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes! –contestó él que tuvo un pequeño resbalón con la gravilla.

Elyon corrió tanto como pudo, pero las sandalias no la dejaban, así que se las quitó y las llevó en la mano. Mientras tanto Remus resbaló en la orilla hasta casi caer dentro del agua, eso le dio tiempo a ella para alcanzarlo, porque nada más se levantó, ella se encaramó en su espalda, con lo que los dos cayeron al agua.

-¡Está helada! –gritó él saliendo del agua con rapidez como si de un gato se tratara.

-Eres un exagerado –le dijo Elyon sonriendo entre toses, esta vez había tragado agua al caer.

-Pues si no está tan fría, ya que estás ves nadando hasta el calamar y luego me dices si es suave y blandito o pringoso –se quejó él secándose con un hechizo.

-Eres un quejica –rio ella estrujando su camiseta para quitarle el exceso de agua.

Remus la secó con un movimiento de varita. Ambos se sentaron en la orilla y durante un tiempo ninguno habló, estuvieron en silencio contemplando al enorme calamar dorado, a gusto al sentir la presencia del otro.

-Gracias –dijo de pronto Remus aún con la vista fija en el animal-, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien con nadie, tengo la sensación de que contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa.

Elyon lo miró, no podía evitar sentir un cariño especial por él, aun acabándolo de conocer. Pero es que junto a él conseguía olvidarse de todo y volver a reír de corazón.

-Tú también me estás ayudando mucho, y me alegro de poder devolverte el favor.

-Pero es extraño, solo hace dos días que te conozco –el muchacho la miró con aquellos brillantes ojos color miel.

-Puede que sea porque nos parecemos bastante –comento Elyon con una sonrisa mirando de nuevo al lago-, los dos somos, y perdón por la palabra, híbridos. No pertenecemos realmente a ningún sitio, porque todo nos da la espalda con miedo y recelo. Y para colmo la misma persona es la culpable de que ahora, nos hayamos quedado solos –Remus la observó con detenimiento, entonces Elyon se giró hacia él y le sonrió-. Por eso me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Puede que después de todo tengamos que darle las gracias a Dumbl ... ¡grrrr! –se calló de golpe y enrojeció como nunca.

-¿Ese es tu estomago? –Elyon se tumbó de espaldas, era incapaz de dejar de reír- Parece que te has tragado un trol.

-Es que hace unos días que no como en condiciones –musitó él avergonzado.

-Pues vamos al Gran Comedor, a mí también me ha entrado hambre –dijo Elyon levantándose.

-Mejor me voy a las Tres Escobas –dijo Remus poniéndose también en pie sacudiéndose la gravilla de los vaqueros- Ya no trabajo aquí, así que...

-De eso ni hablar –se negó rotundamente cogiéndole la mano-, te vienes a Hogwarts.

-Pero, yo no quiero molestar -se quejó él.

-¿Y a quién molestas tú? Si a Snape no le gusta que estés, que se vaya a las mazmorras como de costumbre –dijo Elyon.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Remus resignado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

En el vestíbulo del castillo se encontraron con alguien que bajaba las pulidas escaleras de mármol.

-Buenos días, Severus –le saludó Remus.

Snape los miró sin decir nada. Estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal, con unas profundas ojeras, y con el brazo en cabestrillo.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Remus? –preguntó secamente Snape.

-He venido a ver a Elyon –contestó Remus con la misma sequedad.

Snape volvió a mirarlos y luego posó sus fríos ojos en la muchacha. Y sin decir nada más, bajó a las mazmorras con su capa ondeando tras él. Elyon sintió un nudo en el estómago, el chico seguía estando realmente mal. Estaba segura de que había salido de la enfermería por propia voluntad sin esperar la aprobación de Madame Pomfrey.

-Pues sí que lo dejaste para el arrastre –comentó Remus divertido.

-No hagas bromas sobre eso, por favor –le cortó Elyon bruscamente.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el licántropo.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, ella saludó a Dumbledore y éste le devolvió el saludo. Remus caminaba despacio, pasando una mano sobre la madera oscura de una de las mesas.

-La mesa Gryffindor –informó Remus con una mirada soñadora.

-Podemos comer aquí, a mí no me importa –le dijo Elyon sentándose en uno de los bancos de la mesa.

Remus sonrió como agradecimiento y se sentó a su lado. Durante el resto del día hablaron sobre tantos temas, que Elyon casi no pudo recordarlos al día siguiente, aunque lo que más le gustó fueron las narraciones de los Merodeadores. El día pasó más rápido de lo que los dos hubieran querido, y se vieron obligados a despedirse ante las puertas de Hogwarts.

-Cuídate y regresa pronto –se despidió Elyon-, por favor.

-Lo haré. No te quepa duda. Eso sí, escríbeme mientras tanto –y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Elyon lo abrazó con cariño.

-De eso puedes estar seguro, recibirás una carta tan a menudo como pueda.

Amaneció el sábado con una mañana clara y sin nubes, iba a levantarse cuando recordó que tenía clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Había pasado una semana desde lo de Azkaban, pero no había vuelto a ver a Snape, había anulado sus clases. Y ella esperaba que aquel día pasara lo mismo, no se veía con valor de mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le hizo. Finalmente se levantó, esas clases se habían vuelto de mayor importancia para ella después de saber que Voldemort podía volver a controlarla a voluntad cuando quisiera.

Al llegar al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras vaciló antes de llamar, pero una voz la hizo entrar:

-Pasa, no tengo toda la mañana –le dijo Snape desde el interior.

Elyon entró intentando calmar sus nervios, aunque era bastante difícil con Snape mirándola atentamente.

-Lo siento... de verdad... -comenzó a disculparse ella.

Él la hizo callar con un ademán.

-No creeré tus disculpas hasta que vea que pones verdadero interés en esto –le dijo Snape apoyándose en una de las mesas de la sala-. Si no quieres que se repita, aplícate.

Elyon lo miró y asintió con seriedad. El chico había recuperado el color, y si seguía estando débil, desde luego no iba a demostrárselo, aunque seguía llevando el brazo en cabestrillo.

-Empecemos. Relájate y pon tu mente en blanco –le dijo acercándose a ella.

Elyon lo intentó. Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos vio a los dementores y a aquel hombre moreno, a Voldemort, abalanzarse sobre ella.

-A la de tres –anunció él, quitándose el cabestrillo y cogiendo la varita.

Podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba respirar profundamente y calmarse, intentar olvidar lo ocurrido ese día.

-Uno...

Su corazón latía con rapidez, no tenía tiempo suficiente...

-Dos... -Snape alzó su varita con una mueca de dolor.

La cuenta atrás la estaba poniendo más frenética, así no conseguiría calmarse...

-Tres ¡Legeremens! –conjuró Snape.

-¡No, espera!

Pero ya fue tarde, una tira de imágenes pasó frente a sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa, iban tan rápido que ni siquiera podía identificarlas.

-¡Basta! –gritó Elyon cerrando los ojos.

Al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró de nuevo en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se apoyó en una de las mesas, se sentía tremendamente mareada.

-¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Snape que también parecía algo mareado.

-No lo sé... creo que es una pesadilla que tengo desde que te ... –Elyon no acabó la frase.

-Por favor, no seas cría. No eres la única que ha intentado matarme. Supéralo, sigo vivo y no te vas a librar de mí por el momento ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo con hastío.

Ella asintió aliviada, al menos no parecía rencoroso con ella por lo ocurrido.

-Volvamos a probar –dijo levantando con dificultad el brazo derecho, era obvio que la herida aún no había sanado del todo.

Pero a pesar de que Elyon consiguió relajarse y concentrarse, las siguientes cinco veces ocurrió lo mismo, y de cada vez las imágenes iban más deprisa hasta convertirse en un torbellino de colores.

-Esa dichosa pesadilla no deja que cierres tu mente –dijo Snape cansado-. Tendremos que encontrar su raíz.

-¿Para qué? Solo es una pesadilla –dijo Elyon, que no tenía gana de volver al torbellino de colores.

-No es eso, es algo que se interpone entre tu mente y el agresor, alguien muy hábil que no tiene interés en la pesadilla, puede ignorarla y pasar directamente a tu mente sin impedimentos y sin que te des cuenta. Creo que tendremos que probar los métodos de Legeremancia originales –comentó Snape acercándose a ella.

-¿Métodos originales? ¿Qué métodos originales? –Elyon se alejó de él, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero seguro que no era nada bueno viendo su expresión.

-Que lo haremos tal y como los elfos usaban la Legeremancia antes de que los magos descubrieran otros métodos –contestó Snape acercándose más aún- Fueron los elfos los primeros en tener la habilidad de leer mentes, y a mi pesar, sus métodos son los más efectivos tras siglos de experiencia.

Elyon se puso tras una mesa para que sirviera de barrera entre los dos, había un brillo en sus ojos que la hacía sentir como una presa acorralada.

-Deja de comportarte como una cría asustada –Snape suspiró-. Tengo que entrar en tu mente usando el contacto físico –Elyon lo miró de arriba a abajo, aquello sonaba cada vez peor- ¡¿Quieres venir?! No voy a comerte ni nada parecido, si quieres puedes sentarte en algún lugar para estar más cómoda.

Elyon miró a su alrededor y decidió sentarse en la mesa que había detrás suya junto a un montón de libros de séptimo curso, así no le daría la espalda a Snape. El chico se colocó frente a ella. Sus rostros casi quedaban a la misma altura ahora que ella se había sentado en un sitio alto.

-Ahora sí que has de relajarte todo lo que puedas o no servirá de nada –dijo el hombre con seriedad-. No se me da muy bien este tipo de Legeremancia, es un proceso delicado y no quiero acabar en la enfermería contigo por tu culpa.

Él alargó sus manos con las palmas hacia ella. Elyon se lo quedó mirando. Snape alzó una ceja. Ella alzó sus manos, indecisa, y las colocó sobre las de él. Notó como su corazón se aceleraba, no le gustaba estar tan cerca de él. Snape cerró los ojos, obviamente concentrándose mientras respiraba profundamente. Entonces sin previo aviso entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, Elyon se sobresaltó.

-Concéntrate en la pesadilla –susurró sin apenas mover los labios.

Elyon lo intentó, pero volvía a estar demasiado nerviosa, Snape estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Miró sus manos y vio sus dedos entrelazados con los de él, sus manos se veían más pequeñas en comparación con las de él. Se sorprendió al notar el tacto cálido y suave de las manos del joven. Snape agarró las manos de la muchacha con más fuerza y relajó su expresión. Ella se lo quedó mirando. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, sentía como si una neblina los envolviera, haciendo que todo su cuerpo de adormeciera y los párpados le pesaran. Una parte de ella se resistía a dormirse y otra sólo quería dejarse llevar por aquella sensación de paz que la envolvía. Parpadeó con fuerza para intentar no caer dormida, un apretón de manos la hizo volver a ser consciente de que no estaba sola.

-Elyon, no tengo todo el día, así que por favor... -susurró él con cansancio-, déjate llevar.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como su conciencia se dormía. La sensación de paz la invadió, pero duró poco, porque aquella tira de imágenes que era incapaz de reconocer volvió a su mente con agresividad. Haciendo que todo ocurriera muy deprisa. El torbellino de colores alcanzó una velocidad vertiginosa antes de comenzar a disminuir su ritmo. Elyon comenzó a ver gente asustada corriendo de un lugar a otro y a escuchar gritos de terror, solo alcanzó a distinguir una imagen con claridad: un joven de pelo castaño claro tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y escupía sangre por la boca. Elyon abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó de Snape tirando el montón de libros que estaba a su lado al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios era eso? –preguntó Elyon asustada.

Snape no contestó, estaba pálido como el mármol. Ella no podía identificar su expresión, pero como diría un muggle, parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la muchacha preocupada.

El chico la miró como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí y enseguida recobró la compostura.

-Sí –contestó escuetamente.

Elyon lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero se limitó a recoger los libros que habían caído al suelo cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse. Creyó que Snape se había ido sin decir nada, pero al asomarse por el borde de la mesa vio que en la sala había entrado una mujer joven y atractiva, de unos treinta años, pelirroja con muchas hondas en su largo pelo, que vestía una capa de viaje color crema, larga y ligera.

-Creía que mi aula estaría vacía –dijo la mujer acercándose a Snape, el ruido de sus tacones resonó en el aula-, soy la profesora Zelda Croft.

Y le tendió una mano al joven, que estrechó con amabilidad.

-Soy el nuevo profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape –se presentó él.

Parecía que la profesora no se había dado cuenta de que no estaban solos en la sala.

-Encantada ¡Vaya un Slytherin!, será un placer trabajar con un compañero de Casa –comentó Zelda con una sonrisa acercándose más a él mientras toqueteaba la serpiente grabada en el broche que sujetaba la capa de Snape, acercándose mucho al joven. No sabía si era cosa suya, pero Elyon tenía la sensación de que estaba coqueteando con él-. Ya que eres nuevo, puede que necesites ayuda hasta que aprendas el funcionamiento del colegio, estaré encantada de poder ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites.

La mujer acortó toda la distancia que había entre ambos y le sonrió con picardía. Elyon cansada del espectáculo se aclaró la garganta y salió de detrás de la mesa poniendo los libros sobre esta.

-¿Puedo irme ya, profesor? –preguntó Elyon mirando a la pareja.

Zelda alzó una ceja con sorpresa ante su repentina interrupción, pero no se separó de Snape, ni bajó la mano que estaba apoyada en el broche del chico.

-Tú debes de ser la chica de la que me acaba de hablar el profesor Dumbledore, la alumna nueva educada en casa –comentó Zelda.

-Exacto –contestó Elyon con frialdad, aquella mujer no le gustaba nada.

-Bien, sólo espero que estés a la altura de mis clases –la despidió la mujer.

-No se preocupe, lo estaré, he tenido un buen profesor –dijo Elyon desafiante, mirando a Snape de soslayo-. Si me disculpan, me marcho, no quiero molestar.

Zelda sonrió invitándola a irse, pero Snape se adelantó y la cogió del brazo.

-Nuestra clase aún no ha acabado –le susurró el chico molesto.

-Ya lo creo que sí –le dijo Elyon-, ya ha pasado una hora.

Ella señaló la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Sin un reloj, no puedes estar segura –gruñó Snape.

-Pero sabes de sobra que tengo razón, así que devuélveme el brazo –murmuró Elyon con enfado-. Me voy, se te ve ocupado.

Los dedos de Snape apretaron más el brazo de la muchacha antes de dejarla ir. Elyon salió de la clase y se fue en dirección a los terrenos para tomar algo de aire, estaba muy molesta sin saber el motivo.

En la madrugada del lunes no pudo conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aquella pesadilla volvía a aparecer, pero además se le habían juntado los nervios por el comienzo del curso, que comenzaría aquella misma noche del lunes. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, cogió la túnica de estudiante que había dejado sobre el baúl antes de irse a dormir. Ahora el forro interior de la túnica era color granate y sobre el pecho, en el lado izquierdo, estaba bordado el escudo de Gryffindor. Estaba dando vueltas por los pasillos, abrigada por las oscuras sombras del castillo cuando topó con alguien que también buscaba la calma de la oscuridad.

-Anteayer no acudiste a la clase de Legeremancia –Snape salió de entre las sombras del pasillo.

Elyon dio un brinco y suspiró con enfado.

-Deberías aprender a dejar de acechar a la gente –le dijo molesta.

-Si hubieras venido a la clase es posible que ya no tuvieras que sufrir la misma pesadilla que no te deja dormir –le dijo él.

-¿Qué sabrás tú que es lo que me deja o no me deja dormir por las noches? –intentó seguir su camino, pero Snape le impidió el paso.

-Pensaba que no querías que volvieran a usarte como una marioneta, y que realmente lamentabas tu intento de asesinato.

-Y no quiero –aclaró ella con enfado-. Pero necesito estar sola y pensar.

-¿Pensar? ¿O lamentarte sobre lo desgraciada que eres? –insistió él con frialdad.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Vale? ¡Deja de meter el dedo en la llaga cada vez que me cruzo contigo! –los ojos de Elyon se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si los demás se empeñan en compadecerte es su problema, pero así nunca aprenderás a levantarte y valerte por ti misma.

La poca luz de la luna que entraba en el pasillo hizo que aquella vez sus ojos de Snape no parecieran vacíos, si no llenos de determinación y tristeza.

-Y ahora sécate esas lágrimas, comienza a comportarte como alguien de tu edad y lárgate de mi vista antes de que decida castigarte por estar levantada a deshora –le dijo con hastío.

Elyon lo miró con rabia y dio media vuelta hacia su habitación, ¿por qué el chico siempre actuaba como si nada a tu alrededor fuera importante, como si todo te diera igual? ¿Cómo si disfrutara haciendo sentir peor a los demás?

Las horas previas al comienzo de curso se convirtieron en una tortura, todos aquellos nervios se concentraron en su estómago impidiéndole comer. No era solo por comenzar las clases, sino también por verse rodeada de otros jóvenes. No sabía cómo actuar, apenas había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con otros chicos de su edad en el pueblo y nunca había tenido amigos.

-Elyon, tengo que hablar contigo un momento -le dijo Dumbledore.

Ella se apartó de la ventana de la sala de profesores y fue junto a él.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tus orejas no serían un problema al empezar las clases? –ella asintió- Eso es porque conozco un hechizo que las esconde a ojos de los demás.

La joven sonrió, una de sus preocupaciones, la más importante, acababa de desaparecer. No tendría que preocuparse más por recogerse el pelo ocultando sus orejas, colocarse bien las cintas de pelo o colocarse sin querer un mechón tras la oreja. Dumbledore puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza a la altura de las orejas y murmuró unas palabras.

-Ya está –concluyó él.

Elyon se llevó las manos a las orejas y con asombro notó que ya no eran puntiagudas, si no totalmente humanas.

-¡Gracias! –sonrió ella emocionada.

Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pero aunque tus orejas ahora se vean humanas, no debes olvidar nunca de dónde procedes –le dijo el anciano.

-No lo haré. Palabra –sonrió ella contenta por haberse quitado de encima esa enorme preocupación.

Para que los nervios no hicieran presa de ella fue a ponerse el uniforme a su cuarto, cogió las tareas pendientes y se fue a la biblioteca el resto del día. Hacía media hora que había oscurecido cuando Dumbledore entró en la oscura y silenciosa biblioteca.

-Los alumnos están a punto de llegar al castillo –le dijo Dumbledore cerrando el libro de Historia que estaba leyendo la semielfa con los ojos cansados-. Ve a la Sala de Profesores, allí podrás comer mientras esperas a que la profesora McGonagall venga a por ti.

Elyon asintió, cuando llegó a la planta baja escuchó un gran alboroto seguido de los gritos de Peeves. Al parecer los alumnos ya habían llegado y se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

Abrió la puerta de la sala y entró en la fría y sombría estancia, las moribundas brasas del fuego ardían en la chimenea dándole más vida a las sombras. Elyon no hizo caso de la comida que había encima de la alargada mesa y se sentó encogida en uno de los sillones, ahora que no podía entretenerse con nada notaba los nervios en su estómago y a su mente vinieron las dos imágenes que había visto junto a Snape. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que pensaba en ellas se le encogía el corazón, aquellas imágenes no podían pertenecer a una simple pesadilla, eran demasiado... reales. Al cabo de dos horas angustiosas e interminables, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Elyon, ha llegado el momento de presentarte ante tu Casa –le dijo McGonagall con una amplia sonrisa.

La chica se levantó despacio, le temblaban las piernas solo de pensar en todas aquellas caras mirándola con curiosidad y las preguntas a la que se vería sometida. La profesora la guio por los pasillos vacíos, pero ahora llenos de vida. Sus pasos resonaban en el sobrecogedor silencio hasta llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

-Llegan justo a tiempo –les dijo el cuadro-, acaban de entrar en la Sala Común.

Elyon tragó saliva mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata a rayas granates y ocre, que parecía asfixiarla.

-¿Recuerdas bien la historia? –le preguntó McGonagall.

-Mis padres nunca me enviaron a Hogwarts ya que preferían educarme en casa para poderme ver más a menudo, pero su trabajo es muy absorbente, y al no tener los conocimientos y tiempo suficiente disponible, finalmente decidieron matricularme en el colegio.

-¿Y tus padres son? –le recordó la profesora.

-Son cónsules del Ministerio de Magia, originarios de Irlanda –finalizó ella.

-Perfecto –la mujer se giró hacia el cuadro sonriente- ¡Hocus Pocus!

El cuadro se apartó y una gran algarabía salió por el hueco que apareció tras él. Las dos entraron, pero la profesora le hizo un gesto para que no entrara aun en la sala.

-Escuchadme un momento –anunció McGonagall ante todos los chicos que se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones-. A nuestro colegio ha llegado una nueva estudiante procedente de Irlanda, se unirá a Gryffindor y espero que sea bien recibida en nuestra casa.

Los chicos comenzaron a cuchichear y algunos se pusieron de puntillas para ver mejor, McGonagall le hizo un ademán a Elyon para que saliera del hueco del cuadro y esta entró con paso inseguro en la dorada habitación.

-Esta es Elyon McWilliams –la presentó la bruja ante la sala expectante-, señoritas McPherson, Bradbury, Pocknell, Persaud y Atler acérquense por favor –cuatro chicas de la misma edad que Elyon aparecieron entre la multitud y se acercaron-. ¿Y la señorita Atler?

-Ha subido ya a la habitación –respondió una de ellas.

-Bueno, no importa. Las dejo como responsables de que la señorita McWilliams aprenda a defenderse en el colegio.

Dicho esto McGonagall se dio la vuelta y salió por el hueco del cuadro, los estudiantes se quedaron dónde estaban, observando a Elyon entre murmullos. La joven se sentía como un flan, quería salir corriendo.

-Bueno, ya habéis oído a McGonagall, ¿no? –dijo una de las chicas con voz audible.

-Lo que Allyson quiere decir es que se acabó el espectáculo –prosiguió otra estudiante de pelo corto y moreno.

-Vamos circulen, circulen, que no se si os acordáis, pero mañana hay clase –finalizó la otra chica haciendo ademanes para que la gente se fuera.

-Cotillas –murmuró la cuarta al ver que por fin todos los jóvenes subían las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones.

En la sala sólo quedaron aquellas cuatro chicas y Elyon, que aún seguía inmóvil.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts –le dijo una de las muchachas-. Yo soy Allyson McPherson.

-Alex Bradbury, a tu servicio –bromeó otra, que al igual que Allyson, tenía el pelo castaño y largo, aunque era un poco más alta que su amiga.

-Encantada, yo me llamo Judit Pocknell –sonrió la chica de pelo corto y moreno.

-Creo que solo quedo yo, Sharon Persaud –comentó la que quedaba ajustándose las coletas-, al igual que ellas tres, serás mi compañera de cuarto curso.

Elyon solo pudo asentir con torpeza, los nervios en su estómago no le permitían hacer otra cosa.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –le preguntó Alex alzando una ceja.

-Yo... bueno... -tartamudeó.

-Es igual, ya lo aclararemos arriba, vamos –sonrió Judit subiendo los primeros escalones hacia las habitaciones.

Elyon entró en el cuarto tras las chicas que reían hablando entre ellas, se dirigió a su cama, pero se detuvo al ver una joven sentada en una de las camas mientras se abrazaba las rodillas, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la nueva alumna, sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojizos.

-Es Lisa Atler –le murmuró Allyson-, ha estado todo el viaje llorando, tiene problemas familiares.

Elyon suspiró, tuvo la sensación de verse a sí misma. Allyson se sentó junto a la afligida muchacha mientras le hablaba en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, mañana estará mejor, suele tener algunos bajones durante el curso, sobre todo después de las vacaciones –le dijo Alex quitándose la túnica.

-Como me alegro de que nos hayan cambiado el uniforme –comentó Judit-. Estaba harta de llevar aquella incómoda túnica de trabajo sobre la ropa de diario, me sentía como una cebolla con tantas capas.

-El nuevo no tiene menos capas precisamente –rio Sharon.

-Lo sé, pero con este puedo hacer esto –Judit levantó la pierna, hasta casi tocarse la oreja con ella-. Con el otro casi no nos podíamos mover o correr.

-Eso es verdad –corroboró su amiga-. Pero te recomiendo que no hagas lo de la pierna cuando estén los chicos delante, por tu bien.

-Lo dices como si no llevara ropa interior –rio Judit-. Te recuerdo que eso solo pasó una vez en primero, cuando los elfos domésticos perdieron mi muda.

Elyon ahogó una risita.

-Bueno, Elyon –le dijo Allyson-, antes de nada tengo que dejarte bien clarito que en este cuarto tenemos una única regla.

La semielfa la miró con recelo y borró su sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es esa regla?

-Bueno... es una regla muy, muy estricta –continuó la chica.

-¡Allyson! Deja de asustarla –la riño Alex-. Mírale la cara, ya tiene suficiente con ser la nueva.

-Vale –suspiró con fastidio-. La regla consiste únicamente en seguir una tradición que acordamos el primer día de nuestro primer curso en Hogwarts.

-¿Y esa tradición es...? –preguntó Elyon ya más tranquila.

Como respuesta recibió un cojinazo que la hizo caer sobre su cama, se levantó sorprendida ante las risas de las chicas. Elyon no entendía nada.

-¡Pelea de almohadas! –gritó Judit tirándole su almohada a Allyson por la espalda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación estaba llena de risas y plumas procedentes de las almohadas rotas a base de golpes.

-Espero que te haya gustado la bienvenida –rio Judit tirándose en la cama.

-Ha sido la mejor que he tenido en mi vida, no me esperaba esto –contestó Elyon que se había tumbado boca arriba en su cama con el abdomen dolorido de tanto reír.

-Si lo que esperabas era un incómodo interrogatorio exhaustivo, tranquila, de eso se encargará mañana el resto del colegio –comentó Sharon acurrucándose entre las sábanas.

-Por eso es mejor que nos acostemos ya, mañana por desgracia empezamos las clases –bostezó Alex- ¡Reparo!

Todas las plumas volvieron a las almohadas rotas para dejarlas como estaban, con un movimiento de varita.

-¿Os acordáis del estropicio del primer año cuando no sabíamos usar Reparo? –rio Judit.

-Para olvidarse… tuve que usar de almohada uno de mis jerséis, estuve escupiendo pelitos de lana toda la primera semana de clase –bostezó Amber.

Alex apagó la luz de la habitación y todas se acurrucaron en sus camas quedándose dormidas a los pocos minutos. Salvo Elyon, que siguió sentada en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios. "No ha ido tan mal la presentación después de todo". Antes de cubrirse con las sábanas se dio cuenta de que la chica morena que no había hablado en toda la noche y no había participado en la pelea de cojines, seguía despierta, aunque ausente mirando por la ventana.

El desayuno del día siguiente fue totalmente distinto a todos los que había tenido en el castillo, intentaba atender a todo lo que le decían sus compañeras, pero el murmullo de fondo de los alumnos que no dejaban de mirarla la desconcentraba. Cuando se levantó para ir a su primera clase McGonagall la detuvo y le entregó un trozo de pergamino:

**Lunes:**

1h deTransformaciones / 1h de Encantamientos / 1h de Pociones / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Historia de la Magia / 1h de Herbología / 20:00h 2h de Transformaciones

**Martes:**

1h de Transformaciones / 1h de Adivinación / 1h de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Herbología / 1h de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras / 20:00h 2h de Encantamientos

**Miércoles:**

1h de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas / 1h de Herbología / 1h de Pociones / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras / 1h de Encantamientos / 20:00h 2h de Pociones

**Jueves:**

1h de Encantamientos / 1h de Adivinación / 1h de Historia de la Magia / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Transformaciones / 1h de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas / 20:00h 2h de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

**Viernes:**

1h de Historia de la Magia / 1h de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras / 1h de Adivinación/ Descanso de 1h / 2h de Pociones / 20:00h 2h de Herbología / 24:00h 1h de Astronomía

**Sábado:**

1h de Oclumancia / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Legeremancia / Descanso de 1h / 1h de Adivinación / 1h de Historia de la Magia

-Profesora -interrumpió Judit-, ese horario tiene que estar mal, tiene al menos catorce clases más que nosotros, y hay dos asignaturas que los demás no hacemos.

-Señorita Persaud, el horario de su compañera está perfectamente -explicó McGonagall-. Y ahora les recomiendo dirigirse a sus respectivas clases para que no lleguen tarde.

-¿Tanto retraso en tus estudios llevas? –preguntó horrorizada Alex ojeando su horario.

-Sí… espero no tardar en ponerme al día –suspiró Elyon.

-¿Y eso de Oclumancia y Legeremancia? Me suenan los nombres, pero ahora no caigo.

-Era algo que me enseñaban mis padres, y quieren que siga siendo así –mintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como si no tuvieras ya suficientes clases –bufó Alex.

De camino al aula de Transformaciones siguió ojeando su horario, si Judit decía que tenía más clases que ellas, quería decir que las últimas las tendría que hacer a sola, y no le apetecía nada tener que quedarse a solas con Snape, no desde su último encontronazo.

-Hola preciosa –escuchó por el pasillo-. Tú, la rubia nueva.

Elyon se giró y vio a un chico rubio con el pelo peinado hacia atrás en una especie de tupé. Debía de tener su edad, y le sonreía con picardía junto a un grupo de amigos.

-¿La rubia nueva, en serio? –Elyon alzó una ceja incrédula, había visto muchas películas de instituto, y en todas ellas, los protagonistas eran más originales a la hora de hablar con sus compañeras.

-No te has girado con el primer piropo –se excusó el chico encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia acercándose a ella y a las demás, que lo miraban con desconfianza-. Me llamo Mark Gambon.

Elyon lo miró de arriba abajo, su túnica con el interior verde oscuro delataba su Casa, y su aire de superioridad no le ayudaba a que ella cambiara su opinión respecto a que parecía el típico chulito de instituto de las películas que veía en casa.

-¿Te apetecería dar una vuelta en mi Barredora esta noche por el lago? Dicen que sus aguas son mágicas las noches de luna llena –le preguntó sonriente y pasándose la mano por el pelo con lo que pretendía ser un gesto sexy.

-No, gracias. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasear con un slytherin –contestó Elyon siguiendo su camino.

-¿Perdona? –le dijo el chico cogiéndola del brazo indignado.

-¿No entiendes un “no”?

-No entiendo a qué viene esa negativa tan tajante, no me has dejado ni…

-Ni lo voy a hacer –contestó tajante- Y ahora suéltame, no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase.

El chico la miró sorprendido mientras sus amigos se reían unos metros más allá ante la negativa tan rotunda de la chica.

-¿Es que no la has oído? –le dijo con enfado Allyson- Déjala en paz.

-Esto no quedará así, preciosa –gruñó Mark avergonzado por la humillación que había sufrido, marchándose junto a sus amigos.

-Eres la primera que rechaza una invitación de Mark Gambon –le dijo Judit con una risilla-. Al menos de forma tan directa.

-Pues no sé por qué, es un idiota caprichoso, se le ve en la cara, y tampoco parece muy listo –se sorprendió la semielfa.

-Sí, seguramente, pero es muy guapo –añadió Sharon con un suspiro.

-He visto chicos más guapos e inteligentes –dijo Elyon bajando los escalones.

-¿Bromeas? Esa combinación no existe –bromeó Alex.

-Te aseguro que sí que existe.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es ese espécimen único? –preguntó interesada Allyson.

Elyon sonrió mirando al suelo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Eso es algo privado por el momento –contestó ella.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin grandes novedades para su suerte, aunque aprovechó la hora de Adivinación para escribir una carta a Remus, teniendo en cuenta que esa noche había luna llena, seguro que le alegraría recibir una carta de ánimo a la mañana siguiente.

En la última hora de clase del martes se encontraba de brazos cruzados y de muy mal humor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aquella profesora la ponía de los nervios, se había pasado la clase contoneándose de un lado a otro y con una media sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Era increíble que con tanto contoneo aún no se hubiera partido en dos por la cintura, pero no podía negar que conseguía su objetivo, ya que juraría que los chicos tenían los ojos secos de no parpadear para no perderse un solo movimiento de su profesora.

-Entonces, teniendo en cuenta todo el daño que ha hecho, usted estará de acuerdo con que la maldición Imperius haya sido prohibida y castigada con pena de prisión en Azkaban, ¿verdad? –preguntó un alumno de Ravenclaw.

Zelda se inclinó ante el chico y le sonrió con una ceja levantada, dejando a la altura de sus ojos el generoso escote de la mujer. El chico tragó saliva y se movió incómodo en su silla mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Para ser sincera, no creo que fuera necesario incluirla como maldición imperdonable, siempre ha ido muy bien para conseguir lo que uno quiere de la gente cuando alguien no pone de su parte. Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor -comentó la mujer.

Elyon no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de fastidio.

-Señorita McWilliams parece que es usted incapaz de captar una broma –preguntó molesta la profesora.

-Disculpe profesora Croft, solo que no me parece que la maldición Imperius sea cosa de broma.

-Si... ya... -murmuró Zelda-, pero como supondrá su opinión no es de interés general en nuestra clase. Y si vuelve a interrumpirme perderá algo más que puntos para su casa.

Elyon se sintió más aliviada al poder salir de aquella aula que había comenzado a apestar a testosterona.

-¿Y vosotras la lleváis aguantando cuatro años?

-Sí…–le contestó Alex con fastidio- Hay rumores que dicen que se ha acostado con casi todos los alumnos que han cumplido los diecisiete, si le parecen lo suficientemente interesantes.

-Pero solo son eso, rumores –dijo Elyon, sus compañeras intercambiaron miradas-, ¿no?

-Una de las cosas que has de aprender es que en Hogwarts los rumores suelen ser ciertos –le dijo Sharon.

Ella enmudeció, al parecer no todo era tan bonito e idílico en el castillo. Se dirigió a cenar al Gran Comedor con la mente llena de dudas y mucho más molesta después de la breve conversación con sus compañeras.

-Este profesor es muy joven, ¿no creéis? –comentó Judit- Más que Zelda incluso.

-Y tanto, solo tiene unos veintidós años –murmuró Elyon, las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella con curiosidad- Así a ojo es lo que parece, ¿no? –se apresuró a añadir para disimular.

-¿Cómo crees que dará clase? –preguntó Sharon apoyada en una de las paredes del frío pasillo de las mazmorras.

-No lo sé, pero se le ve muy estricto –intentó contestar Allyson.

-Podéis estar seguras de que lo es –intervino Elyon.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Judit.

-Porque ya me he topado con él –esta vez no se vio obligada a mentir.

-Pero por lo menos es mono –todas se giraron hacia Judit con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿Qué?! En comparación con los demás profesores que son todos unos carcas...

-Yo solo espero que sea simpático –comentó Alex-, en la presentación estaba muy serio, daba algo de miedo.

Elyon se abstuvo de comentarios, seguramente a los cinco minutos de haber empezado la clase ya verían que eso era imposible. La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y Snape apareció tras ella, el silencio reinó en el grupo de gryffindors y slytherins que esta vez compartían aula. Todos entraron en orden y en silencio pasando ante el alto profesor, la semielfa notó la mirada del hombre sobre ella, pero evitó mirarlo a la cara.

Elyon, Allyson y Alex tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del escritorio del profesor. Snape comenzó a pasar lista deteniéndose unos segundos en cada alumno, los cuales se revolvían inquietos ante la mirada inescrutable del joven. Ella le retiró la mirada cuando él la miró al nombrarla.

-Me llamo Severus Snape y seré vuestro nuevo profesor de Pociones, así que espero un trato respetuoso por su parte –comenzó con un tono de voz frío y susurrante, que hizo permanecer en silencio a la clase-. Por su bien espero que no tarden mucho en conocerme. Para empezar les aclaro que no permitiré la magia en mi clase, por lo que si quieren conservar sus varitas les aconsejo que no las saquen de sus carteras, ya que su utilización supondrá la penalización de su casa y un castigo –hizo una pausa observando a la clase que escuchaba con atención-. Para finalizar sólo les digo que aquellos que no sean capaces de entender esta clase de ciencia, y que por lo tanto, no sean capaces de seguir el ritmo de mis clases, no aprobarán la asignatura, ya que no pienso dar ninguna ayuda extra.

Dicho esto se giró hacia la pizarra y con un movimiento de varita los ingredientes de la poción y sus instrucciones aparecieron escritas en ella. Elyon se dio cuenta de lo agarrotado que tenía el brazo derecho, ¿sería posible que aún no hubiera sanado la herida?

El resto de la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, hasta que una explosión les hizo girarse hacia una de las mesas, el caldero de Lisa se estaba desbordando por la mazmorra haciendo que todos los alumnos se subieran a los taburetes.

-¡Por todos los diablos! –Snape se levantó de su escritorio y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la poción desbordada- ¿Qué parte de las instrucciones es la que no entiende señorita Atler?

-Yo... -murmuró la chica avergonzada-, lo siento.

-Eso no me sirve, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su ineptitud –le dijo el profesor con dureza.

La chica bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es justo –murmuró Allyson-. Lo está pasando mal, es normal que no esté atenta.

-¿Decía algo señorita McPherson? –preguntó Snape sin variar su expresión.

-No señor –contestó con rapidez.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –finalizó el profesor volviendo a su escritorio.

Allyson iba a quejarse, pero Elyon le dio un codazo.

-No lo provoques más, hazme caso –le dijo volviendo a su poción.

Al final de la clase, Gryffindor había perdido veinticinco puntos, la misma cantidad que había ganado Slytherin sin hacer apenas nada. Estaban saliendo del aula cuando el profesor retuvo a Elyon un momento:

-Señorita McWilliams venga aquí –la llamó Snape.

-¿Qué quiere, profesor? –le dijo con retintín.

-Recuerda que esta noche tenemos tres horas de Pociones.

-¡¿Tres?! En mi horario solo hay dos –se quejó Elyon.

-Aún me debes una hora de Pociones, que no debes perder si quieres aprobar la asignatura –le dijo el profesor.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito horas extra de Pociones? –le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres buena, pero no tanto –le contestó señalando la puerta.

Elyon salió del aula con pesadumbre, ¿había algo peor que tener que estar tres horas seguidas y a solas con Snape?

-¿Algún problema, preciosa?

Era evidente que sí. La chica miró al rubio de mal humor.

-¿Es que no entiendes mi idioma? ¿Tu cerebro no da para más? Olvídame –le dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras de las mazmorras- ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

Mark cambió su típica sonrisa por una mirada de rabia, la empujó contra una pared y la inmovilizó contra ésta, con lo que el caldero de Elyon rodó escaleras abajo con gran estrépito.

-Nadie me ha faltado al respecto como tú nunca, menos aún dos veces en un mismo día –le dijo apretándola contra la fría piedra- No tienes ni idea del terrible error que has cometido hablándome así delante de los demás, un error que me encargaré personalmente de que pagues.

-Mira como tiemblo –le desafió Elyon.

Mark era más alto que ella y mucho más pesado y fuerte. Aun así, extrañamente, la semielfa no le tenía ningún miedo.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó una voz fría e indiferente.

Mark se alejó de la chica con rapidez y miró al profesor.

-No, ninguno profesor, solo aclaraba algunos asuntos con mi compañera –contestó el chico con inocencia antes de subir los escalones de dos en dos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Snape devolviéndole el caldero que había recogido del final de las escaleras- Es muy pronto para empezar a buscarse enemigos.

-Sí, y por si no lo sabías, puedo cuidarme sola –contestó ella cogiendo su caldero y dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

Elyon no le dijo a nadie lo ocurrido con Mark, no quería tener encima a gente preocupándose por ella, sobre todo por algo a lo que ella no había dado importancia, solo había sido la amenaza de un niño caprichoso. Después de cenar se dirigió con fastidio hacia las mazmorras, la temperatura en ellas había bajado bastante, lo que seguro haría más incómodas las tres horas siguientes a pesar del fuego del caldero.

-Pasa –gruñó Snape desde el interior.

La chica se sentó en una de las mesas y miró la pizarra en la que ya estaban escritos los nuevos ingredientes e instrucciones. La primera hora pasó rápida y en ella consiguió tener lista la poción, lo que quería decir que las dos próximas iban a ser interminables.

-Ya he acabado –le dijo Elyon recogiendo los ingredientes.

La muchacha no obtuvo respuesta.

-He dicho que ya he acabado –levantó la cabeza ya que no conseguía respuesta.

Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. La joven se acercó a él con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la chica poniendo una mano en su hombro.

El joven levantó la cabeza con un respingo y la miró con ojos febriles, estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

-Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería –le aconsejó Elyon.

-Estoy bien –gruñó el levantándose.

Se apoyó en la mesa y miró al suelo con cansancio, entonces se dio cuenta, su hombro derecho estaba mojado con sangre apenas visible en la ropa negra del profesor.

-Snape no es broma, tienes que ir a la enfermería –le dijo preocupada-. Se te ha vuelto a abrir la herida.

-No, solo es un mareo –insistió el hombre.

Elyon intentó tocarle el rostro para asegurarse de que tenía fiebre, aunque él se resistía.

-Déjalo ya, estoy perfectamente, no necesito ir a la enfermería –le dijo sosteniendo sus muñecas.

La chica se libró con facilidad de su débil agarre y consiguió alcanzar su frente.

-Estás ardiendo –murmuró asustada.

Snape intentó deshacerse de ella, pero no parecía tener la fuerza necesaria para ello. Una sensación de vértigo la atacó y le hizo cerrar los ojos mareada.

Cuando los abrió ya no estaba en la mazmorra junto a su profesor. Se encontraba en un callejón, en el Callejón del Sauce. Pero esa vez los elfos no caminaban con calma, si no que corrían en una dirección aterrorizados. Elyon se dio la vuelta, su corazón se encogió. Unos metros más allá el fuego devoraba gran parte de los edificios y había cadáveres y gente malherida por doquier. De entre las sombras surgían encapuchados con máscaras blancas. Mortífagos. Aquel era el ataque que le había contado Dumbledore. Aquellos hombres lanzaban hechizos a todo lo que tenían a su alcance sin miramientos. Hombres, mujeres y niños caían muertos o moribundos a sus pies. Los pocos que les plantaban cara para defender a los suyos no aguantaban mucho en pie, ya que eran muchos menos que los atacantes, y estaban más preocupados por mantener a salvo a sus congéneres que en bloquear un ataque.

Los ojos de Elyon se llenaron de lágrimas, aquello no podía haber ocurrido... Muchos mortífagos se adelantaron pasando junto a la muchacha, que estaba inmóvil en medio de la calle observando con impotencia hechos pasados. Alzó los ojos y su mirada quedó fija en tres mortífagos que habían quedado atrás y que estaban atacando a los pobres elfos que habían quedado encerrados en medio de la masacre. Pero esos hombres no utilizaban varitas, cuchillo en mano se dedicaban a apuñalar y degollar a los que habían quedado acorralados. Uno de los enmascarados había apuñalado a una mujer por la espalda, la cual había intentado huir con su hijo pequeño en brazos. El cuerpo sin vida de la mujer yacía en el suelo junto al niño que lloraba en silencio, otro de los mortífagos, el que más rezagado iba, se acercó al niño con una daga ensangrentada sujeta con firmeza en su mano. El pequeño permaneció inmóvil y el mortífago se agachó junto a él. Elyon no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, aquel niño se iba a convertir en una víctima más de aquella masacre, ¿cómo alguien iba a poder matar a sangre fría a un niño de apenas cuatro años? El mortífago se interpuso entre el niño y Elyon, de forma que no pudo ver qué pasaba, pero cuando él se retiró, vio al niño sobre el cuerpo de su madre, completamente inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Una chica joven que había permanecido escondida se lanzó sobre él al ver lo ocurrido, este se giró al escucharla y su daga se hundió en el estómago de la joven cuando esta se abalanzó sobre él a la carrera con una tabla de gruesa madera en la mano. La muchacha se agarró a su túnica con una mueca de dolor y asombro antes de que el mortífago le lanzara una maldición matándola en el acto.

-¡NOOOOO! –gritó un elfo joven, de pelo corto y castaño.

El chico arremetió contra el mortífago dándole un puñetazo que rompió parte de la máscara. El enmascarado se volvió con enfado, se quitó la máscara rota y escupió la sangre que le había provocado el fuerte puñetazo, con una rapidez asombrosa agarró al muchacho del cuello con una mano y apretó con fuerza. El chico intentó darle otro puñetazo, pero el mortífago paró el golpe con la mano libre asiendo su muñeca. El elfo se ahogaba con el fuerte agarre de su mano, pero tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para darle un rodillazo en el estómago a su agresor que se dobló de dolor, el joven lo aprovechó para golpearlo de nuevo tirándolo al suelo.

Elyon se llevó las manos a la boca, el rostro del mortífago había quedado a la vista al caerse la capucha. No era posible...él no...

-Snape –sollozó ella sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

El joven se lanzó contra él recogiendo del suelo la daga del mortífago. Snape consiguió mantener el arma lejos de su cuello, aunque el elfo utilizaba toda su fuerza para darle muerte. El mago puso un pie en el estómago del joven y lo lanzó lejos de él. El mortífago se levantó con rapidez antes de que el chico volviera a atacarle, el elfo corrió para arremeter de nuevo contra él, pero el mortífago lo frenó sujetándolo de los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared con fuerza para quitárselo de encima. El chico abrió los ojos de par en par mientras la sangre comenzaba a resbalar por sus labios, Snape se alejó un poco del elfo. Elyon ahogó un grito de horror, el elfo tenía el pecho atravesado por un poste de madera, perteneciente al marco roto de una puerta de una tienda destrozada. El elfo intentaba respirar, pero cada vez que llenaba sus pulmones con aire comenzaba a escupir sangre. La expresión del mortífago no había variado, pero su respiración estaba muy agitada, se acercó al joven moribundo, el cual lo agarró de la túnica mientras escupía más sangre manchando la tela negra.

-Todo el daño que has hecho, se volverá contra ti... nunca podrás vivir de verdad... –murmuró torpemente el joven elfo en inglés con rabia y asco.

Snape sacó su varita y con un destello verde, el dolor del muchacho acabó.

Elyon miró a Snape, la pesadilla era un recuerdo suyo, un recuerdo que la había atormentado noche tras noche desde que lo tocó en la enfermería.

El mortífago se puso la capucha y recogió del suelo su máscara rota, miró fugazmente el cuerpo del joven que seguía atravesado en la pared con la cabeza colgando sobre el pecho, de donde sobresalía el trozo de madera que lo había herido de muerte. Intentó mover el cuerpo del chico para desengancharlo de la pared, pero no pudo. Se escucharon los gritos y llantos de una chica. Snape miró de pronto hacia donde estaba Elyon, se puso la máscara rota y lanzó un rayo verde en la dirección en donde se encontraba ella.

Abrió los ojos y se separó del chico, el rostro de la muchacha estaba surcado de lágrimas. Snape la observaba desde el escritorio sin que ella pudiera descifrar su mirada. El cuerpo de Elyon temblaba, no quería creerse lo que había visto. El joven separó los labios para hablar.

-Calla, no empeores las cosas –le dijo Elyon con voz temblorosa mientras intentaba calmarse-, digas lo que digas, no cambiará nada.

Recogió sus cosas ante la mirada de su profesor y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Sigo... sigo diciendo que deberías ir a la enfermería –dijo la muchacha sin mirar atrás.

Cerró los ojos antes de subir las escaleras y salir de las mazmorras. Llegó junto al lago y vio la luna llena bañarse en sus aguas, se sentó en la orilla y miró los pequeños peces plateados que nadaban juguetones cerca de la orilla. Comenzó a llorar con amargura abrazándose las rodillas sintiendo que ya jamás podría confiar en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. 4º Curso. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 9**

El primer mes de clase pasó más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. Le costó acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de estudio, teniendo en cuenta que tenía el doble de deberes y horas de clase. El trato entre Elyon y Snape se había enfriado hasta el punto que les era casi insoportable verse, así que las clases suplementarias de Pociones se habían vuelto una tortura en las que reinaba un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

Otra explosión en el aula hizo salir a Elyon de sus cavilaciones, que una vez más giraban en torno al ataque del Callejón del Sauce. El caldero de Lisa había vuelto a reventar manchando el techo de la mazmorra.

-Empiezo a pensar que tiene serios problemas de comprensión, señorita Atler -le dijo Snape en un susurro-. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y además en el próximo descanso se quedará castigada, al igual que el viernes, para limpiar este estropicio y el que seguro formará.

-Sí, señor -musitó la muchacha mirando al suelo.

Elyon se quedó mirando a su compañera, apenas había cruzado con ella un saludo de buenos días, sólo hablaba con Judit, Amber, Allyson y Sharon, y solo en la habitación antes de irse a dormir. Era una chica muy callada, siempre absorta en sus pensamientos, sus ojos perfilados con negro mostraban una profunda tristeza.

-Señorita McWilliams aguarde un momento -le dijo Snape mientras recogía unos pergaminos de su escritorio al acabar la clase-. Esta noche no podré dar las clases complementarias de Pociones, así que le he cambiado el horario a la profesora Croft.

Ella salió del aula sin ni siquiera asentir, odiaba las clases suplementarias de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aún más que las de Pociones. Le dolía admitir que esa asignatura era mucho más divertida e instructiva con Snape que con Zelda, la cual simplemente se dedicaba a mandarle leer libros. Elyon había tenido que aprender gran parte de los hechizos practicando de madrugada en las aulas vacías. Después de cenar se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y entró sin molestarse en llamar.

-¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron que hay que llamar antes de entrar? -le preguntó Zelda mascando un chicle, estando a solas la mujer ni se molestaba en usar con ella un tono formal.

Elyon la miró desafiante y dejó su mochila en una de las mesas.

-¿Me va a enseñar algo de provecho esta vez o se va a limitar a limarse las uñas como de costumbre? -preguntó ella impertinente.

-Aprende a controlar tu lengua, o un día de estos habrá que cortártela -contestó la mujer poniendo sus botas de tacón sobre la mesa.

-A ti sí que habría que cortártela -murmuró Elyon entre dientes mientras sacaba su libro y lo habría por la lección que debía seguir esa noche.

A la una de la mañana se escurrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a un aula vacía y comenzó a practicar un nuevo hechizo, las horas pasaron y decidió que ya era bastante cuando los ojos comenzaron a escocerle tanto por el cansancio que apenas podía tenerlos abiertos. 

..... 

-Elyon, despierta, Elyon -la llamó Judit zarandeándola.

-Cinco minutitos más -gruñó ella dándole la espalda.

-Si duermes cinco minutos más no llegarás a la clase de Encantamientos -le dijo Sharon quitándole las sábanas.

Elyon se levantó de mala gana y se vistió.

-¿Qué demonios haces después de cenar para estar tan cansada? -le preguntó Allyson alargándole uno de los zapatos que la semielfa estaba buscando bajo la cama.

-Estudiar -contestó ella con un bostezo.

-¿Estudiar? Sí claro -comentó Amber incrédula- ¿Te crees que somos tontas? No estás en la Sala Común y la Biblioteca está cerrada.

-No quiero parecer borde, pero me paso las noches estudiando y si no me creéis no es mi problema, pero no lo hago aquí para no molestaros -contestó ella abrochándose la túnica.

-Elyon, haz lo que quieras, de verdad. Solo te digo que si andas por el castillo de madrugada vayas con cuidado con Filch y la señora Norris -le advirtió Allyson.

-Ten, cómete estos bollos de camino al aula, ya no hay tiempo para que desayunes en condiciones -Sharon le pasó cinco bollos envueltos en una servilleta. 

..... 

-¡Qué desgracia, doble clase de Pociones! -sollozó Amber.

-¡Sht! ¿Quieres que te oiga Snape? -le murmuró Judit.

-Pero es que es una tortura... -se siguió quejando ella.

-A nadie le gusta, Amber. Bueno, salvo a los slytherins, que consiguen puntos gratis -comentó molesta Sharon.

-Nosotros no nos podemos quejar, quien lo pasa mal de verdad es Lisa. Hoy le va a tocar volver a limpiar el aula de Pociones ¿Os imagináis lo que debe ser tener que estar a solas con Snape? Recordad que Lisa no ha querido mencionar nada -dijo Allyson con horror.

-Me hago una ligera idea -murmuró Elyon.

-Es verdad, que tú tienes un par de horas extra –Alex torció una mueca compasiva.

-Pero si no hace explotar el caldero de nuevo no tendrá que quedarse castigada –comentó la semielfa.

-No quiero ser ceniza, pero estamos hablando de Lisa, siempre le ha ido mal Pociones, incluso con Slughorn que era muy majo y paciente, pero ahora con este profesor lo lleva mucho peor -comentó Sharon afligida.

Elyon miró a la joven morena que estaba apoyada unos metros más allá, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su caldero.

-Pues yo digo que hoy no se queda castigada -dijo Elyon con decisión.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? -preguntó Amber.

-Porque voy a ayudarla -respondió la semielfa con una sonrisa.

-Elyon, está prohibido hablar en clase, te vas a meter en un buen lío -intentó hacerla razonar Judit.

-Me da igual lo que diga Snape -contestó ella con indiferencia.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y entraron en el aula, Elyon siguió a la silenciosa muchacha y se sentó a su lado ante la mirada nerviosa de sus compañeras de cuarto.

-¿Te importa? -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-No, por supuesto que no -contestó Lisa débilmente.

-Me llamo Elyon -se presentó ella colocando su caldero encima de la mesa.

-Sí lo sé... yo soy Lisa, aunque a estas alturas del curso, seguro que ya lo sabías -contestó la chica con una leve sonrisa-, nuestras compañeras se han encargado de eso.

Ahogó una risita para no empezar con mal pie la clase de Pociones y recibir un castigo o la pérdida de puntos para su casa. Los alumnos encendieron los fuegos y comenzaron a echar los primeros ingredientes a las pociones que aquel día debían realizar.

-¡No, espera! -le susurró Elyon a Lisa- Espera cuarenta segundos más antes de echar la crin de kelpie.

-Gracias -le respondió Lisa apartando su mano del caldero.

-De nada, y recuerda, solo una cerda de la crin.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan interesante que le está contando a su incompetente compañera, señorita McWilliams? -preguntó Snape levantándose de su escritorio.

-Nada importante, profesor -contestó con frialdad.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro -insistió el profesor cruzándose de brazos.

-Piense lo que quiera, entonces -comentó Elyon volviendo a concentrarse en su poción ante la mirada asombrada de su compañera ante el comentario.

La clase se inundó de susurros de sorpresa ante el atrevimiento de su compañera mientras la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Mark rio por lo bajo a la espera de la reacción del profesor, ansioso porque la castigara.

-¿Cómo ha dicho? -Snape bajó su tono de voz amenazadoramente.

-Creo que ya me ha oído, profesor -respondió Elyon mirándole a los ojos con desafío.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Pídele disculpas -le murmuró Lisa asustada.

-Ni de coña -le dijo Elyon con los dientes apretados a su compañera que la miraba llena de espanto.

-Muy bien señorita McWilliams, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y un castigo que aclararemos a solas y que seguro le bajará los humos -sentenció Snape, Mark sonrió complacido.

-Por mí como si son cincuenta y me castiga a limpiar hasta el último rincón de este castillo -comentó Elyon con una sonrisa impertinente, envalentonándose.

-Está poniendo al límite mi paciencia -le advirtió el profesor.

-Usted ya ha rebasado el mío con su inaceptable método de enseñanza -le dijo Elyon con voz demasiado audible.

-Que le quede claro que no es nadie para cuestionar mis métodos de enseñanza -contestó Snape irritado, los alumnos contenían el aliento.

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! -Elyon se puso en pie con enfado, tirando el taburete- No es justo que favorezca a su casa y que ridiculice en público a los alumnos ¡No tiene ningún derecho ni como profesor ni como persona! Y creo que sabes perfectamente que yo soy una de las que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a criticarte -añadió ella con voz amenazante.

-¡Se acabó! -le cortó Snape furioso- Al despacho del director, ¡ahora mismo! ¡El resto atended vuestros calderos si no queréis compartir castigo con la señorita McWilliams!

Elyon recogió sus cosas armando más escándalo del necesario y salió del aula con la cabeza bien alta. Estuvo alrededor de dos horas dando vueltas por el castillo, no pensaba ir al despacho del director hasta que acabara la doble clase de Pociones, después de la cual seguro que Snape iría a hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo ocurrido. Así que decidió subir a ver al director cuando también lo hiciera el profesor, con lo que sólo tendría que escuchar un sermón, aunque fuera a dos bandas.

Estaba apoyada en la gran gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore cuando escuchó acercarse por el pasillo unos pasos rápidos y airados. Snape apareció doblando una esquina. Con su ondeante capa y su expresión enfurecida parecía dos veces más alto, pero Elyon no pensaba dejarse intimidar por él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Aprovecha tus horas de libertad, porque me voy a encargar de castigarte el resto del curso y el tiempo que tengas que estar entre estos muros -le dijo Snape acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-Estaba esperando a entrar en el despacho, me dijiste que viniera, no que entrara –Elyon torció una sonrisa jugando con su paciencia, que parecía estar al límite.

-Por las barbas de Merlín -le dijo Snape a la gárgola, que se movió dejando a la vista una escalera de caracol- Adentro.

El chico le puso una mano en el hombro a la joven y la empujó al interior de ésta con fuerza.

-Ten más cuidado, profesor -le contestó ella molesta usando un tono despectivo en la última palabra.

-Sigue jugando conmigo y te aseguro que lo pasarás peor que si te cogiera un mortífago -contestó él sin mirarla.

-¿Uno como tú tal vez? -murmuró ella.

Elyon se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta, y lo miró de reojo con miedo a su reacción. Pero el chico se limitó a mirarla con la mandíbula apretada. La escalera siguió subiendo hasta quedar frente a una puerta de madera oscura. Snape se adelantó y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante -contestó Dumbledore desde el interior.

El profesor abrió la puerta y los dos entraron en silencio.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita? -preguntó el director desde su escritorio frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero castigar de por vida a esta mestiza -explicó el chico cogiendo a Elyon del brazo para que se adelantara.

-Severus esa lengua... -le dijo Dumbledore con enfado- ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer tal reprimenda?

-Ha cuestionado mis métodos de enseñanza y ha puesto en duda mi autoridad en medio de una clase y de forma muy poco educada -respondió Snape con enfado.

-¿Y eso por qué? -le preguntó Dumbledore a la chica, que estaba con los labios apretados en parte por el enfado y en parte por el fuerte agarre del chico sobre su brazo, que comenzaba a dolerle.

-No es justo que se dedique a favorecer a los suyos y humille a los alumnos en público -dijo ella con voz firme.

-Puede que tengas razón o no, Elyon, el profesor Snape y yo tendremos una conversación al respecto. Pero no por ello has de faltarle al respeto a un profesor -le dijo el anciano con seriedad-. Me temo que te vas a tener que acoger a un simple castigo Severus, nunca ningún alumno ha sufrido castigos mayores por algo parecido bajo mi dirección y no haré una excepción.

-Sí, señor -contestó Snape con fastidio y salió dando un portazo.

Dumbledore suspiró.

-¿Elyon por qué te has comportado así? -le preguntó el director entristecido.

-Porque no es justo lo que hace en clase, lo del favoritismo para mí es lo de menos. Lo que no soporto es que humille a una compañera constantemente -contestó cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

-Pero en lugar de haberte quejado en clase debiste venir a hablar conmigo, es más, debiste animar a tu compañera a venir aquí y hablar del tema -le dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Bromea? Está demasiado intimidada por Snape como para quejarse de algo -dijo Elyon molesta.

-Pero esa sería su batalla no la tuya, no digo que no intentes ayudarla, pero hay otras formas. No utilices ese pretexto para descargar tu ira y frustración sobre el profesor Snape, no ha hecho nada con maldad -reflexionó Dumbledore levantándose del escritorio.

-¿Que no ha hecho nada con maldad? ¿Y lo del Callejón del Sauce qué? -preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, participó en el ataque, pero no fue tan cruel como...

-Yo lo vi, vi lo que hizo, vi como mataba a aquellos elfos -sollozó ella, no sabía por qué Dumbledore ponía tanto empeño en defenderlo.

-¿Cómo lo viste? -preguntó él alarmado.

-Snape me lo enseñó, dejó escapar ese recuerdo cuando lo toqué en la enfermería para saber si tenía fiebre la noche que volvimos de Azkaban.

Dumbledore suspiró entristecido y le ofreció asiento a la joven mientras él mismo se sentaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? -le preguntó Dumbledore con calma.

-Todo. Como mató a los dos jóvenes, al niño...

-El pequeño no sufrió ningún daño, fue uno de los pocos supervivientes, Severus lo salvó de una muerte segura. Lo durmió para que pareciera muerto y así no lo atacaran.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Esos no cuentan? -le dijo Elyon con frustración.

-Mató a los dos jóvenes en defensa propia y por accidente -explicó Dumbledore con los ojos llenos de tristeza al recordar los hechos-. Créeme que a los únicos que mató de buen grado fue a un par de mortífagos, sobre todo a uno que pretendía aprovecharse de una elfa de tu misma edad.

Elyon miró al director, ¿cómo podía defenderlo? ¿Cómo aun sabiendo todo lo que había hecho como seguidor de Voldemort? La chica negó con la cabeza, no había excusa para aquellos actos, ni por defensa propia, ni por espía tenía el perdón de todos aquellos asesinatos y muchos otros que seguro había cometido.

-Es un asesino y siempre lo será, diga lo que usted diga -dijo levantándose de la silla con brusquedad- Y jamás tendrá ni mi respeto ni mi confianza.

-Elyon, por favor... -Dumbledore intentó estrecharle una mano con cariño para tranquilizarla.

-¡No! -ella se alejó llena de furia- Voldemort tenía razón, usted es un manipulador que protege a asesinos como Snape.

Corrió hacia la puerta, necesitaba alejarse del castillo, alejarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, escapar de tanta mentira...

-¡Elyon! -la llamó Dumbledore preocupado- ¡Elyon vuelve!

Siguió corriendo escaleras abajo haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Dumbledore. No quería oírle, no quería oír más excusas que libraran de culpa a asesinos. Al final del pasillo pudo ver el patio trasero del castillo, en cuyo centro había una pequeña fuente, siguió corriendo todo lo rápido que le llevaban sus piernas cuando algo se interpuso en su camino y la agarró con fuerza por la espalda levantándola del suelo.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó ella golpeando los brazos que la sujetaban con firmeza.

Dio una patada hacia atrás y escuchó un gemido de dolor antes de que los brazos la soltaran dejándola libre. No miró a quién había golpeado, no le importaba.

Siguió corriendo hasta pasar la fuente. Solo quería salir de allí y llegar a cualquier otra parte, al bosque o a Hogsmeade, o más allá, le daba igual. Corrió hacia el muro, si lo saltaba podría bajar por la ladera y escaparía antes del colegio. Al subir a la carrera vio que no estaba la ladera al otro lado, sino una caída de más de cien metros hacia la oscuridad. Intentó parar, pero la inercia la hizo desequilibrarse y resbaló, se golpeó contra el borde del muro en su caída mientras intentaba agarrarse con los dedos a los huecos de las piedras. No lo consiguió, y se sintió caer al vacío mientras se le encogía el estómago.

Alguien le agarró la muñeca con ambas manos y frenó su caída. Elyon levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Snape contraído por el esfuerzo de mantenerla sujeta en el vacío. Con un gruñido la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que la joven pudo agarrarse al borde del muro y subir a él.

-¡¿En qué cojones estabas pensando?! –jadeó él recuperando el aliento, ligeramente inclinado apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

-Yo... yo... -musitó ella con el cuerpo tembloroso una vez estuvo a salvo en el patio del castillo.

¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado así? ¿Cómo había podido confundir ambos patios situados en extremos opuestos del edificio? Rompió a llorar. Qué estúpida, había estado a punto de matarse. Miró al chico, que la observaba con una ceja levantada, intentando comprender qué es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a la semielfa. Ella apretó los labios sin dejar de llorar y le dio la espalda dispuesta a salir corriendo.

-Elyon, espera, ya basta de huir, así no arreglarás nada -el profesor la retuvo cogiéndola del hombro.

-No hay nada que arreglar, mis padres no están. Ya no queda nadie, nadie a quién le importe... -musitó- Solo desconocidos que no hacen más que mentirme y ocultarme cosas.

-Desconocidos que intentan protegerte y ayudarte –le dijo Snape.

-¿Y si no quiero ayuda? ¿Y si solo quiero que me dejen en paz para desaparecer?

-Elyon... por favor... solo intentamos... -Snape suspiró con pesar- Sé que no es fácil y que solo quieres que el mundo se pare. Que parece que todo es un juego de mal gusto, y solo quieres que se acabe la partida que estás perdiendo, pero eso no pasará, nunca pasa. Porque la vida sigue y no es un juego que puedas abandonar. Solo puedes seguir, sobreponerte y buscar un lugar seguro en el que si tienes que derrumbarte, al menos haya alguien que te pueda ayudar a levantarte de nuevo -insistió él.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta, lo miró a los ojos, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar la amargura que la había estado destrozando por dentro todo ese tiempo.

-Los echo de menos, no me hago la idea de que no podré volver a verlos, no quiero hacerme a la idea... -lloró ella con amargura- Cada día al despertar solo deseo verlos junto a mí para saber que todo ha sido sólo una pesadilla. Pero no lo es... y nadie quiere explicarme por qué.

Snape se había quedado completamente inmóvil y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, no se había esperado esa reacción de ella, quizá que cayera de rodillas al suelo llorando o escapara a la carrera, pero no que se hubiera tirado sobre él en busca de un consuelo que no podía darle. En aquella situación no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, era algo totalmente nuevo para él, aunque con torpeza rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha con sus brazos.

Elyon se sintió extrañamente reconfortada, más aun que cuando Dumbledore o Remus intentaban animarla, aquel chico era totalmente distinto a toda la gente que había conocido, pero aun así, sabía que era el que mejor podía entenderla de algún modo. Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Snape podía escuchar los latidos del joven, que eran lentos y profundos. Su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y comenzó a sentir un terrible cansancio.

Snape miró a la chica que seguía abrazada a él llorando en silencio, sintió como los temblores dejaban su cuerpo y como éste se volvía algo más pesado. El joven profesor dedujo que era por el cansancio y el estrés de todos esos días que habían pasado. Porque aunque la joven lo ignoraba, él la había estado vigilando mientras practicaba por las noches en las aulas vacías, ya que vigilarla era parte de su trabajo. Iba a decirle que era mejor que fuera a por sus cosas para la clase de Astronomía, pero notó que estaba echando más peso sobre él y al intentar moverse se dio cuenta de que ella no lo hacía.

-No es posible -comentó él con incredulidad, Elyon se había quedado sorprendentemente dormida de pie, cargando su peso sobre él.

"Ahora tendré que llevarla a la Sala de Profesores" pensó Snape mirándola con una ceja levantada, "No puedo aparecer en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con ella a cuestas..." Con sumo cuidado para no despertarla consiguió cogerla en brazos, la chica se revolvió y rodeó el cuello del profesor. Para él eso resultó una ventaja, ya que le era más fácil llevarla, aunque notó un pequeño hormigueo en el estómago. "La próxima vez cenaré y esperaré antes de hablar con Dumbledore" se dijo a si mismo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la Sala de Profesores.

Al llegar consiguió abrir la puerta con dificultad y luego la dejó en la butaca más grande. Al soltarla sintió un gran alivio en los brazos, Elyon pesaba más de lo que aparentaba. La muchacha se encogió acomodándose en la butaca, Snape la miró y encendió la chimenea. A esas horas hacía frío en aquella sala. El profesor se frotó las manos y se las metió en los bolsillos. La chica seguía encogida en la butaca. Él puso los ojos en blanco, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una manta con la que cubrir a su alumna. "Alumna", rio él. "Jamás conseguiré verla de esa manera". Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro mientras colocaba la manta sobre ella, que poco a poco se fue relajando. Snape se agachó a su lado y la miró más de cerca, era cierto que se parecía a sus padres, solo los había visto en dos ocasiones, pero aun así podía asegurar que el parecido era asombroso. Retiró uno de los mechones azulados que cubrían su rostro y con cuidado lo colocó tras su oreja, ahora con el aspecto que tenía la de un humano. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba más su aspecto original ya que realzaba los finos rasgos de su cara. Snape se levantó con brusquedad sacudiendo su cabeza, ¿pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? Se dejó caer en otra de las butacas.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y por ella entró Dumbledore corriendo hacia él con preocupación.

-¿La has encontrado? -preguntó el director con la respiración agitada.

Snape señaló la butaca en el que Elyon dormía.

-Gracias a Merlín -suspiró aliviado Dumbledore- ¿Dónde estaba? La he estado buscando por todas partes pero no la encontraba... aun llevo el susto en el cuerpo, creí que le había pasado algo...

-Bueno... ha estado a punto de caer desde el patio de la fuente... -comentó Snape, Albus palideció- Llegué en el momento justo, unos segundos más... Suerte también que he escuchado tus gritos por el pasillo y he intuido que algo no iba bien -añadió para tranquilizar al anciano.

-¿Qué hacía allí? -preguntó Dumbledore sin comprender.

-No lo sé. Creo que estaba confusa y enfadada... y no pensaba con claridad, pero... a saber –suspiró el chico.

-Lo más importante es que está aquí y a salvo -dijo Dumbledore con alivio.

-¿Cuándo le contarás la verdad? -preguntó Snape sentándose en una de las butacas.

-Cuando esté preparada, por ahora con lo que sabe tiene bastante. Además yo no soy el más indicado para contárselo, de eso ha de encargarse su familia -respondió el anciano.

-Elyon piensa que se ha quedado sola entre extraños que no hacen más que ocultarle cosas, debería saber por qué murieron sus padres, sería lo justo -insistió el joven profesor-. No hace más que torturarse con eso, piensa... piensa que ojalá todo esto sea una pesadilla de la que poder despertar en breve. Quizá el hecho de saber las razones por las cuales sus padres se sacrificaron por ella le levante el ánimo...

-O puede que la hunda aún más, porque para explicar su muerte, tendría que saber todos los detalles, y como he dicho, no está preparada -razonó Dumbledore con pesar-. No todavía.

Snape entrelazó sus dedos con gesto pensativo y miró a la joven que dormía tranquila y ajena a toda aquella conversación.

-De todas maneras tenga quien tenga la razón, me alegro de que comiences a preocuparte por ella como Protector -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-. Hazme un favor, quédate con Elyon hasta que termine unos asuntos, luego yo le haré compañía.

Dumbledore salió de la sala ante la sorpresa de Snape, que se había quedado inmóvil ante ese comentario. "Me alegro de que comiences a preocuparte por ella" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza durante unos minutos interminables, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba ablandando? Decididamente aquella no era su noche.

Se recostó en la butaca y dejó la mente vagar, respiró profundamente e intentó quedarse en blanco, aunque por primera vez eso le estaba costando horrores. Involuntariamente volvió la vista hacia su alumna que seguía durmiendo. "¡Basta!" se exigió así mismo. Se levantó furioso y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación, ¿por qué diablos no podía dejar de pensar en ella esa noche? "Porque solo me acarrea problemas y quebraderos de cabeza, y estoy harto" respondió él apoyando el brazo en el cristal de la ventana. "Eso no te lo crees ni tú" lo contradijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. "Porque sabes que no es la primera vez que te pasa"

-Cállate -murmuró con los dientes apretados apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.

Aquella maldita cría le desconcentraba cada vez más poniéndolo de los nervios, lo que como consecuencia desencadenaba su mal humor. "Y este maldito hormigueo en el estómago me pone frenético, jamás volveré a saltarme una comida" miró los exteriores del castillo, sus terrenos estaban sumidos en la oscuridad en esa noche sin luna. Entonces algo llamó su atención haciendo que girara bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a la chimenea, unos murmullos resonaban en el silencio de la sala, pero no eran unos simples murmullos, ya había oído cosas parecidas. Snape se acercó a la chimenea y miró a la chica que se revolvía en la butaca, murmuraba algo inquieta, en una lengua que él jamás había entendido pero que reconocía. Era élfico.

La chica comenzó a aumentar el tono de los murmullos, asustada. Snape siguió dónde estaba, no se atrevía a acercarse, por alguna razón solo podía limitarse a mirar. De repente Elyon gritó con fuerza y por sus ojos se escaparon lágrimas mientras se movía como si intentara escapar de algo. Esta vez el profesor no se lo pensó y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¡Sht! Calma, tranquila -le susurró él sujetando sus manos que se movían frenéticas intentando no ser atrapadas, aunque él con habilidad lo consiguió-, solo es una pesadilla.

Elyon seguía retorciéndose e intentaba librarse del agarre del chico, Snape puso una mano en su frente y recorrió su cara hasta llegar a su mejilla.

-No pasa nada, solo es un mal sueño -murmuró él agarrando con firmeza sus pequeñas manos-, no te va a pasar nada mientras esté aquí.

Poco a poco la chica se fue calmando hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal, aunque en su rostro aún seguía la expresión de miedo. Snape acarició su mejilla con suavidad y le secó las lágrimas, Elyon frunció el ceño y después su expresión se fue relajando. El joven la miró pensativo, ¿sería posible que el recuerdo del Callejón del Sauce aun la atormentara por las noches? Teóricamente después de saber de qué se trataba, la pesadilla se tenía que haber convertido en un recuerdo ahora también suyo. El profesor retiró su mano del rostro de la chica e iba a soltar sus manos cuando fue ella quien lo sujetó impidiendo que se alejara. Snape frunció el ceño mientras notaba como el hormigueo de su estómago se reavivaba con fuerza.

-No te vayas -murmuró Elyon en sueños-, no me dejes sola papá.

Él se libró de su agarre y la volvió a cubrir con la manta. Snape se sentó en una butaca y se anotó mentalmente que debería mencionar los hechos a Dumbledore, pero se quedó dormido junto al fuego. 

..... 

Elyon abrió los ojos con cansancio, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el frío le había calado hasta los huesos, se incorporó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor mientras se enrollaba en la manta.

-Buenos días -la saludó Dumbledore avivando el fuego con su varita.

-Buenos días profesor -le saludó ella bajando la vista avergonzada- esto... perdón por lo que dije ayer yo...

-No hace falta que te disculpes, muchas veces decimos las cosas sin pensar -la interrumpió el anciano.

Ella asintió con la cabeza soñolienta. La noche anterior había hecho muchas cosas sin pensar. Se saltó las clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia ya que se había despertado bastante tarde y tampoco estaba de humor para asistir, se las hubiera saltado como hacía desde su encontronazo nocturno con Snape antes de empezar el curso. Se dirigía hacia la Sala Común cuando alguien la llamó.

-¿Elyon? -preguntó una chica a su espalda.

Ella se giró y vio a Lisa acercarse a ella con algo de timidez.

-Hola Lisa -la saludó. La chica le sonrió con algo de preocupación.

-¿Dónde has estado esta noche? Estábamos todos preocupados al ver que no asistías a la clase de Astronomía -preguntó su compañera.

-Bueno... eh -tartamudeó Elyon sin saber que decir.

-Te hicieron cumplir el castigo durante toda la noche, ¿no?

-La verdad es que no, solo fue el sermón. El castigo aun no sé cuándo lo tendré que cumplir -contestó ella con una sonrisa torcida.

-Pues menuda charla -sonrió Lisa.

-¿Era por eso por lo que me buscabas? -preguntó Elyon acercándose a Lisa.

-Sí y no, quería darte las gracias por haberme defendido en Pociones. Nadie había hecho eso por mí, y menos si a penas me conocía -se sinceró la joven metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros.

-No hay de qué, es que no soportaba ver cómo te trataba Snape, alguien tenía que pararle los pies -comentó como si nada.

-Pues te doy las gracias de todo corazón, aunque jamás me hubiera imaginado que alguien tuviera el valor suficiente para encarar a Snape.

Sonrió algo cohibida. Las dos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el castillo mientras se iban contando cosas y se conocían un poco más. A Elyon le gustó aquella chica, era sencilla y muy simpática cuando se decidía a hablar. La joven tenía una espesa melena negro azabache, cortada a capas y surcado por extensiones de color violeta, sus ojos castaños eran redondos y serenos. Tenía una constitución muy delgada y le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Lisa asintió- ¿Por qué vas siempre vestida de negro y con los ojos tan pintados?

-Bueno... empecé a vestirme así para que mis padres me prestaran algo más de atención, pero no ha funcionado... y le he cogido el gustillo a esta estética -contestó ella afligida.

-Las chicas mencionaron algo sobre que tenías problemas familiares -se atrevió a curiosear Elyon.

-Sí, mis padres viven separados desde hace cuatro años, aún no han pedido el divorcio, pero no creo que tarden mucho... las cosas no mejoran -explicó ella.

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona, nunca hay que perder la esperanza -la animó Elyon con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero -musitó la muchacha.

Se dirigían de nuevo a la Sala Común cuando vieron a Snape llegar desde la otra punta del pasillo, las dos siguieron caminando sin reparar en él, pero este las detuvo al pararse frente de ellas.

-Señorita McWilliams creo que tenemos un castigo pendiente -anunció con su habitual frialdad.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? -preguntó Elyon con fastidio.

-Será cuando yo diga -contestó el profesor con sequedad.

-Ya seguiremos hablando luego -se despidió de Lisa, que la miraba algo preocupada.

-Suerte -le murmuró esta antes de seguir su camino.

Profesor y alumna caminaban juntos por el pasillo sin cruzar palabra alguna.

-¿Por qué tengo que cumplir el castigo precisamente hoy? -volvió a preguntar ella.

-¿Es que antes no te ha quedado claro? -respondió él- Y te aconsejo que lo acabes pronto, tienes dos clases más esta tarde y la que perdiste de Astronomía ayer noche.

Elyon resopló con enfado, ¿es que no podía dejar de ser borde ni por un momento? ¿Ni siquiera después de que ella se hubiera sincerado con él? No tenía que haberle contado nada. Llegaron a la enfermería y la atravesaron hasta llegar a una puerta situada al final de la sala tras unas cortinas, Snape la abrió y Elyon tuvo que taparse la nariz, el olor que salía de aquel baño era nauseabundo.

-Vas a limpiarlo sin uso de la magia -sentenció el profesor-. Dame tu canalizadora.

-¿Qué? -Elyon no podía creer lo que le decía, no quería.

-Ya no eres tan gallita, ¿verdad? Como he dicho vas a limpiar con agua y jabón.

-Ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo. Esta peste no es normal -se negó ella-. Es cosa tuya, seguro.

-Tu verás lo que haces, pero no vas a salir de aquí hasta que lo hayas limpiado todo -Snape la empujó al interior del baño, le quitó la canalizadora del bolsillo y cerró la puerta.

Elyon observó el lugar mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano, a primera vista el baño no parecía estar muy sucio, pero cuando llegó a los retretes tuvo que contener las arcadas. Uno de ellos estaba atascado y el agua salía poco a poco de color marrón e iba empapando el suelo con calma, otro tenía restos de vómito... pero el que más asqueroso resultaba a la vista era uno que tenía la taza cubierta por una especie de vómito verde que burbujeaba y humeaba sin pausa y del que provenía el espantoso hedor. Elyon intentó asomarse a una ventana para poder respirar otro aire que no fuera ese, pero por desgracia éstas estaban demasiado altas para llegar a ellas incluso subiéndose encima de los retretes. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y se apoyó en ella, no pensaba limpiar el baño, eso nunca. Aquel castigo no era justo, si le había faltado al respeto a un profesor había sido porque éste no se lo tenía a sus alumnos y no pensaba ceder en esa opinión.

Estaba golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza contra la puerta pensando como escabullirse del castigo cuando escuchó el roce de un cristal contra una superficie dura, se alejó de la puerta y se asomó a uno de los retretes, ojalá que del vómito verde no estuviera saliendo una criatura especialmente repulsiva.

-¿Peeves? -Elyon miró al polstergeit que estaba recogiendo el vómito humeante con una pequeña botella.

-¿Qué haces aquí duendecilla? -le preguntó él escondiendo el frasco.

-Me han castigado a limpiar los baños, ¿qué haces con esa botella? ¿Piensas gastarle una gamberrada a Filch? -le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, orejas picudas. Déjame con mi trabajo -le dijo Peeves con enfado.

Entonces a Elyon sonrió con picardía, a lo mejor no tendría que limpiar el baño después de todo.

-¿Y si le dijera a Filch lo que tramas? -insinuó ella con una sonrisa torcida.

-Me encargaría de arrancarte la lengua -le contestó el hombrecillo azul.

-Si lo hicieras Dumbledore te echaría de aquí, y no creo que tú quieras eso, ¿verdad? -siguió hablando ella con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás tramando? -Peeves parecía haber visto la trampa.

-No diré nada si limpias el baño por mí -contestó ella.

El polstergeit rio con fuerza flotando varios centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

-Tu silencio no paga la limpieza de esta pocilga -siguió riendo él.

-Pero si a ti no te cuesta nada hacerlo -se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Esfuerzo puede que no, pero si tiempo ¡Y mi tiempo es muy valioso! -comentó Peeves mirándose las uñas.

-Vale, ¿y si además de mi silencio consigues artículos de Zonco para seguir fastidiando a Filch? -Elyon intentó cambiar de estrategia.

-No necesito artículos de Zonco para fastidiar a Filch -contestó él-. Mis gamberradas tienen marca propia.

-Pero con esos artículos podrías volver loco a Filch. Varias bombas fétidas puestas en diferentes sitios del castillos conseguirían hacerle correr durante mucho rato -siguió probando ella.

Peeves se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo, pensativo. Elyon sonrió, había conseguido tentarle.

-Vale, trato hecho, limpio el baño si tú no dices nada y me consigues los artículos de Zonco que yo te diga -aceptó Peeves.

-Hecho -la chica estrechó la mano del polstergeit satisfecha.

-Ahora vete hacia la puerta y date la vuelta, no me gusta que los alumnos descubran mis trucos -le dijo el hombrecillo con un ademán para que se alejara.

Elyon obedeció y mantuvo su posición durante varios minutos en los que no se escuchó nada.

-¡Ya puedes girarte! -le dijo la voz chillona de Peeves.

Al hacerlo no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración, el baño estaba impecable, parecía completamente nuevo y el olor nauseabundo había desaparecido por completo.

-¡Recuerda que tenemos un trato duendecilla! -le dijo Peeves antes de desaparecer.

Elyon salió del baño con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, encontró a Snape tumbado en una de las camas absorto, como de costumbre, en un libro de tapas oscuras, seguramente sobre pociones.

-Acabé -anunció ella con voz audible.

Snape levantó la vista del libro y la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Pretendes que me lo crea? -le dijo incrédulo.

-Échale un vistazo si no me crees -contestó la chica con un ademán, invitándole a entrar en el baño.

El joven lo hizo y volvió con una expresión bastante airada.

-Largo -le dijo con enfado tendiéndole su canalizadora.

-¿Cumplo el castigo y todavía te cabreas? Eres increíble -gruñó ella saliendo de la enfermería.

-Sé que no has cumplido el castigo y te aseguro que averiguaré como has conseguido limpiar el baño en tan poco tiempo sin ni siquiera mancharte o mojarte la ropa -le dijo Snape cogiendo el libro que estaba encima de la cama y cerrándolo con fuerza. 

..... 

-¿Qué tal el castigo? -le preguntó Lisa en la habitación.

-Bien, coser y cantar -contestó ella-; no veas el cabreo que se ha cogido cuando lo ha visto cumplido.

-Creo que deberías andarte con cuidado entonces -le dijo Lisa.

-¿Andarme con cuidado? Si no fuera tan borde no le plantaría cara -se quejó Elyon.

-Puede ser, pero a lo mejor también deberías respirar y pensar antes de hablar. Te puedes meter en muchos líos si no piensas lo que dices, aun teniendo toda la razón del mundo -reflexionó la chica.

Elyon miró al suelo, Lisa tenía razón, quizá debería calmarse antes de plantarle cara por algo. A lo mejor una tregua no sería mala idea. Así sus clases con él serían más llevaderas, además, la pasada noche prácticamente había prescindido de la bordería cuando ella flaqueó emocionalmente. Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por el cuarto, lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Snape.

-¿Me disculpas un momentito? Enseguida vuelvo -Lisa asintió.

Corrió hacia las mazmorras y tocó con educación a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Elyon abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho.

-Con esa forma de llamar no pensé que pudieras ser tú -comentó el profesor- ¿Has venido a admitir que no has limpiado el baño?

-No. Quiero firmar una tregua, pero si vas a seguir siendo así de borde, creo que me iré por donde he venido -le dijo alzando una ceja molesta.

-¿Una tregua?

-Sí, estoy más que harta de pelear contigo y no poder estar en la misma habitación que tú sin acabar discutiendo. Así que he venido a decirte que si tú intentas respetarme yo haré lo mismo contigo -propuso ella.

Snape se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano, Elyon se la estrechó con una sonrisa. Se sorprendió de que ni se tomara unos minutos para reflexionar.

-Por cierto, Dumbledore te ha dado permiso para que ayudes a Atler en mis clases. Solo a Atler -le informó antes de que se fuera.

-De acuerdo.

-Y te aseguro que no me voy a olvidar de lo del castigo de hoy que te has saltado –añadió antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

Elyon contuvo una sonrisa socarrona.

Cuando regresó a la habitación la encontró vacía, fue a por los libros para comenzar a hacer los deberes cuando tropezó con el lápiz de ojos de Lisa, lo recogió del suelo y lo miró con curiosidad. Elyon torció una sonrisa, jamás se había maquillado y sin embargo muchas de las alumnas si lo hacían y la verdad es que les favorecía mucho.

-¿Te apetece ver cómo te queda? -le preguntó Lisa desde la puerta.

-¡No, gracias! -contestó Elyon apresurándose en dejar el lápiz de ojos sobre el baúl de su compañera.

-Conozco esa mirada y sé de sobra que tienes curiosidad -rio la muchacha dejando los libros que llevaba en los brazos sobre su cama.

Elyon se la quedó mirando y se torció el meñique hacia atrás.

-Sólo para probar -cedió finalmente.

-Sólo para probar -sonrió Lisa.

Esa situación le era especialmente incómoda, era la primera vez que lo hacía y no estaba segura de si al mirarse al espejo parecería un payaso.

-Ya puedes mirarte -le dijo su compañera alargándole un espejo.

-Vaya - musitó Elyon.

Se sorprendió al ver que el verde de sus ojos se había intensificado al perfilar sus ojos con el lápiz y un poco de sombra de ojos oscura. Era un efecto impactante, y disimulaba sus ojeras de cansancio por dormir tan poco.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Lisa con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio.

-La verdad es que sí -contestó ella-. Pensaba que me maquillarías igual que tú... más... dramático -rio.

-¡No, mujer! Tienes unos rasgos muy finos para un maquillaje tan exagerado como el mío. Pero sabía que te quedaría bien algo mucho más sutil y natural con esos ojos tan preciosos que tienes -sonrió con orgullo la morena, y Elyon se sonrojó-. Bueno vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

-¿Tengo que ir con los ojos pintados al Gran Comedor? -preguntó insegura.

-¡Claro! Así le pedimos opinión a las chicas -propuso su compañera.

-Me da vergüenza... es un cambio muy radical de un día para otro -insistió ella.

-No seas tonta, ni que fueras la única del colegio que un día se levanta y decide maquillarse -rio la morena. 

..... 

Lisa andaba con paso ligero para llegar al Gran Comedor, hacía media hora que había servido la comida.

-¡Frena un poco! -le dijo Elyon riendo intentando seguirle el paso.

-De eso nada, si tardamos más la comida se enfriará -respondió la chica comenzando a correr.

Se apresuró en imitarla, y al girar una esquina golpeó accidentalmente a un profesor que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Perdón! -se disculpó ella mirando fugazmente al atropellado y siguiendo su camino en pos de Lisa.

Snape se quedó parado en medio del pasillo mirando en la dirección por la que Elyon había desaparecido corriendo. No sabía porque pero era incapaz de moverse y de apartar de su mente aquellos ojos verdes que le habían atravesado con una inocente sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta del verde intenso de sus ojos hasta ese momento.

-Severus, Severus... ¿vas a comer algo o no? -le preguntó Zelda.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él volviendo a la realidad.

-Que si vas a comer algo -repitió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, sí, claro... ahora me dirigía al Gran Comedor -contestó él.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Estoy muerta de hambre -le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

-No, por supuesto -suspiró él pasándose una mano por el pelo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y cavilaciones que una vez más habían escapado a su control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. 4º Curso. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 10**

Elyon entró en el Gran Comedor detrás de Lisa, se sentía incómoda en aquellos momentos, se había dado cuenta de que algunos alumnos la miraban con atención, pero no con la misma de hacía un mes.

-¡Guau! Menudo cambio chica –le dijo Judit al verla.

-No hay nada como pelearse con un profesor para sacar el lado rebelde con un buen cambio de look –rio Allyson.

-¿Ves? Te dije que era un cambio muy radical. Aun no me creo que me hayas convencido para bajar aquí con los ojos pintados –le murmuró a Lisa sentándose a la mesa.

-No seas boba, te queda de muerte –rio Amber.

Elyon se limitó a sonreír cohibida mientras cortaba un trozo de carne y se lo echaba en el plato junto con las patatas. Comenzó a comer deseando que aquella sensación que tenía de ser observada desapareciera pronto, pero de lo que la muchacha no se había dado cuenta era que no estaba siendo observada solo por algunos alumnos. Snape también la miraba con menos discreción de la que hubiera querido, apenas había tocado su plato y se dedicaba a juguetear con un guisante al que ni siquiera estaba mirando. Desde que se había sentado a la mesa no había podido dejar de echar miradas a la mesa de Gryffindor. Aquellos ojos verdes no le dejaban concentrarse en nada y comenzaba a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso, y eso no era bueno, nada bueno, porque acabaría pagándolo con la semielfa sin que hubiera hecho nada.

-¿Severus te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Zelda inclinándose un poco hacia él.

-Sí, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? –contestó él un poco hosco y sin mirarla.

-El hecho de que apenas has dado bocado y que no le quitas la vista de encima a esa mocosa rubia–contestó ella alzando una ceja.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar al chico, que apartó inmediatamente la mirada de la mesa de Gryfindor y la dirigió hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado.

-Parece que no me equivoco –rio Zelda-, si tanto te incordia, búscale un castigo que le baje los humos, si quieres puedo ayudarte.

La profesora se mordió el labio y le sonrió.

-Prefiero buscarlo solo, así cuando la vea cumplirlo me sentiré más complacido –contestó él levantándose de la mesa.

-Como quieras, pero no subestimes mi imaginación, Severus –le susurró ella.

..... 

  
A la mañana siguiente Elyon se encontró en uno de los patios del castillo recubierto de césped y con una escoba en la mano.

-¿Has entendido todos los pasos? –le preguntó la profesora Hooch.

-Sí, dar una fuerte patada al suelo para despegar e inclinar ligeramente la escoba para volver al suelo –contestó ella resumiendo toda la charla que le había dado la profesora.

-Bien, cuando toque el silbato despega –la mujer se llevó el silbato a los labios y lo hizo sonar con fuerza.

Dio una fuerte patada al suelo y se elevó con la escoba temblorosa. Fue consiguiendo estabilidad a media que ganaba altura, pero cuando se decidió a avanzar algo se cruzó en su camino a una velocidad vertiginosa y tuvo que girar bruscamente su escoba para no ser arrollada.

-¡Johnny más cuidado, muchacho! –gritó la profesora Hooch.

Elyon se extrañó y miro hacia abajo, pero apartó la vista con un nudo en el estómago, no le gustaban mucho las alturas, y eso que solo estaba a tres metros del suelo. Cuando volvió a recuperar la serenidad y abrió los ojos, vio acercarse en escoba a un chico de su edad con expresión arrepentida. Ya había visto a ese alumno, era de Hufflepuff.

-Perdón, andaba, o más bien volaba, distraído –se disculpó él rascándose la nuca.

-No pasa nada –contestó para quitarle importancia, aunque aún llevaba el susto en el cuerpo-, he conseguido esquivarte.

Durante toda la hora se dedicó a dar vueltas por el patio, tenía que admitir que a pesar de la altura, comenzaba a cogerle el gusto a eso de volar.

Una vez hubo salido del escobero se dirigió a la Sala Común, hizo una mueca de asco al recordar la pila de deberes que le quedaban por hacer.

-¿Eres la nueva verdad? –le preguntó una voz alegre a su espalda.

-Sí –contestó ella dándose la vuelta.

El chico que casi la había arrollado corrió hasta ella y se paró con un pequeño salto al alcanzarla.

-Me llamo Johnny Tonitini –se presentó con una gran sonrisa y poniéndose una mano en la frente para imitar un saludo militar.

Elyon no pudo evitar reír, y le imitó.

-Elyon McWilliams.

-¿McWilliams? Ese apellido es escocés, y tú eres de Irlanda, ¿no? –sonrió él.

-Las noticias vuelan, por lo que veo –suspiró ella-. Sí, soy irlandesa, pero mis tatarabuelos paternos eran escoceses. Aunque Tonitini tampoco es muy inglés, la verdad.

-Lo sé, es italiano –comentó él con orgullo-. Y una vez más te pido disculpas, si te llego a arrollar fijo que te rompes algo contra el suelo. Tengo la mala costumbre de volar a la velocidad de la luz –rio el rascándose de nuevo la nuca.

Elyon aprovechó ese gesto para examinar al chico, que por sus ojos verde azulados y rasgados, dedujo que tenía algo de asiático. Su aspecto era bastante estrambótico. Tenía el pelo rubio extremadamente revuelto, hacía acordar al científico muggle Albert Einstein, y sobre este llevaba unas gafas de piloto de color rojo, de su cuello colgaba un silbato de plata y tenía puestos unos guantes negros sin dedos como los que usaban los jugadores de quidditch.

-Sé que tengo un aspecto extravagante, pero opino que es muy importante ser uno mismo sin importar lo que opinen los demás –dijo Johnny como si nada.

-No estaba pensando nada raro, palabra –se apresuró a responder ella para que el chico se llevara una mala impresión de ella.

Pero en lugar de mantenerse serio, tuvo un repentino ataque de risa y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Elyon.

-Ya sé que no estabas pensando nada malo –contestó el chico entre risas.

-Oh –musitó ella algo extrañada por su reacción.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo algunos deberes que hacer –se despidió él aun riendo- ¡Ah! Y relájate cuando vueles, la escoba no muerde.

El chico desapareció por el pasillo silbando con alegría, Elyon se quedó donde estaba con una sonrisa de sorpresa antes de dirigirse a su Sala Común. Con suerte podría pedir ayuda a Lisa con los deberes de Historia de la Magia y de Encantamientos. Prosiguió su camino pensando que debería procurar toparse más a menudo con Johnny, parecía que su alegría era contagiosa, porque su sonrisa no desapareció en todo el día y se sintió menos agobiada que de costumbre. Por desgracia no todos los que habitaban en el castillo durante el curso eran igual de simpáticos.

..... 

El lunes se dirigía junto a las demás a la clase de Historia de la Magia cuando se cruzaron con Mark y sus amigos.

  
-Hola, preciosa –rio él con tono burlón.

Elyon suspiró con hastío.

-Es como una mosca, le da igual golpearse una y otra vez contra el cristal, pero es incluso más molesto –les dijo a las chicas.

Todas rieron sin reparar en que el muchacho la había escuchado y tenía los puños apretados. Mark metió una mano en su túnica y sacó su varita apuntando a Elyon. Se escuchó un leve chasquido del asa de la mochila y esta cayó al suelo.

-Creo que deberías comprobar la resistencia de esa maleta –comentó Mark alejándose con su grupo.

La joven al principio creyó que había sido una venganza bastante triste, pero cuando abrió su maleta comprobó que el slytherin sabía lo que se hacía. Las dos botellas de tinta que llevaba en la bolsa se habían roto y habían empapado todos los libros, y aun peor, todos los trabajos que debía entregar.

-No -gimió ella con angustia.

-Tranquila, eso con un Fregotego se arregla –la animó Amber.

Ella la miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿Fregotego?, el alma se le cayó a los pies, no sabía utilizar ese hechizo, simplemente se lo había oído mencionar al profesor Flitwich.

-Claro, es cierto –disimuló ella con una sonrisa forzada-, seguid yo os alcanzo ahora.

Sus compañeros desaparecieron del pasillo y Elyon se quedó arrodillada en el suelo junto a su maleta manchada de tinta, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No sabía cómo utilizar el hechizo, y probarlo en esos momentos podía tener resultados desastrosos.

-¿Qué pasa? –una voz a su espalda le hizo dar un brinco.

-Bueno, yo... -musitó Elyon.

-¿No sabes el hechizo? –le preguntó Lisa frunciendo el ceño, la muchacha negó con la cabeza- Es el primer hechizo que tus padres debieron enseñarte, es muy útil cuando a lías en casa o en el colegio ¡Fregotego!

La mochila se cubrió por una espuma rosa y cuando esta desapareció no quedaba rastro de tinta, ni siquiera en los pergaminos, que habían quedado como antes del accidente.

-Gracias –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te la debía, aunque creo que esta nimiedad no la paga –sonrió Lisa guardando su varita.

-¿Qué no la paga? Ya te digo yo que sí, me has ahorrado muchas horas de trabajo, dinero en libros nuevos y malas caras por entregar tarde los trabajos –le sonrió.

Lisa sonrió satisfecha y se dirigieron con rapidez al aula de Historia de la Magia, aunque ya llegaban tarde. Elyon no pudo evitar quedarse dormida con la somnífera charla del profesor Binns. Llevaba demasiadas horas de sueño perdido a su espalda como para poder soportar la décimo quinta revolución de los duendes. Al acabar la clase no consiguió terminar de espabilarse hasta que chocó con una alumna.

-¡Eh! Mira por donde vas gryffindor –le dijo molesta la chica.

-Perdón –se disculpó Elyon frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

La muchacha la miro y agitó la cabeza molesta, haciendo que su rubia coleta alta atada con una goma en forma de serpiente ondeara tras ella.

-Va, déjala, se cree una diva, esa va por el mismo camino que Zelda –comentó Allyson.

-No seas burra. Elena Hanz se ha liado con muchos chicos, pero nunca ha llegado a mayores –le dijo Judit.

-Bueno, vale, me he pasado –se disculpó Allyson.

Elyon se desperezó y se dirigió a la próxima clase, pero a mitad de camino apareció Zelda y le hizo una señal inequívoca para que se acercara.

-¿Sí, profesora? –preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Solo quería dejarte claro que no seguiré tolerando tu comportamiento con mis compañeros de profesorado –le dijo la profesora con seriedad.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la muchacha sorprendida por el comentario- ¿Con quién se supone que me comporto mal?

-¿Hace falta que mencione tu comportamiento en Pociones? –la mujer se cruzó de brazos- Faltarle al respeto a un miembro del profesorado es faltar al respeto a todos los profesores. Así que o aprendes a comportarte, o alguien deberá tomar medidas. Y aunque sea el profesor Snape el que esté más harto de ti y tu actitud, no quiere decir que tenga que ser él precisamente el que te sancione.

Elyon se quedó helada ante aquellas palabras, ¿qué estaba harto de su actitud? Desde que habían firmado la tregua no habían vuelto a discutir o a decir una palabra más alta que la otra, y tampoco habían vuelto a faltarse al respeto ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo mal ahora? Zelda se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su habitual contoneo.

-¿Elyon te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Lisa.

-Sí –musitó ella medio ausente- Vamos a clase.

Lisa frunció el ceño y la miró con preocupación mientras se dirigían a los invernaderos. En la clase tuvo numerosas llamadas de atención de la profesora Sprout, pidiéndole que se concentrara en su trabajo y bajara de las nubes, pero le fue bastante difícil. Cada vez que desviaba la vista de su trabajo el comentario de Zelda volvía a su cabeza. No sabía que le irritaba más, que Snape se siguiera quejando de su comportamiento que había mejorado mucho, o que el profesor hubiera tenido la cara dura de ir contando a otros profesores lo mucho que la detestaba. Y encima no había sido a un profesor cualquiera, sino a Zelda, la profesora que más odiaba del colegio.

Las clases suplementarias de Transformaciones tampoco le fueron muy bien, pero consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente para llevar el encantamiento medianamente bien. Y después de desear las buenas noches a McGonagall se cruzó con la persona a la que en esos momentos no quería ver ni en pintura, o al menos a solas en los pasillos. Snape le dirigió un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para desearle las buenas noches, pero Elyon no le respondió, apretó los labios dirigiéndole una mirada de rencor y le giró la cara de mal humor.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu educación? –le preguntó el profesor algo molesto.

-No sé, dímelo tú, que parece que nunca te parece bien.

-¿Cómo dices? –Snape alzó una ceja.

-No te hagas el tonto, no te pega nada. Lo único que voy a decirte es que si no sabes cuál es el significado de tregua búscalo en un diccionario, que para tu información, en la sala llamada Biblioteca, tiene que haber a montones –repuso ella aun con los labios apretados.

-Siendo sincero, no sé de lo que me estás hablando y tampoco me interesa, pero te aconsejaría que me guardaras más respeto, te guste o no, o conseguirás otro castigo –le dijo Snape con seriedad.

-Si no me castigas tú, lo hará Zelda, así que me da rotundamente igual –comentó ella echando a andar.

El chico la alcanzó y la retuvo por el hombro.

-¿Y ahora qué tiene que ver Zelda? –Snape no conseguía entender el porqué de su comportamiento.

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¿Tú, el que se dedica a criticarme a mis espaldas cuando intento más que nunca ser agradable contigo? –le dijo ella dolida.

-¿Qué yo qué? Jamás te he criticado a tus espaldas ni he hablado con nadie sobre ti, a excepción de Dumbledore –le espetó.

-Pero ella dijo que...

-Zelda te mintió, jamás te criticaría a las espaldas, no soy ningún rastrero –aclaró con orgullo-. Así que la próxima vez asegúrate de que lo que te hacen creer es cierto.

La muchacha miró al suelo, y cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido dejándose manipular por Zelda. Al levantar la vista Snape había desaparecido.

..... 

  
"Maldita pelirroja" Snape se dirigía al despacho de la profesora con ira contenida, su capa ondeaba furiosa tras él. Abrió la puerta del despacho de la mujer con brusquedad y la encontró colocando unos libros en la estantería.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que nadie me buscaba con tanto ímpetu –rio la mujer, pero su sonrisa desapareció después de ver la expresión del joven.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar por mí ante mis alumnos? –susurró Snape entrando en el despacho de Zelda.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Severus –respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A no? ¿Estás segura de ello? –volvió a preguntar el chico acercándose a la mujer.

Zelda retrocedió hasta su escritorio algo amedrentada, la miró sombrío a la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Te refieres a esa cría? ¿A la nueva? –preguntó la mujer, aunque sabía a la perfección la respuesta.

-Esa cría tiene nombre, como el resto de los alumnos –dijo Snape algo molesto.

-Vaya, así que ahora tiene nombre –la mujer torció una sonrisa socarrona.

-Siempre lo ha tenido y harías bien en no ignorarlo –le amenazó el chico.

-Si le dije eso, a... McWilliams, fue porque últimamente te trae de cabeza con su inaceptable comportamiento. A ese tipo de alumnos hay que pararle los pies lo antes posible y de cualquier modo –explicó Zelda como si nada.

-Pues entonces yo decidiré el cuándo y el cómo, y no tú. Mis problemas los soluciono yo y como yo quiero, no necesito la ayuda de nadie –Snape dio por zanjada la conversación.

-Ya veo –comentó la profesora poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Snape la fulminó con la mirada y se marchó dando un portazo. Zelda sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, aquel joven iba a ser un hueso difícil de roer. Pero sonrió ante la idea de cuánto disfrutaría su triunfo ante tal reto. 

..... 

  
-Uff, menuda mala cara que tienes –le dijo Judit.

Elyon se desperezó, aunque apenas había descansado, y miró a su compañera con cansancio.

-Tienes unas ojeras terribles –le dijo Lisa- ¿Cuánto has dormido?

-No lo sé, lo normal –respondió ella.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Dumbledore acerca de tu horario, deberían cambiártelo –le dijo Amber.

La chica no contestó, se restregó los ojos y deseó poder quedarse durmiendo el día entero.

De madrugada se vio obligada, como de costumbre, a practicar en un aula vacía. Llevaba unos tres días intentando realizar el mismo hechizo, pero el cansancio y el estrés no la ayudaban nada. Recordaba lo mal que le habían ido las clases de la mañana y las preguntas de los profesores preocupados por si se encontraba bien, ya que tenía una ojeras espantosas y aspecto cansado "¿Cómo no voy a estar cansada si hace más de un mes que casi no duermo?" pensó ella de mal humor y algo apenada, sabía que el ritmo que estaba llevando no era recomendable, pero desde el incidente con Mark, en el que no fue capaz de realizar un sencillo hechizo de limpieza, se propuso llegar, costase lo que costase, al nivel del resto de los alumnos de su curso.

-¡Bombarda! –exclamó ella apuntando al maltrecho jarrón.

El hechizó volvió a fallar y esta vez reventó la estantería que estaba a su espalda, Elyon piso el suelo con fastidio, jamás conseguiría controlar ese hechizo. La puerta del aula se abrió despacio, ella tragó saliva, había armado demasiado jaleo.

-¿Qué es tanto alboroto? –Snape entró en la sala con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy practicando –contestó ella apuntando de nuevo al jarrón y respirando aliviada al ver que no había sido pillada por Filch.

-No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba –comentó el profesor poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Elyon lo ignoro y volvió a probar, el cristal de una de las ventanas se quebró. La chica gruñó con fastidio.

-Nunca podrás utilizar ese hechizo si no mueves la varita como es debido –dijo Snape cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero aprendo mejor sola –le dijo malhumorada.

-Sí, ya veo –murmuró el chico con sarcasmo.

-Ya sé que para ti es muy fácil, pero yo aún estoy aprendiendo, por si no lo habías notado –le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos- ¿Es que a mi edad lo habrías hecho mejor?

-Puedes estar segura de que sí, muchísimo mejor si me dejas añadir –respondió él.

Elyon puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, entonces Snape saco su varita y con un movimiento asombrosamente rápido y elegante el jarrón se hizo añicos.

-¿Sorprendida? –le dijo arreglando el jarrón con otro movimiento de varita.

-N-No ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? –contestó ella intentando borrar la expresión de asombroso de su rostro, Snape alzo una ceja y se acercó a ella.

-Tienes que girar la muñeca con soltura hacia fuera -le dijo poniéndose a su lado- y apuntar con la varita como si se tratara de tu dedo.

Elyon volvió a probar haciendo caso al chico, el espejo que había tras el jarrón se resquebrajó con estruendo. La chica bajo su varita con cansancio.

-Me rindo -murmuró-, si no lo he conseguido en tres días no lo conseguiré.

-Sigue con esta actitud y no conseguirás sacarte el curso –le reprochó el profesor.

-Paso por hoy –se rindió ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Una mano la retuvo por el brazo y la frenó.

-De verdad, tengo sueño, déjame irme, ya cumplí mi castigo hace unas semanas –gruñó ella.

-Respecto a eso, discrepo. Pero prueba el hechizo una última vez -insistió Snape alzando las cejas.

Elyon suspiro con resignación y apunto al jarrón.

-No sé por qué te hago caso, volveré a fallar y me cargaré algo que no se pueda arreglar -murmuró ella.

-Hazme caso como tu profesor –le dijo él.

El chico agarró su muñeca estirando su brazo hacia delante y la movió con suavidad.

-Este es el movimiento.

Elyon sintió un nudo en el estómago al sentir la mano del joven manejando su muñeca con suavidad y delicadeza.

-Prueba ahora -le dijo Snape soltando su muñeca y alejándose de ella.

-¡Bombarda! –exclamó ella, una de las patas de la mesa explotó y tanto el mueble como el jarrón se derrumbaron.

-Tengo la sensación de que lo que necesitas es concentración –musitó reparando el mueble y el jarrón, y el resto de cosas que la joven había destrozado en sus intentos.

-Últimamente no puedo concentrarme en nada –dijo Elyon débilmente.

La chica suspiró y se sentó en una de las mesas con cansancio, frotándose los ojos. Snape se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su barbilla y levantó su rostro.

-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? –le preguntó mirando con atención las ojeras y los rojizos ojos de la semielfa.

-Desde que empezó el curso, si no me resto horas de sueño no puedo seguir el ritmo –contestó ella.

Snape siguió sujetando su barbilla y mirando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella mirando sus profundos ojos negros.

-Que tengo la impresión de que no es solo la falta de sueño lo que provoca tu falta de concentración.

-Tu siempre crees saberlo todo –comentó ella girándole la cara y mirando la luna creciente a través de la ventana.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos creando una barrera invisible al que ninguno se aproximaba. El profesor se sentó en la mesa junto a ella y entrelazó sus manos con gesto pensativo.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a echarme en cara lo del Callejón? –pregunto él molesto.

-Dejaré de hacerlo cuando crea en tu palabra de que no disfrutaste haciéndolo –contestó ella.

-Puedo entender que no creas mi palabra...pero si no crees en la palabra del director no sé qué estás haciendo en este colegio.

Elyon no contestó y miró al suelo apoyándose en sus rodillas, por mucho que dijera Dumbledore, ella no se fiaba de él, no podía, aunque en el fondo lo deseaba.

-Acompáñame -le dijo Snape levantándose.

-¿A dónde? –ella alzó una ceja.

-Tú hazlo –insistió él.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, y una vez allí entraron en el despacho del joven profesor.

-¿Vas a castigarme o algo parecido? –preguntó ella insegura, después de la discusión que habían tenido no sabía si él le estaba guardando alguna desagradable sorpresa.

-No seas mal pensada y acércate –respondió él escuetamente.

Era la segunda vez que Elyon entraba en el despacho del profesor, pero nunca se había parado a observar la curiosa decoración que lucía. La sala estaba llena de estanterías en los que había frascos rellenos con líquidos de variado color en los que flotaban criaturas muertas. La chica no pudo evitar una expresión de asco al verlos. En otra estantería había libros viejos de tapas oscuras y al lado de una puerta lateral estaba colocado un enorme armario antiguo de madera muy oscura.

Snape abrió el mueble y de él sacó una botellita que contenía un líquido azul algo pastoso.

-Aún tengo la poción para el picor de la Marca, que por suerte no he tenido que volver a usar desde Azkaban –dijo ella mirando la botella.

-Esta poción no es para picores. Tómatela antes de acostarte, te ayudará a dormir –le explicó Snape tendiéndole el frasco.

Elyon lo miró con aprensión.

-No es un somnífero –le dijo el chico, a ella seguía sin gustarle la idea de tener que tomar pociones para dormir- ¿No te fías de mí?

-Es que tengo un mal recuerdo de esta clase de pociones. La última vez que tomé una poción para no soñar estuve con vómitos una semana –recordó ella con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Ya has tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño antes? –le preguntó Snape interesado.

-Sí, los tengo desde siempre –contestó ella-, mis padres me dieron un par de pociones para ver si así era capaz de dormir las noches de un tirón o por lo menos sin pesadillas, pero no funcionaron y la última, como ya te he dicho, me sentó bastante mal.

-¿Así que siempre has tenido pesadillas? –frunció el ceño.

-No, siempre no. Mis padres decían que tenía muy a menudo. No recuerdo haberlas tenido, aunque cuando despierto suelo tener esa sensación de angustia en el pecho –explicó Elyon con un nudo en la garganta al tener que hablar de sus padres.

Snape estuvo unos segundos en silencio, absorto en sus cavilaciones, y ella se torció el meñique hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

-Ten, esta no te sentará mal –el chico le puso el frasco en las manos- Y seguro que es de mejor calidad que las que has tomado hasta ahora, así que no te hará daño.

-¿Eso lo dices por que la has hecho tú? –preguntó la joven con una sonrisa divertida.

-Buenas noches –contestó él con una sonrisa torcida.

Elyon se apresuró en llegar a la Sala Común, ahora que había empezado el curso, Filch no tendría reparos en castigarla si la veía despierta a deshora. Estaba a unos pasillos de distancia de la Señora Gorda cuando tras una esquina apareció la Señora Norris. Ella miró al animal conteniendo el aliento, la gata la miró con atención y maulló con fuerza.

-¡Sth! ¡Señora Norris, por favor, no llames a Filch! –le susurró.

El animal siguió maullando, Elyon sabía que pedir eso era una estupidez, pero por mucho que corriera, sabía que Filch la pillaría, así que no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-¡Por favor! –volvió a pedir ella con ojos suplicantes.

Entonces la Señora Norris calló y correteó hasta ella ronroneando. Elyon al principio no se creyó que aquel gato, al que todos los estudiantes odiaban, le hubiera hecho caso. El felino se restregó contra su pierna ronroneando, la chica se agachó y acarició al animal como agradecimiento. Se escucharon unos pasos y la gata corrió a uno de los pasillos.

-¿Dónde está ese alumno Señora Norris? –escuchó preguntar a Filch.

Elyon se acurrucó entre las sombras por si Filch se acercaba, pero el hombre no llegó a aparecer y sus pasos se alejaron con rapidez. Suspiró aliviada, y recordó lo que Hagrid le había explicado sobre el don que tenían los elfos con los animales, quizá más adelante consiguiera sacarle algún provecho más a aquello. 

..... 

  
La mañana del sábado de camino a la Biblioteca en busca de algunos libros que la ayudaran con los deberes de Herbología, una estridente risa la hizo mirar a su espalda. Peeves recorría el pasillo dando tumbos, y cuando estuvo a la altura de la chica, bajo en picado y le cogió la mochila. Elyon apenas pudo reaccionar, pero no dudó en ir en pos del polstergeit.

-¡Peeves, devuélveme mi mochila! –gritó ella enfadada.

Pero él se limitó a reír mientras recorría los pasillos con rapidez, haciendo que los alumnos que por allí pasaban lo miraran extrañados. El polstergeit giró a la derecha y su estridente risa se apagó, Elyon llegó al lugar casi sin aliento, y al hacerlo vio que Peeves le sonreía tendiéndole su mochila.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –le preguntó la chica quitándole la mochila con brusquedad.

-La lista está dentro, y la salida a Hogmeade es dentro de tres semanas –le dijo antes de desaparecer haciendo pedorretas.

El trato. Se había olvidado por completo de aquello, pero estaba claro que Peeves no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente de la limpieza del baño. Lo único que Elyon esperaba era que los artículos de Zonco no fueran muy caros, o se gastaría todo el dinero que Dumbledore le había ido dando semanalmente.

Se dirigía de nuevo a la Biblioteca cuando...

-¡Elyon! ¡Espera un segundo! –gritó una voz.

La chica se dio la vuelta y vio venir corriendo a Johnny.

-Hola –saludó ella.

-Ho... la –contestó el chico con una sonrisa y respirando con rapidez.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la chica preocupada.

-¡Que va! –dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza-, erasoloquelaprofesoraHooch mehadichoquetediga queeldomingoqueviene tienesquevolverahacerprácticasdevuelo.

Johnny habló con tanta rapidez que a Elyon le costó unos segundos asimilar lo que había dicho.

-¿Y para eso vienes corriendo? –se extrañó la muchacha.

-No, es que me apetecía, ya sabes que el ejercicio es salud –sonrió el chico que aún tenía la respiración agitada.

-¡Ah! Bien, eso está... bien... creo –musitó ella con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, ¡adiós muy buenas! –se despidió el chico que esta vez se alejó dando botes la mar de feliz.

Elyon se despidió agitando la mano, ya que se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar la respuesta del chico. "Menudo espécimen" pensó ella con una sonrisa. 

..... 

  
El domingo no encontró a nadie en el patio dónde tenía la clase de vuelo, a los pocos minutos apareció Johnny con una gran sonrisa y desperezándose.

-¡Buenos días! –la saludó.

-¿Y la profesora Hooch? –preguntó Elyon extrañada.

-Pues supongo que disfrutando del domingo, ¿por qué? –preguntó el chico ladeando la cabeza con interés.

-Supuestamente tenía que darme una clase de vuelo –contestó ella.

-¡Ah! Bueno, referente a eso... yo... ¿te sirve de consuelo si te digo que te dije la verdad omitiendo detalles? –le dijo Johnny golpeando el suelo con la puntera de su deportiva.

-Espera un momento... si no hay clase de vuelo, ¿entonces para que puñetas me has hecho venir aquí? ¡¿Sabes lo bien que me habría ido poder dormir hasta el mediodía?! –le gritó ella enfadada.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no alterarte sin conocer todos los detalles? –le dijo el chico dándole una escoba- Además, no estoy sordo, así que no hace falta que grites.

Elyon movió los labios sin saber que decir.

-Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer –le apresuró Johnny mientras se ponía las gafas de piloto.

La chica lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¡Venga! Ya deberías de estar en el aire –le dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

-Un momento, ¿tú me vas a dar clases de vuelo? –la muchacha estalló en carcajadas.

El chico la miró con seriedad y le plantó una colleja que la hizo callar.

-Más respeto a un profesor –le espetó Johnny subiéndose a su escoba-, y ahora a volar.

Elyon iba a quejarse por la colleja, pero al escuchar el fuerte pitido del silbato dio una patada al suelo como acto reflejo y se elevó en el aire.

-Da unas vueltas de calentamiento –le dijo el chico mientras se elevaba también.

La muchacha obedeció sin saber muy bien por qué, aumentando la velocidad progresivamente.

-Veo que lo de volar se te da bien –le dijo Johnny una vez Elyon se quedó suspendida sobre su escoba-. Has volado antes, ¿a que sí?

-Pues no la verdad, las alturas no me hacen mucha gracia –contestó la muchacha intentando no mirar al suelo que estaba varios metros por debajo de ella.

-Te aseguro que enseguida le perderás el miedo –sonrió el chico-. Bueno, ponte de pie en tu escoba y prueba a avanzar.

-¿Cómo? –Elyon lo miró de hito en hito.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se encontraba de pie sobre su escoba, había estado tan concentrada en no caerse, que no se había fijado en que Johnny montaba en la suya de pie y la movía con los pies, como si de una tabla de surf se tratara.

-Venga, baja y lo probamos desde poca altura por si pierdes el equilibrio –le dijo él.

Elyon iba a bajar, cuando a lo lejos vio la conocida silueta de Remus.

-Johnny, creo que hoy ya he volado bastante, ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? –le preguntó ella.

El chico miró hacia el lago y sonrió.

-Vale –accedió él-, siempre y cuando me presentes a tu amiguito.

Elyon sonrió y descendió.

-¡Buenos días, Elyon! Te he buscado por todas partes –sonrió Lisa entrando en el patio de prácticas de vuelo.

-Lo siento, me han engañado para que venga –comentó ella mirando a Johnny-. Al parecer alguien quería que aprendiera a montar en escoba para sentirse profesor.

-Hola, tu eres el chico de Hufflepuff, ese que es superdotado, ¿no? –saludó Lisa.

-Sí, me llamo Johnny –saludó el chico con una sonrisa-, y tú eres la punk siniestra de Gryffindor, ¿a qué sí?

-Bueno, más o menos... mi nombre es Lisa.

-Un placer. Oye, ¿de verdad que los punks son tan antisociales como dicen, que solo piensan en odiar y esas cosa? –le preguntó de sopetón el muchacho.

-Pues, la verdad, no se...

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que decidiste rebelarte de este modo contra la sociedad?

-Eh...

-¿Tus padres no se han mostrado contrarios a eso? ¿Conoces a más gente que comparta tus reflexiones? ¿Piensas dejarte la cresta punk?

-Johnny, respira –le dijo Elyon, se había dado cuenta de que al mencionar a los padres de Lisa, la muchacha se había entristecido.

-Perdón –se disculpó el chico-, a veces no me controlo.

-Se nota –murmuró Lisa alzando una ceja de malhumor.

-Bueno Elyon, ¿me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Sí claro, vamos –contestó ella.

-¿Qué amigo? –preguntó Lisa intrigada- ¿No será ese espécimen único del que me hablaron las chicas?

Elyon sonrió algo cohibida y echó a andar seguida de los dos jóvenes.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó Lisa aprovechando que Johnny había ido un momento a guardar las escobas.

-Lo conocí en la primera clase de vuelo, ¿por qué? ¿No te cae bien? –contestó ella.

-Es pronto para decirlo, lo único que es un poco... inquieto –comentó ella.

Elyon rio.

-¿En serio que es superdotado?

-Sí, su media de notas es de 10, es el ojito derecho de Hooch –contestó Lisa-, aunque creía que sería más callado y egocéntrico, como siempre se le ve absorto en los libros... Pero parece que me he equivocado, al menos en lo de callado.

Dejaron la conversación en cuanto vieron aparecer de nuevo a Johnny, y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las enormes puertas de roble del castillo. A lo lejos vieron a un chico de pelo castaño que llevaba una chaqueta marrón oscura que parecía de piel.

-¡Remus! –saludó ella con alegría.

El chico levantó la mano para responder el saludo. Los tres se acercaron a él, Lisa y Johnny con paso indeciso.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó a Elyon dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Genial –mintió ella.

-¿Y los que te acompañan quiénes son? –los dos chicos se miraron incómodos- ¿No me los vas a presentar?

-Son Lisa y Johnny –los presentó.

-Hola -saludaron los dos al unísono.

-Podéis acercaros, no muerdo –sonrió Remus.

Después de dar unas vueltas por los terrenos, decidieron ir a sentarse bajo un enorme haya que proporcionaba una agradable sombra.

-Que Elyon no se entere, pero os estoy agradecido de que le hagáis compañía, en el fondo es una chica triste y necesita mucho apoyo –les dijo Remus a Lisa y Johnny poniéndose una mano en la boca e inclinándose hacia ellos, haciendo como si la semielfa no estuviera.

Los dos chicos rieron, y Elyon lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No exageres –le regañó ella dándole un puñetazo en broma en el brazo.

-No te hagas la dura ahora –rio el licántropo rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y revolviéndole el pelo con la otra mano.

-¡Suelta!

-Si seguís así dudaré de que sois realmente amigos –rio Lisa.

-Bueno Lisa, creo que es hora de irse, tenemos deberes que hacer –dijo de improviso Johnny.

-¿Cómo? Pero si yo...

-Venga, que luego nos castigan los profes –insistió él.

-Te estoy intentando decir que yo ya...

-Vamos a la Biblioteca seguro que allí SOLOS ESTAREMOS MÁS A GUSTO –insistió Johnny alzando las cejas.

-¡Oh! Vale... así me ayudas con Herbología –contestó Lisa con una sonrisa apurada- Adiós Remus, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Igualmente –se despidió él.

-Adiós –se despidió Johnny cogiendo la muñeca de Lisa y arrastrándola con rapidez al castillo.

Remus y Elyon se miraron alzando las cejas.

-Y tú que pensabas que no conseguirías hacer amigos –sonrió el chico.

-La verdad no sé si se pueden considerar amigos, los acabo de conocer... -contestó Elyon.

-Si no fueran tus amigos, se habrían ido enseguida –dijo Remus-. En fin, ¿qué es lo que te va mal?

-Nada, ya te he dicho que estoy bien –contestó mirando hacia el lago para evitar la mirada del chico.

-Por muy bien que te quede la sombra de ojos, no disimula del todo tus ojeras.

-Digamos que estoy algo cansada, me cuesta llevar el ritmo, apenas duermo.

-Entonces deberías hablar con Dumbledore para que te cambie el horario o algo parecido.

-¡No!, ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar, dentro de nada estaré al día de todo –le dijo ella.

-Mientes de pena –sonrió Remus.

-Enserio, no quiero quedarme atrás respecto a los demás. Además, Snape me ha dado una poción para ayudarme a dormir mejor.

-¡¿Qué Snape te ha dado un somnífero?! –la miró con preocupación- Dumbledore está al tanto, ¿no?

-Supongo, pero tranquilo, me va bien, me levanto algo más descansada y por ahora no me ha sentado mal –sonrió ella apoyándose en el grueso tronco del árbol.

-Aun así no me hace ninguna gracia, iré a hablar con Dumbledore –murmuró él.

-Como quieras, pero no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, Snape es bastante bueno en Pociones. Si no, no hubiera entrado como profesor –comentó ella.

-Prefiero no decir nada al respecto sobre eso –le dijo Remus con una mirada sombría.

Elyon suspiró y se revolvió con un gruñido.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el muchacho.

-Sí, es solo que tengo el cuello y los hombros cargados, supongo que será porque vuelo muy rígida.

-Así que eras tú la que vi en la escoba, supongo que el que te acompañaba de pie en la suya sería Johnny –Elyon asintió-. Acércate, voy a intentar liberar la tensión de los músculos.

-¿Es que también eres masajista? –la chica frunció el ceño.

-No aspiro a tanto, pero digamos que se me da bastante bien.

La joven se colocó enfrente de Remus, y este puso las manos en sus hombros clavándole los dedos con una presión que resultaba bastante agradable.

-Creo que voy a tener que darte la razón con lo de que se te da bien –sonrió ella cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

-Me ofende mucho que no te fíes de mí.

Elyon rio y echó la cabeza hacia delante retirándose el pelo de la nuca para que Remus tuviera mejor acceso. 

..... 

  
Snape recorría los terrenos con paso inquieto, y agradecía bastante no haberse encontrado con nadie en toda la mañana, porque de haber sido un alumno, sin duda lo habría castigado y quitado varios puntos. Desde su discusión con Zelda estaba especialmente irascible, aquella maldita discusión había revelado más de lo que le era conveniente en lo que se refería a su trato con Elyon. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que la profesora había visto más allá de lo que incluso él entendía.

Necesitaba distraerse con algo y en aquel paisaje ya no había nada que llamara su atención. Decidió volver a su habitación y enfrascarse en la lectura de algún libro cuando algo lo distrajo. Bajo el enorme haya de la escuela había una pareja de jóvenes "Malditos adolescentes, ¿es que no tienen bastantes rincones oscuros en el interior del castillo?" A medida que se acercaba a las puertas pudo ver mejor a la pareja.

Sintió que algo le hervía dentro, ¿qué hacía allí ese licántropo? Decidió que era mejor irse para no ver su enfado incrementarse, pero por razones más fuertes que su voluntad, siguió con la vista fija en la pareja. Remus seguía con las manos perdidas en la espalda de la chica, semiocultas por el pelo dorado de esta, mientras ella reía divertida.

Aquella sonrisa... la misma que le dedicó a él cuando se chocaron en el pasillo accidentalmente, la misma sonrisa inocente que tuvo como despedida en su despacho... ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas? "¿Pero qué puñetas estás haciendo Severus? Si alguien entrara en tu mente ahora mismo, pensaría que sientes algo por esa mestiza". Se apoyó en una de las puertas de roble y sacudió la cabeza con energía. Enterrar la cabeza en uno de sus libros ya no le serviría para calmar su mente, así que se dio la vuelta para buscar en los invernaderos una infusión o algo lo suficientemente fuerte para atontarlo el resto del día.

Estaba saliendo del invernadero número cinco cuando escuchó risas, lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente, fue que algo chocó contra él con fuerza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Intentó agarrar a quién se había chocado contra él para no caer, pero el suelo estaba un poco embarrado en la zona de los invernaderos tras el riego y los dos cayeron aparatosamente al suelo.

-Menudo golpe –murmuró una chica que estaba tirada en el suelo junto a él.

Snape se medio incorporó apartando un pie lleno de barro de su cuello.

-Ahí va... -musitó Elyon, que lo miró tragando saliva.

El joven la miró con una ceja levantada, la chica estaba tirada en frente suya, tenía los brazos cubiertos de barro, al igual que sus piernas, las cuales estaban algo enredadas con las de su profesor a causa de la caída.

-¡Elyon, te vas a enterar! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Por uno de los invernaderos apareció Remus a todo correr, que paró en seco al ver la situación de los dos accidentados, resbalando un poco en el terreno húmedo.

Snape y el licántropo se mantuvieron la mirada, desafiándose a ver quién era capaz de dar el primer paso.

-Deberías mirar por donde pones los pies –le dijo con dureza a la muchacha que seguía tirada en el suelo, incómoda ante la situación.

El profesor ayudó a levantarse a su alumna, que volvió a resbalar cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Pero finalmente se mantuvo en pie y en silencio.

Snape echó a andar para volver al castillo, cuando Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me he enterado de que le estás dando somníferos, ¿Dumbledore está al tanto? –le preguntó con frialdad.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –le respondió Snape secamente, sacudiéndose la capa llena de barro y salpicando los vaqueros de Remus.

El chico abrió la boca para hablar pero Elyon corrió a su lado para que lo dejara pasar.

-Por favor, no te cabrees por eso, es una chiquillada –le susurró ella-. Pasa de él, no dejes que nos estropee el día.

Snape, aunque ya estaba lejos, escuchó el comentario, y por alguna razón se sintió herido y furioso al mismo tiempo. Tuvo el impulso de dar marcha atrás y plantarle un puñetazo en la cara a Remus, pero por suerte, su parte racional lo frenó, aconsejándole que él tampoco les hiciera caso y que siguiera su camino hacia las oscuras y serenas mazmorras. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu o #fanficelyon).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. 4º Curso. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 11**

Snape estaba sentado frente a Dumbledore en su despacho, aquella situación le recordaba a sus años de estudiante, y por eso quería que el sermón del director acabara cuanto antes.

-Creo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí –le dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con seriedad.

-Tengo una ligera sospecha –murmuró él desviando la mirada de los ojos azules del anciano.

-Severus, ¿es cierto que le has dado a Elyon somníferos?

-Si no lo creyeras, no me habrías llamado –contestó el chico escuetamente.

Dumbledore suspiró, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana para observar el paisaje violáceo con los últimos rayos de sol.

-No te estás tomando esto con la responsabilidad y seriedad que esperaba de ti, y eso me decepciona. Si algo sale mal...

-¡Ya lo sé! –gruñó Snape, odiaba que le tratara como si aún fuera un estudiante- Pero no creo que pase nada malo porque la ayude a dormir.

-No es porque le hayas dado un somnífero, es por no habérmelo consultado antes.

-Se me olvidó, tenía intención de contártelo, pero... tenía otras cosas en la cabeza –se excusó Snape.

El anciano lo miró y sonrió, por un momento le pareció ver de nuevo a aquel niño solitario de quince años.

-¿Le va bien? –preguntó el director.

-No lo sé, no he tenido ocasión de preguntárselo. Pero no se ha quejado, por lo que no creo que le esté sentando mal.

-¿Qué no has tenido ocasión? –rió Dumbledore poniéndole una mano en el hombro- No creo que sea un tema en el que se necesite una ocasión especial.

-Lo sé, pero aun así...

-Me harías un gran favor si se lo preguntaras, creo que mañana tienes clase con ella, ¿no? –el chico asintió- Pues retenla unos minutos y pregúntaselo. Ya es hora de que te tomes esto con seriedad.

Snape se levantó de su silla y con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió del director. "Maldito licántropo,esta me la pagas..." gruñó Snape malhumorado de camino a su despacho. 

...

Un gran número de alumnos se concentraban en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común.

-¡Dentro de dos semanas tenemos salida a Hogsmeade!

-¡Genial! –exclamó Amber- Ya tenía ganas de visitar Honeydukes y salir de este castillo.

Elyon sonrió, y decidió mandarle una carta a Remus por si tenía la oportunidad de ir, y así pasar el día con él. Pero entonces recordó que dentro de dos semanas había luna llena, y aunque el chico estaría de vuelta en Londres antes del anochecer, no tenía ninguna intención de tentar a la suerte con Snape, quien volvería a estar intratable tras otro encontronazo con Remus, sobre todo si iba a haber luna llena.

-¿Con quién tienes pensado ir? –le preguntó Lisa sentándose en uno de los sillones y abriendo el libro de Historia de la Magia sobre sus rodillas.

-Pues tenía intención de ir contigo, y con Johnny... si es que no tiene otra cosa que hacer ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –contestó ella sentándose a su lado.

-Por curiosidad, yo es que no creo que vaya –contestó Lisa-, tendría que estudiar un poco para Pociones.

-Por un día que no estudies no te va a pasar nada, además, sabes que puedo ayudarte con eso siempre que lo necesites –le dijo Elyon- Vamos, ¡porfi!

La chica la miró y rió.

-¿Cómo consigues poner cara de cordero degollado? –le preguntó riendo.

-Lo aprendí en un cursillo de supervivencia doméstica –bromeó Elyon.

-Vale, iré. Pero más te vale que luego me ayudes con la dichosa poción de Muerte en Vida, porque no entiendo la mitad de nada.

-Tu tranquila, ya verás como con mi ayuda lo entiendes todo –sonrió Elyon-. Aunque a cambio te pido que me ayudes con Encantamientos, Transformación y Herbología.

-Por supuesto, es un trato muy justo, una asignatura a cambio de tres –rió Lisa.

Las dos pasaron las horas antes de que empezaran las clases enfrascadas en la última lección de Pociones.

...

La clase recogía con más escándalo de lo normal sus calderos y balanzas, deseosa de poder comer y regresar a su respectiva Sala Común para descansar un poco antes de la siguiente clase.

-Señorita McWilliams, aguarde, necesito hablar un momento con usted –le dijo Snape a Elyon, que estaba recogiendo los ingredientes de la poción.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? –le preguntó Lisa.

-Que yo sepa nada... -le contestó Elyon algo preocupada.

La mazmorra se vació y en ella solo quedaron profesor y alumna, ella se acercó al joven con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué tal te está yendo la poción que te di? –le preguntó Snape sin rodeos.

-¡Ah! Era por eso. Bien, me está yendo bien, descanso más –contestó ella ya más tranquila.

-¿Y esa reacción? –preguntó Snape frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues que creía que había hecho algo mal y me ibas a castigar –musitó ella algo avergonzada, ahora que lo pensaba, por la estupidez de la idea.

Snape resopló en un asomo de risa, la idea a él también le resultaba algo tonta, pero no le extrañó que la chica lo hubiera pensado, últimamente había sido muy brusco con ella.

-Ya que estamos siendo sinceros... lamento lo sucedido con Remus, no quería que al final se lo dijera a Dumbledore, es obvio que lo hizo porque si no, no me hubieras preguntado sobre la poción precisamente ahora –añadió al ver la expresión de su profesor-. No quería meterte en líos, pero es que Remus seguramente pensó que me estabas envenenando o algo –rió ella.

-Sí, es probable –murmuró él con desdén.

La mazmorra se sumió en un silencio incómodo, Elyon sonrió cohibida y bajó la mirada.

-Creo que tienes que ir a comer ahora para no llegar tarde a tu próxima clase, ¿verdad? –le dijo Snape alzando una ceja.

-¡Es cierto, llego tarde! –pareció volver en sí, saliendo disparada hacia la puerta- ¡Adiós!

La chica abandonó el aula con paso rápido dejando la puerta abierta. 

... 

Cogió su bandolera, metió en ella dinero y la lista de Peeves.

-Ojalá no sea todo muy caro o me arruinaré –murmuró al ver todos los artículos escritos.

Dumbledore le daba un galeón cada dos semanas para que pudiera costearse el material escolar y los artículos que ella necesitara para el día a día. Así que debía ahorrar para imprevistos y también poderse permitir algún que otro capricho en sus salidas a Hogsmeade. El director le había dejado claro que no le daría ni un knut más a la semana, ya que era adulta para gestionar el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres, pero que este obviamente, no era infinito.

Se enrolló la bufanda de color granate y ocre de su casa al cuello, se abrochó la capa negra con el escudo de Gryffindor, y metió unos guantes en la bandolera por si los necesitaba, parecía mentira lo rápido que había avanzado el frío, en nada llegarían las primeras nieves.

Los demás la estaban esperando en el vestíbulo, ansiosos ante la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año.

-¿Pero qué hacías? ¡Venga que llegamos tarde! –le gritó Johnny.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! No hace falta que te pongas histérico –contestó Elyon saltando los últimos escalones.

-¿No ves que no puede evitarlo? Es histérico por naturaleza –comentó Lisa.

Johnny la miró y le hizo una mueca.

-Venga, no empecéis otra vez –rio Elyon.

Después de veinte minutos de camino llegaron a los primeros edificios de Hogsmeade.

-¡Vamos a Honeydukes! –gritó Johnny.

-Yo antes prefiero ir a Las Tres Escobas –opinó Lisa.

-¡Pero si ese local es muy aburrido! –se quejó el chico.

-Es mejor que ir a Honeydukes a estas horas, ¿no te das cuenta que allí no debe de caber ni un alfiler? ¡Estará todo el colegio! –explicó Lisa.

-Por favor no discutáis más, no quiero acabar con dolor de cabeza –suspiró Elyon con fastidio.

-Pues entonces decidamos a cara o cruz –propuso Johnny sacando un knut.

-¿Cómo sé que no harás trampa? –preguntó Lisa.

-La duda ofende –gruñó Johnny pasándole la moneda a Elyon-. Que sea ella la mano inocente.

Elyon miró la moneda y tragó saliva, aun no comprendía como siempre aquellos dos conseguían meterla en sus conflictos.

-Cara –eligió Lisa.

-Entonces a mí me toca cruz.

Elyon tiró la moneda al aire y la cogió en su caída.

-¿Qué ha salido? –preguntó el muchacho impaciente.

-Cara –la chica abrió la mano para mostrar el resultado de la moneda.

-Pues andando a Las Tres Escobas –sonrió Lisa.

Johnny se encogió de hombros y la siguió, Elyon sonrió, después de todo los dos se llevaban bien. Las calles de Hogsmeade estaban repletas de alumnos que iban de un lugar a otro felizmente, de vez en cuando se cruzaban con un habitante del pueblo o con un profesor que estaba de guardia.

-¡Dejadme en paz! –gritó una chica más adelante.

Los tres amigos se miraron y corrieron en la dirección del grito.

-¡No grites, como venga un profesor te arrepentirás! –gritó otra voz, esta les era muy familiar.

Elyon, Lisa y Johnny se asomaron a una esquina y vieron como tres chicos y dos chicas acorralaban contra la pared a una muchacha de Ravenclaw que los miraba asustada. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo oscuro, la cara llena de pecas era un poco regordeta, pero muy mona.

-No te lo pienso repetir, dame el dinero que lleves encima y tus pendientes. A mi novia le han gustado mucho –rió el cabecilla.

-Ni de coña –le dijo la chica con lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos azules.

-Bueno, luego no te quejes, sabes que te lo he pedido por las buenas... –el muchacho sacó su varita y la apuntó.

-Más vale que vuelvas a guardar tu varita, Mark –le dijo Elyon con expresión amenazante.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí –rió el chico- ¿Qué tal, preciosa?

-Lárgate de aquí Mark –le repitió Elyon.

-¿Y si no quiero? –sonrió el rubio mirando a su grupo.

-Atente a las consecuencias –comentó Johnny sacando su varita.

-Dos gryffindor y un hufflepuff no me dan miedo, más bien risa –contestó con desprecio Mark.

-¿A no? ¡Bien! Eso quiere decir que después de un año vuelvo a tener un duelo mágico –sonrió Johnny-Porque desde que me enfrenté a Anderson nadie ha querido ser mi contrincante.

-¿Tú... tú fuiste quién le hizo eso a Anderson? –preguntó el slytherin con una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo.

-Sí, es que, ¿sabes? Dijo que Albert Einstein era solo un estúpido muggle chiflado que se inventó una teoría estúpida. No veas lo que me cabrea que se metan con los grandes científicos muggles. No podía dejar que se fuera de rositas... –comentó Johnny como si nada.

-Esto no quedará así, que quede claro –les amenazó el chico con el rostro un poco pálido y haciéndole una seña a su grupo que parecía igual de asustado.

Los jóvenes observaron como los slytherin se alejaban por la calle.

-¿Enserio que fuiste tú quién le hizo eso a Anderson? –preguntó Lisa con asombro y terror.

-¡Qué va! –rió Johnny- ¿Pero a que ha colado?

-Esto... siento decir que no me entero de nada –interrumpió Elyon.

-Anderson, ya sabes, el alumno de Hufflepuff que siempre se queda dormido en Historia de la Magia –Elyon asintió ante la explicación de Lisa- Un día apareció con la cara... ¿Has visto los cuadros de Picasso? Pues parecía uno de ellos. La verdad es que nadie sabe qué puñetas o quién puñetas le hizo eso, nunca ha querido comentar nada al respecto.

-Eso es lo que todos os pensáis –comentó el chico haciéndose el interesante, las dos chicas lo miraron con una ceja levantada- ¡Vale, vale, ya lo cuento, no hace falta que me presionéis tanto! Lo que pasó fue que no le gustaba su nariz e intentó cambiársela, aunque el pobre nunca fue muy bueno en Transformaciones ¡Pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie! Me hizo prometer que no lo contaría –se giró bruscamente hacia la pelirroja- ¡Y va sobre todo por ti! Que he oído decir que eres muy cotilla.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie –se apresuró a contestar ella-, después de todo os lo debo. Por cierto, esta cotilla tiene nombre, soy Grace Matthew.

-Lo sé, vamos juntas a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿no? –sonrió Lisa.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Johnny Tonitini, Lisa Atler y Elyon McWilliams encantados de conocerte –saludó con energía el muchacho.

Lisa y Elyon movieron la cabeza con resignación.

-¿Te apetece venir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con nosotros a Las Tres Escobas? –propuso Elyon- ¿O ya habías venido con alguien?

-Digamos que mi compañera de cuarto me ha dejado un poquito tirada para irse con su novio... –musitó Grace- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no quiero ser un estorbo...

-Vamos, después del susto que te han dado esos idiotas te vendrá bien –sonrió Lisa.

-De acuerdo –accedió la ravenclaw.

-Muy bien, ¡entonces rumbo a Las Tres Escobas a por unas cervezas de mantequilla bien calientes! –exclamó Johnny señalando la dirección como si de un capitán de barco se tratara.

Grace lo miró atónita alzando las cejas.

-Tranquila, te acostumbrarás, solo has de ignorarle –la animó Lisa con una media sonrisa-, por complicado que sea...

Al cabo de una hora salieron del bar para dirigirse a Honeydukes. Grace y Johnny no habían parado de reír desde que se sentaron a la mesa con sus respectivas cervezas de mantequilla, habían empezado a hablar entre ellos y no habían prestado atención ni a Lisa ni a Elyon en toda la hora.

-Y entonces le dice el centauro: ¡No idiota! ¡Por los forúnculos! –Johnny terminó otro de sus chistes malos.

-¡Madre mía! ¡¿Quién te enseña esos chistes?! –rio Grace con ganas, empezaban a saltarle las lágrimas de tanto reír.

-Mi abuelo –contestó el chico con orgullo.

-Y yo que creía que no se iban a llevar bien –murmuró Lisa-, y ahora tengo la sensación de que no va a haber hechizo que los calle.

Elyon sonrió por el comentario, se detuvo en seco al ver a su derecha un local con el rótulo de Zonco.

-Esto... seguid vosotros, yo... necesito... atender... tengo que volver a Las Tres Escobas –improvisó ella.

-Vale, te esperamos en la plaza –la despidió Lisa.

-¡Ah! La llamada de la naturaleza... -sonrió Johnny, mientras Grace se agarraba el estómago que había empezado a dolerle por la risa.

En cuanto vio que los chicos habían desaparecido, Elyon se dirigió a Zonko sacando la lista que le había proporcionado el polstergeit. Al cabo de media hora salió del local con una bolsa a rebosar que ocultó en su bandolera y con siete monedas de oro menos en su cartera.

-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?! –le gritó Johnny- ¿Te has caído por la taza del retrete o qué?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que he ido al baño? –le gruñó ella sonrojándose, tenía que haberse inventando algún tipo de excusa en vez de balbucear y salir corriendo.

-Bueno, vamos a Honeydukes –sonrió Grace-, tengo ganas de comprarme una grajeas.

El grupo siguió caminando hablando entre los gritos de Johnny, que no era capaz de tomar un poco de aire entre frase y frase. Entonces Elyon notó que alguien la cogía del hombro. Se giró sobresaltada y ante ella vio a un chico joven que le sonreía con alegría.

-¡Sorpresa! –le dijo.

Elyon frunció el ceño, y miró a sus amigos.

-Disculpe, ¿pero quién es...? –preguntó ella, el chico le resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Remus? –musitó Lisa atónita.

-Sí... ¿es que no me reconocéis? –rió el chico cruzándose de brazos.

El silencio del grupo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

-¡Oh, vamos! No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez.

-Es que estás... muy cambiado –contestó Elyon mirándolo con atención.

El joven se había cortado un poco el pelo y el aire frío se lo había revuelto, tenía aspecto de no haberse afeitado en unos días, llevaba una chaqueta distinta, más gruesa para protegerlo del frío y de color negro, aunque igual de raída que la anterior. Había cambiado las camisetas por un jersey, y no llevaba puesto los vaqueros rotos, ahora eran unos pantalones de pana marrón oscuro. Aunque lo que más le impactaba en esos momentos eran sus ojos, los tenía de un dorado espeluznantemente claro, casi blanco. Pero en conjunto, tuvo que admitir que estaba tremendamente atractivo.

-Me gusta tu cambio de look –sonrió Johnny-, aunque lo que más me mola son las lentillas que llevas puestas. Te habrán costado un riñón.

-¿Lentillas? –Remus lo miró sin entender.

-Hombre, ese color de ojos no es natural –opinó el hupplepuff-. Y no recuerdo que los tuvieras tan claros.

-¿Qué...? ¡Ah! Claro, sí... -Remus sonrió, aunque Elyon se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba incómodo con la conversación- Bueno, ¿no me vais a dar la bienvenida?

-Creo que de eso ya se acaba de encargar Johnny –comentó Lisa.

Remus rió y miró a Grace.

-¿Quién es vuestra amiga?

-Soy Grace Matthew –la pelirroja corrió a estrechar la mano a Remus, parecía encantada ante la presencia del chico.

Elyon lo miró. "Mierda, ¿y ahora qué? Como aparezca Snape se acabó la tranquilidad" pensó ella preocupada.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó el licántropo al como se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar –le dijo ella cogiéndole de la muñeca y alejándose de los demás.

-¿Conocéis a ese bombón? –sonrió Grace cuando Elyon se hubo llevado a Remus.

-Sí, nos lo presentó Elyon –contestó Lisa que la miró alzando una ceja.

-Qué suerte tienen algunas –suspiró la chica con expresión soñadora.

Johnny se aclaró la garganta,molesto por sentirse ignorado ante ese tipo de conversación.

...

-¿Qué haces aquí? –casi le gritó Elyon.

-¿A ti que te parece? He venido a verte –contestó Remus desorientado y dolido por la reacción de la chica, que parecía estar muy molesta- Aunque parece que no ha sido buena idea.

-¿Cómo sabías que teníamos salida a Hogsmeade? –preguntó ella.

-Me lo dijo Dumbledore en la última carta que me envió –contestó él- Quería darte una sorpresa, aunque está claro que lo que debería de hacer sería coger el próximo tren a Londres.

-No es eso, es que... últimamente las cosas entre Snape y yo han mejorado y ya no me resultan tan insoportables sus clases... y como te vea aquí volverá a cabrearse... y no creo que pueda aguantar de nuevo su mal humor –intentó explicarse ella- Por eso no te escribí pidiéndote que vinieras, así que no pienses que no me alegra que hayas venido... solo es que...

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Crees que no lo hubiera comprendido? –el chico le sonrió con cariño.

-Lo siento –musitó ella mirando al suelo.

-No tienes de que disculparte, tonta –Remus le dio un ligero empujón en broma- Sé de sobra cómo se las gasta Snape.

Elyon sonrió más tranquila.

-¿Eso es una bomba fétida? –preguntó de sopetón el muchacho.

Ella miró con horror la bomba que al parecer había caído de su abarrotada bandolera con el empujón.

-Eh... ¡Qué va! Es una pelota –mintió ella volviéndola a meter en la bolsa.

-¿Me tomas por tonto? ¿Crees que después de mi pasado en Hogwarts no sé cómo es una bomba fétida?

Remus frunció el ceño y le quitó con rapidez la bandolera para mirar en su interior.

-¿Qué demonios estás tramando con todo esto? –le preguntó el chico sorprendido al ver la cantidad de artículos que había dentro.

-¿Yo? Nada, son para un conocido que no ha podido venir –había estado a punto de decir amigo, pero estaba claro que Peeves jamás sería su amigo, por encima de su cadáver.

-Esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo –Remus siguió con el ceño fruncido- Así que, según tú, ¿quién es ese conocido?

-Un conocido –contestó escuetamente ella, evadiendo la respuesta.

El joven la miró cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

-Peeves –contestó ella en un susurro.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –rió él incrédulo, Elyon negó con la cabeza- ¿Y desde cuándo Peeves utiliza a los alumnos como recaderos?

-Desde que hicimos un trato, él hacía por mí un castigo que me puso Snape y yo le conseguía artículos de Zonco para que incordiara a Filch –confesó ella con un deje de culpabilidad.

Remus se la quedó mirando boquiabierto y rió con más ganas.

-Increíble, ¡ni siquiera nosotros conseguimos que Peeves nos ayudara! –dijo el muchacho con admiración- Si James y Sirius te hubieran conocido, no hubieran dudado en alistarte en los Merodeadores.

-¿He de sentirme alagada por el hecho de que te hubiera gustado verme como una delincuente juvenil? –dijo en broma ella.

-No te pases –la cortó Remus- No éramos unos delincuentes, solo traviesos.

La joven apretó los labios con culpabilidad.

-Cambiando de tema, te he visto incómodo cuando Johnny lo ha comentado, pero siento curiosidad, ¿cómo es que tienes los ojos tan claros? –le preguntó Elyon.

-No es algo bueno, por regla general cuando despierto con los ojos tan sumamente claros quiere decir que mi transformación va a ser especialmente violenta –explicó él con pesar.

-Vaya –murmuró ella con preocupación.

-Aunque creo que eso es lo de menos, para mí lo peor es ver cómo la gente se me queda mirando –se sinceró él con incomodidad.

-Por eso no te preocupes, no te queda mal, te da un aire interesante –sonrió ella- La verdad es que hoy estás muy guapo, y si no me crees basta que veas como te mira Grace.

-No digas estupideces... ¡si ni siquiera me he afeitado! –dijo Remus con incredulidad rascándose la barba incipiente.

-Pues te queda bien, te da un aire más informal, hazme caso –rio Elyon.

-Vaya, gracias –contestó el chico sonrojándose.

La joven sonrió al ver de nuevo la timidez de su amigo ante el comentario.

-Bueno, vamos con los demás, que seguro que ya se estarán comiendo la cabeza por nuestra retirada improvisada –suspiró ella.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia resto del grupo, en el que Johnny seguía dando berridos sin importarle que le escucharan personas ajenas a la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra emergencia en el baño? –le dijo el chico a Elyon.

-Muy gracioso –gruñó ella.

-Bueno, ¿vamos o no vamos a Honeydukes? –preguntó Lisa impaciente.

-¡Claro que vamos! ¡Quiero unas ranas de chocolate! –sonrió Elyon.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar? –le preguntó Grace a Remus.

-A no ser que los demás digan lo contrario... -contestó el chico.

Grace sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó junto al chico, que miró de reojo a Elyon alzando una ceja y sonrojándose levemente recordando el comentario de esta, mientras ella reía con ganas.

...

-¡Qué asco! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre meter una grajea con sabor a algarroba?! –se quejó Johnny escupiendo la gragea de color blanco que acababa de coger.

-La gracia de las grajeas es que nunca sabes que sabor te va a tocar –le dijo Lisa como si eso fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-¿No me digas? No tenía ni idea –comentó el chico con sarcasmo.

Al salir a la calle una oleada de aire frío les golpeó la cara.

-De cada vez hace más frío –dijo Grace cubriéndose más con su capa y acercándose a Remus que mordisqueaba un pastel en forma de caldero.

Elyon abrió su bandolera con cuidado de que los demás no vieran los artículos de Zonco, y buscó en ella su par de guantes, pero solo encontró uno de ellos.

-Mierda, he perdido uno de mis guantes –gruñó ella.

-Seguramente se te debió de caer con la pelota –le dijo Remus alzando una ceja.

-Seguramente, voy a mirar –contestó ella sonrojándose por la entonación del chico al referirse a la bomba fétida.

-¿Qué pelota? –preguntaron sus amigos al unísono.

-Una que llevaba en la bolsa, de esas blanditas contra el estrés –improvisó Remus al ver la cara de apuro de Elyon.

Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento y se adelantó corriendo, no fuera que el viento arrastrara el guante a otro lugar o alguien lo recogiera del suelo y se lo llevara. Al llegar a la zona no vio ningún guante, y se maldijo a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes, ese era su único par de guantes, y si los perdía no tendría ningunos con los que pasar el invierno.

-¡Mierda! –resopló con fastidio.

-¿Has perdido esto? –le preguntó una voz familiar.

Elyon tragó saliva antes de darse la vuelta.

-Gracias, creí que lo había perdido –sonrió ella con educación mientras cogía el guante que Snape le tendía.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por haberlo encontrado frente a Zonko? –el chico alzó una ceja.

-Sí, por supuesto, me encanta tanto cumplir castigos que no veo el momento de empezar a soltar bombas fétidas por el colegio para cumplir más –le respondió ella con sarcasmo poniendo una mano sobre su bandolera para asegurarse de que seguía bien cerrada- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Creo que hoy no te tocaba guardia en Hogsmeade.

-Y no me toca, pero por desgracia a dónde vas, tengo que ir yo –gruñó él con desagrado.

-Sí, es cierto –Elyon dibujó una sonrisa forzada.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Johnny canturrear algo, ella palideció levemente, como Snape viera a Remus, se iban a escuchar los gritos desde Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts, estaba segura.

"Remus no vengas, no vengas por favor, da media vuelta" Elyon intentó utilizar la legeremancia, pero realmente no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo, nunca lo había hecho sin contacto visual.

-¿No son esos tus compañeros? –Snape alzó la vista a lo lejos, por donde el grupo se acercaba.

Elyon se giró y vio como sus amigos se acercaban sin darse cuenta de quién la acompañaba. Remus estaba hablando con Grace, pero cuando miró al frente y vio a la chica y quién estaba con ella, se giró rápidamente y echó a andar en dirección contraria ante el asombro de los jóvenes. Pero Snape ya lo había reconocido y con paso airado lo siguió.

-¡No creas que no te he visto! –lo llamó con enfado.

Elyon corrió tras él sin saber cómo pararlo, mientras los demás se apiñaban con miedo al ver la expresión de su profesor y Remus se giraba para hacerle frente.

-¿Qué tal te va Severus? –intentó ser cortés él.

Snape se paró a menos de un metro de él con la mirada encendida.

-¿Sabe Dumbledore que estás aquí? ¿O tendré que ir corriendo a hablar con él como un crío acusica? –Snape le soltó la puya con un gruñido.

-¿De verdad, Severus? –Remus alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento infantil- Por supuesto que Dumbledore lo sabe, me ha invitado él a venir, a mí no me gusta hacer mi santa voluntad a sus espaldas.

Snape apretó la mandíbula.

-Aquí nadie hace nada a espaldas de nadie, ¿verdad? Todos somos adultos y sabemos comportarnos como tal –Elyon intentó calmar los ánimos de pelea que parecían tener los dos.

El profesor la fulminó con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Remus con fiereza.

-Tus ojos... -entonces Snape pareció darse cuenta del color blanquecino de los ojos del joven- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte al pueblo?!

-Tranquilo, ya me iba, solo he venido a saludar –gruñó Remus.

-Asqueroso licántropo, me voy a encargar de que Dumbledore no te deje acercarte a Elyon una semana antes y después de la luna llena como mínimo –le dijo el hombre con desprecio.

-¡Snape cállate! –le gritó Elyon- ¡Se va ya! ¡Así que déjalo en paz!

-¿Li-licántropo? –musitó Johnny- Entonces ese color de ojos es porque...

Remus miró con tristeza a Lisa, Grace y Johnny, que estaban encogidos de miedo ante la escena.

-¿Tenías que decirlo verdad? Estaba claro que ni siquiera Dumbledore es capaz de cerrarle la boca a una alimaña como tú durante mucho tiempo –escupió Remus con desprecio.

-¡Basta por favor! –gritó Elyon- ¡Dejadlo! ¡Ya no sois unos críos!

-Aléjate de ella –le amenazó Snape girándose hacia Elyon y cogiéndola del brazo- Nos vamos.

-¡Suelta! ¡Me haces daño! –le exigió ella.

Pero él la ignoró y siguió su camino arrastrándola ante el asombro de sus amigos.

-¡Va enserio, me haces daño! –la chica intentó librarse del fuerte agarre, pero le era imposible.

-¡Severus, suéltala! –le gritó Remus acercándose a ellos con paso rápido.

-No te metas dónde no te llaman, híbrido –le dijo con desprecio al joven.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación sucedió muy rápido. Remus le soltó un puñetazo a Snape y este cayó al suelo. Con rapidez él sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo al licántropo, lanzándole por los aires a varios metros de distancia. Lisa, Johnny y Grace corrieron a ver si el joven se encontraba bien.

-¡Remus! –gritó Elyon corriendo hacia él.

Snape la agarró de la cintura levantándola del suelo, impidiendo que fuera en la ayuda del muchacho.

-¡Suéltame! –le gritó ella golpeándole en las costillas.

-No vas a ir a otro sitio que no sea el castillo, se te ha acabado la salida por hoy –le espetó el profesor con enfado arrastrándola hacia el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto! –le gritó ella con enfado mirándolo a los ojos cuando la hubo soltado.

-Si no estás de acuerdo vete a acusarme al director como hizo tu amigo el lobo, maldita mestiza insolente –gruñó él.

-¡Eres odioso! –le dijo con desprecio echando a correr hacia el castillo.

...

"¡Maldito capullo mal nacido!" Elyon seguía corriendo hacia el castillo mientras las lágrimas se congelaban en sus mejillas por el frío. No era justo, no lo era, ¿por qué siempre tenía que tratarla de esa manera? Pero no dejaría las cosas así, hablaría con Dumbledore para intentar quitárselo de encima. No podía soportarlo ni un momento más.

Snape la seguía con paso rápido, no tenía intención de alcanzarla, sobre todo por el hecho de que si ella volvía a dirigirle un grito le cruzaría la cara como acto reflejo. Y si eso ocurriera podía empezar a prepararse para el castigo, ya que estaba seguro de que no sería al director a quién tendría que dar explicaciones, explicaciones que seguro serían insuficientes.

Elyon resbaló sobre la hierba helada y cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero no se levantó, lo único que quería en esos momentos era romper o golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Snape cogiéndola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No me toques –le dijo ella con desprecio deshaciéndose de la ayuda- No te acerques a mí.

Ella se levantó secándose el rostro y caminando con más calma sobre la crujiente hierba. Entonces sintió algo muy frío en la mejilla, se pasó la mano y vio en ella un blanco copo de nieve "¿De verdad? ¿Ahora?"

Snape la vio caminar cuando de pronto se giró hacia él, le cogió las manos, colocó algo frío y húmedo en ellas y se las cerró.

-Pide un deseo, rápido –le dijo ella.

-¿Qué...? –el joven no se esperaba eso.

-¡Pide un deseo! –repitió ella con impaciencia.

Elyon vio como Snape cerraba los ojos unos segundos.

En cuanto los abrió de nuevo, la joven separó sus manos y las mantuvo abiertas mientras por su mano izquierda resbalaba una gota de agua que se precipitó sobre la hierba.

-Es una tradición élfica que me enseñó mi padre –explicó ella soltando sus manos y mirando al suelo con tristeza- Cuando atrapas sin querer el primer copo del año, has de pasárselo a otra persona, y ambos compartir un deseo.

Dicho esto, Elyon se giró y siguió caminando hacia Hogwarts con paso airado.

Snape la miró, y luego bajó la vista a sus manos mientras las cerraba con fuerza. Por alguna razón se había sentido especial ante aquello. Alzó la vista al cielo y vio a los primeros copos invernales bailar al son del viento, cubriendo los terrenos del colegio y congelándolo todo a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu o #fanficelyon).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	14. 4º Curso. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 12**

Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta del director, llamó intentando calmarse, no era buena idea entrar hecha una fiera.

-Adelante –dijo Dumbledore desde el interior.

-Buenos días, profesor –saludó ella.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó el anciano alzando una ceja, estaba realmente alterada a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, y tenía la certeza de que era por Snape- Deberías estar en Hogsmeade.

-Quiero pedirle que me cambie de niñera –contestó Elyon con seriedad.

-No hay nada que discutir ni negociar sobre ese tema –suspiró el profesor con cansancio, no se había equivocado respecto al motivo de la visita.

-¡Pero se ha excedido en su trabajo! –se quejó la muchacha.

-Ten en cuenta que para protegerte tendrá que tomar decisiones que no te van a gustar...

-¿Eso incluye atacar a Remus y cancelar mi salida a Hogsmeade sin razón alguna? –Elyon lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Atacar a Remus? –Dumbledore cerró los ojos con cansancio- No debí de mencionarle la salida a Hogsmeade.

-¡Le lanzó un Expelliarmus y me arrastró a la fuerza hasta el castillo! –exclamó ella con indignación, sin escuchar al director- ¡Y delante de mis amigos! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicarles lo que ha pasado?

Dumbledore se incorporó con lentitud de su escritorio.

-Iré a hablar con él –la informó.

-¡¿Y ya está?! ¡¿Eso es lo único que va a hacer?! –se exasperó la muchacha.

-Elyon por favor, estoy cansado de discutir con vosotros dos. Tengo mis razones para haberle impuesto ese cargo, así que por ahora no pienso destituir al profesor Snape –el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica y la miró con seriedad- ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y pides chocolate caliente a los elfos domésticos? Te sentará bien.

La muchacha apretó los labios con fuerza y salió del despacho.

-"Tengo mis razones..." –musitó ella con burla de vuelta a su Sala Común-, y yo tengo las mías para partirle la cara la próxima vez que lo vea.

Llegó a su cuarto, que como supuso, estaba vacío, las chicas seguían en el pueblo disfrutando del sábado.

-¡Maldito gilipollas! –rugió dándole una patada a su baúl haciéndose daño en el pie.

Se sentó en la cama quitándose el zapato para aliviar el creciente dolor de los dedos. Volvió a gritar con impotencia y arrojó su almohada contra la ventana.

-Vaya, estás más cabreada de lo que pensaba –comentó una voz familiar.

Elyon se giró de mal humor y vio a Lisa en la puerta de la habitación quitándose la bufanda, con el pelo lleno de nieve, que resaltaba sobre su melena negra con extensiones color violeta.

-Que va, estoy dando saltos de alegría –comentó ella con sarcasmo- ¿Qué tal está Remus?

-Está bien, aunque tuvimos que pararlo, quería ir detrás de Snape.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Elyon con algo de asombro.

-Si lo hubieras escuchado gritar... jamás pensé que él fuera capaz de soltar de carrerilla tantos insultos seguidos –comento Lisa sentándose a su lado- No sé si debería preguntar, ¿pero a qué vino el numerito que se montó en Hogsmeade?

-Es... complicado de explicar –contestó ella sopesando la idea de contarle la verdad a su amiga-. Aunque lo esencial es que ambos fueron compañeros en Hogwarts y al parecer no se llevaban precisamente bien.

-Eso solo explica que se insultaran –dijo la morena-. Yo lo que quiero saber es con qué derecho Snape te prohibió la salida y ver a Remus.

-Bueno... digamos que como paso aquí prácticamente todo el año, un poco más que el resto de alumnos, y mis padres tienen un cargo importante... Dumbledore les aseguró que no iba a sufrir ningún accidente y me asignó un profesor para que me vigilara –improvisó ella.

-¿Tuvo que ponerte precisamente a Snape? –exclamó Lisa con sorpresa- Pues ya es mala suerte. Supongo que te lo asignó por ser el profesor más joven, pero aun así...

Elyon bajó la vista a sus pies, el derecho aún le dolía por el golpe.

-Mira la parte positiva –intentó animarla la chica-, al menos no es Zelda.

-Si fuera Zelda me hubiera tirado hace tiempo de la Torre de Astronomía –comentó Elyon sombría.

Dos días después Grace y Johnny se habían puesto de acuerdo para darle el pésame por el asunto de Snape.

...

-¡¿Y por qué Ravenclaw no puede ganar el partido, listilla?! –gritó Grace de muy mal humor.

-Vamos admítelo, Gryffindor posee los mejores cazadores de todo el colegio –insistió Lisa.

-¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú? –la pelirroja se había cruzado de brazos mirándola con furia.

-Lo que dice Lisa es cierto, el equipo de los leones tiene los tres mejores cazadores reconocidos en los últimos cuatro años –comentó Johnny con aire de experto.

-Así que ahora te pones de su parte, ¿no? –Grace miró al chico con indignación.

-¿Sabéis que os digo? Paso de ver el partido, si no hacéis más que pelearos ahora, cuando acabe estaréis completamente insoportables –decidió Elyon-. Creo que aprovecharé la mañana para recuperar horas de sueño.

Dicho esto se levantó del banco y se dirigió al interior del castillo, dentro de poco empezaría la siguiente clase, y no estaba de humor para aguantar peleas estúpidas a sus amigos. 

...

La mañana del partido llegó, escuchó a sus compañeras levantarse con prisas para llegar pronto al Gran Comedor y así poder coger un buen puesto en el campo de Quidditch. Elyon aprovechó y durmió hasta tarde, cosa que le sentó bien, ya que se sentía más despejada y llena de energía.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, encontró la gran sala vacía y se sentó con tranquilidad a desayunar. Escuchó un pequeño chillido. Levantó la vista y vio aparecer por un enorme ventanal a Eizen, ella sonrió, hacía un par de días que no había venido, como de costumbre, a por un trozo de beicon.

-Hola pequeñín –lo saludó ella acariciándole la suave cabeza-, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

El pequeño halcón aleteó con alegría haciendo brillar las plumas plateadas de sus alas.

Se disponía a salir del Gran Comedor cuando se detuvo a admirar las enormes puertas de roble, en su mente se superpusieron las puertas de Azkaban y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalada. Entonces la puerta crujió y se abrió de golpe golpeándola en la nariz, Elyon se llevó las manos a la cara con ojos llorosos, presa de un insoportable dolor punzante en el tabique. Detrás de la puerta apareció un chico alto, de pelo negro y lacio que la miró con una ceja levantada antes de seguir su camino hacia la puerta situada tras la mesa de los profesores.

-No hace falta que pidas perdón –gruñó ella aun con las manos en la nariz.

-No ha sido culpa mía que estuvieras parada detrás de la puerta como una idiota –contestó él con voz audible.

Elyon lo miró con odio y salió de allí pisando fuerte.

-¡Ey! Con que estabas aquí –la llamó Lisa desde las escaleras de mármol, Grace y Johnny la acompañaban.

-¿No estáis en el partido? –la chica los miró extrañada.

-Pensamos en lo que dijiste y tenías razón, los únicos partidos que iremos a ver serán los que sean contra Slytherin –sonrió Grace.

-Aunque no por eso vamos a pasar la mañana de brazos cruzados –Johnny tenía una sonrisa traviesa- Si nosotros no vamos al quidditch, el quidditch vendrá a nosotros. Así que he pensado en que podríamos hacer nuestro propio partido, en el escobero aún quedan unas cuantas escobas.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el patio en el que se hacían las prácticas de vuelo para los de primer curso. Lisa conjuró unos pequeños aros luminosos por los que poder colar la quaffle.

-Supongo que no utilizaremos ni bludgers ni una snitch –dijo Grace.

-No, las están utilizando en el partido, además somos muy pocos, con la quaffle nos basta y sobra –respondió Johnny.

El partido empezó tranquilo, Elyon y Grace en un campo, Lisa y Johnny en otro. Pero a medida que iban marcando, los ánimos se fueron caldeando, hasta que Johnny colmó el vaso al placar a Grace tirándose en picado sobre ella.

-¡Maldito tejón! ¡Cómo te pille te voy a hacer tragar el silbato! –le gritó Grace persiguiéndole en su escoba.

-¡Con lo mal que vuelas te va a ser difícil! –rió Johnny haciéndole burlas.

La chica lo miró con enojo y aumentó la velocidad de su escoba, aunque Johnny seguía manteniendo una distancia enorme con ella mientras se reía a mandíbula partida.

-¡Ey, dejadlo ya! ¡¿Seguimos con el partido o qué?! –les gritó Lisa.

Pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharla mientras se perseguían por el enorme patio. Entonces el chico redujo la altura y se coló por las puertas que conducían al interior del colegio, y Grace lo siguió sin miramientos.

-¡Están locos! ¡Si los pilla Filch los matará! –gruñó Lisa con asombro y enfado.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos tras ellos antes de que pase algo –suspiró Elyon dirigiéndose con rapidez a las puertas.

-¡¿Qué?! –la chica la miró con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Si los pillan es su problema por hacer el imbécil!

-¿Son nuestros amigos o no son nuestros amigos? -Elyon la miró con dureza.

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y en silencio, las dos jóvenes los recorrían con rapidez y atentas a cualquier movimiento, por nada del mundo querían toparse con Filch o su gata.

Escucharon los ecos de unos gritos pasillos más adelante y se aventuraron a averiguar de quién se trataba. Se toparon con las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía. Ambas se miraron.

-¿Crees que serán ellos? –le preguntó Lisa no muy segura.

-No creo que haya mucha más gente en el castillo en estos momentos –contestó Elyon-, el partido aún no ha acabado.

Bajaron de sus escobas y subieron la escalera a pie por si acaso no se trataba de Grace y Johnny. Al llegar a los últimos escalones vieron a la chica pelirroja arrodillada junto a Johnny que se agarraba el hombro izquierdo con gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Elyon acercándose con preocupación.

-El muy idiota ha subido las escaleras a toda mecha y se ha comido la puerta que estaba cerrada –explicó Grace.

-Hooch me mata –gimió él-, cuando se entere de que me he desencajado el hombro me mata.

-¿Por qué? Si Madame Pomfrey te lo curará en un momento –le dijo Lisa ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Sí, pero tendré que guardar reposo durante al menos dos semanas –continuó quejándose el chico- Hooch me matará por perder tantos entrenamientos tan cerca del campeonato nacional.

-¿Qué campeonato? –las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando- Si tú no juegas al quidditch.

-Es el Campeonato Nacional de Vuelo Acrobático –explicó Johnny.

-¿Vuelo acrobático? –Elyon lo miró- Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan bueno haciendo filigranas con la escoba.

-Soy tejón muerto –musitó él con la cabeza gacha.

-Y dale, no le digas nada a Hooch y listo, no es tan complicado –insistió Grace.

-Primero, si no digo nada será peor. La última vez que me lesioné y no se lo comenté casi me mato en el ejercicio en plena actuación del campeonato de hace dos años. Y segundo, desde entonces me tiene controlado gracias a Madame Pomfrey, cualquier pequeño catarro y va corriendo a decírselo –explicó el chico.

-Menuda chivata –gruñó con desagrado la pelirroja.

-Yo en su lugar haría lo mismo, ¿alguna vez habéis visto a Hooch enfadada? –las chicas negaron con la cabeza- Pues ojalá jamás de los jamases tengáis que presenciar tal cosa. Yo más de una vez creí que me iba a arrancar la cabeza de un bocado –el muchacho tragó saliva.

-Menudo exagerado estás hecho –musitó Elyon.

-Te arranque o no te arranque la cabeza, lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermaría –le aconsejó Lisa dándole una palmada en el hombro sano.

...

Después de llevar a Johnny a la enfermaría, fueron a sentarse bajo el gran haya del colegio mientras terminaban sus últimos deberes.

-¡Gryffindor campeón! –escucharon gritar a coro desde lejos.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién ha ganado –rió Lisa mirado a Grace con una ceja levantada.

-Ni se os ocurra empezar a discutir –les amenazó Elyon cerrando su libro de Herbología-. La mañana está siendo muy tranquila para que ahora os pongáis a discutir sobre cuál es el mejor equipo de quidditch.

-¿Mañana tranquila? –el chico la miró con el semblante abatido- Habla por ti... yo solo espero que para mí funeral me compréis una corona de flores amarillas y negras...

-¿Negras, en serio? –Grace lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-¡Hufflepuff hasta la muerte! –rugió Johnny alzando el puño.

Elyon lo miró con la ceja levantada torciendo el gesto, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Al medio día el Gran Comedor se llenó de gritos de victoria y de gruñidos de enfado.

-Nunca había visto los ánimos tan subidos en un partido de cuervos contra leones –comentó Johnny.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, supongo que habrá ocurrido algo durante el partido para que los ánimos se hayan caldeado tanto... ¡¿Qué puñetas haces comiendo en nuestra mesa?! –dijo Lisa.

-Tengo hambre –contestó el chico con la boca llena de puré de patatas y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero esta no es tu mesa! –gritó ella de nuevo- ¡Esta es la mesa de Gryffindor! ¡Vete a la Hufflepuff!

-¡Pero qué más da! Si siguen siendo mesas –contestó el chico con una sonrisa devorando un muslo de pollo.

Lisa cogió con fuerza su tenedor, parecía tener ganas de abalanzarse sobre Johnny y ensartarle un ojo. A Elyon le asaltó la risa al ver la escena y se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza.

-Oye, esta no es tu mesa –le comentó Brandom Scofield, un chico de Gryffindor de cuarto curso, pelirrojo y con un pendiente en su oreja izquierda.

-Lo sé, pero la compañía aquí es mejor –le respondió Johnny con una sonrisa picarona, alzando las cejas y mirando de reojo a Elyon y Lisa.

Brandom rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda, como corroborando lo que el joven había dicho. Entonces el hufflepuff ahogó un grito y se agarró la espinilla derecha, Lisa sonrió satisfecha.

-Mira que llegas a ser bruta –gruñó Johnny-, encima de que te piropeo...

Como acto reflejo el chico levantó su otra pierna y la colocó encima del banco, por si la chica quería darle otra patada.

...

Estaba dando de comer a Fawkes, el precioso fénix de Dumbledore, mientras esperaba que este volviera al despacho. El director la había hecho venir sin decirle el motivo, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que tenía que ver con lo sucedido en Hogsmeade.

Quince minutos después el anciano apareció seguido de Snape, que parecía especialmente irascible.

-A estas alturas supongo que ya sabréis para qué os he hecho venir –comentó Dumbledore ofreciéndoles asiento a los dos jóvenes-. Con esta reunión, quiero dar por zanjada las quejas y los límites de vuestra complicada situación.

Profesor y alumna se miraron unos segundos de reojo con desagrado, pero se mantuvieron en silencio y a la espera de que el director continuara.

-Para empezar comentaré los hechos pasados en Hogsmeade la semana pasada –Dumbledore los miró con severidad-. No estoy disgustado por la decisión de Severus –Elyon abrió la boca para protestar-, actuó debidamente para poder evitar cualquier tipo de daño. Pero lo que no me ha parecido oportuno en absoluto fue que aprovecharas la situación para ajustar cuentas por antiguos conflictos personales.

-Yo no he aprovechado la situación, él me golpeó primero –esclareció el profesor.

-Severus, ya hemos hablado de esto. Conozco a Remus, y sé que él nunca empieza una pelea. Numerosos testigos vieron cómo te rehuyó nada más verte, y como le llamaste a gritos –el anciano traspasó al joven con la mirada.

Snape desvió la vista de los ojos azules del hombre y bajó la cabeza con enfado, Elyon vio como apretaba ligeramente los puños sobre su regazo.

-Otra cuestión es el haberla hecho volver a la fuerza al castillo, cuando Remus no suponía en esos momentos un peligro potencial, sin mencionar que se iba.

-¡Por favor, Albus! –bufó el joven con fastidio- Remus no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse hasta unas horas después, cuando los alumnos volvieran a Hogwarts al anochecer.

-Sí, lo sé, esa era seguramente su intención antes de encontrarse contigo. Pero estoy seguro que para evitarle problemas a Elyon se habría ido enseguida. Muy a su pesar por supuesto –dijo Dumbledore juntando sus yemas y con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la muchacha, que se sonrojó ligeramente-. Espero que seas lo suficientemente maduro de admitir que te excediste en tus labores y que diste un penoso espectáculo frente a algunos alumnos tuyos, de los que luego exiges un respeto que no ganarás de ese modo.

Elyon miró a Snape, que seguía con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido con enfado, aunque no parecía tan airado como cuando entró en despacho.

-Otro tema que tenemos que discutir son las quejas frecuentes que he recibido por las dos partes –el anciano miró primero a uno y luego a otro, ambos se habían puesto tensos-. Que os quede claro que no pienso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tolerar un comportamiento tan sumamente infantil. Hasta ahora no he escuchado más que tonterías que vosotros dos como adultos que sois, podéis solucionar sin recurrir a mí. Quizá así consigáis comenzar a llevaros bien y a confiar el uno en el otro ¿Queda claro? –Dumbledore había subido el tono de voz con enfado a medida que había hablado.

-Sí, señor –contestó Elyon amedrentada.

-Cristalino –dijo Snape con algo de hastío y levantándose.

-No te levantes Severus, aún no he acabado –le dijo el director.

-¿Aún quedan más cosas por decir? –preguntó con fastidio.

-Por supuesto, bastantes más si me permites añadir –Snape puso los ojos en blanco-. Si tú no tomaras decisiones tan a la ligera por motivos personales, y si –miró a Elyon-, no estuvieras en contra de absolutamente todo lo que él te manda, aun sabiendo que tiene razón, no estaríamos desperdiciando esta preciosa tarde nevada de domingo, para discutir temas absurdos y que han llegado a colmar mi paciencia.

La charla duró toda la tarde, para cuando Elyon llegó a su cuarto totalmente desanimada, ya había oscurecido, y sus compañeras comentaban divertidas los resultados de una batalla de bolas de nieve entre los diferentes cursos de Gryffindor.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados –le preguntó Lisa con preocupación.

-He tenido una pequeña charla con Dumbledore –contestó ella-. Quería dejarme claro que no me voy a librar de Snape en mucho tiempo.

-Pues que palo –bufó su amiga.

Elyon se dejó caer en su cama con cansancio y se quedó mirando el dosel superior con aire ausente.

...

-Bien, ¿estáis preparados? –pregunto Johnny.

Todos se miraron y asintieron. Elyon aún no comprendía como se había dejado arrastrar por Johnny para practicar carreras clandestinas de escoba por los pasillos del colegio los días en los que había partido de quidditch. Si los pillaba Filch se podían dar por muertos. Aunque tenía que admitir que sentir como le subía la adrenalina era algo casi adictivo.

-Vale ¡Preparados!... ¡Listos!... ¡Ya! –el chico hizo sonar con fuerza su silbato de plata.

Todos golpearon el suelo elevando sus escobas, intentando ser los más rápidos, aunque como de costumbre, Johnny no tardó en sacar una ventaja destacable.

-¡Adiós tortugas! –les gritó el joven, sacándoles la lengua- ¡Idme preparando la medalla de oro, plata y bronce! ¡Por que de aquí a que lleguéis a la meta yo ya habré pasado por ella tres veces!

-¡No te flipes tanto! –le gritó Grace de mal humor aumentando la velocidad de su escoba.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-¡No te confíes tanto o acabarás perdiendo! –le dijo Elyon.

Johnny se giró sorprendido y vio como Elyon estaba a punto de adelantarlo.

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! –el chico la miró con tanta incredulidad que estuvo a punto de chocar contra una armadura.

-¡Tienes una alumna que aprende con rapidez! –contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.

El hufflepuff rió y aumentó la velocidad de su escoba para no ser adelantado. Los pasillos pasaban a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos, era una suerte que no hubiera nadie ese día por los pasillos, porque no se hubieran visto capaces de frenar a tiempo. Llegaron a la escalera de la Torre de Astronomía y con un rápido movimiento de varita abrieron la puerta de par en par, salieron por esta al exterior, rodearon la torre y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el punto de partida: el patio de prácticas de escoba para los de primer curso.

-¡Gané! ¡Gané! –comenzó a gritar Johnny dando saltos sobre su escoba- ¡I'm the champion! ¡I'm the champion!

-Si sigue cantando juro que le tirare mi escoba a la cabeza –gruñó Lisa.

-Te doy un galeón si le aciertas entre ceja y ceja –propuso Grace en un susurro.

-Chicas, no empecéis –les dijo Elyon.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Qué fácil ha sido ser el primero! ¡Competir con vosotras es ganar seguro! –reía él para picarlas- ¡Al final va a ser cierto que las chicas no servís para montar en escoba!

-Que sean dos galeones –dijo Elyon fulminando a Johnny con la mirada.

...

Hacía tiempo que no iba a visitar a Hagrid, así que pasó con él la tarde, cosa que el semigigante pareció agradecer, porque comenzó a hablar sin descanso, contándole a la joven todo lo que había ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido esos últimos meses.

-¿Sabes que has creado mucho revuelo en el Bosque? –le decía él.

-Pero si no he vuelto a entrar en él desde que encontré a Eizen –contestó ella con preocupación, mientras acariciaba la babeante cabeza de Fang que estaba apoyada en un regazo.

-Sí, pero los animales notan tu presencia y hasta los unicornios merodean más los lindes, atraídos por ti –sonrió él.

Elyon no contestó, no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

-No tienes que preocuparte, es lo que suele pasar cuando un elfo, o semielfo como tú, se acerca. Los animales huelen su magia, cuanto más pura es la fuente más animales se atraen –explicó él, tirándole un ratón de campo a Eizen, que lo cogió al vuelo desde su percha.

-Eso mismo fue lo que paso con el hipogrifo, ¿no? Y los thestrals –comentó la joven.

-Exacto –sonrió él-. Por cierto, si el profesor Dumbledore me da permiso, te llevaré a ver a los centauros, son los que más ganas tienen de verte.

-No te molestes –se apresuró a contestar ella-. He escuchado que no suelen ser muy amistosos con los humanos.

-Pero tú no eres una humana.

Elyon bajó la vista.

-Lo siento, no quería que sonara así, es solo que... bueno...

-Tranquilo te he entendido –sonrió ella-. Se ha hecho tarde será mejor que me vaya o enviarán a alguien a buscarme.

Hagrid asintió y la despidió invitándola a té cuando ella quisiera. Eizen se balanceaba sobre su brazo a causa de sus pasos, aunque no parecía que al animal le molestase.

Se paró a mitad de camino y miró hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Curiosidad... todo el mundo parecía tener una especial curiosidad hacia ella, una curiosidad que en su opinión era más bien lástima que otra cosa. Lástima hacia a alguien que se había quedado sola y que no lograba encontrar un sitio en aquella sociedad mágica, ya que no era humana, pero tampoco elfa. "Quizá sea porque simplemente no existe un lugar para mí" suspiró. "Quizá me pase la vida vagando en busca de algo que se me ha prohibido desde siempre" Siguió caminando, cuando se percató de que en la gran haya del colegio había alguien encaramado en sus fuertes ramas, mirando el cielo tardío entre las hojas, con semblante ausente y melancólico. Y al verlo, por alguna razón, tuvo la sensación de que aunque no quisiera, compartían el castigo de no poder tener un lugar propio rodeados de personas queridas.

Eizen dio un pequeño gritito y Elyon pareció volver a la realidad, siguiendo su camino hacia el castillo.

Un destello plateado lo distrajo, se giró y vio alejarse a una figura que había llegado a reconocer prácticamente en cualquier lugar, sobre su brazo el pequeño halcón agitaba las alas arrancando aquellos destellos plateados. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	15. 4º Curso. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 13**

El profesor Kettleburn sacó de una pequeña caja un par de bowtruckles y los puso con cuidado sobre el tronco cortado que tenía enfrente.

-¿Alguien sabría decirme qué es esto? –dijo el profesor a la clase.

-Son bowtruckles, profesor –respondió Lisa.

-Correcto, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? Si a mí me parecen palos –comentó Grace.

-Lo sé porque uno me atacó de pequeña cuando cogía flores silvestres para mi madre –contestó ella con algo de recelo-. Ese bichejo intentó arrancarme los ojos.

Las dos muchachas miraron a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados.

-Los bowtruckles viven en los árboles y no dudan en atacar cuando ven amenazados sus hogares... -continuó el profesor.

-¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Kettleburn! ¡Mire en el linde del bosque! –gritó un alumno de Ravenclaw.

Todos miraron a lo lejos, donde habían aparecido dos animales tan blancos que casi hacía daño mirarlos.

-¡Unicornios! –gritó Allyson emocionada- ¡Son unicornios!

-Silencio, calma, no los asustéis –dijo el profesor a sus alumnos-. No suelen acercarse a los lindes del bosque, y si nos acercamos seguro que desaparecerán, así que calmaos.

-Son preciosos –musitó Lisa.

-Creí que a ti no te gustaba el blanco –bromeó Grace, que se llevó un codazo.

Elyon los miró recordando lo que le había dicho Hagrid sobre su influencia en la vida del bosque. Entonces los dos unicornios posaron sus brillantes ojos negros sobre la joven. La chica escuchó el latir de su propio corazón en sus oídos, ensordeciéndola, y de repente una horrible sensación se apoderó de ella. Sentía como si se la tragara un enorme vacío, como si a su alrededor no hubiera nada ni nadie más. El pecho comenzó a dolerle, era como si algo se le clavara dentro, intentando atravesarla mientras extendía sobre ella un manto de oscuridad y sombras, dejándola en la completa soledad, sumiéndola en una tristeza y un dolor insoportables. Escuchó gritos y llantos, y el olor del humo lo inundó todo. Comenzaba a ahogarse, quería gritar, pero en su garganta sus palabras se ahogaban en el llanto que siempre intentaba reprimir. Los latidos seguían golpeando sus tímpanos, que amenazaban con romperse.

-Basta –musitó ella con voz ahogada-. Basta... quiero que esto acabe... ¡QUE SE ACABE!

Elyon abrió los ojos y se encontró de rodillas, encogida como un niño asustado y tapándose los oídos. Todos la miraban confusos. Miró al bosque, los dos unicornios se habían ido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Lisa preocupada poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ella no contestó, estaba confusa y asustada.

-Señorita McWilliam vaya a la enfermería por favor, dígale a Madame Pomfrey lo que le ha ocurrido y ella le dará un tónico que la calmará –el profesor Kettleburn la ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí, señor –musitó ella.

-¿Podemos acompañarla? Parece haber sido una especie de ataque de ansiedad –preguntó Grace, Lisa asentía a su lado.

-Agradezco que se preocupen por su compañera, pero creo que es capaz de llegar sola a la enfermería, ¿cierto? –dijo el profesor, dándole a Elyon una pequeña palmada en el hombro la enorme pinza de madera que sustituía a su mano izquierda.

La alumna asintió y se dirigió al castillo, dejando a la clase murmurando extrañada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El camino hacía el castillo le pareció más largo de lo normal, la presión de su pecho no desaparecía, al igual que la sensación de desconsuelo.

-No quiero pasar la noche aquí –se quejó Elyon.

-Está muy alterada aun, así que no hay más que hablar –Madame Pomfrey dio por zanjada la conversación.

-¡No estoy alterada! –gritó ella.

-Jovencita no niegue lo evidente –la enfermera señaló sus manos, que temblaban en su regazo.

La alumna se quedó sola en la enorme sala, la encontró más oscura y tétrica que nunca. Sintió de nuevo aquella angustia al sentirse sola. Se encogió entre las sábanas cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando dormirse para que la luz del alba llegara antes. Ahogó un sollozo, no le gustaba estar sola por las noches, nunca le había gustado. De pequeña le había costado mucho conseguir dormir sola en un cuarto, desde siempre había tenido la sensación de que si se quedaba sola por las noches, algo horrible le pasaría. Y tras el ataque de Voldemort, esa sensación se había incrementado, haciendo que durante las noches de verano en la Torre de Gryffindor sus sueños fueran inquietos, impidiéndole en algunos casos dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Prefería sentirse rodeada de gente, aunque a veces fueran desconocidos, tenía la esperanza de que si algún día le pasaba algo estando con otras personas, estas la ayudarían. Suspiró. Para su desgracia, la gente no solía ser tan atenta a las cosas ajenas a su propia vida, ignorando en muchos casos que había más gente a su alrededor.

Una lágrima escapó, y le siguieron muchas más, daría cualquier cosa por volver a estar con sus padres de nuevo, cualquier cosa por sentir de nuevo su abrazo protector, por sentir aquel amor que siempre era la mejor protección contra cualquier mal.

Unos pasos resonaron en la sala, Elyon se incorporó con algo de recelo, secándose las lágrimas del rostro. Por el pasillo apareció una silueta alta que pasó en frente de su cama sin mirarla. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y el sonido de los frascos de cristal al ser removidos en busca de algo, la puerta volvió a sonar cerrándose. Los pasos comenzaron a desandar el camino. Ella bajó la vista a las sábanas, decidiendo que lo mejor sería intentar dormir.

-¿Al final te han hecho dormir aquí? –le preguntó una voz con burla.

La chica levantó los ojos y se encontró con otros negros que la miraban atentamente.

-A este paso batirás el récord de noches pasadas aquí durante el curso –rió Snape.

-No tiene ninguna gracia –musitó ella-. Odio este lugar, siempre soy la única que está aquí sola.

-Dumbledore me ha comentado el incidente con los unicornios –le dijo él acercándose a la cama.

-Creía que los unicornios no hacen daño a nadie –contestó ella.

-Y no lo hacen. Al menos no deliberadamente. No a las... doncellas.

Elyon se ruborizó ligeramente.

-¿Entonces... por qué me he sentido así? –lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Los unicornios sienten el alma de los demás, pero hay veces que necesitan verla –explicó el chico.

-¿Entonces ellos han visto mi alma?

-Sí... ese tipo de contacto resulta algo... perturbador. Se reviven recuerdos y sensaciones, y si el sujeto ha sufrido alguna situación traumática... no resulta precisamente agradable.

-No quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a mí –susurró ella agarrándose las rodillas.

-No lo harán, Hagrid ha informado a los centauros y han decidido mantener a los animales lejos de los lindes para que no vuelvan a molestarte –la informó el profesor.

El silencio reinó en la estancia.

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco y dejas de llorar? –le aconsejó él.

Elyon se sorprendió por el comentario y se volvió a secar el rostro avergonzada.

-Me cuesta dormir si estoy sola –confesó ella sonrojándose sobremanera.

-¿En serio? ¿A tu edad? -el chico torció una sonrisa.

-Sí... a mi edad... me siento desprotegida si no veo a nadie a mi alrededor, sé que es una tontería, ya soy mayor para estas cosas, pero... no puedo evitarlo... sobre todo después de lo de Voldemort.

-No pronuncies ese nombre –gruñó él con desagrado.

-Perdón.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que me voy a tener que quedar aquí contigo toda la noche? –el profesor levantó una ceja.

-Eh, bueno... no claro que no... qué tontería... tú no... a veces es mejor que este callada, ¿verdad? –Snape la miró con un amago de sonrisa- Aunque te agradecería mucho que al menos estuvieras hasta que me duerma.

El joven observó como su alumna se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-Qué remedio. Si no lo hago tendremos otra charla con Dumbledore –contestó él con fastidio.

Elyon sonrió como agradecimiento.

-Anda acuéstate, cuanto antes te duermas antes me podré ir.

La chica obedeció y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Snape se sentó en los pies de la cama, a la espera de que la joven se durmiera. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo hizo. Él la miró, incluso dormida, seguía teniendo aquel aire melancólico, que solo se evaporaba cuando estaba con sus amigos y con Remus. El joven gruñó, seguía sin gustarle que se acercara tanto al licántropo y que tuviera tanta confianza con él.

Se revolvió en la cama abriendo los ojos ante la luz del amanecer que entraba por los ventanales de la enfermería, se sentía tremendamente cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Intentó estirarse, pero notó algo a los pies de la cama. La imagen que vio al incorporarse la hizo sonreír, Snape estaba dormido en los pies de la cama, hecho un ovillo y envuelto en su capa negra, intentando ocupar el mínimo sitio para no molestarla.

Elyon encogió los pies con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero en cuando se movió el chico abrió los ojos soñoliento.

-Creí que solo te ibas a quedar hasta que me quedara dormida –sonrió ella.

-Así no te podrás ir quejando de mí por ahí –contestó él con voz ronca incorporándose.

-Siempre encontraré algo que criticarte, no me lo pones muy difícil normalmente –comentó ella en broma.

-¿No me digas? –Snape se desperezó- Pues ten cuidado, te recuerdo que soy tu profesor.

-Descuida, no se me va a olvidar tan fácilmente –contestó ella riendo y poniéndose las deportivas-. Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme para ir a desayunar ¡Hasta luego!

La chica desapareció como un rayo.

-¡Madame Pomfrey no te ha dado permiso para irte! –le gritó el profesor advirtiéndola- Allá tú cuando te la vuelvas a encontrar...

Snape se terminó de estirar y salió de la enfermería para ir también a asearse. En su mente se había grabado la tierna sonrisa que le había dirigido la chica al verlo despertar. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven profesor, sin saber muy bien por qué,se sentía con mucha energía y tenía que admitir que estaba de un humor inmejorable. "A ver cuánto me dura después de mi primera clase" pensó él agitando la cabeza con resignación. 

...

Johnny llegó con las tres escobas que faltaban.

-Ya estamos listos –sonrió el chico.

-No sé yo, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de tentar a la suerte –musitó Elyon-. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡A la mierda los presentimientos! Hay que divertirse de vez en cuando –dijo Grace-. Johnny, ¿y tú escoba?

-Aquí –contestó el chico, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando una pequeña escoba, que se agrandó cuando el chico la sacudió.

-¡Qué conjuro tan bueno! –Lisa miró la escoba boquiabierta.

-Me lo enseñó mi abuelo –sonrió él con orgullo-. Bueno, vamos allá.

-Chicos, enserio... -protestó Elyon.

-No hay peros que valgan –contestó Johnny.

Lisa la miró encogiéndose de hombros con resignación, dándole a entender que a ella tampoco le apetecía mucho.

-¡Preparados, listos, ya! –Johnny hizo sonar el silbato con fuerza.

Las escobas se elevaron y comenzó la carrera. Elyon se agazapó todo lo que pudo para restar resistencia ante el aire, tal y como Johnny le había enseñado.

-¡Adiós tortuga! –le grito ella al muchacho cuando lo adelantó.

-¡No cantes victoria tan rápido! –le advirtió el hufflepuff.

Ella le saco la lengua y siguió su camino. Cuando hubo girado dos pasillos miro atrás para ver cuanta ventaja les sacaba a lo demás. Volvió el rostro y se encontró con un chico justo en su camino, el muchacho se echó hacia atrás para no ser arroyado y Elyon desvió su escoba para no golpearlo, cayendo al suelo de lado y resbalando varios metros por el suelo. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, no vio al chico por ninguna parte. "Seguro que se ha ido a chivar" pensó ella con fastidio, se acercó al lugar donde había visto al joven y se encontró con unas escaleras "¡Oh! ¡Mierda!"

El aire silbó en sus oídos cuando sus amigos pasaron junto a ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Johnny para! ¡Creo que le ha pasado algo a Elyon! –escucho gritar a Lisa.

Segundos después los jóvenes habían vuelto atrás y bajaron de sus escobas.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Lisa preocupada al ver la escoba de su amiga tirada en medio del pasillo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –Johnny le paso las manos por el rostro para ver si así reaccionaba, pero la joven seguía con la vista fija en el final de las escaleras.

Los demás también miraron hacia abajo.

-¡La madre del cordero! –gritó Johnny angustiado- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

-Yo... yo... -tartamudeó Elyon.

-¡Jóder! Qué fuerte... ¡Te lo has cargado! –gritó Grace alarmada.

Elyon se puso blanca, horrorizada.

-¡Es broma! Seguro que solo está inconsciente y magullado. No hay sangre. Como mucho se habrá roto el brazo, aunque con la túnica no se aprecia...

-¡Serás estúpida! Casi matas a Elyon del susto –le dijo Lisa enfadada-. Bajemos para socorrerlo, necesita ir a la enfermería.

-¿Y si nos vamos fingiendo que no hemos visto nada? –propuso Johnny.

-¡¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué?! –gritó Lisa furiosa- ¡No podemos dejarlo así!

-¿Y por qué no? Ya has oído a Grace. No es para tanto –Johnny se cruzó de brazos con enfado- Es un slytherin, seguro que él nos dejaría ahí tirados.

-Aun así lo mejor sería llevarlo a la enfermería –insistió la morena-. Yo lo voy a llevar, vosotros haced lo que queráis, como de costumbre...

-Te acompaño –dijo Elyon saliendo del shock.

-Os acompañaría, pero Johnny tiene razón. No quiero llevarme un castigo por culpa de un Slytherin bobo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de guardar las escobas. Os esperamos bajo el haya, ya nos contaréis –Grace se fue junto con Johnny por el pasillo, recogiendo las escobas.

Ambas chicas se acercaron al muchacho, que estaba tirado a los pies de la escalera inconsciente. No parecía sufrir ningún daño considerable, así que lo cogieron cada una de un brazo y con cuidado lo llevaron a rastras hasta la enfermería.

...

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Madame Pomfrey al ver a las dos cargar con el muchacho- Pónganlo aquí, sobre la cama ¿qué le ha pasado?

Las dos se miraron.

-Pues... -comenzó a decir Lisa.

-No lo sabemos, lo hemos encontrado a los pies de la escalera del tercer piso, inconsciente –mintió Elyon-. A lo mejor se ha caído...

-Bueno, no parece que tenga nada que no se arregle a golpe de varita pero tengo que explorarlo más a fondo.

Las chicas dejaron un poco de privacidad a la enfermera mientras examinaba al chico.

-Mientes de miedo –musitó Lisa con una sonrisa.

-No creas, simplemente Madame Pomfrey es muy ingenua –Elyon sonrió con culpabilidad.

...

Madame Pomfrey les informó que el chico estaba bien aunque le quedarían algunas magulladuras, así que decidieron quedarse en la enfermería a esperar a que el chico recobrara la consciencia. Johnny y Grace se les unieron poco después al ver que no regresaban junto al árbol. Al cabo de un tiempo el joven abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor confuso.

-Veo que ya ha despertado, muchacho –sonrió Madame Pomfrey-. Supongo que ahora podrá decirme qué le ha pasado en las escaleras.

-Resbalé por ellas, creo que algún gracioso ha hechizado el primer escalón –explicó el joven poniéndose una mano en la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron sorprendidos, no se había chivado.

-Seguro que ese maldito polstergeist ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Puede dar las gracias a estas dos señoritas que le encontraron y le trajeron aquí –sonrió la enfermera.

-Sí, muchas gracias –el muchacho les dirigió una vaga sonrisa.

Satisfecha, la mujer se fue y los dejó solos.

-Lo que hacíais está prohibido –les dijo el joven con seriedad.

-Lo sabía, ahora empezará con el chantaje –aclaró Johnny cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Chantaje? Debería hacéroslo, ya que llevo medio día en la enfermería y me voy a llevar unos buenos moratones. Pero al menos os habéis tomado la molestia de traerme y quedaros, así que no me chivaré ni os chantajearé. Pero tened en cuenta que podría haberlo hecho –el slytherin los miró uno por uno.

Johnny abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra.

-Me llamo William Marti –se presentó el chico al ver que ninguno decía nada-. Aunque podéis llamarme Will.

-Lo sabemos, vamos juntos a Pociones. Encantados de conocerte, soy Elyon McWilliams y siento mucho lo que ha pasado en las escaleras –sonrió Elyon, sus amigos la miraron- ¿Qué? Yo no pienso presentaros como suele hacer Johnny.

-Yo soy Grace Matthew.

-Johnny Tonitini –el chico levantó la mano.

-Yo... yo... soy Lisa Atler –musitó su amiga con la vista baja.

-Un placer –sonrió Will-. Si no os importa, me gustaría descansar, tengo una jaqueca impresionante. Ya nos veremos en clase.

-¡Oh! Claro, descuida –se despidió Elyon- ¡Adiós!

Los demás se despidieron con un ademán.

...

Se sentaron junto a la orilla del lago, en unas rocas donde la nieve no cubría.

-Que tío más raro, ¿no? –opinó Johnny.

-Yo no me fío de él –gruñó Grace-, a la primera de cambio nos la juega.

-"No voy a chivarme... pero tened en cuenta que podría haberlo hecho" –se burló Johnny imitándolo.

-¿Por qué sois tan desconfiados? –se quejó Lisa.

-No sé, ¿quizá porque es un slytherin? –contestó el chico con sarcasmo.

-¿Y solo por eso tenéis que ponerlo a parir y desconfiar de él aunque os haya dado un razonamiento en el que se ve con bastante claridad que no piensa aprovecharse de nosotros por lo ocurrido? –gritó la gryffindor.

-Lisa, déjalos estar –le aconsejó Elyon poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga.

-Sí, no hace falta que te sulfures –le dijo Grace alzando una ceja-. Cualquiera que te viera diría que ese chico te gusta.

-¿No os cansáis nunca de decir estupideces? –les regañó ella sonrojándose levemente.

Elyon vio cómo su amiga bajaba la vista con las mejillas encendidas y sonrió.

-Creo que lo mejor sería regresar cada uno a su Sala Común, ha sido una mañana movida y a mí se me empieza a congelar el trasero de estar aquí sentada –propuso ella.

-Vale, así de paso hago un poco el vago –sonrió Johnny.

-Si no lo haces más es porque no quieres –comentó Grace levantándose-. Nadie te pide que estés todo el día subiéndote por las paredes.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar –rió el chico sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones.

Las dos amigas llegaron a la Sala Común, y se sentaron en un rincón de la sala, lejos de los demás alumnos que se apelmazaban junto al fuego.

-El chico de slytherin te gusta, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Elyon sin rodeos.

-¿Pero qué se os ha metido a todos con eso? –contestó su amiga sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Entonces no sé por qué te sonrojas tanto, si no te gusta...

Lisa la miró de reojo.

-Se guardar un secreto –le susurró ella.

La chica se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

-Me gusta desde segundo –confesó ella.

-¿De verdad? –Elyon la miró sorprendida.

-Sí, es que... bueno... para ser un slytherin es muy agradable.

Elyon enarcó una ceja.

-Verás, el día en que lo conocí, unas alumnas de su casa me estaban molestando, metiéndose conmigo y todo eso.

-Dime quienes eran y ajustaremos cuentas –sonrió su amiga con maldad preparando los puños como si fuera una boxeadora.

Lisa rió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Sí, de haberte conocido entonces no se habrían metido conmigo, con las malas pulgas que demuestras tener en ocasiones...

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido –sonrió Elyon.

-Bueno, pues eso, se habían estado metiendo conmigo quitándome los libros y todo eso. Entonces apareció él y me ayudó a recoger mis cosas que estaban tiradas por el pasillo y me preguntó si me encontraba bien –concluyó Lisa con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿En serio hizo eso? –la semielfa la miró sorprendida- Creo que el Sombrero se equivocó al colocarle.

-Por lo que he oído, es muy ambicioso e inteligente –explicó la muchacha-, así que parece que no se ha equivocado, simplemente el chico ha recibido una buena educación.

-Cosa rara en un slytherin entonces.

Ambas rieron ganándose las curiosas miradas de los alumnos más cercanos.

...

Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, corrigiendo unos trabajos de sus alumnos de segundo curso cuando llamaron a la puerta y una mujer pelirroja apareció por ella.

-Buenas tardes, Severus –saludó ella con una cautivadora sonrisa.

-Estoy ocupado –contestó el joven escuetamente.

-¿Aun sigues molesto por el incidente con tu alumna? –la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

-No, sigo molesto por entrometerte dónde no te llaman e intentar quitarme autoridad frente a mis alumnos –contestó él sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos.

-Lo hice por tu bien, te veía estresado...

-Puedo cuidarme solo, y ahora sal de mi despacho –la echó sin miramientos, intentando concentrarse en los penosos trabajos de sus alumnos.

Zelda se dio la vuelta pero se paró a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

-Severus... ahora me acuerdo... tú eras aquel muchacho callado con el que se metían aquel grupo de Gryffindor, ¿cierto? –sonrió la mujer.

El profesor levantó la vista despacio, sintiendo que su ira crecía por momentos.

-Me acuerdo de ti, creo que nos llevábamos cinco cursos, tú siempre tan calladito y centrado en tus estudios, siempre acompañado por esa gryffindor pelirroja -dijo con desagrado mientras volvía a acercarse a la mesa-. Has cambiado mucho, quién me iba a decir que aquel pálido muchacho se iba a convertir en un hombre tan misterioso e inflexible.

La mujer se apoyó en el escritorio con una seductora sonrisa.

-Y menos aún que trabajarías como profesor aquí, en Hogwarts –Zelda se acercó más aun, hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban-. Que suerte la mía...

-Fuera –Snape la miró con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.

La profesora sonrió con fastidio, y se incorporó dispuesta a irse, pero se paró antes de salir del despacho.

-No podrás mantener por siempre esa coraza, un día se romperá y yo estaré allí para verlo –sonrió la mujer abriendo la puerta y marchándose con la cabeza alta.

Snape se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta por la que se acababa de ir Zelda. Aquella mujer le ponía nervioso, le sacaba de quicio su prepotencia. "Coraza... menuda estupidez" pensó él con desdén.

Cogió de nuevo la pluma negra de cuervo para seguir corrigiendo, pero apenas pudo acabar dos trabajos más, cuando su concentración terminó por desaparecer. Con un gruñido arrojó la pluma a un lado de su escritorio y se recostó en la silla con cansancio. Se masajeó las sienes inspirando profundamente.

-Joder, ¿no tendré nunca una dichosa tarde tranquila? –se quejó para sí, levantándose y echándose la capa por los hombros. 

...

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes de la semana próxima para que no se les acumularan en exceso.

-Hola –saludó una voz con educación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Johnny con desagrado.

Elyon se asomó desde detrás de la estantería en la que estaba buscando un libro de Herbología. Sus amigos estaban de espaldas a ella, mirando a Will, que por lo visto se había acercado a saludar.

-¡Johnny! –le regañó Lisa- Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues la verdad me preguntaba si podríais ayudarme con el trabajo de Pociones –contestó con amabilidad el chico- Tengo entendido que se os da bien.

-Sí, bueno. Más concretamente, se le da bien a Elyon –rio Lisa sonrojándose ligeramente-. Si esperas a que vuelva...

-¿Por qué no vas a pedir ayuda a tus compañeros y nos dejas tranquilos? –Johnny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No estoy hablando contigo –contestó el chico-, así que no te metas en las conversaciones ajenas si es que tienes un mínimo de educación.

-¡Pues no serás tú quien me dé lecciones maldita serpiente! –le espetó el hufflepuff levantándose de su silla.

-No hace falta que grites, tejón resabidillo –le dijo Will con una mirada de desprecio.

-Oye, Johnny, cálmate, ¿vale? –le dijo Grace sujetándole del brazo- Nos van a echar si gritas tanto.

-¡¿A quién llamas resabidillo?! ¡Niño de mamá! –el muchacho intentaba zafarse de la pelirroja que intentaba por todos los medios que no saltara por encima de la mesa.

-Johnny, por favor compórtate –suplicó Lisa.

Viendo que el chico estaba a punto de explotar, Elyon dejó de buscar el libro y se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –la bibliotecaria había llegado.

-Pues, esto, verá... –intentaron explicar Lisa y Grace a la vez.

-¡A empezado él! –gritó Johnny.

-¡Silencio! ¡Esto es una biblioteca! –les dijo la mujer furiosa- Ahora mismo me van a acompañar para explicarme lo ocurrido.

Dicho esto los cuatro jóvenes se fueron arrastrando los pies tras la enfadada bibliotecaria, dejando a Elyon sola y boquiabierta en la sala, junto a otros alumnos igual de sorprendidos que ella que cuchicheaban entre ellos.

La joven decidió recoger las bolsas de sus amigos y subirlas a su cuarto, cuando se reencontraran ya se las devolvería. Después salió a los terrenos a dar un paseo por el precioso paisaje nevado. Llegó hasta la orilla y cogió unas piedras para lanzarlas al agua, pero estas rebotaron sobre el fuerte hielo que se había formado en las orillas del lago. Entonces sintió una presencia detrás suya y se giró sobresaltada sacando su canalizadora.

-Al menos podrías decir "hola" para que los demás supieran que estás detrás –comentó ella respirando aliviada.

-No creí que te asustarías –contestó Snape.

-Que lo hagas en clase no quiere decir que fuera del aula esté acostumbrada a que me observes desde la espalda -volvió a guardar su canalizadora-. Ya te dije que deberías dejar de acechar a la gente.

-Ya... ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el profesor.

-He acabado los deberes y he salido a dar una vuelta.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Han... tenido unas diferencias con un slytherin bastante agradable en la biblioteca, y creo que ahora están castigados –contestó ella con resignación.

-¿Con un slytherin bastante agradable? No será William Marti... -el joven alzó una ceja.

-Pues... sí, con ese mismo... ¿por qué?

Snape no contestó y le quitó importancia con un ademán.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Elyon acercándose a él.

-No, ¿por qué? –el hombre la miró extrañado.

-Pues porque apenas hablas, ni siquiera has hecho comentarios por lo de mis amigos... conociéndote hubieras ido corriendo a ver qué le ha pasado a Will y saber si ha perdido puntos para tu casa–contestó ella.

-Digamos que hoy no es mi día –se limitó a decir él-. Y Marti es lo bastante maduro para salir del atolladero sin ayuda.

-Si tú lo dices... esto... ¿te apetece dar una vuelta? –preguntó ella mirando a la nieve del suelo.

Snape la miró extrañado.

-Vale, esa mirada ya es suficiente respuesta –Elyon torció una mueca y comenzó a andar.

-Si te vas a poner a llorar, te acompañaré –le dijo el profesor torciendo el gesto con una media sonrisa.

-Ja, ja –contestó la semielfa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los terrenos, escuchando el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies. Era una situación bastante incómoda, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar una conversación que tuviera algo de interés mutuo.

-Este lugar está precioso cuando nieva –probó Elyon.

-Sí, es bastante... invernal –comentó el joven.

-Me gusta la nieve –continuó ella.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Remus? Es un chico muy majo... y tú... eres tratable cuando dejas de comportarte como un borde estirado –le dijo Elyon.

-Es largo de contar... y tampoco te incumbe. No sé qué te habrá contado sobre él y los Merodeadores, pero no eran tan inocentes como te crees –le contestó.

-Pero ya hace mucho de vuestra época de estudiantes. Quizá deberíais daros una segunda oportunidad.

-Hay personas que no se merecen una segunda oportunidad –dijo él sombrío.

-¿De verdad? –Elyon lo miró alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

Snape la miró y soltó un gruñido.

-No he dicho nada –musitó.

Comenzó a nevar de nuevo. Elyon miró al cielo y sonrió.

-La nieve me recuerda a mi padre –musitó.

-¿Lo dices por lo del otro día? ¿Por lo del deseo? –preguntó, realmente tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que pasó ese día.

-Sí, él solía decir que cada copo de nieve es un deseo, y cada copo ha de volver a la tierra. Que los deseos se mueven junto al flujo de magia de las estaciones. Que se congelan todos juntos y vuelven a nosotros en invierno y se cumplen al llegar la primera y el deshielo, pero que para ello el primer copo ha de tocar el suelo.

-Los elfos siempre tan místicos...

-Si vas a burlarte de mí y mis tradiciones, puedes seguir el paseo tú solo –Elyon le fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entonces algo apareció en el linde del bosque, unas siluetas que se confundían con el blanco del paisaje.

-No los mires a los ojos–le dijo de pronto Snape tapándole los ojos con la mano mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora.

-Creía que los centauros se encargaban de que no salieran del bosque –dijo ella asustada.

-Yo también.

Los animales seguían allí, sin moverse, observado a la joven que temblaba entre los brazos de su profesor. Elyon sentía su presencia, sabía que estaban allí, intentando ver de nuevo más de lo que ella incluso había visto jamás. El hombre la apretó contra sí con más fuerza en un intento de protegerla contra algo con lo que no podía luchar.

-¿Por qué no se van? –preguntó ella casi en un sollozó, odiaba aquella sensación de acoso.

-Cálmate, mantén tu mente cerrada –le dijo él.

Uno de los animales giró la cabeza y se quedó con la vista fija en Snape, este cerró instintivamente los ojos, aunque notaba como aquel animal también intentaba acceder a lo más profundo de su alma.

-Que pare por favor –sollozó ella exasperada.

Un ruido de cascos resonó en el helado paisaje junto con unos fuertes relinchos. Snape se atrevió a abrir los ojos con cautela, pero lo único que vio fue a un centauro adentrarse en la espesura del bosque.

-Ya se han ido –la informó quitándole la mano de los ojos.

Pero la muchacha seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sin dejar de temblar.

-No te preocupes, ya no están –insistió él.

Elyon abrió los ojos con lentitud, el miedo aún recorría su cuerpo.

-Odio esto, lo odio... ¿Por qué no me dejan todos en paz?

-Vamos, no te pongas así, esto le ocurriría a cualquier otro elfo o mago poderoso, ¿acaso crees que a Dumbledore no le ha pasado? –intentó a animarla el joven.

-Pero yo sé que lo mío es distinto, hay algo... extraño en el comportamiento de los que me rodean. Nadie quiere explicarme nada ¡Yo podría intentar defenderme sola si por lo menos supiera de qué me escondo! –la muchacha lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

El hombre se mantuvo serio y en silencio. Elyon bajó la vista.

-Un día de estos lo sabrás, solo has de ser paciente.

-Eso es lo que Dumbledore me dice siempre, paciencia...pero yo necesito saberlo, no soy una niña pequeña...

-Paciencia –contestó él escuetamente.

-¿Es que no sabéis usar otra palabra conmigo? Esa palabra me está cansando –gruñó ella.

-¿Cuál? ¿Paciencia?

-¡Basta ya! Era una broma –rio ella.

-Emmm... pa...

-Acaba esa odiosa palabra y te comerás una bola de nieve –le amenazó ella.

-...ciencia.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Se acabó, tú te lo has buscado! –gritó ella agachándose y cogiendo un puñado de nieve mientras Snape echaba a correr.

Dumbledore sonrió desde la ventana del pasillo, al parecer la charla había funcionado, estaba feliz de que aquellos dos se llevaran mejor, sobretodo porque no había visto reír a Severus así desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado... Con suerte y tiempo, puede que ambos consiguieran un apoyo mutuo que les ayudara en futuros tiempos difíciles que ojalá, tardaran mucho tiempo en regresar. Con una sonrisa, el anciano siguió su camino a su despacho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	16. 4º Curso. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 14**

Snape era mucho más rápido que ella, quien se había quedado rezagada en un santiamén. Miró el paisaje. El hombre corría por la orilla del lago a unos diez metros por delante de ella, quería alcanzarlo, no pensaba dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. Sin dejar de correr, se aventuró a pisar el hielo, que resistió su peso sin quejarse, así que siguió corriendo por él resbalando de vez en cuando, pero atajando camino. Snape se giró para ver cuánta ventaja le llevaba.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –le gritó al verla correr por el hielo- ¡Sal de ahí antes de que se rompa!

-¡Tranquilo, es muy resistente! –contestó ella.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Es peligroso! –insistió el profesor.

Elyon no le hizo caso, y siguió su camino aprovechando que el hombre se había parado al verla. Resbaló una vez más y cayó de bruces, pero no se preocupó hasta que vio bajo ella una grieta. Con cuidado se puso en pie. El hielo comenzó a crujir amenazador.

-¡No te muevas! –le gritó Snape aventurándose sobre el lago helado.

-¡Decirlo es fácil! –se quejó ella intentando mantenerse inmóvil en la quebradiza superficie.

Viendo que el hielo no la iba a sostener mucho más, se arriesgó a salir de allí, pero en cuanto comenzó a moverse, el hielo terminó de romperse y se hundió en una prisión helada. El agua la aprisionaba, aquel frío se le clavaba por todas partes, sin dejarla respirar, sin dejarla moverse, apenas sentía sus extremidades.

-¡Elyon! –gritó Snape llegando junto a ella.

El profesor se echó sobre el hielo y alargó los brazos para alcanzarla.

-¡Dame la mano! –le dijo mientras intentaba llegar hasta ella.

Elyon lo intentó, pero estaba perdiendo el sentido de la orientación, y no sabía a dónde llevar la mano. Entonces las piernas la traicionaron, tragó agua, y se hundió. Con un último intento, Snape alcanzó su mano y estiró de ella con fuerza, por un momento creyó que él también caería al agua cuando el hielo crujió bajo él. Con esfuerzo sacó a la muchacha del agua, que tosió con fuerza al conseguir llenar sus pulmones con aire.

-T-Tengo frío –musitó con voz débil.

El profesor respiró aliviado al ver que, en cierto modo, se encontraba bien, aunque tiritaba con violencia. Con un movimiento de varita la secó, pero eso no ayudó a aplacar el frío que le había calado hasta los huesos.

-Podrías haber usado la magia antes -se quejó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Si no te dejo cometer errores nunca aprenderás. Así que habértelo pensado mejor antes de meterte en el hielo -le reprochó él-. Creo que has cogido hipotermia –se quitó la capa, y la envolvió en ella-. Vamos a la enfermería.

Elyon se levantó con dificultad, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y las piernas le temblaban. Dio dos pasos y cayó de rodillas. Apenas tenía sensibilidad en los pies. Snape la ayudó de nuevo a levantarse, comprobando que se sostenía a duras penas. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la cogió en brazos, ella ni siquiera se quejó, simplemente se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre buscando algo de calor con el que poder combatir el frío. Snape caminó con cuidado por el hielo, intentando no resbalar, ni pisar una zona fina que pudiera quebrase bajo su peso.

-Voy a volver a decirle a Albus que avise en la cena del estado del hielo del lago –comentó Madame Pomfrey malhumorada- ¡Ya debería haber dado el aviso tras el primer incidente! ¡Ella es la quinta que se cae al lago por jugar en el hielo!

-No me extraña, no suelen pensar en lo que hacen –dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros- Bébase eso.

-Huele que apesta –gruñó Elyon con asco mirando la taza llena de poción humeante que tenía en las manos.

-Habérselo pensado mejor antes de meterse donde no debía –contestó él guardando las formas frente a la enfermera.

Con una mueca, se tragó sin respirar todo el contenido de la taza, y nada más llegarle al estómago sintió una oleada de calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo con rapidez. Elyon resopló, le parecía que en cualquier momento escupiría fuego como si fuera un dragón, sobretodo porque ahora le salía humo de las orejas.

-Ya puede irse si quiere. Aunque debería encerrarla aquí por haberse ido sin permiso la última vez –la regañó la mujer.

La joven asintió y salió del lugar con rapidez, no fuera que la enfermera se replanteara mejor el hecho de castigarla.

-Creo que me voy a ir a la sala Común a descansar un poco –comentó la alumna mirando a su profesor.

Este se limitó a asentir y ella se fue escaleras abajo en silencio. Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor no vio a Lisa por ninguna parte.

-¿Habéis visto a Lisa? –le preguntó a Amber y compañía.

-No, no la he visto –contestó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

-He escuchado que se ha armado follón en la biblioteca con un slytherin–comentó Judit con curiosidad.

-Sí, Johnny se ha puesto a gritar y... bueno... ya conocéis a la bibliotecaria –informó Elyon.

-Pues menuda les espera –suspiró Allyson mientras acariciaba a Pambell, que ronroneaba en su regazo.

Estuvo un tiempo hablando con ellas y comentando los últimos sucesos curiosos del colegio.

...

Llegó la hora de la cena y Lisa seguía sin aparecer, al sentarse en el Gran Comedor miró a los alumnos de las cuatro mesas, pero no vio a Johnny, ni a Grace, ni a Will. Al parecer estaban cumpliendo el castigo.

-Antes de cenar, quiero advertiros –anunció Dumbledore-. Últimamente ha habido muchos accidentes en el lago a causa del hielo, así que os agradecería que no os aventurarais a caminar sobre él, ya que es quebradizo y traicionero, y el agua que hay bajo él está lo suficientemente fría para provocar sobre el accidentado una seria hipotermia, e incluso la muerte –el director observó a sus alumnos que lo escuchaban con atención-. Bueno, y dejando de lado los peligros del invierno ¡A disfrutar de la cena!

Los platos se llenaron como de costumbre con comida y los jóvenes se lanzaron al ataque. Lisa y los demás entraron en la enorme estancia cuando estaban sirviendo los postres, todos tenían expresión de malhumor y caminaban cansados, arrastrando los pies.

-¿Qué tal? –le preguntó Elyon.

-¡¿Que qué tal?! –la chica la miró alterada- ¡Me he pasado la tarde ordenando por nombre y tamaño prácticamente todos los libros de la biblioteca! ¡¿Tú cómo crees que estoy?!

-Tranquilízate, no eres la única que ha cumplido un castigo.

-Pero yo no he sido quien se ha puesto a gritar como un loco –gritó Lisa exasperada-. Cuando lo pille se arrepentirá de haber nacido.

Elyon suspiró y cogió un trozo de tarta de manzana, prefería dejar el tema antes de que su amiga terminara por explotar.

...

Ya en sus habitaciones, parecía que Lisa se había calmado. Elyon se puso el pijama y sacó del cajón de su mesita la poción para dormir que un mes antes le había dado Snape.

-No sé si debería preguntar... pero... ¿qué es eso que te tomas ahora por las noches antes de irte a dormir? –le preguntó la morena.

-Es una poción para poder dormir sin soñar, suelo tener muchas pesadillas –explicó su amiga dándole un trago a la botella con una mueca de asco ante el amargo sabor del líquido.

-Pues no es por meterme dónde no me llaman... pero no te está funcionando muy bien –Elyon la miró extrañada-. Porque a veces te he escuchado hablar en sueños, en una ocasión gritaste tanto que nos despertaste a todas.

-¿De-de verdad? –la muchacha la miró avergonzada- ¿Incluso durante este último mes?

-Sí... pero ninguna nos atrevimos a decirte nada.

-Pues deberíais habérmelo dicho –se sonrojó ella-. Hablaré con Madame Pomfrey para ver qué se puede hacer.

Ambas se metieron en la cama y Yira saltó sobre la colcha de su dueña entre ronroneos.

-¿No eres capaz de dormir sola? –sonrió Lisa cogiendo a la gata de angora, de pelo negro azabache, y la colocó junto a ella.

-Me gusta tu gata, es muy cariñosa –comentó Elyon acurrucándose entre las cálidas sábanas.

-Sí, por eso la quiero tanto, por eso y porque me la regalaron mis padres antes de que todo comenzara a empeorar... -susurró Lisa con tristeza.

Entonces Allyson, Judit, Amber y Alex entraron en el cuarto riendo.

-¡Buenas noches dormilonas!–rieron las chicas.

...

Después de la clase de Pociones, Elyon se retrasó para poder hablar con Snape sobre la poción.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo la chica.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy ocupado –contestó él con brusquedad.

-Es sobre la poción que me diste para no soñar –insistió ella-. No funciona.

-¿Cómo que no funciona? Cuando te pregunté me dijiste que sí –el profesor la miró con enfado.

-Me despierto más descansada, pero mis compañeras me han dicho que me han escuchado hablar en sueños y... y gritar...

Snape la miró pensativo.

-Bien, veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Gracias –se despidió la alumna.

Una vez terminada la cena, Snape se dirigió al despacho del director. Llamó con energía a la maciza puerta de roble, y una voz amable lo invitó a entrar.

-Buenas noches –saludó él.

-Buenas noches. Espero que no vengas a mi despacho para reanudar las críticas y las quejas –sonrió el anciano.

-No, simplemente vengo a informar: la poción para dormir parece ser que no funciona como esperaba –le dijo acercándose a una de las ventanas del dorado despacho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella nota una mejoría cuando despierta, está más descansada. Pero según ha podido averiguar por sus compañeras, sigue sufriendo pesadillas, aunque no las recuerda al despertar.

-Me temo entonces que no nos va a ser posible ayudarla, según tú, la poción que le proporcionaste era especialmente potente...

-Sí.

-Así que no veo conveniente que se aumente la concentración, si por lo menos se despierta mejor, significa que en algo hemos podido ayudarla –concluyó Dumbledore dándole una pequeña fresa a Fawkes que la engulló felizmente.

-Quizá se podría volver a intentar la Legeremencia, puede que así las pesadillas desaparecieran –propuso el joven profesor.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que son recuerdos lo que la atormentan?

-Intuición –Snape se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que lo logres, si fuera como el asunto del Callejón, te habrías dado cuenta en la clase de Oclumancia. Por mucho que lo intentes no conseguirás nada.

-Pero si no lo probamos...

-No, Severus, esas pesadillas o recuerdos estarán seguramente escondidos en algún lugar bastante inaccesible –explicó el director sentándose de nuevo en su mesa- Su mente sigue confusa, si la fuerzas, aparte de no encontrar nada y violar su intimidad, solo conseguirás producirle una horrible migraña que puede durarle semanas.

El profesor se quedó con la vista fija en el paisaje nocturno que había tras la ventana. Tenía la sensación de que había algo que Dumbledore no estaba dispuesto a contarle por el momento, algo que tenía que ver con las pesadillas de Elyon. Por otro lado, el director tenía razón, si intentaba indagar en su mente seguramente le haría daño, tanto físico como emocional. Pero una de las cosas que más detestaba era quedarse quieto en un rincón sin poder hacer nada.

-Ya que estás aquí, te comentaré que me alegré mucho al ver que mi reprimenda ha dado resultado... hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía divertirte –sonrió el anciano profesor alzando una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó el joven sospechando lo peor.

-No te hagas el loco –rio Dumbledore-. Sabes perfectamente que te estoy hablando de la tarde en la que Elyon cayó al lago.

Snape lo miró intentando calmarse, para que la sangre no se le agolpara en las mejillas.

-No hace falta que te tenses tanto, es algo normal –el director reía de lo lindo al ver como el joven intentaba controlar su reacción-. Chicos de tu edad están ahora disfrutando de la vida sin importarles lo que pueda pasar mañana, sobre todo ahora que ha acabado la guerra.

Snape lo miró con el ceño fruncido, de mal humor.

-Sé que odias que te trate como si aún fueras un alumno de este colegio. Pero aunque hayas pasado una mala adolescencia, aún eres joven, así que hazte el favor de aprovechar tu juventud, antes de que al llegar a mi edad te des cuenta de que has desperdiciado tu vida –el director le sonrió con paternidad.

-¿Es que acaso no lo he hecho ya? –Snape lo miró con un brillo de la amargura en sus ojos negros- Aquel elfo tenía razón... mi vida nunca será...

-Eso es una estupidez, ¿crees acaso que vio tu futuro? Hay errores que aún se pueden arreglar, pero eso depende solo de si tú estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por ello –le animó-. Busca a gente que sea capaz de comprenderte, que como a ti, la vida no les haya tratado tan bien como debería.

-Para el carro, sé que te estás refiriendo a Elyon... y ella no ha tenido una mala vida.

-¿Tú crees? –el director enarcó una ceja.

-Ha tenido unos padres que la han apoyado, protegido...

-Y mentido, ¿acaso piensas que ella en todo este tiempo no se ha dado cuenta? –Dumbledore lo miró con dureza- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y por desgracia a Elyon le devolvieron la vista de una forma muy cruel.

-¿Has acabado ya con la charla? –le cortó el chico de forma brusca.

-Solo te recomiendo que tengas una vida y que intentes comprender la de los demás.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero me basto para dirigir mi vida –contestó el profesor con frialdad.

Snape salió del despacho. Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, era un terco como una mula. Aunque lo que menos le gustaba de él, o mejor dicho, lo que más le entristecía, era esa coraza que había construido y que lo aislaba del resto del mundo.

...

Entraron atropelladamente en el aula de Pociones, Elyon y Lisa se sentaron como de costumbre en una de las mesas más alejadas al escritorio del profesor.

-¿Está ocupado este sitio? –preguntó Will cargado con su caldero.

-Eh... esto... pu-pues... -intentó contestar Lisa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-No, que va –intervino Elyon con una sonrisa.

El muchacho dejó el pesado caldero encima de la mesa y se sentó junto a Lisa.

-Siento lo de la biblioteca, a... a veces Johnny se vuelve un poco loco –se disculpó la gryffindor encendiendo el fuego.

-¿Más de lo que ya está? –las chicas rieron- Pero no puedo culparlo, mi casa no tiene fama precisamente porque sus alumnos sean tolerantes y educados.

-Eres un slytherin poco común –comentó Elyon.

-Me lo dicen mucho –sonrió Will.

-Señorita McWilliams, si mal no recuerdo, solo tiene permiso para hablar con su inepta amiga –Snape miró al trío con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.

-Ha sido culpa mía profesor –interrumpió el slytherin-. He dado pie a esta conversación, aunque no era mi intención interrumpir su clase.

-Pues le aconsejo que si no quiere sufrir la pérdida de puntos de su casa, guarde silencio en mis clases, como hace el resto de los alumnos.

-Sí, señor –se disculpó el muchacho.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin que ocurriera ningún incidente grave con los calderos.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer compartir una clase con vosotras –se despidió el chico tras acabar-. Y gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay de qué –Elyon le quitó importancia al asunto.

-¡Hasta que volvamos a coincidir! –se despidió Lisa.

-Pues sí que es majo, no me extraña que te guste –la chica le guiñó un ojo.

-Aunque me guste, no creo que la cosa vaya a más –suspiró Lisa encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres guapa e inteligente, y simpática una vez que comienzas a hablar y dejas de tartamudear –Elyon miró a su amiga con cariño.

-No lo digo por eso –la gryffindor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Elyon miró a su derecha. Will estaba hablando con una chica de pelo castaño y con la cara llena de pecas que sonreía embobada, entonces el muchacho se inclinó y la besó brevemente antes de irse los dos cogidos de la mano.

-Mira la parte buena... está con una ravenclaw –Elyon la miró dándole ánimos.

Lisa sonrió cohibida.

...

Después de comer, subió a su cuarto y rebuscó en su baúl, había acabado todos los deberes, así que no tenía ganas de pasarse toda la tarde en la biblioteca, aunque fuera en compañía de sus amigos. Encontró un libro bajo la ropa, suspiró, fue el regalo de Navidad que le habían hecho sus padres hacía ya muchos años, recordó como su madre la había ayudado a leerlo cuando tenía apenas cuatro años. La tristeza la invadió, y se vio incapaz de estar junto a tantos alumnos risueños que se concentraban junto al calor de la chimenea.

Así que optó por ir a la Sala de Profesores, donde también había chimenea y estaba cómoda, con suerte no habría nadie, y si algún profesor aparecía, siempre podía excusarse en que estaba esperando a otro e irse de allí rápidamente. Estaba tranquilamente leyendo el libro sentada en uno de los sillones cuando escuchó entrar a alguien, se asomó por encima del respaldo y vio entrar a Snape.

-Hola –saludó ella con educación.

El profesor no le respondió, pero se acercó a ella con su característico sigilo hasta apoyarse en una de las orejeras del sillón en el que la joven leía.

-¿Qué lees? –le preguntó inclinándose para leer algunas líneas de las páginas del pequeño libro.

-Es un libro muggle, se titula Teban Sventon y no creo que sea de tu agrado –contestó ella pegando el libro a su pecho para impedirle la lectura.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.

-Es un libro de aventuras y misterio, no creo que ese género te vaya mucho, y menos si el escritor es un muggle –opinó ella.

-Que poco me conoces –repuso él.

Y antes de que Elyon pudiera reaccionar, Snape le quitó el libro y se alejó de ella.

-¡Devuélvemelo! –le exigió ella levantándose del sillón y yendo en pos de él.

-Deja que antes le eche una ojeada –dijo él alejándose de ella con una mirada divertida y abriendo el libro.

-¡Te he dicho que no! –le dijo Elyon persiguiéndole con la mano extendida para que se lo devolviera.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me lo dejes leer entero, solo un poco –prosiguió él mientras pasaba una página del pequeño libro.

-¡He dicho que no! –insistió ella.

Snape la ignoró y se situó detrás de uno de los sillones mientras continuaba con su vertiginosa lectura, para que por mucho que Elyon intentara alcanzarlo no pudiera.

-No te lo pienso repetir, devuélvemelo o te arrepentirás –le amenazó la joven desde detrás del sillón que se interponía entre ambos.

El chico la miró alzando una ceja con desafío y siguió leyendo el libro.

-Tú lo has querido –le dijo Elyon con una sonrisa perversa, aunque divertida.

La muchacha saltó sobre el sillón e intentó pasar por el respaldo, pero este perdió firmeza bajo el impulso de la chica y cayó hacia delante. Elyon ahogó un grito antes de caer por la pérdida de apoyo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros y profundos que la observaban con atención.

-¿Realmente pensabas que ibas a poder saltar por encima del sillón sin tirarlo e irte tú al suelo con él? –le dijo Snape con mofa.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Así que apretó lo labios con enfado.

-¡Devuélveme mi libro! –le gritó ella extendiendo los bazos para alcanzar el libro que su profesor tenía en una mano y que intentaba alejar de ella todo lo que podía.

Elyon estiró los brazos, pero no conseguía alcanzarlo, ya que Snape la sujetaba de la cintura para que no pudiera llegar.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó una voz amable.

Los dos giraron la vista y vieron como Dumbledore sonreía divertido. Entonces fueron conscientes de su situación: Elyon había tirado a su profesor al suelo al caer ella encima de este. Snape carraspeó y la chica sintió como sus mejillas se volvían rojas como un tomate.

El chico se la quitó de encima con un empujón y se apresuró a levantarse.

-¡Ey! –se quejó ella.

-Podrías aprender a compartir las cosas cuando se te piden por las buenas y con educación –gruñó Snape-. Aquí tienes tu estúpido libro muggle, que por cierto, parece divertido... para un niño de seis años -añadió con burla.

El chico se colocó la capa y se dirigió a la puerta. Dumbledore los miró con una ceja levantada.

-No era lo que parecía –musitó el chico pasando junto al anciano.

-A mí me parecía que eran dos personas peleando por un libro, pero si tú me dices que no es lo que parece, ¿qué hacíais entonces? –le preguntó Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

Snape lo miró algo sorprendido por aquel comentario y movió los labios sin saber que responderle, así que se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de controlar su reacción por segunda vez, y alegrándose también de que hubiera sido Dumbledore y no otro profesor el que los hubiera encontrado así. Elyon no pudo evitar reír.

-Severus no siempre ha sido un ogro –le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa-, aunque intente esconderlo, a él también le gusta divertirse muy de vez en cuando.

Elyon miró al director con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones a proseguir con la lectura,pero aun teniendo en mente el momento en el que Snape y ella se habían peleado por el libro.

...

Un bolazo de nieve le dio de lleno en la nuca.

-¡Johnny para de una puñetera vez! –le gritó Elyon- ¡Como te dé yo un bolazo te vas a ir directo a la enfermería!

El chico le sacó la lengua y cogió otro puñado de nieve, pero una bola se estrelló contra su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la nieve le entró por el jersey.

-¡Grace! ¡Esta me la pagas! –rugió el chico corriendo tras la pelirroja.

-No tienen remedio –Lisa negó con la cabeza.

-Parecen hermanos... todo el día chinchando y peleándose –comentó Elyon con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Hola Elyon! –saludó Hagrid con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! –ella sonrió al semigigante, que se acercaba a ellos con una enorme pala sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué tal estás? Últimamente solo sé de ti por las notas que me trae Eizen, y eso que solo estoy a un par de metros del castillo.

-Sí, lo siento, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre –se disculpó la chica.

Lisa los miró a los dos con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto.

-Es un viejo amigo –le dijo Elyon, después de haber visto la cara de su amiga.

-Lisa Atler –contestó la muchacha tendiéndole una mano.

Hagrid le sonrió envolviendo con su manaza la extremidad que Lisa le tendía.

-¡Devuélveme mi gorro! –gritó Grace.

Dos muchachos cayeron frente a ellos, y se pelearon por un gorro rosado.

-Y esos son Grace y Johnny... -comentó Elyon mirando de soslayo a la gritona pareja.

-¿Ese no es el alumno al que la profesora Hooch aprecia tanto? –preguntó Hagrid.

Las dos chicas asintieron.

-Vaya, parece mentira, con lo disciplinada que es ella...

-El chico es así, no se le puede cambiar ni bajo la maldición Imperius –suspiró Lisa con resignación.

Elyon y Hagrid intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

-¿He-he dicho algo malo? –la morena los miró con culpabilidad.

-No, tranquila –sonrió el semigigante- ¿Os apetece venir a los cuatro a tomar un poco de té a mi cabaña?

-Si no es mucha molestia... -agradeció Lisa.

-¡Me apunto! –sonrió Johnny alzando el gorro en una mano.

Grace aprovechó el descuido y le arrancó el gorro de las manos dándole después un capón.

-Será un placer –contestó la pelirroja levantándose de la nieve, dejando en ella al muchacho con la cabeza dolorida.

-¿Y tú que dices Elyon? –le preguntó Hagrid.

La joven seguía con la vista baja, perdida en la nieve, aquella maldición le había hecho recordar a los mortífagos, y como consecuencia, a sus difuntos padres. Un suave golpe en la espalda la hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad.

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? –su sonrisa se volvió ausente, triste.

Lisa frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigos, quienes también se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Pero no comentaron nada y siguieron su camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Queréis un poco más de leche? –ofreció el semigigante.

-No, gracias –contestaron los invitados al unísono.

-¿Elyon? –le preguntó a la chica que no había contestado.

-Sí, por favor -musitó ella con la vista fija en el líquido rojizo que llenaba la vieja taza.

Fang gimoteó con la cabeza en su regazo. Sus amigos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, extrañados ante su actitud.

-¿Qué puñetas le has dicho? –le susurró Grace a Lisa.

-No lo sé –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así que tú eres el guardabosques –comentó Johnny para romper el incómodo silencio- ¿Es muy complicado vigilar a las criaturas del bosque?

-¡En absoluto! –Sonrió el hombre-. Ellos jamás salen del bosque, yo me ocupo de mirar por su salud y de intentar que ningún alumno con pocas luces entre en él.

Dicho esto, Hagrid comenzó a hablar largo y tendido sobre el bosque y las criaturas, en algunos casos monstruosas, que lo habitaban. El joven grupo lo escuchó con atención, bien que Elyon ya sabía muchas de las cosas que les relataba, pero al igual que sus amigos, intentó visualizar a algunos de los animales de los cuales solo había oído hablar en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué el profesor Kettleburn no nos lleva a hacer un estudio sobre el terreno –opinó Johnny con indignación-, sería muy instructivo ver a esas criaturas en su medio natural.

-Eso dijo él en su primer año como profesor, ¿cómo crees que perdió el ojo? –contestó el semigigante.

Grace tragó saliva.

-Ese es el motivo por el cual está prohibida la entrada a los alumnos, y por el que los pocos que han entrado han sufrido graves... no sé si accidentes sería la palabra adecuada –explicó Hagrid con seriedad.

-¿Entonces nadie que haya entrado ha logrado salir de una pieza? –preguntó Lisa asustada.

-Bueno, hay algunas excepciones... –contestó el guardabosque rascándose la barba-. James Potter y sus amigos, Elise Munz... claro que ésta última resultó ser una animago que se convertía en búho. ¡Ah, sí! Y Elyon.

-Increíble –musitó Grace.

-¡Y no nos habías dicho nada! –Johnny la miró dolido.

-¿Cómo conseguiste salir entera? –le preguntó Lisa.

-Pues... supongo que tuve suerte –contestó Elyon, no veía oportuno comentar su don con los animales procedentes de su parentesco con los elfos-. Aunque no os penséis que salí como si nada, fue pisar de nuevo el colegio y estar Filch esperándome para limpiar la Sala de los Trofeos.

-Entonces es que no fue buena idea ir de excursión y que te pillaran –comentó Grace encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un sorbo a su té.

La tarde siguió su curso y Elyon se animó, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de añoranza y tristeza que se había vuelto a despertar en su interior.

...

A la hora de la cena Johnny y Grace habían decidido sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Lisa y Elyon.

-No sabéis lo mucho que me fastidia que hagáis esto –comentó Lisa.

-¡Vamos! Si es lo que Dumbledore dice siempre: "es buena la amistad entre las diferentes casas, se eliminan las diferencias y se olvidan los prejuicios" –sonrió el hufflepuff imitando al director.

-Tu siempre poniéndolo todo a tu favor –se mofó Elyon.

-Pero tiene razón, y aunque te duela en el orgullo Lisa, tienes que admitirlo –le dijo Grace con seriedad.

La morena se limitó a gruñir y siguió con la cena.

-Aun no me creo que entraras en el Bosque y salieras ilesa –comentó Johnny con una ensoñación-. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo. Pero creo que no saldría bien parado, pero teniendo una guía...

-Sigue soñando –le cortó Elyon-, no pienso volver a meterme ahí, aún me duele la muñeca al recordar todo el tiempo que tuve que estar puliendo las dichosas copas de quidditch.

-Porfí –el muchacho la miró con ojos de cordero degollado-. No te pido que te internes mucho.

-Sería emocionante, ¡imagínate que volviéramos a ver a los unicornios! O mejor, ¡thestrals!–sonrió Grace.

-¿Thestrals? Pero si no creo ni que pudieras verlos, ¿has visto la muerte de cerca? Pues eso -le dijo Johnny con voz burlona.

Elyon se puso pálida como el mármol, no se había acordado de los unicornios que vivían en la enorme arboleda.

-Gracias, pero no me apetece, y ahora menos que me has hecho recordar que esos bichejos blancos pululan entre los árboles.

Johnny le dio un codazo a Grace y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero visto de otro modo, hay una posibilidad entre un millón de que nos topemos con uno –comentó Johnny con aire de experto.

-Sí, y conociendo mi suerte me tocaría la una. Así que no, no, no, y no –concluyó Elyon.

-¡Venga! –gritó el chico perdiendo los nervios.

La joven lo ignoró terminando su cena.

-Rancia –musitó Grace.

-De eso nada –contestó Elyon ofendida.

-¡Pero si hasta Lisa piensa lo mismo que nosotros! –comentó la pelirroja.

Elyon miró a su amiga, que le lanzó una mirada tímida, aunque suplicante.

-¡No! ¡No es posible! –se quejó- ¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Pero qué clase de complot es este?!

-Es el espíritu aventurero que solemos tener los adolescentes –rio Johnny.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Grace.

Elyon los miró uno por uno.

-No pienso internarme mucho –suspiró ella rindiéndose.

-¡Bien! –vitoreó Johnny, haciendo que algunos alumnos lo miraran con interés.

...

Era una noche oscura, sin luna, y las nubes que tapaban las pocas estrellas creaban una estampa que anunciaba peligro, o al menos eso le parecía a Elyon.

-Sigo diciendo que esto es un suicidio –se quejó la joven envolviéndose en su negra capa escolar.

-No seas tonta –se mofó Johnny.

Llegaron al linde del bosque y miraron entre los árboles, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, no se movía una hoja.

-Bueno, a explorar –dijo el muchacho dando un paso al frente.

-¡Esperad un momento! –les dijo una voz a lo lejos.

El grupo se giró sobresaltado al creerse descubierto. Hacia ellos corría un muchacho que se apresuraba a alcanzarlos mientras se colocaba la ondeante capa de estudiante.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! –preguntó Johnny enfadado- ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

-Lo he invitado yo –contestó Lisa con firmeza.

-¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Él ni siquiera es del grupo! –le dijo Johnny destilando furia por todos sus poros.

-¡Por qué no lo dejas! –se quejó la morena- Él no es como los demás slytherins, si le dieras una oportunidad te darías cuenta. En ningún momento se ha chivado de nuestras carreras, e incluso nos ha pedido ayuda ¡¿Cuándo has visto a un slytherin pedir ayuda?! ¡¿Y más a un gryffindor?! Lo que a ti te pasa es que no eres capaz de ver más allá de lo que hay, no te esfuerzas, te es más cómodo quedarte con lo que te venden, sin intentar averiguar si es verdad o una sarta de mentiras. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu discursito de la cena, Johnny? No todos los slytherins son iguales, ni todos los gryffindors, ni todos los hufflepuff, cada persona es diferente, cada una tiene sus cosas buenas y malas, y todas merecen una segunda oportunidad para enmendar los errores que hayan podido cometer.

El silencio se instaló en el grupo, y todos los presentes bajaron la vista avergonzados, reflexionando sobre lo que Lisa había dicho. Elyon se mordió el labio, después de escuchar las palabras de su amiga, se le había creado un vacío en el estómago, y la culpabilidad se adueñó de ella. Lisa tenía razón, había sido egoísta al considerarse ella la única víctima, frente a otros ojos, él también sería otra víctima. Bien que Elyon no sabía que motivos le habrían llevado al mal camino, pero estaba claro que ninguna persona sería capaz de llevar a cabo tales actos sin remordimiento alguno. Quizá sería lo mejor darle ese pequeño voto de confianza definitivamente. Tenía que admitir que últimamente su convivencia había mejorado, e incluso se había llegado a divertir con él.

-Bonito discurso –sonrió Will, que había permanecido al margen discretamente.

-Solo era sincera –agradeció Lisa sonrojándose.

-¿Entonces puedo ir o será mejor que regrese al colegio? –preguntó el chico.

-No hará falta –gruñó Johnny cediendo-, pero más te vale que no me arrepienta.

El slytherin levantó las manos enseñando las palmas descubiertas y asintió.

-No te daré motivos para desconfiar, te lo aseguro –insistió el joven con seriedad.

El grupo se adentró en el oscuro bosque, atentos a cualquier sonido amenazador y con las varitas preparadas.

-Johnny, creo que ya hemos avanzado bastante –le dijo Elyon.

-¿Bromeas?

-Volvamos, no veo nada y apenas se dónde estamos –insistió la muchacha-. Si seguimos así nos perderemos.

-¡Lumus! –la varita del hufflepuff se iluminó- ¿Mejor así?

-¡Apaga eso! –le dijo Will- Acabarás atrayendo a todos los animales del bosque.

-Esa es la idea, ¿o crees que hemos venido a ver setas? –se mofó Johnny.

Elyon miró en rededor con nerviosismo, aquello había sido una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Un fuerte crujido acabó con la discusión de los dos jóvenes.

-¡Apagadla! –susurró Lisa asustada.

-¡Pero...! –replicó Johnny, otro sonoro crujido les hizo dar un brinco.

-¡Hazlo! –le exigió Grace.

El chico apagó la luz a regañadientes, la oscuridad lo inundó todo. Entonces la lágrima de Elyon brilló con fuerza, alumbrando al grupo con una tenue luz rojiza. La muchacha tragó saliva.

-¡Cómo mola! –Johnny se acercó a examinar el colgante.

-Vámonos ¡Ya! –ordenó Elyon.

-¿Qué pasa? –Lisa la miró asustada.

-Si no nos vamos ahora, no saldremos de aquí, ¡así que corred!

Un grito agudo rompió el silencio de la noche. Los chicos se giraron y se quedaron sin aliento, frente a ellos un apestoso troll de casi tres metros estrujaba entre sus brazos a Grace y Johnny, que forcejeaban desesperadamente. Will levantó su varita, en el mismo momento en el que iba a pronunciar un hechizo, otro troll salido de la nada, le asió un pie y lo levantó como si de una pequeña ramita se tratara, haciendo que perdiera su varita.

-¡Will! –gritó Lisa levantando su varita- ¡Incendio!

Una lengua de fuego rodeó al monstruo. Con un fuerte alarido soltó al muchacho, que cayó pesadamente al suelo. La muchacha corrió hasta él, pero el troll, furioso ante el ataque, soltó un manotazo en rededor, y lanzó a la joven a varios metros de distancia, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Elyon, reacciona! –le gritó Will, que no pudo escapar de una de las garras de la criatura, que lo volvió a levantar por los pies entre bruscas sacudidas.

La muchacha observó la escena, le temblaban las piernas, rebuscó su canalizadora con manos temblorosas y consiguió sacarla del bolsillo de su pantalón en el que se había enredado. Los gritos de sus amigos mezclados con los rugidos de los trolls resonaron en sus oídos ensordeciéndola, se sintió desprotegida, inservible y torpe.

-¡No puedo respirar! –gimió Johnny.

-¡Elyon, por favor! –sollozó Grace- ¡Nos va a romper las costillas!

-¡Haz algo! –gritó Will.

Otro troll había aparecido en la escena y se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Lisa, con la boca abierta, enseñando su irregular dentadura. Elyon levantó entonces su canalizadora, la llama de la furia creció en su interior, la inseguridad y el miedo desaparecieron. No iba a dejar que hicieran daño a sus amigos, no pensaba volver a perderlo todo. No, nunca más.

-¡Cerrad los ojos! –advirtió- ¡Lumus Solem!

De su canalizadora surgió una gran explosión de luz, sintió cómo temblaba entre sus dedos, como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Los pájaros alzaron el vuelo confusos y desorientados. Parecía que la noche se había convertido en día. Los aullidos de los trolls resonaron en todo el bosque. La luz se apagó y retornó una oscuridad mucho más negra, aunque no le costó mucho acostumbrarse a la escasa luz nocturna. Sus amigos estaban en el suelo, a los pies de los trolls, que gemían y se tapaban torpemente los ojos con sus manazas. Elyon corrió hasta los jóvenes ayudándolos a levantarse.

-Vamos, ahora que están cegados tenemos una oportunidad.

-¿Dónde está Lisa? –preguntó Will mirando a su alrededor.

La chica estaba de rodillas a los pies de un árbol, con las manos en la cabeza, aparentemente desorientada. Will llegó hasta ella y la llevó junto al grupo.

-Larguémonos –musitó Lisa.

-No sé por dónde hemos venido –repuso Elyon con culpa.

-¡Eso ahora da igual, lo que tenemos que hacer es alejarnos de aquí! –Johnny estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

Un desgarrador crujido a sus espaldas les hizo creer que uno de los trolls se había desplomado sobre un árbol. El slytherin miró a su espalda y palideció.

-¡Apartaos! –gritó empujando a Johnny a un lado, en el mismo instante en el que el tronco de un árbol caía en el lugar que el joven había ocupado segundos antes.

-Me... me has salvado la vida ¡Tú! –musitó el hufflepuff sorprendido.

-¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta –contestó Will con sarcasmo levantando a Johnny de la capa-. Ya me lo agradecerás luego ¿Quieres?

Corrieron para alejarse del lugar, pero uno de los descomunales trolls les obstruyó el paso.

-Chicos, ha sido un placer conoceros –gimió Johnny.

Un silbido cruzó la espesura y el troll aulló cuando una flecha le alcanzó el brazo hundiéndose en su hedionda carne. El monstruo, dolorido por la flecha y el anterior fogonazo de luz, desapareció entre los árboles. Unos cascos resonaron en el camino. Elyon palideció "¡Unicornios no! ¡Por favor que no sean unicornios!" gimió ella apiñándose junto a sus amigos.

-Mierda –musitó el tejón.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –le preguntó Grace temblando de arriba abajo y pálida como el mármol.

-Centauros –contestó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le dijo Lisa tragando saliva.

-Piensa un poco: flechas y ruido de cascos. No hay muchas más opciones –razonó el joven.

-Entonces estamos listos –Will respiró hondo.

-¿Tan malo es? –preguntó Grace.

-¿Es que no escuchas en clase o qué? –la reprendió Johnny.

-Personalmente, prefiero a los trolls –se sinceró el slytherin-. Los centauros son muy territoriales y no les tienen mucho aprecio a los humanos.

El chico calló cuando de entre los árboles apareció una enorme criatura, mitad humana y mitad caballo, cargado con flechas y un arco. El grupo se acurrucó más al ver que seguían apareciendo centauros. Elyon los miró, y tuvo la misma sensación que con los thestrals, sabía que aunque parecieran feroces, no les harían daño, además su colgante había vuelto al azul original.

-Está prohibida la entrada en este lugar para los estudiantes –uno de los centauros se adelantó hasta escasos pasos de los jóvenes, que retrocedieron.

La criatura los miró uno por uno, con severidad en sus brillantes ojos, hasta reparar en Elyon. Entonces se movió inquieto, golpeando con sus cascos el suelo cubierto de hojas y nieve. La muchacha al ver su reacción, temió que comentara algo inapropiado referente a su parentesco con los elfos frente a sus amigos.

-Lo... lo sentimos –se disculpó-, no queríamos adentrarnos tanto, pero sin luz nos ha sido difícil orientarnos.

Los centauros se miraron entre ellos.

-Aceptamos las disculpas –respondió el presunto jefe-. Más no queremos que volváis a cometer tal irresponsabilidad.

-De eso puedes estar seguro –dijo Johnny con un suspiro.

Will le dio un codazo para que callara y no metiera la pata. El centauro prácticamente lo fulminó con la mirada ante su falta de educación.

-Antes de dejaros ir, nos gustaría poder hablar en privado con... -le tendió una mano a Elyon, quien la miró desconfiada- Sería un placer para nosotros que aceptaras nuestra invitación, aunque sea tan solo un momento.

Ella alargó la mano y el centauro sonrió bajo su espesa barba, besó la mano de la chica ante el asombro de todos y de ella misma, y la guio hasta los árboles. Los cuatro jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

...

En apenas unos momentos, Elyon se encontró rodeada de centauros que la observaban con atención.

-Desde que supimos que estabas instalada en Hogwarts, quisimos poder tener el honor de estar en tu presencia, y al fin hemos tenido la oportunidad. Aunque no por ello aprobamos la idea de que hayas penetrado en este bosque sola y de noche –le dijo el centauro.

-Lo sé, fue una temeridad por nuestra parte –Elyon bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No escondas la mirada, todos erramos de vez en cuando, así es como se aprende –sonrió el centauro más joven de cabello castaño y rizado.

Elyon sonrió tímidamente. Era lo mismo que le había dicho Snape cuando la sacó del lago.

-Me preguntaba... Hagrid me comentó que teníais muchas ganas de conocerme, y vosotros acabáis de corroborar eso... me gustaría saber por qué –expuso la chica con determinación.

-Lo lamentamos, pero dimos nuestra palabra al profesor Dumbledore –contestó el jefe del clan-. Nuestros labios están sellados.

-Me lo imaginaba –suspiró ella con resignación.

-Quizá, si observas los astros, ellos te den la respuesta que tanto ansias saber –repuso uno de ellos.

-No lo creo, al contrario que vosotros, no sé leer las estrellas.

Los centauros escoltaron al grupo hasta el linde del bosque, los cinco los miraban recelosos, sin saber qué decir ni cómo actuar, así que optaron por permanecer en silencio.

-Quizá sea mucho pedir, pero os agradecería que no le dijerais a nadie lo de esta pequeña aventura –pidió Elyon.

-Que nuestros ojos se apaguen para no poder volver a ver los sabios astros si pronunciamos algo al respecto –recitaron al unísono todos los centauros con tono solemne-. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, recuerda que estamos aquí y que estaremos encantados de ayudarte –todos los centauros hicieron una reverencia antes de volver al oscuro bosque.

-¿Eso era un: no diremos nada? –preguntó Johnny confuso.

-Eso parece –contestó Lisa igual de perdida.

Elyon se quedó con la vista perdida entre los árboles, sintiendo el mismo desasosiego de siempre, cuando nadie quería responder sus preguntas.

-Será mejor que volvamos, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estamos en nuestros cuartos –dijo Will mirando el paisaje.

-Tienes razón, vamos –se apresuró Lisa echando a andar de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Prácticamente corrieron hasta llegar al vestíbulo del colegio. Will se despidió primero, bajando las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Los demás siguieron su camino hasta que un maullido les heló la sangre. Por la esquina brillaron dos alfiles.

-Se acabó lo que se daba –musitó Grace.

-Señora Norris, ven –la llamó Elyon, confiando en que ocurriera lo mismo que en su anterior encuentro.

La gata se mantuvo en su sitio, observando al grupo con atención. Pero finalmente se encaminó hacia la estudiante con alegre caminar.

-Buena chica –sonrió ella arrodillándose en el suelo y rascando al animal tras las orejas haciendo que ronroneara.

-Enserio, lo que está pasando esta noche es absolutamente surrealista –Johnny miraba la escena incrédulo.

-Por favor, no llames a Filch, ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió a la gata que ronroneaba encaramada en su regazo.

Sus amigos la miraron asombrados. La señora Norris miró a Elyon sin mucha convicción.

-Te doy mi palabra de que te recompensaré con unos dulces de leche –la joven dejó al animal de nuevo en el suelo.

La gata maulló conforme y se marchó en silencio.

...

Con sigilo, Lisa y Elyon entraron en la habitación, sus compañeras dormían. Suspiraron aliviadas al ver que no se habían percatado de nada, aunque Yira no tardó en aparecer ronroneando alrededor de los pies de su dueña, mirándolas a ambas con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Elyon, ¿cómo has sabido que a esa gata le gustan los dulces de leche? –preguntó su amiga, dando un pequeño rodeo en la conversación, no sabía muy bien cómo preguntarle lo que había pasado esa noche con los centauros.

-Supongo que intuición... a los gatos les gusta la leche, ¿no? –respondió la joven tumbándose en la cama. La verdad era que, en cierto modo, la señora Norris se lo había dicho.

-Visto así...

-¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar? –le preguntó Elyon incorporándose sobre su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta noche con los centauros? –Lisa la miró confusa.

-Sinceramente no lo sé ni yo... -contestó ella.

-¿Y qué te han dicho?

-Algo sobre las estrellas de Irlanda y los centauros de por allí –mintió ella-. En resumen, que no he entendido nada.

Lisa alzó una ceja, sin saber si creerse o no sus respuestas.

-Buenas noches –bostezó Elyon.

-Buenas noches –contestó la chica dejando a Yira en el suelo.

Tardó tiempo en dormirse, estaba segura de que Elyon les escondía algo. Sabía de sobra que los centauros no solían ser tan amables con los humanos, y menos aún les hacían promesas. Había algo en todo aquello que no le cuadraba, pero prefería no preguntar, confiaba en Elyon, y si su amiga no le quería decir nada por el momento, seguro que tenía sus buenas razones.

...

El asombro de que un slytherin era amigo de un hufflepuff se extendió como la pólvora por todo el colegio. Muchos no daban crédito de que Johnny, en el desayuno, se plantara en la mesa de Slytherin frente a Will y le pidiera perdón por su actitud públicamente, para que segundos después el chico se levantara de su asiento y le diera un fuerte apretón de manos al tejón. Dumbledore desde su mesa, sonrió complacido.

Durante todo el día, ninguno de los cinco hizo mención de lo ocurrido en el bosque. Aunque juraron no volver a acercarse a la arboleda, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Lisa, ahora vuelvo, voy a la enfermería a por más poción para dormir –le dijo Elyon al ver el frasco prácticamente vacío.

-De acuerdo –contestó su amiga mientras se ponía el pijama.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, si tardaba mucho Filch comenzaría su ronda. Sus pasos resonaron en las oscuras mazmorras junto a los ecos de una conversación. Estaba claro que Snape tenía visita. Se acercó con cuidado hasta la puerta.

-¿Y qué tal te va? –preguntó desde el interior una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Sin novedades, realmente no vale la pena dar clase a alumnos tan poco dotados –contestó el profesor desde el interior con desdén.

-¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! –rio aquella voz.

-Me temo que no te sigo, Lucius –Elyon abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

¿Snape era amigo de uno de los mortífagos con los que se había topado en el Callejón Diagón?

-Te estoy hablando de la mestiza –le aclaró.

-¿Tú cómo crees que me va? –contestó Snape de mal humor- Nunca he aguantado a los de su raza, la verdad no sé por qué Dumbledore la acogió aquí. Nos habría hecho un favor a todos mandándola con los suyos lejos de aquí.

-Ese viejo... sigo sin entender cómo los padres dejan a sus hijos bajo su cuidado durante siete años –comentó con desprecio.

-Pues dentro de poco te podrás incluir entre esos padres –le picó el profesor.

-Espero que para cuando mi hijo vaya a Hogwarts, Dumbledore haya muerto. Pero retomando la conversación, ¿es buena?

-Por desgracia en mi asignatura sí, aunque en otras es un completo desastre.

-¿Cómo en cuáles?

-Como en Encantamientos, ¡no te haces una idea de lo que le costó hacer levitar una pluma! –rio Snape- No he visto alumna más penosa en toda la escuela, en pocas palabras: es digna hija de su padre.

Escuchó reír con ganas a los dos hombres, no sabía qué hacer, sus pies se habían clavado en el suelo y le impedían moverse. Sintió una enorme rabia en su interior, se sentía estúpida y traicionada.

-Su padre... lo que habría dado por matarlo yo –dijo Lucius con una ensoñación-. Él era el peor de todos, jamás vi un elfo tan sumamente arrogante y prepotente.

-Quizá fuera porque a los demás elfos no les dieras tiempo ni a pedir clemencia.

-Sí, seguramente –rio el mortífago-. Bueno, he de irme. Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Encárgate de que la estancia para la mestiza sea inolvidable.

-Descuida, me encargaré. Seguro que disfrutaré con ello –contestó el profesor.

Tenía que moverse, si no lo hacía toparía con Lucius de forma inevitable. Pero una parte de ella necesitaba verlo para comprobar que aquello había sido imaginación suya, se negaba a creer que Snape pudiera llegar a ser tan... tan...

La puerta chirrió un poco al abrirse, pero no se topó con Lucius. Snape la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, a su espalda humeaba la chimenea de su despacho.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –le preguntó traspasándola con su fría mirada, su voz retumbó en las paredes.

La joven no contestó, se limitó a observarlo con los ojos brillantes por la rabia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	17. 4º Curso. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 15**

-Contesta –repitió Snape bajando su tono de voz.

Elyon retrocedió un paso. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, tuvo miedo de verdad al estar frente a él. No podía explicarlo, pero había algo en su mirada, algo en sus ojos, que le inspiraba terror. La chica retrocedió un paso más, dispuesta a salir corriendo.

-No, esta vez no vas a escapar –rugió el profesor cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza antes de que la joven emprendiera la huida-. Vas a contestarme aquí y ahora.

La joven forcejeó sin éxito.

-No quiero volvértelo a repetir ¿Qué hacías espiando tras la puerta?

Elyon era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, solo quería salir de allí y librarse de la zarpa del chico, que apretaba su brazo cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó ella- ¡Me haces daño!

-No hasta que contestes.

Snape estiró de ella al interior de su despacho, con tanta fuerza que al soltarle el brazo, la chica perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra el escritorio del profesor. Elyon levantó la vista. El hombre cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella. Intentó salir de allí, pero de nuevo no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Snape la volvió a atrapar cuando intentó llegar a la puerta y la estampó contra la pared acorralándola.

-Solo lo diré una vez más –el profesor la sujetó por los hombros contra la pared- ¿Qué has escuchado?

La chica giró el rostro, no quería mirar a aquellos ojos negros y profundos, ahora incluso peligrosos. Snape le giró la cara obligándola a mirarlo, impaciente por la respuesta.

-Me mentiste –sollozó ella- Dijiste que no eras un mortífago, pero sigues siendo de su círculo.

-¿Realmente crees que solo por hablar con él ya soy mortífago? –le dijo airado.

-Nadie se relaciona con gente así si no es uno de ellos.

-No saques conclusiones tan a la ligera –le espetó él.

-Admítelo, sigues siendo un mortífago... y además odias a los elfos y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos... por eso no me tratas bien.

-Eso no es verdad –Snape le mantuvo la mirada.

-¡Sí que lo es! –le gritó ella- Lo veo en tus ojos.

-No sabes nada sobre mí, nada –le susurró con rabia-. Pero una de las pocas cosas que debes saber es que...

-¡Di la verdad por una vez! –gritó Elyon revolviéndose de nuevo para separarse de él, que la seguía teniendo aprisionada contra la pared.

-No te consiento que me levantes la voz.

-¡Pues dímelo!

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! –Snape comenzaba a perder los nervios.

-¡Sí que me incumbe!

-¡Cierra la boca, y contesta mi pregunta de una jodida vez! ¡¿Qué has escuchado?! –el joven tenía los dientes apretados.

-Solo eres un penoso cobarde –Elyon lo miró con odio.

Snape sintió un aguijonazo en su interior. No era la primera vez que se lo habían dicho, y como la última, su sangre hirvió. Recordó a aquellos muchachos de Gryffindor, riéndose de él a mandíbula partida mientras repetían una y otra vez aquella frase. Elyon vio aquella rabia en sus ojos, y su miedo se incrementó, ya que aquel joven que la retenía parecía ser capaz de cualquier cosa en esos momentos.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber lo que opino sobre los elfos? –el hombre habló despacio, cada palabra estaba llena de odio y rabia- Nunca los he soportado. Siempre tan perfectos, tan... su mera presencia me da arcadas.

Sin darse cuenta apretó su agarre, y la chica ahogó un quejido.

-Por eso me pareció divertido el plan del Señor Tenebroso ¿Atacar el Callejón del Sauce? ¿Por qué no? Era una forma espléndida de dar una lección a esos que se hacían llamar la más pura estirpe de la magia.

Cada palabra era como una puñalada para Elyon, todo lo que le estaba contando... jamás hubiera creído que dentro de una persona cupiera tanto odio.

-Fui uno de los primeros voluntarios para el ataque.

Por un momento se quedó sin aire. Voluntario, voluntario... aquella palabra resonó en su cabeza con un doloroso eco. No... aquello no... todo el mundo le había dicho que él no era un asesino, que era una buena persona, pero esa posibilidad se hizo añicos al escuchar aquella confesión de sus labios.

-¡Suéltame! –le gritó ella sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas.

-¡No! Querías saberlo y ahora lo sabrás.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –intentó deshacerse de su agarre.

-¿Quieres saber lo mejor? –sonrió él con maldad, se inclinó sobre ella acercándose a su oído- Que volvería a repetirlo -le susurró.

Elyon se quedó sin respiración.

-¡Mientes! –le gritó ella golpeándolo en el pecho- ¡Me dijiste que estabas arrepentido!

Snape soltó una carcajada y se apoyó en la pared poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la chica, de forma que su rostro quedó a solo unos centímetros del de ella.

-Te mentí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se escabulló bajo los brazos del joven y salió corriendo del despacho. Snape se quedó solo. Su corazón estaba acelerado por la rabia. Recordó la expresión dela chica, aquel miedo, aquel dolor... Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Se sentía ruin, la sangre volvió a hervirle, ¿por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Solo porque le había echado en cara que para su desgracia aún tenía que fingir ser amigo de despojos como Lucius Malfoy? Apretó los puños intentando controlar la rabia que una vez más se acumulaba dentro de él. Con un grito de impotencia volcó una delas estanterías, los frascos de cristal se rompieron y el líquido que había en su interior se esparció por todo el despacho. "Idiota, maldito idiota,¿qué te ha hecho ella? Solo estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado" Se apoyó en la pared "Menuda me espera con Albus después de esto" Resbaló por la pared de piedra hasta sentarse en el suelo.

.....

Llegó corriendo al cuadro de la señora Gorda.

-Hace cinco minutos que deberías estar durmiendo –le dijo el cuadro con enfado.

-Hocus Pocus –dijo Elyon secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –la mujer la miró preocupada- Solo lo digo por tu bien, para que Filch no te castigue, no hace falta que llores.

-¡Hocus Pocus! –repitió ella con enfado, lo último que necesitaba era el sermón de un cuadro.

Entró en la Sala Común, todos se habían ido ya a sus respectivos dormitorios. Pero no subió al suyo, no podía, ¿qué le iba a decir a Lisa si seguía despierta y la veía llorando? ¿Qué Snape le había mentido y se había reído a su costa con otros mortífagos? Apretó los puños y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la botella del somnífero en la mano. Con rabia, lanzó la botella al fuego de la chimenea. Hubo una pequeña explosión y durante unos momentos las llamas se tornaron violetas.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás intentando calmarse, pero una vez más rompió a llorar. Seguía sin entender por qué le habían dolido tanto las palabras de Snape, al fin y al cabo era de esperar teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Pero aun así le habían dolido profundamente. Aunque lo peor había sido su mirada, se estremeció al recordarla. Un batir de alas la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Eizen se posó en uno de los brazos del sofá y la miró con comprensión, ofreciéndole apoyo. Elyon sonrió y acarició al halcón con cariño, se tumbó en el sofá sin dejar de sollozar. El animal se acurrucó junto a ella en actitud protectora.

... el bosque estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto, solo se escucha la nieve crujir bajo sus pies. Siguió andando entre los árboles y arbustos. Frente a ella apareció un rastro rojo sobre la nieve inmaculada, alzó la vista siguiéndolo y su corazón se encogió. Delante se habría un claro que estaba sembrado de cadáveres. Entre ellos vio a sus padres, a los elfos del Callejón del Sauce, y a un niño pequeño que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. En medio de todos aquellos elfos muertos había una figura alta, envuelta en una capa negra. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo una capucha, pero de esta salían dos mechones de pelo rubio platino, prácticamente tan blanco como la nieve que los rodeaba, y tan largos que arrastraban por el suelo. Fuera quien fuera, estaba tarareando algo, una canción que ya había escuchado, pero que no podía recordar. Y la estaba mirando. Aunque no podía verle el rostro, sabía que la estaba mirando. Elyon retrocedió, tenía que salir de allí. Pero topó de espaldas con algo que la agarró con fuerza. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio que era Lucius Malfoy quien la retenía. Volvió a mirar al frente. Junto al hombre encapuchado estaba Snape, con el rostro inexpresivo. El hombre encapuchado sacó de su capa una daga y se la dio al chico. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Entonces los muertos abrieron los ojos, que tenían la mirada blanca y vacía, y la miraron. "Esto es por tu culpa" los muertos comenzaron a hablar en susurros audibles, todos al mismo tiempo y deforma caótica. "Por tu culpa", "Tú nos mataste", "Tu culpa", "Has de pagar", "Tu vida", "Has de pagar con tu vida", "La tuya por la nuestra", "Tu culpa","Tú nos mataste". Elyon miraba aquello con horror. No podía escapar de Lucius mientras veía como Snape se acercaba con la daga firmemente sujeta.Ella gritó con impotencia, pero apenas se la escuchó por encima de las voces delos muertos. Finalmente el chico llegó hasta ella. "Como echaba de menos esto" le dijo con una sonrisa cruel. Y sin decir nada más, hundió el cuchillo en su estómago. "Has de pagar, tu vida por la de ellos" le dijo retorciendo la daga, provocándole un dolor horrible que le cortó la respiración.

..... 

Remus despertó sobresaltado, sentía una horrible angustia en el pecho. Algo le había pasado a Elyon, algo horrible. No sabía cómo, pero podía sentir su pánico y desasosiego. Se levantó corriendo de la cama y se arrodilló junto a la chimenea. Él ahora estaba muy lejos para poder ayudarla, pero había alguien en el castillo que sí podía.

..... 

Dumbledore bajó corriendo las escaleras, su preocupación había aumentado al no haberla encontrado en la Sala Común tras el mensaje de Remus. ¿Y si la habían atrapado? ¡No! Jamás osarían entrar en él, y de hacerlo, las medidas de seguridad lo habrían avisado. La joven tenía que seguir en el castillo, ¿pero dónde? Un maullido le hizo abandonar la carrera. La señora Norris se movía inquieta en la entrada de uno de los pasillos mientras maullaba con urgencia mirando al anciano. El profesor sonrió, al parecer había alguien que sí sabía dónde estaba la chica.

La biblioteca estaba oscura, pero en su penumbra resonaba un sollozo. Dumbledore respiró aliviado, la había encontrado. Siguió a la gata por entre las estanterías hasta que vio a Eizen en el suelo, que miraba a Elyon con preocupación. La muchacha estaba hecha un ovillo agarrándose las rodillas, sin dejar de llorar y temblar presa del miedo.

-Elyon –la llamó el profesor alargando una mano.

Pero en cuanto la tocó, la chica dio un respingo y se alejó de él hasta topar contra la pared. La joven lo miró confusa, sin reconocerlo.

-Calma, soy yo, Albus Dumbledore –sonrió el anciano- ¿Te acuerdas? No voy a hacerte daño.

Elyon siguió llorando encogida contra la pared, sin mostrar signo alguno de reconocer al preocupado anciano que se acercó de nuevo a ella. La luz de la luna iluminó la mirada azul de Dumbledore. Entonces la joven lo reconoció y se lanzó a sus brazos echa un mar de lágrimas, buscando protección.

-¿Es mi culpa, lo es?... –sollozó- Quieren mi vida a cambio de la suya...

-Tranquila, mientras estés en este castillo estás a salvo –le susurró el anciano.

-¡No! Él vendrá a por mí... está aquí en el castillo. Por favor, no deje que se me acerque –siguió rogando con amargura.

Dumbledore la miró extrañado, no entendía nada, y le preocupaba que Voldemort hubiera vuelto a jugar con su mente. Aprovechando su estado de nerviosismo, el profesor puso una de sus manos en el húmedo rostro de la chica y cerró los ojos concentrándose para leer su mente. Al abrirlos de nuevo los ojos suspiró con cansancio. Algo había pasado entre ella y Snape.

Cuando la joven se hubo calmado un poco, Dumbledore condujo a Elyon hasta el despacho de McGonagall. La mujer se sorprendió al encontrar al director acompañado de la muchacha, que seguía sollozando con amargura.

-Por favor, quédate un momento con ella, tengo que aclarar un asunto –le pidió el profesor.

Elyon entró en el despacho de McGonagall sin decir nada y con la mirada baja y perdida. La profesora la miró con preocupación. El director le hizo un gesto a la mujer dándole a entender que más tarde se lo explicaría todo.

Snape suspiró, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así, mirando a la nada, sentado en el suelo. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir, o a al menos intentarlo. Apoyó una palma en el suelo para levantarse. Ahogó un quejido cuando uno de los fragmentos de cristal procedentes de los frascos rotos se incrustó en su piel.

-Esto me pasa por idiota –gruñó él-. Por comportarme como un maldito adolescente que es incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

Se quitó el trozo de cristal con los dedos, el profundo corte de su palma sangraba abundantemente, pero no le importaba.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Dumbledore al ver el estado del despacho, con una de las estanterías volcadas, y trozos de cristal y restos de poción por todas partes.

-Se ha colado una alimaña –comentó el chico, y con un movimiento de varita arregló el destrozo.

Dumbledore lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y esa alimaña se llama Elyon? –el director lo miró con severidad.

Snape no contestó, pero la forma de apartar la mirada fue respuesta suficiente para el director.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-Tonterías.

-¿Tonterías? –Dumbledore estalló en cólera- Acabo de encontrar a Elyon en la biblioteca llorando y con un ataque de pánico peor que el que tenía la noche en la que murieron sus padres ¡Así que no digas que ha sido una tontería!

-No ha sido para tanto, no para que entre en pánico –Snape lo miró confuso, ni siquiera la había agredido.

-Algo has debido de hacer o decir que le ha provocado una horrible pesadilla –insistió el anciano.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Qué pesadilla? –el chico lo miró a los ojos, y mediante la legeremancia, las imágenes del sueño parecieron ante él.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago, ¿sería posible que aquella discusión la hubiera hecho pensar que él sería capaz de hacerle daño?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Severus? –repitió Dumbledore.

-Estaba hablando con Lucius... y Elyon estaba tras la puerta, me escuchó hablar con ese idiota sobre... Ya sabes, nuestro desagrado por los elfos –comenzó a relatar el profesor-. Cuando la encontré tras la puerta me enfadé, más conmigo mismo que con ella. Detesto tener que seguir relacionándome con esos snobs, y encima ella lo escuchó prácticamente todo... y empecé a gritarle.

-Por eso no se tiene una pesadilla en la que tu profesor te apuñala –el director estaba esperando el resto de la historia.

-Pero es que fue lo que hice, le grité. Pero ella insistió en el tema de los elfos y yo... perdí los estribos –concluyó él con una mirada de culpabilidad-. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero me plantó cara llamándome cobarde por no querer admitir que la odiaba por su ascendencia, eso me encendió y... le mentí.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –Dumbledore comenzó a temerse lo peor.

-Que me presenté voluntario para el ataque del Callejón del Sauce y... y que disfruté –las últimas palabras se convirtieron en un susurro-. Me pareció que eso es lo que ella quería oír y le di esa satisfacción...

El director cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-A veces pienso que no has cambiado nada Severus, aun te sigue gustando hacer daño a la gente...

-No era mi intención, no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que se fue corriendo –se excusó él.

-Ese es tu problema: nunca te das cuenta, nunca mides tus palabras o tus actos, nunca te han importado los sentimientos ajenos.

-Eso es mentira –gruñó el chico apretando los puños.

-Yo no puedo saberlo porque nunca me has demostrado lo contrario. Si quieres seguir conservando la segunda oportunidad que te brindé, arregla esto, habla con ella y sincérate por una vez en tu vida. Porque si esta situación no mejora, me veré obligado a tomar medidas.

El silencio reinó en el despacho. Finalmente Dumbledore salió por la puerta.

-Y ve a la enfermería y cúrate el corte de la mano, si se te infecta no podrás dar clase –le recomendó el anciano antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Severus corrió tras él.

-Albus, nuestra discusión solo explica que yo la apuñale ¿De dónde ha salido el resto de la pesadilla? –le dijo con seriedad- ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado sobre Elyon?

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y lo miró pensativo.

-Bueno... no creo que este sea un buen momento para eso, pero dadas las circunstancias tampoco podemos demorarlo más –suspiró- Ve a la enfermería primero. Nos vemos en mi despacho.

Severus asintió y lo vio subirlas escaleras. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, a veces él mismo dudaba de si se merecía aquella segunda oportunidad, de si conseguiría cambiar, de si llegaría el día en el que pudiera convivir con él mismo. Pero quizá cumplir con el cometido que Dumbledore le había impuesto le ayudaría a redimirse, por complicado que le estuviera resultando.

..... 

El director llamó con cuidado a la puerta. McGonagall abrió.

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó.

-Ausente, no se duerme, no dice nada. Pero ya ha dejado de sollozar –le respondió en un susurro, preocupada- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha tenido una pelea con Severus y... su subconsciente le ha jugado una mala pasada –no quería darle más detalles, intentando mantenerla al margen, como hasta ahora.

-Ya te dije que Severus no debería estar a cargo de ella. No me fío de él, y tú tampoco deberías. Tendrías que buscar a otra persona.

-¿Cómo quién? –Dumbledore torció el gesto con cansancio, no era la primera vez que hablaban de eso.

-Como Remus. Se llevan bien y es un buen chico.

-Remus no está en el colegio, y necesito a alguien que esté bajo su mismo techo.

-Pues ofrécele un trabajo, lo necesita. Ambos saldrían ganando.

-No puedo. Su condición... la guerra acaba de terminar, si alguien se enterara... los padres no están preparados.

-¿Los padres o tú? –McGonagall alzó una ceja.

-No voy a buscar a otra persona Minerva –zanjó la discusión-. Ten, dale esta taza de chocolate caliente, tiene una poción para no soñar, para que pueda dormir un poco.

La bruja cogió la taza y entró en el despacho con una mueca de desagrado, negando con la cabeza.

..... 

Lisa miró a su amiga con preocupación, no había abierto la boca en toda la mañana. La había encontrado en el Gran Comedor cuando bajó a desayunar, pero la chica apenas había probado bocado y al saludo de "buenos días" había contestado con un asentimiento de cabeza. Johnny y Grace también estaban preocupados, la veían apagada, triste. Por eso no se habían peleado en toda la mañana, no querían empeorar el ánimo de la chica.

Elyon tenía un nudo en el estómago que no le había dejado desayunar. Ese día tocaba Pociones. El simple hecho de tener que mirar a aquellos ojos negros... un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda despertando sus ganas de llorar. Recordaba aquella mirada llena de odio y rabia, y también sus palabras: "volvería a repetirlo".

Snape la miraba con discreción desde su mesa, la joven no levantaba la vista de su caldero y estaba extremadamente tensa. ¿Cómo iba a disculparse con ella si seguramente echaría a correr nada más verlo? La clase acabó y los alumnos se apresuraron a abandonar el aula congelada a aquellas alturas del año. El profesor se acercó a la puerta para retener a Elyon unos minutos, pero la chica fue una de las primeras en salir, y el tampoco hizo nada por impedirlo. Aquel no era el mejor momento, había más gente alrededor.

-Elyon, si no hablas empezaré a pensar que Filch te ha arrancado la lengua o algo parecido –comentó Johnny sentado frente a ella en la mesa Gryffindor.

La chica no contestó, estaba como ida, con el tenedor en la mano, pero sin probar bocado. Dumbledore la miró con preocupación, no había querido tomarse la taza de chocolate caliente, así que desde la pasada noche no había dormido, ni comido, ni dicho nada. El director seguía viendo el miedo en sus ojos. Miró a su izquierda, Snape no había venido a comer, no lo había visto en todo el día.

..... 

-¿Has hablado ya con ella? –el anciano lo traspasó con sus ojos azules.

-No.

-Creo que dejé bien claro que tenías que solucionar esto –le dijo el director con creciente enfado.

-No he tenido oportunidad, cada vez que me ve sale prácticamente corriendo –explicó el chico.

-Entonces encuéntrala y retenla, tienes una gran facilidad para acorralar a la gente, por una vez utilízala bien –exigió Dumbledore.

Hacía frío. Por los enormes ventanales sin cristal de la lechucería se colaba el gélido aire y la nieve que este arrastraba. Eizen comía felizmente unos ratones de campo que le había conseguido Elyon. El pequeño halcón no se había separado de ella desde la pasada noche, salvo en las clases. La joven se lo agradecía profundamente, porque en esos momentos era el único que sabía cómo se sentía.

-Elyon, tengo que hablar contigo –la voz resonó en la torre.

La chica sintió un escalofrío, y le entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar. Eizen se erizó preparado para atacar al joven en cuanto diera un paso hacia ella.

-Déjame –musitó, su voz era débil y temblorosa.

-Lo de ayer noche... no era verdad... no del todo...

Elyon se giró con los ojos llorosos y lo miró con rabia.

-Ya hablaste bastante, ¡no quiero escuchar nada más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada más! –le gritó ella caminando hacia la puerta con Eizen en el brazo.

-¡Escúchame un momento! –pidió él.

Intentó agarrarla por el hombro, pero el halcón chilló e intentó picarle. Snape retiró la mano con rapidez y se interpuso en el camino de la chica hacia la salida.

-¡Apártate! –Elyon lo miró con rabia.

-No hasta que me escuches.

-¿Y qué vas a decirme? Espera un momento, ya lo sé: estabas cabreado porque me encontraste tras la puerta y por eso me gritaste todas esas cosas, ¿verdad?... Y no he necesitado leerte la mente –la joven sonrió con mofa.

-Modera tu tono –Snape la miró sombrío.

-Déjame en paz –repitió ella-. Ayer ya descubrí bastante sobre ti, no intentes negarlo todo ahora. Para una vez que eres sincero conmigo...

-¡Déjate de estupideces! ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Si me dejas te la diré –Snape comenzaba a perder los nervios, y no debía, tenía que mantenerse sereno o no conseguiría arreglar nada.

Elyon se mantuvo seria. Eizen seguía erizado en el brazo de la chica, bufando de vez en cuando.

-No voy a negarte que me presté voluntario, pero yo pensaba que sólo iba a ser un susto, que solo íbamos a destrozar un par de comercios. Pero la cosa se descontroló y acabó... cómo tú sabes... esa fue una de las primeras causas que me hizo replantearme el hecho de abandonar a los mortífagos.

La chica lo miró fijamente, en silencio. El único color que parecía haber en su rostro en aquellos momentos era el rosado de las mejillas ante el frío del lugar.

-Eso no cambia nada, fuiste un voluntario –la voz de Elyon resonó en la lechucería-. Sigues odiando a los elfos... me... me odias por eso...

-No te odio por eso... –refunfuñó él.

La joven lo miró dolida. "Severus, eres genial, has vuelto a cagarla", se dijo a sí mismo.

-De acuerdo, ya me has aclarado las cosas, ahora déjame ir –insistió ella.

-¿Por qué eres incapaz de creerme? –le preguntó él exasperado.

-Haz memoria –la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

Empujó al joven para hacerlo a un lado y poder salir, pero este se mantuvo en su sitio.

-¡Déjame salir!

-No hasta que me creas.

-Te creía hasta ayer... la has cagado tú solo... yo... yo... confiaba en ti –Elyon lo miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas-. Ahora no sé qué pensar, pero te seguro que no volveré a ser tan estúpida... no volveré a caer en tu trampa.

-Dame otra oportunidad –Severus la agarró por un brazo mirándola fijamente mientras Eizen lo observaba listo para atacar.

-No, ya te he dado demasiadas ¡Déjame en paz! –lo empujó para que se alejara de ella.

Snape salió despedido hacia atrás chocando con fuerza contra una de las paredes de la lechucería. La chica lo miró asustada unos segundos, su corazón estaba acelerado ¿Qué había pasado? Sintió la necesidad de correr a su lado para ver si estaba bien, pero en vez de eso dio media vuelta y se fue. Snape la vio salir de la torre, con un gruñido de dolor se levantó, odiaba que los elfos pudieran hacer magia sin la necesidad de varita, porque no le daba tiempo a reaccionar. Le dolía la espalda, pero en el fondo, lo que más le dolía era ser incapaz de convencer a una cría. "Pues si quiere hacerlo por las malas, será por las malas"

..... 

Las clases del viernes habían acabado, pero para ella el peor día de la semana estaba aún por llegar. Dumbledore le había dicho personalmente que no se podía permitir perder más clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Pasar dos horas casi consecutivas a solas con Snape iba a ser prácticamente un infierno. El profesor había cambiado su carácter de forma radical, se había vuelto más frío y cruel con los alumnos, especialmente con Elyon. Durante la semana había puesto un especial empeño en humillarla e intentar castigarla, por suerte para ella, esto último no lo había conseguido.

-Menos mal que ya hablas, tenerte como una zombi no tiene gracia –comentó Johnny sentado en el respaldo de uno de los bancos del patio interior del castillo.

Elyon se encogió de hombros, ¿qué podía decir? No conseguía quitarse de la cabeza las clases con Snape, tenía que admitir que estaba aterrada.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lisa- Últimamente no eres la misma.

-Sí, estás más rara de lo habitual –Johnny alzó una ceja.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?! –Elyon lo fulminó con la mirada.

El chico durante un momento la miró con miedo, pero acto seguido comenzó a reír.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que estás al tanto de lo que decimos –rio Will.

..... 

Alzó los nudillos, pero no tocó a la puerta, no se atrevía. Aunque estaba segura de que sería peor entrar sin llamar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas pasar mirando la puerta? –una voz fría a su espalda le hizo dar un brinco- Entra, tenemos que adelantar todo lo que hemos perdido en las últimos semanas.

El despacho estaba oscuro, y parecía que hacía más frío del habitual. Entró con la cabeza baja.

-Contaré hasta tres –Snape se situó frente a ella con la varita en alto-. Uno... dos... tres.

Sintió un terrible aguijonazo, como si le estuvieran clavando en la cabeza un punzón al rojo vivo.

-¡Basta! –gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Eso ha dolido!

El chico la miró con frialdad, sin reflejar en su mirada sentimiento alguno.

-Hasta ahora, digamos que no he puesto empeño, pero ya va siendo hora de que te enfrentes a un ataque real.

Para Elyon aquella hora fue una pesadilla, el dolor de cabeza se convirtió en una tortura, apenas podía contener las lágrimas. En Legeremancia no pudo concentrarse, y lo único que recibió fueron insultos, a cada cual más cruel. No quiso ver a nadie el resto del día, se sentía débil y desprotegida, y no podía acudir a Dumbledore, porque la ignoraría quitándole, como siempre, importancia al asunto.

Por la mañana sintió que le revolvían el pelo, al abrir los ojos vio como Eizen jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones. Iba a seguir durmiendo, pero el halcón comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor, hasta que consiguió que la chica se levantara y bajara a desayunar. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se encontró en el vestíbulo del castillo con un chico castaño que la saludó con la mano tímidamente. Elyon corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó él frotándole la espalda.

Como respuesta obtuvo un sollozo, Remus la abrazó con más fuerza. Dumbledore no había querido aclararle qué había pasado hacía unas noches, tenía pensado preguntárselo a Elyon, pero visto lo visto, era mejor no tocar el tema, a no ser que ella misma decidiera contarlo.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba –medio rio él.

-Perdón... el estrés –musitó ella soltándolo y secándose las lágrimas.

El joven torció el gesto. "Sí, seguro que es el estrés", pensó con ironía.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que puedo llevarte a Hogsmeade, ¿te apetece?

La chica asintió, le vendría bien alejarse del castillo y de todo lo que él suponía. El camino al pueblo le resultó más largo de lo normal, a pesar de estar con Remus no se sentía tan feliz como siempre que estaba con él, el desánimo y la tristeza no desaparecían, aunque se habían hecho más llevaderos. Comieron en las Tres Escobas, había empezado a nevar, así que prefirieron esperar junto al fuego a que el tiempo mejorara. Pasaron el resto del día paseando por las calles blancas, hablando de todo y de nada en particular. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, emprendieron el regreso al castillo. El humor de Elyon había mejorado a lo largo del día, así que Remus vio la oportunidad de preguntarle qué había pasado aquella noche.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Sólo eso? –el joven alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Bueno... antes de la pesadilla tuve una pelea con Snape –musitó la chica con la vista baja.

Casi en un susurro la muchacha relató todo lo ocurrido desde la pelea.

-Sinceramente no me sorprende –comentó Remus-, siempre supe que era un cabronazo frío y cruel. Pero no has de preocuparte, Dumbledore y yo te protegemos, si intenta algo se llevará su merecido.

-Dumbledore no me escucha, excusa a Snape siempre que puede, y cuando saco un tema referente a él, empieza a echarme un sermón sobre inmadurez –se quejó Elyon con amargura.

-Ya verás cómo todo se soluciona, si hace falta iré yo a hablar con Dumbledore.

La joven sonrió agradecida. Finalmente llegaron a las enormes puertas de roble.

-Aquí nos despedimos –suspiró Remus.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? –pidió Elyon sin soltar su brazo.

-Sabes que no, tengo que coger el tren en dos horas.

-¿Y por qué no te vas con polvos flu?

-Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo –rió el chico-. Teóricamente están prohibidas las visitas a los alumnos durante el curso, si me ven por aquí los demás estudiantes se quejarán, y no quiero causarle quebraderos de cabeza a Dumbledore. Además, la red flu no está instalada en mi casa.

-¿Y si te desapareces? –insistió.

-Vivo en una zona concurrida con pocos sitios para aparecerse con disimulo, y los vecinos son unos cotillas que saben quién entra y sale a la finca ya he tenido que desmemorizar a dos ellos y no es algo que me guste hacer. El tren sigue siendo mi mejor opción. Además, me encanta viajar en tren, el traqueteo me relaja -no quería decirle a la chica que aprovechaba los largos viajes en tren para conocer gente y buscar trabajo.

La chica suspiró con resignación y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Que tengas un buen viaje de retorno –se despidió Elyon.

-Cuídate, y si tienes algún problema mándame una lechuza, sabes que tienes mi ayuda para lo que sea –sonrió Remus.

Unos pasos resonaron en el enorme vestíbulo, ambos se giraron y se toparon con unos ojos que los observaban llenos de ira y repulsión. Aquel intercambio de miradas pareció durar horas, finalmente Snape siguió su camino entrando en el Gran Comedor. Remus frunció el ceño, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, pero aquella mirada le había bastado, lo conocía, y sabía de sobra que estaba de un malhumor insoportable. El joven se dispuso a terminar de despedirse de Elyon, pero se quedó sin palabras al verla. Estaba agarrada a su brazo con fuerza y se había colocado tras él, buscando protección. Su mirada estaba fija en las puertas del Gran Comedor y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de miedo y la desconfianza. Ahora Remus tenía más claro que nunca que algo había pasado entre ellos, algo que Dumbledore no veía.

..... 

Cerró la puerta tras él, el piso, como de costumbre,estaba helado. Encendió la chimenea y se calentó las manos, tenía suerte de haber conseguido un piso con una teniendo en cuenta su pobre sueldo. Y daba gracias a aquello, porque si no, no hubiera podido avisar a Dumbledore hacia unas noches. Como aquella vez, se arrodilló junto a la chimenea y echó un puñado de polvos al interior, tenía que contarle al director la reacción de Elyon. Después de varias horas discutiendo, no había conseguido hacer entrar en razón al mago y este finalmente decidió zanjar el tema. El fuego se extinguió y el licántropo maldijo por lo ciego que estaba Dumbledore algunas veces.

..... 

Por la mañana la lluvia había cesado, dejando el paisaje humedecido, fresco y casi sin nieve. Después de desayunar cogieron sus escobas y se dirigieron al campo de quidditch que ese día estaba libre.

El partido no fue muy diferente a los que habían jugado anteriormente. Johnny se dedicó a placarlos para quitarles la bludger, aunque para alegría del equipo contrario, Will le hizo probar su propia medicina. Para la hora de comer habían quedado en empate y Johnny y Will estaban rebozados en barro después de tanto placaje.

-Sois los dos un par de brutos –se quejó Grace, que también había ido a parar al barro en uno de los placajes-. Me habéis puesto de barro hasta arriba, ¡y para colmo ahora estoy cogiendo frío! Como coja una pulmonía y me muera, mi espíritu os perseguirá hasta el fin de vuestros días.

-¡Que dramática! –se mofó Johnny- Una buena ducha caliente y como nueva.

-Sí... ya... claro... -gruñó la chica.

-Un poco bruto sí que eres –admitió Will.

-Quejas, quejas y más quejas... sois unas nenazas –se burló el joven.

-Por si no lo habías notado, tres de nosotras somos chicas –comentó Lisa mordaz.

Johnny puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando.

-Menudo idiota –resopló Lisa antes de resbalar y caer al suelo embadurnándose los pantalones.

Las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor ahogaban las voces de los alumnos que ya esperaban ansiosos la comida.

-¡Quietos! ¡Malditos críos! ¿Cómo os atrevéis? –gritó Filch bajando las escaleras de mármol.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos sin entender, hasta que repararon en el rastro de barro que habían dejado de camino al Gran Comedor.

-Ha sido un accidente, de verdad, no nos hemos dado cuenta –intentó calmarlo Johhny.

-¡Mocosos caradura y sin educación! ¿Pretendéis que me crea esa sarta de mentiras?

-¡No son mentiras! –protestó Elyon.

-Si espera un momento lo limpiaremos todo –Will sacó su varita.

-¡Venid inmediatamente! ¡Os pondré un castigo que os servirá de escarmiento! –los ojos del celador se iluminaron con maldad.

-¡Para eso necesita el apoyo de un profesor! –recordó Johnny.

-Como queráis, seguidme –rio Filch.

-¿Tú estás tonto o qué? –le recriminó Grace.

-Tranquila, no hay ningún profesor que le dé la razón por algo como esto, ha sido un accidente –sonrió Johnny con autosuficiencia.

El celador comenzó a bajar los escalones hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Qué te apuestas? –gimió Elyon.

Filch se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera oscura, la golpeó con los nudillos mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Estamos muertos –sollozó Grace.

-Adelante –la voz fría del profesor se escuchó tras la puerta.

Los jóvenes entraron en el despacho con paso inseguro formando una piña tras el celador.

-¿Y bien? –Snape miró al grupo con el ceño fruncido.

-Este grupo de desconsiderados ha ensuciado el vestíbulo de barro justo cuando acababa de limpiar. He venido a su despacho a que me dé su apoyo para imponerles un castigo a medida –Filch cogió aire después de no haber hecho ni una pausa.

-Tienes mi permiso, impón el castigo que más les convenga –el profesor los miró con una sonrisa cruel, especialmente a Elyon, que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Pero profesor! ¡Ha sido un accidente, tras la lluvia los terrenos están enfangados! ¡En ningún momento nuestra intención fue llenar el vestíbulo de barro y echar a perder el trabajo de Filch! –Will dio un paso al frente con el semblante serio.

-Señor Marti, si no quiere un castigo a parte del que el señor Filch le va a asignar, le aconsejaría callarse –contestó Snape, serio nuevamente.

-Pero... -musitó Johnny, que se calló ante la fulminante mirada del profesor.

Filch los condujo hasta la lechucería después de haber ido a su despacho a firmar los castigos y coger un montón de bolsas, cubos y demás objetos de limpieza. El celador abrió la puerta de la lechucería y los hizo pasar.

-Vais a limpiar todo esto –ordenó.

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, había montones de excrementos que les llegaban por encima de la cintura.

-Muy bien –sonrió Johnny sacando su varita.

-Sin magia, ¡dadme las varitas!

Refunfuñando los cinco se las entregaron. Filch salió de allí con una sonrisa dejándolos solos con los cubos, escobas y un hambre atroz.

-¡No es justo! ¡Fue sin querer! –se quejó Grace.

-Sin querer o no, Filch no nos dejará irnos hasta que limpiemos esto, seguro que está en la puerta. Así que lo mejor será que acabemos cuanto antes –razonó Lisa.

Pero pronto descubrieron que aquello no iba a acabar nunca, la torre estaba llena de lechuzas, que ensuciaban lo que ellos iban limpiando.

-Esto parece el cuento de nunca acabar –refunfuñó Elyon, que tenía las manos cansadas de barrer y frotar.

-Si consiguiéramos sacar de aquí a estos bichos, otro gallo cantaría ¡Fuera de ahí! –Johnny amenazó a uno de los animales con la escoba, pero la lechuza no se movió de su sitio.

Elyon sacó su silbato de plata y lo hizo sonar, se le acababa de ocurrir una cosa.

Eizen no tardó en aparecer por la lechucería con un pequeño conejo entre las garras.

-¿Podrías sacar de aquí a todas las lechuzas y mantenerlas fuera un rato? –la joven le rascó la barriga mientras engullía el conejo.

El halcón dio un gritito y alzó un vuelo rasante echando a las lechuzas, que entre molestas y atemorizadas por las afiladas garras del animal, se apresuraron en abandonar la torre.

-¡Tu halcón es la caña! –sonrió Johnny- Ahora sí que podemos acabar con esto.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y aún seguían limpiando los excrementos blancos de las lechuzas. Algunos de los animales habían intentado volver a entrar, pero Eizen se lo impedía montando guardia en los ventanales.

-¡Se acabó! Ya está todo limpio- Lisa se sentó en el suelo muerta de cansancio.

-Sí, ahora quien necesita una limpieza a fondo somos nosotros –se quejó Grace mirándose la ropa manchada de barro y excrementos-. Estoy por quemar la ropa... no quiero pillar una tuberculosis aviar.

-Exagerada -se mofó Elyon.

-Que ganas tengo de darme un buen baño –suspiró Will.

Johnny abrió la puerta y llenó los pulmones de aire para gritar, pero antes de poder hacerlo la cara de Filch apareció por ella. Con los ojos saltones abiertos de par en par, escudriñó la lechucería con atención sin poder contener la expresión de asombro. Tanteó en sus bolsillos las varitas, comprobando que aquello no se había conseguido con magia.

-¡Largaos de aquí y que no os vuelva a ver ensuciando o el castigo que os ponga será peor! –les amenazó el hombre con un dedo tembloroso.

En cuanto les devolvió las varitas, salieron corriendo del lugar. Tras ellos voló Eizen con un destello plateado, y al dejar de vigilar los ventanales, las lechuzas se apresuraron en recuperar su lugar dentro de la torre.

-Esta me la va a pagar –refunfuñó Will apretando los puños-. Siempre creí que Snape tenía sus cosas buenas y malas, pero jamás imaginé que pudiera ser tan... tan...

A continuación soltó una larga lista de insultos dirigidos a su jefe de casa. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, jamás le habían escuchado decir nada parecido.

-Tranquilo amigo, nos vengaremos –Johnny le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Will, guiñándole un ojo.

El chico sonrió, dando a entender que tenía su completa colaboración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	18. 4º Curso. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 16**

El enfado de Will no había desaparecido, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a su jefe de casa y en clase le lanzaba miradas de odio extremo. El chico incluso había dejado de tratar con muchos de sus compañeros.

-Creo que estás exagerando mucho –opinó Lisa colocándose la bufanda.

-Pues yo no, casi todos los de slytherin son unos... -contestó Will.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a repetir tu repertorio de insultos! –lo amenazó Grace- Que ya nos lo sabemos de memoria.

-Deja que el chico se desahogue, mujer –rio Johnny.

La joven lo fulminó con la mirada. La campana sonó y regresaron al interior del castillo para continuar con las clases.

...

En la chimenea de Dumbledore ardía un gran fuego. Elyon estaba sentada, como ya parecía ser costumbre, frente al escritorio del director.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir sin dirigirle la palabra al profesor Snape?

-El resto de mi vida –contestó ella con la mirada sombría.

-Eso es mucho tiempo –medio rio el anciano.

Elyon lo miró alzando una ceja.

-No creo que seguir con esta actitud sea lo mejor para vosotros.

-Al menos ahora no podrá decir que le molesto en clase y que le falto al respeto –contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Dime qué puedo hacer para arreglar esto –suspiró el director.

-Nada, no hay nada que hacer, simplemente no quiero que se me acerque –contestó Elyon-. Lo odio, lo odio muchísimo...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dumbledore suspiró y le dijo que volviera a su cuarto. Se masajeó las sienes, le dolía la cabeza, no había manera de que aquellos dos tiraran el muro que los separaba, algo que era vital para la seguridad de Elyon.

...

Zelda caminaba entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, necesitaba encontrar un libro para su próxima clase. A esas horas de la noche, la biblioteca estaba vacía, por eso le sorprendió encontrarse con Snape. El hombre la miró de reojo sin prestarle mucha atención. La mujer sonrio, esa era su oportunidad.

-Me he enterado de que tienes un serio problema con McWilliams –comentó ella como si nada, fingiendo que buscaba un libro en las estanterías.

-Eso yo no lo considero un problema.

-Pero si no podéis ni veros... -sonrio con disimulo, por el momento no parecía molesto por su presencia.

-No puedo ver a ningún gryffindor, así que no dramatices. Además, ahora ya no tengo que soportar ni sus comentarios, ni sus impertinencias.

-Ya veo... Para ti esta situación tendría que haber empezado desde el comienzo de curso –rio ella mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

Snape sonrio. Zelda se sorprendió ante aquella reacción. No era una sonrisa de alegría, era cruel, fría, irresistible. La mujer se mordió el labio, ahora necesitaba más que nunca echarle el guante.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas?

La profesora se quedó sin habla. Había sido él el que la había invitado.

-¡Claro! Llevo todo el curso esperando a que te dignaras a decirme algo parecido –lució una de sus más arrebatadoras sonrisas.

El chico le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo sé –le susurró al oído, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

La mujer salió de la biblioteca detrás de él, lo había conseguido, Snape por fin había picado el anzuelo, ahora solo tenía que recoger el sedal.

...

Johnny se movía inquieto en el pasillo arrastrando su cartera tras él.

-Cálmate, seguro que llega enseguida –Lisa frunció el ceño.

-¡Lleva diez minutos de retraso! –se quejó el chico.

-Se le habrán pegado las sábanas –Will se encogió de hombros.

-¡Por fin! –suspiró Johnny al ver venir a Grace, mientras se golpeaba con un dedo la muñeca para darle a entender que llegaba tarde.

Grace llegó jadeando y miró al chico con enfado.

-¡No me metas prisa! –le gritó recuperando el aliento después de la larga carrera.

-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? –Lisa la miró extrañada.

-Porque los slytherins son unos imbéciles –contestó de mala gana, sus amigos fruncieron el ceño pidiendo más detalles-. Al salir de mi Sala Común me he topado con Mark, y el muy simpático se ha ofrecido a llevarme la cartera. En resumen, mis libros han volado por todo el pasillo y se ha quemado mi trabajo de Astronomía ¡Una semana para acabarlo y mira cómo ha quedado en tres segundos! –la joven sacó un trozo de pergamino negruzco en el que aún se podían apreciar algunas palabras- ¡Cuando lo pille lo reviento!

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? –preguntó Will exasperado.

-Porque me estabais esperando... y porque eran cinco contra uno –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

-Estas son las típicas cosas que hacen que me avergüence de mi casa y mi familia –gruñó Will cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

-¿Tu familia? –Elyon lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Quieres decir que él es familiar tuyo?

-Sí, Mark es mi primo –respondió el chico.

-¡Que fuerte! –rio Johnny.

-Con lo educado que eres tú y lo idiota que es él quién lo diría –murmuró Lisa- ¿Es que no lo educaron o qué?

-Mis tíos lo intentaron pero sin éxito, y lo peor es que no han desistido aún. Es la oveja negra de la familia, nadie se explica cómo ha salido tan creído y mimado, con la mano dura que utilizan sus padres, es casi inexplicable –Will se encogió de hombros.

-Yo creo que Mark es la manifestación de todos los genes slytherins que no han emergido en los demás miembros de la familia –Johnny expuso su teoría con aires de científico.

Los cuatro lo miraron alzando una ceja.

-Mejor vamos a desayunar que llegamos tarde –informó Lisa echando a andar y sin hacer caso del comentario del hufflepuff.

-Yo creo que tienes razón – le murmuró Will a Johnny guiñándole un ojo.

Los dos rieron por lo bajo. El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de alumnos que se afanaban en terminar su desayuno para no llegar tarde a clase. Cada uno se sentó en sus respectivas mesas, aunque Johnny no tardó en aparecer en la mesa Gryffindor con un enorme bol de cereales en las manos. Al poco tiempo se les unieron Grace y Will. El slytherin últimamente siempre comía en esa mesa, porque no aguantaba los comentarios de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Al principio los gryffindors lo miraban con desagrado, aunque después de hablar con él prácticamente lo invitaban a sentarse a su lado, comentando que para nada parecía un slytherin y que por qué no se cambiaba de casa.

-¿Es que no eres capaz de comer en tu mesa? –Lisa miró con desagrado a Johnny.

-¡Eh! ¡A Will no le decif nada! ¡Favoritifmo! –gritó él con la boca llena de cereales.

-¡No hables con la boca llena, cacho de cerdo! –le reprimió la gryffindor con una mueca de asco.

Entonces Johnny abrio la boca y sacó la lengua enseñando su desayuno a medio masticar.

-¡Serás asqueroso! –Lisa se levantó de golpe para abalanzarse sobre él.

Will la agarró de un brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo. Johnny reía a mandíbula partida mientras seguía engullendo grandes cucharadas de cereales.

-Pof efo fiempre me fiento enfrente tuya, afí no me alcanfas –rio el chico.

Lisa apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

-¡Felicidades Will!

Todos se giraron con sorpresa al ver a Helena Hanz abrazando a Will desde la espalda. Lisa apretó los labios al ver como la slytherin rodeaba el cuello del muchacho y se echaba sobre él.

-Gracias, pensé que no te acordarías –sonrio el chico besándola en la mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de tu cumpleaños?! ¿Por quién me has tomado? –rio ella apartando su pelo rubio a un lado- Cuando acaben las clases búscame que tengo algo que darte ¡Enhorabuena quinceañero! ¡Te quiero campeón!

Y después de darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla retornó a su mesa.

-¿Qué es tu otra novia? –Johnny lo miró incrédulo.

-Más bien mi otra prima –sonrio limpiándose el carmín que Helena le había dejado en la mejilla.

-¿Es la hermana de Mark? –Grace lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo va a ser su hermana si no comparten apellido? –le dijo Elyon.

-¡No! –se apresuró a contestar- Y que no te oiga decir eso o te arrancará la lengua. Si yo me llevo mal con Mark, lo de ellos dos es odio visceral. Los tres somos primos-hermanos.

-¿Por qué no nos has dicho que hoy era tu cumpleaños? –Lisa lo miró dolida.

-Esperaba que lo adivinarais –rio él.

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que somos Trelawney? –Grace lo miró con enfado.

-¿Es que no me veis distinto? –Will lució sus dos perfiles con la cabeza bien erguida.

-Lamento decirte que no –rio Elyon.

-Will, felicidades –se escuchó una voz débil.

El chico se giró y sonrio de oreja a oreja. Una chica castaña con la cara llena de pecas le tendía una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel verde brillante.

-Gracias Sara, no tenías por qué haberlo hecho –el slytheron cogió la caja y la besó con ternura.

Elyon miró a Lisa, estaba pálida y con la mirada triste.

-Nosotras nos vamos ya -se apresuró a decir poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga- ¡Felicidades!

Una vez en el vestíbulo la semielfa miró a su amiga de nuevo, seguía con la mirada triste.

-¡Ey! Arriba ese ánimo mujer –le sonrio ella con cariño-, ya verás que una de dos: esa chica le romperá el corazón y se dará cuenta de que tú eres mejor, o encontrarás a alguien muchísimo mejor.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, el chico que te gusta no está con otra –gruñó Lisa.

Entonces por la escalera de las mazmorras aparecieron Snape y Zelda. Las dos jóvenes los miraron atónitas, porque la mujer iba agarrada del brazo del profesor. Ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Están... liados? –Lisa miró a su amiga sorprendida.

-No lo creo –contestó ella con el ceño fruncido-, Zelda no es su tipo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Pues... ¡Pues porque lo sé y punto! –respondió con enfado.

-Cálmate Elyon, anda vámonos a clase. Que si no fuera porque es Snape también te podría decir: cualquiera diría que te gusta –rio Lisa.

Elyon la fulminó con la mirada, aunque la verdad era que no sabía por qué se había alterado tanto. El resto del día transcurrio con normalidad, al parecer Zelda y Snape se habían soltado al entrar en el Gran Comedor y nadie más había visto la escena. Sus amigos al enterarse no mostraron una gran sorpresa.

-¿O te extraña viniendo de ella? –Will se encogió de hombros.

-A mí el que me extraña es Snape, no Zelda –opinó Lisa-. La verdad es que no veo a ese chico con nadie.

-¡Ah! Will cuéntale lo que ha pasado hoy en Adivinación –comenzó a reír Johnny.

-¡Es verdad! Pues veréis, Trelawney ha venido y me ha dicho: "Hoy va a ser un día lleno de tristeza y desilusión para ti". Y yo le he contestado: "Es mi cumpleaños". Y se me ha quedado mirando y ha cambiado de tema enseguida.

Los cinco rieron de lo lindo.

Esa tarde tocaba clase suplementaria de Pociones, y como de costumbre, en el aula solo se escuchaba el burbujeo del caldero y el crepitar del fuego. Una vez acabada la poción Elyon llamó a Snape y se dispuso a recoger el material.

-No sé por qué esperaba un resultado mejor –comentó el maestro examinando la poción- Finalmente has resultado tan mediocre como el resto, menuda decepción. Aunque después de saber cómo empezaste el curso, era de esperar.

La joven prefirio no responder mientras apretaba los labios. Cerró la bandolera y se la echó al hombro.

-Si no te esmeras un poco más, será un placer suspenderte y demostrar que los elfos no son ni por asomo mejores que los magos.

Elyon paró en seco con los puños apretados y se giró hacia él.

-¿Te sientes mejor humillando a la gente? –lo encaró mirándolo con lástima.

Ahora fue Snape quien no dio respuesta.

-Hace tiempo que me ronda una pregunta –la alumna enarcó una ceja, estaba tan cansada de él que no podía callarse- ¿Te uniste a los mortífagos para conseguir amigos?

Snape enfureció su expresión y se acercó a ella, pero la joven no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Las palabras brotaban solas de su boca.

-Si es así, lo siento por ti, ya que parece ser que ni los mortífagos te querían cerca. Así que adelante, sigue humillando a todo el mundo, ya que no eres capaz de dejar de ser un marginal.

El eco de una bofetada resonó en la mazmorra. Elyon se quedó de piedra mientras sentía como el calor se extendía por su mejilla. Lo miró con sorpresa. Snape la observaba con horror. La semielfa echó a correr y salió de allí.

-¡Elyon! –la llamó, pero ya estaba lejos.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, una vez más había vuelto a meter la pata, y esta vez se había hundido hasta el fondo. Desde luego ahora Elyon iba a tener motivos para creer que sí sería capaz de hacerle daño. Sintió un hormigueo en la palma de la mano. Gimió con rabia. Para colmo le había dado con fuerza, antes de que la chica saliera corriendo había podido ver la marca del manotazo en su mejilla.

Apretó los puños, no valía la pena emprenderla a golpes con todo, porque el daño ya estaba hecho, y destrozarla mitad del aula no iba a cambiar eso.

...

Elyon dejó de correr e inspiró hondo, unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. ¿Y tenía que creerse que realmente no sería capaz de hacerle daño? Se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolorida. Lo cierto era que ella se lo había buscada, pero así Snape había probado un poco de su propia medicina.

Miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, aún tenía la marca rojiza del golpe, así que no podía volver a la Sala Común porque entonces Lisa se preocuparía. Snape se merecía una buena reprimenda por parte de Dumbledore ahora que tenía pruebas en su contra. Pero sabía que el director acabaría echándoles la bronca a los dos como de costumbre y las cosas seguirían como hasta ahora.

Se quedó sentada en medio del pasillo durante horas, dejando la mente en blanco, concentrándose simplemente en el tacto de la piedra que había bajo ella. Finalmente llegó a una conclusión, no se volvería a dejar pisotear ni por Snape ni por nadie.

...

A la mañana siguiente hubo un tumulto a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Un slytherin de segundo curso y un ravenclaw se enzarzaron en una pelea que acabó con una nariz y una muñeca rota.

-Estos slytherins son cada día peores, habría que darles un escarmiento a todos, ¡no se salva ni uno! –Will la miró con el ceño fruncido- Bueno, tú si te salvas –añadió Grace.

Elyon se sentó a desayunar, opinaba lo mismo que Grace, los slytherins se merecían un escarmiento.

-¡Pasado mañana Halloween! –sonrio uno de los gryffindors- ¡Que ganas tengo de comer dulces de calabaza!

Elyon sonrio, "¡Eso es! ¡Es el momento perfecto!", se levantó de un salto y sacó a sus amigos del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lisa extrañada.

-¡Jo! ¡Que hoy había pudin para cenar! –se quejó Johnny.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para que a los slytherins se les bajen los humos –sonrio ella.

-Somos todo oídos –Will sonrio con maldad

...

Las chicas esperaban ansiosas en las puertas del Gran Comedor, muchos alumnos ya estaban dentro esperando los deliciosos postres de aquella noche de Halloween. Vieron a parecer a Will y Johnny.

-¿Lo habéis conseguido? –preguntó Lisa.

-Sí, no ha sido fácil, pero hemos conseguido poner la poción en la bebida de los slytherins –contestó Will.

-¡Bien! –gritó Grace.

Elyon le dio un codazo a su amiga para que no llamara la atención.

-Malditos elfos domésticos, son más difíciles de distraer de lo que me pensaba –bufó Johnny.

-Bien, vamos dentro. Por cierto Will, siento que también tengas que beberla –se disculpó Elyon.

-Tranquila, si no lo hago nos pillan fijo –sonrio el muchacho guiñándole un ojo.

La cena apareció en los platos y los alumnos no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre los dulces. "Tres, dos, uno..." Contó Elyon mentalmente. Un gritó resonó en el gran comedor, todos se giraron curiosos. Los chicos de slytherins se miraron horrorizados entre ellos al ver que su pelo se estaba volviendo de un llamativo color rosa chicle. Las carcajadas de las otras tres casas no se hicieron esperar, y junto a estas aparecieron los gritos de espanto de las slytherins cuando su pelo comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad verde moho bastante desagradable.

Dumbledore miró la escena con pasmo. Se giró hacia Snape para preguntarle, pero no pudo contener la risa al ver al profesor con el pelo rosa, el joven lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Elyon, mira –le susurró Lisa.

Ambas se giraron hacia la mesa de los profesores justo a tiempo para ver salir corriendo a Zelda por una de las puertas laterales. Ambas estallaron en carcajadas, que incrementaron al ver como Dumbledore tomaba un sorbo de la copa de Snape para conseguir que su pelo y barba plateada consiguieran la misma tonalidad rosada.

Los cinco se despedían en las escaleras de mármol después de la cena.

-Ha salido todo genial –murmuró Elyon.

-¿Cuánto dura el efecto de la poción? –preguntó Lisa.

-Una semana –contestó Johnny.

-Se lo merecen, aunque no sé si podré estar riéndome tanto tiempo, creo que al final o se me acabará desmontando la mandíbula o me dará un desgarro muscular abdominal –Grace se secó la lágrimas que le provocaban sus sonoras carcajadas.

-Al menos no me queda del todo mal, ¿no? –Will sonrio.

-Eh... no mucho –rio Elyon, Grace se colgó de su hombro riendo con fuerza.

-Me voy a dormir que estoy cansado de tanto reír y hay que reunir fuerzas para seguir mañana ¡Buenas noches! –se despidió Johnny.

De camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas.

Al girarse se toparon con Snape.

-Sé que han sido ustedes –les dijo a las chicas con enfado.

-No tiene pruebas –le dijo Elyon.

-Lo sé, y lo demostraré. Así que ándense con cuidado porque esta broma la pagarán con creces –y dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo.

-Con el pelo rosa no da tanto miedo –rio Lisa.

Ambas rieron con ganas de camino a sus habitaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	19. 4º Curso. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 17**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo una parte de ella estaba iluminada con unas pobres velas. Sentados en la cama había un hombre y una mujer a medio vestir. El chico llevaba la camisa desabrochada y se apoyaba en sus rodillas mientras miraba al suelo de mal humor. La mujer estaba en ropa interior y miraba de soslayo al joven con enfado, suspiró y luego lo rodeó con los brazos besándolo en el cuello, pero él no reaccionó. La mujer se alejó de él cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Vas a quedarte en ese plan toda la noche? –gruñó la mujer.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte.

-¿Es que no vas a hacer ni un pequeño esfuerzo? –comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja juguetona.

-He cambiado de idea, ya no me apetece -gruñó alejando su cabeza de la mujer.

-Entonces ya me encargo yo de volverte a hacer cambiar de opinión –ella comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

El joven asió su muñeca.

-Ni lo intentes, no me apetece y se acabó.

La mujer se levantó con los labios apretados y cogió su ropa del suelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así de arisco? –le preguntó ella.

-Hasta que mi pelo deje de ser rosa chicle y no tenga que seguir aguantando las risitas de mis alumnos.

-Siempre puedes teñirte... es un remedio muggle bastante efectivo –comentó la mujer acariciando sus bucles de nuevo rojizos, aunque con claros rastros del color verde moho.

-Métete los remedios muggles por donde te quepan –le espetó con enfado.

-¿Por qué no me los metes tú? -rio ella.

El hombre levantó la vista y la fulminó con aquellos ojos negros y fríos.

-Me encanta que me mires así –sonrió ella con lascivia.

-Recuérdame porqué estás aquí –dijo él con hastío.

-Porque la otra noche nos lo pasamos muy bien.

La mujer se acercó a él con andares insinuantes. Luego lo besó larga y pausadamente, jugando con la lengua del joven.

-Cuando vuelvas a estar de humor para divertirte, avísame –sonrió ella abrochándose la túnica y saliendo del dormitorio.

-Descuida –la despidió con una sonrisa fría como el hielo.

La puerta se cerró y Snape se tiró de espaldas en la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Aun no sabía porqué había decidido finalmente ceder a las insinuaciones de Zelda, pero por el momento le daba igual, al menos así tenía la oportunidad de desfogarse, porque aunque sus alumnos no lo creyeran, él también era humano.

...

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde Halloween, pero los alumnos seguían riendo a mandíbula partida cuando veían a algún slytherin, y estos, hartos, habían empezado a pelearse entre clase y clase. Algunos habían intentado teñirse el pelo como los muggles, pero Johnny había pensado en todo, y ni el tinte podía borrar del todo los rastros de la poción. Otros habían imitado a Will, que llevaba todo el día puesta su gorra. Al principio los profesores lo habían prohibido, pero al final habían desistido hartos de tantos castigos que habían tenido que poner por desobediencia, castigos que incluso habían acabado retirando.

Zelda intentaba hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios que hacían en sus clases, aunque castigaba a esos alumnos al acabar la clase aprovechando cualquier excusa tonta. Con Snape la situación no era muy diferente, los alumnos murmuraban en clase e intentaban contener la risa, en respuesta a eso, Snape prácticamente vació los contadores de puntos de Gryfindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Para desgracia de todos, la diversión se acabó el lunes por la mañana.

-¡Venga! ¡Ríete ahora! –un slytherin empujó a un alumno de primero en uno de los pasillos.

-Pe-pero si yo no me... -se defendió el chico asustado.

-Pe-pe-pero. Tranquilo que sin dientes se te quitarán las ganas de reír –le amenazó.

-¡Sam! Si lo tocas el que acabará sin dientes serás tú –le gritó Will abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-¡El Salvador de Hogwarts! –se mofó el slytherin- ¡Eres una vergüenza para tu casa!

-Vamos –cogió al joven alumno y se lo llevó.

-¡Eres patético! –siguió insultándole.

-¡Tú sí que eres patético! –se escuchó una voz entre la multitud.

Entonces los pantalones de Sam cayeron al suelo y su túnica de estudiante se elevó como azotada por un fuerte viento, dejando ver unos calzoncillos con dibujos de unicornios. El pasillo estalló en carcajadas y el slytherin salió corriendo a trompicones mientras se subía los pantalones.

-Te has pasado –le regañó Lisa.

-Se lo merecía y lo sabes –se defendió Johnny.

-Como sepa que has sido tú, te incrustará esas gafas de piloto en el cráneo –le dijo Grace con una mueca.

-Pero nunca lo sabrá, nunca descubren mis trastadas –rio el chico.

Lisa le dio un codazo cuando vio aparecer a Zelda.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Elyon? –preguntó el hufflepuff.

...

Elyon bajó corriendo las escaleras, se había quedado dormida, no entendía cómo se había podido dormir después de que Lisa la despertara. Si no hubiera escuchado chillar a Eizen, aún seguiría durmiendo a pierna suelta en la habitación. Miró el sol por las ventanas, no sabía si iba a conseguir llegar al Gran Comedor a tiempo para desayunar.

-A ti te estaba buscando –Snape la paró en el pasillo.

-Llego tarde a desayunar –le dijo ella.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que hoy no desayunarás –le dijo.

-Pues entonces llego tarde a clase –insistió ella.

-Te acompaño.

-No hace falta.

-Lo sé, pero pienso acompañarte igualmente, de hecho, voy a acompañarte a todas partes.

-Ni se te ocurra –Elyon lo miró con enfado.

-Recuerda que soy tu niñera, así que no pienso dejarte ni a sol, ni a sombra, siempre que me sea posible.

-Pero si tú nunca te has tomado en serio eso –gruñó la chica.

-Habértelo pensado mejor antes de gastarme la bromita de Halloween. Te lo has buscado tú solita –sonrió él con frialdad.

-Yo no hice nada –se defendió ella apretando los labios.

-Eso lo descubriremos en los próximos días –le puso una mano en el hombro-, porque voy a estar observándote muy de cerca, un movimiento en falso y estarás acabada.

-No me das ningún miedo –le retó.

-Quizá a ti no, ¿pero y a tus amigos? –Snape alzó una ceja.

Elyon se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de seguir su camino, con Snape pisándole los talones.

...

La semielfa entró en el Gran Comedor y se sentó con rapidez en la mesa Gryffindor junto a Lisa, el resto de sus amigos ya habían tomado asiento como de costumbre, también en la mesa de los leones. Entre susurros, les dijo que esa tarde debían hablar de algo muy importante aprovechando que Snape tenía guardia en la Sala de Estudio, y qué por el momento, era mejor no hacerle preguntas.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –Grace la miró intrigada tras reunirse todos en el patio de la fuente a la hora acordada.

-Snape está muy cabreado por lo de Halloween, y está convencido de que fuimos nosotros, así que me va a seguir a todas partes –se explicó ella.

-¿Y? Si no hablamos de eso no podrá enterarse –Will se encogió de hombros.

-El problema es que sabe un montón de Legeremancia –aclaró.

-Vale, ese sí es un problema –puntualizó Johnny.

-¿Qué se supone que es la Legeremancia? ¿No es lo que tú estudias los sábados? –preguntó Lisa.

-Puede leerte la mente con solo mirarte a los ojos –explicó Elyon.

-¿Solo con mirarte a la cara puede saber todo lo que tienes en la cabeza? –Grace los miró asustada- Estamos listos.

-¿Y por qué estudias tú eso? -Will alzó una ceja.

-Pero técnicamente no es una prueba tangible, sigue sin poder demostrarlo -dijo Johnny volviendo a la conversación.

-Pero podría presionarnos hasta que lo admitiéramos delante de Dumbledore -comentó Will.

-Si dejáis la mente en blanco no hay peligro, aunque creo que lo mejor será que no lo miréis directamente a los ojos, y si no os queda más remedio, cuando lo hagáis o dejáis la mente en blanco o pensáis en cualquier otra cosa –la semielfa intentó calmarlos.

-Vale, entonces practicaré en Historia, con la charla del profesor Binns no creo que sea muy difícil dejar la mente en blanco –suspiró Johnny con una sonrisita.

-No te hará falta, eres un tío, siempre tienes la mente en blanco –bromeó Lisa.

-Si te refieres a que mi mente es clara y brillante como el blanco más puro estás en lo cierto -el huflepuff levantó la barbilla orgulloso.

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco.

El grupo se cruzó con Snape de camino al Gran Comedor para la cena. El profesor los observó atentamente, sabía que escondían algo, lo sabía, ahora tenía que conseguir pruebas y se aseguraría que se les quitaran las ganas de reír para el resto de sus años como estudiantes.

...

Johnny se entretenía mascando chicle mientras el resto estudiaba.

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa –se quejó Elyon.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me lo trague?

-Me parece muy bien que te sepas todo el temario, pero déjanos estudiar al resto. Guárdatelo o tíralo, pero deja ya de mascar chicle –le pidió Will.

Johnny puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para tirar el chicle. Grace levantó la vista, no soportaba más la sensación de ser observada atentamente. Snape estaba sentado unas mesas más allá y los vigilaba con disimulo por encima del diario El Profeta.

-Lo siento, pero ya no lo soporto, me voy a mi Sala Común a estudiar –dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas.

-Yo creo que voy a hacer lo mismo –suspiró Lisa cerrando su libro-, no hay quien se concentre ¿Es que no tiene nada más que hacer?

Elyon bufó cuando sus dos amigas se fueron. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al profesor.

-Molestas –le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú también y me aguanto.

La chica le quitó el periódico de las manos y el joven le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Te costaría mucho dejar de vigilarnos cuando estudiamos? –le dijo ella manteniendo la calma.

-¿Tan nerviosos os pone? –rio él.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo –le respondió recuperando el periódico.

-Y un cuerno –Elyon apretó los dientes-. Si lo que intentas es presionarnos para que cantemos, estás muy equivocado, porque nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

-Lo siento por ti, pero no me lo creo –Snape la miró a los ojos.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No podrás leerme la mente por mucho que lo intentes –se mofó-, no si yo no quiero.

Y dicho esto volvió a su mesa y se sentó de espaldas a él para seguir estudiando. "No intentaba leerte la mente" se dijo a si mismo Snape, antes de seguir con la lectura.

Después de la cena, Elyon le escribió una carta a Remus contándole lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. Seguro que cuando la leyera iba a reírse muchísimo. Cuando acabó llamó a Eizen y le dio la carta, el halcón desapareció en la noche brillando como una estrella.

...

Elyon había tenido la esperanza de que después de una semana, Snape se cansaría de vigilarla y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero no había sido así, cada día se empeñaba más en intentar vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día. Por suerte aún podían reunirse de vez en cuando con tranquilidad aprovechando las guardias del profesor en la Sala de Estudio y cuando supervisaba los castigos que imponía.

-Esto es insufrible –suspiró Lisa-, es como si durante todo el día tuviéramos clase de Pociones.

-Has de tener un poco más de aguante, ¿no ves qué lo que quiere es que nos debilitemos psicológicamente? Tienes que actuar como si no estuviera –la animó Johnny.

-Eso es imposible –se quejó Grace-, siento su presencia hasta cuando estoy en mi Sala Común.

-Lo tuyo sí que empieza a ser preocupante –Lisa alzó una ceja.

-Si tanto os molesta, puedo irme a estudiar a otro sitio. Total, es culpa mía, lo de la broma se me ocurrió a mí –Elyon se encogió de hombros.

-¡No! No queremos que tengas que irte para librarnos de él –se quejó Lisa.

-Solo sería cuando tengamos que estudiar –aclaró su amiga.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con culpabilidad.

-Solo para estudiar –aclaró Will.

Elyon asintió con una sonrisa.

A la hora de la comida Eizen apareció por uno de los ventanales. Traía una pequeña nota, la semielfa sonrió.

-Remus viene mañana –anunció.

-Creí que no iba a poder volver después de lo de Hogsmeade –comentó Johnny.

-¿Quién es Remus? –preguntó Will.

-Un licántropo amigo de Elyon, le dio un puñetazo a Snape en la última salida a Hogsmeade –explicó Lisa-. Fue espectacular.

-¿Un licántropo? ¿Y no es peligroso? –Will frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú ves por algún sitio la luna llena? –le dijo Elyon molesta.

-Lo siento, no quería ofender –se disculpó el muchacho.

-Aunque si se comiese a Snape tampoco sería una gran pérdida –dijo Grace-. Pero seguro que al pobre se le indigesta.

-Ya vale con las bromitas de licántropos -gruñó Elyon.

El recuerdo de la pelea la había puesto de mal humor

....

El sábado amaneció soleado, la nieve reflejaba el sol, haciendo el día más luminoso. Elyon apenas desayunó, lo único que quería era salir a los terrenos para ver llegar a Remus. Estuvieron esperando dos horas sentados en las escaleras de la entrada al castillo y el chico no apareció.

-Quizá Snape se ha enterado de que venía y ha esperado en la estación para devolverle el puñetazo –suspiró Grace.

-No lo creo... -Elyon rezó para que su amiga no tuviera razón.

Media hora más tarde una silueta apareció paseando por la orilla del lago. El chico los vio y les saludó levantando un brazo. Johnny se levantó como un resorte y corrió felizmente hacia él para darle la bienvenida. Los demás lo imitaron. Al llegar junto a Remus, Elyon tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Vaya, el grupo cada vez se hace más grande –sonrió el licántropo.

-William Marti –el chico le tendió una mano.

-Tú tienes que ser el slytherin que no tiene pinta de slytherin –le dijo Remus estrechando su mano.

El alumno se sonrojó.

-¿Así es cómo me describes en tus cartas? –miró a Elyon alzando una ceja.

La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisilla. Buscaron un sitio sin nieve en el que poder sentarse a hablar. Finalmente se sentaron en los bancos de piedra de un pequeño parque trasero de Hogwarts. Allí, tras comprobar que no había nadie que les pudiera escuchar, los cinco amigos le relataron al licántropo lo sucedido en Halloween con todo lujo de detalles, incluyendo al final, las medidas que Snape había tomado. Llegado a este punto Remus aún tuvo fuerzas para reírse aún más fuerte al contarles que en su época de estudiante jamás había conseguido descubrirlos a ellos, los Merodeadores, por mucho que lo intentara, y que ahora que era profesor y tenía más responsabilidades, le sería aún más complicado por mucho que lo intentara. Johnny repartió unos refrescos que su madre le había enviado hacía unos días, y brindaron por los Merodeadores, por ellos, y por todos aquellos que habían gastado bromas memorables en el colegio. Después un fuerte eructo resonó en el paisaje nevado.

-¡Johnny, eres un cerdo! –le dijo Lisa con una mueca de asco.

-Pero si eso no ha sido nada –rio Will, que llenando sus pulmones de aire consiguió un eructo aún más fuerte.

Lisa lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y asco, parecía que se iba a echar a llorar por momentos. Otro eructo de mayor duración resonó entre las risas de Will, Johnny y Grace.

-¡Mierda! –gimió Remus llevándose las manos a la nariz.

Johnny se tiró al suelo presa de un ataque de risa al ver cómo, a causa del eructo, al licántropo le había salido el refresco por la nariz. Elyon arrugó la nariz e iba a soltar un comentario sobre los guarros que podían ser los chicos cuando sonó otro eructo, similar a un rugido, que soltó Grace sin previo aviso.

-¡Ha sido impresionante! –a Johnny se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Repítelo!

-¡Sí, repítelo! –le animaron Remus y Will.

-No creo que pueda repetirlo, muy pocas veces consigo hacer uno de estos –se sonrojó Grace.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos los tres chicos intentaron igualar el eructo de Grace sin éxito.

La expresión de asombro y confusión de Lisa no tenía precio. Elyon bajó la cabeza avergonzada al ver cómo un profesor que pasaba por allí se les quedaba mirando.

Al anochecer acompañaron a Remus hasta los límites de los terrenos y se despidieron de él a regañadientes, todos seguían con ganas de pasar un rato más juntos y reírse en compañía.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber estado aquí la noche de Halloween –rio el licántropo-. Habría dado casi cualquier cosa por ver a Snape con el pelo rosa.

-Eso tiene fácil solución –sonrió Johnny buscando en su bolsillo.

De él sacó un sobre marrón, rebuscó en él y extrajo una fotografía, que le dio a Remus. El chico rio con fuerza. El resto se amontonó junto al joven y también empezaron a reír. En la foto se veía a Snape caminar por el pasillo con el pelo rosa chicle, algunos alumnos pasaron por la foto tapando la visión del profesor, que no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

-¿Le hiciste una foto a Snape a escondidas? –Grace miró a Johnny sorprendida.

-Y no solo a él, ¡a casi todos los slytherins! –Lisa miró las demás fotos del sobre tras habérselo quitado al hufflepuff.

-¡Salgo hasta yo! –Will miró a su amigo indignado- ¿Cómo te las has apañado para sacar estas fotos sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

-Talento natural que tiene uno –rio Johnny dándose aires y despeinándose más aun-. Eso, y una cámara muy pequeña y discreta que me regaló mi hermano.

Remus al final se fue entre risas dando las gracias por la foto y por lo bien que lo había pasado.

...

El correo del miércoles les trajo una desagradable sorpresa a los slytherins. A casi todos les llegó una carta sin remitente que contenía una foto suya días después de Halloween. Los gritos de rabia llenaron el Gran Comedor. Entonces Will apareció y, con un golpe, dejó frente a Lisa y Elyon el sobre y la foto. Las dos amigas se miraron sorprendidas y preocupadas al mismo tiempo. La semielfa miró la mesa de los profesores, Zelda hizo añicos su foto, y Snape la incineró entre sus dedos sin formular hechizo alguno, acto seguido miró a la chica con una mirada llena de odio. Ella tragó saliva al saber lo que se le venía encima.

Entre los comentarios amenazantes y llenos de rabia se escuchó la voz de una estudiante de tercero:

-¡Mira! Mi madre ya me ha enviado el último capítulo de Pociones Locas –rio la muchacha llena de ilusión.

Un hechizo cruzó el Gran Comedor y le dio de lleno a la lechuza de la chica, que salió disparada contra la pared, cayó al suelo y no volvió a moverse.

-¡Boliche! –gritó la alumna cogiendo la lechuza en brazos- ¡No! ¡Boliche! ¡Boliche! ¡Muévete!

La joven zarandeó al animal, pero sus alas colgaban inertes.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?! –gritó ella llorando.

El Gran Comedor se mantuvo en silencio.

-Yo –la voz de Mark resonó en el lugar.

-¿Por qué? ¡Boliche no te había hecho nada! –le gritó la chica llorando.

-Pero tú sí ¡Te lo mereces por la humillación de Halloween! ¡Y da gracias de que el hechizo no ha ido directo a tu ca...!

Mark cayó al notar una mano en su hombro. Entre la tensión nadie vio como Snape se acercaba al joven. El profesor se llevó al alumno, que se apartó de él bruscamente.

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Nada! –lloraba la chica abrazando a su lechuza muerta.

De camino a la primera clase, Will apareció entre los demás alumnos y con un fuerte empujón inmovilizó a Johnny contra la pared.

-¿Pero tú de qué vas? –le susurró con enfado- ¿En qué pensabas al mandar las fotos? Esa lechuza podrías haber sido tú.

-¡Pero si yo no las he enviado! Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, no sé quién ha conseguido las fotos, si no me crees mira la letra del sobre, no es la mía.

-¿Pero si no has sido tú...? -Elyon frunció el ceño.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo por momentos de lo de Halloween –musitó Grace preocupada.

...

Las semanas pasaron sin más peleas entre los slytherins y el resto de alumnos, aunque no habían vuelto a ver a Mark fuera de las clases, seguramente seguía castigado por la muerte de la lechuza. Lo que más le extrañó a Elyon era que Snape no le había comentado nada, se había limitado a vigilarla a cierta distancia, y eso no le gustó, seguramente la abordaría cuando estuviera sola, cuando fuera...

-¡Navidad, Navidad! –canturreaba Johnny por los pasillos- Ya solo falta una semana.

-Qué ganas tengo de comerme un buen pudin de mi tía-abuela –se relamió Grace-. Y reencontrarme con mi novio.

-Yo solo tengo ganas de ver a mi hermano, le echo de menos –sonrió Will algo tímido.

-Que sensiblero te ponen las fiestas –rio Johnny y su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¡Eh! Yo también echo de menos a mis hermanos, no nos vemos todos desde las últimas Navidades.

Por la noche Lisa estuvo de muy mal humor, no quería hablar con nadie y enseguida se fue a dormir.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Elyon.

-Lo de cada año, no soporta volver a casa con su familia –le dijo Sharon.

-Voy a ir a hablar con ella.

-Buena suerte –suspiró su compañera.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, Lisa estaba sentada en su cama abrazándose las rodillas, su gata ronroneaba tumbada a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Elyon sentándose a su lado.

-Claro, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? –gruñó ella.

-Oye, puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes, si necesitas desahogarte aquí me tienes.

Lisa miraba la pared de enfrente con enfado.

-Esto es un asco –musitó Lisa.

-¿El qué? –Elyon no conseguía entenderla.

-Todo ¡TODO! Yo soy un asco, mi vida es un asco, mi familia es un asco ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! –tiró con rabia su almohada rompiendo a llorar.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te estás escuchando? –su amiga la miró preocupada- Tú no eres un asco, eres una gran amiga. Tu vida no es para nada un asco, tienes unos padres que te quieren seguro, y unos amigos que siempre van a estar a tu lado para lo que necesites.

-No sabes nada de mi familia, odio tener que estar con ellos, no soporto el ambiente lleno de tensión, esa necesidad de mantener las formas como si no pasara nada ¡No soporto a mi hermana! ¡A esa maldita sabelotodo mimada!

-¿Tu hermana pequeña?

-Desde que ella nació todo ha ido a peor, todo era perfecto hasta que ella apareció en nuestras vidas, desde que está mis padres se odian y solo piensan en esa maldita cría egoísta que no me deja en paz. Lo ha fastidiado todo.

Lisa lloraba desconsolada. Elyon la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ey, tranquila, yo creo que exageras –le dijo para calmarla.

-No, no exagero. Siempre hace que la situación explote, y en lugar de ver que el problema es ella me echan las culpas a mí. Ojalá saliera de nuestras vidas, ojalá dejara de intentar imitarme en todo, de coger mis cosas, de seguirme a todas partes... de intentar acapararlo todo y echarme de mi propia familia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez te coge las cosas y te imita en todo porque quiere ser como tú? Porque... como lo digo... porque eres su heroína, su modelo a seguir. Yo creo que tu hermana te tiene en un pedestal y que no intenta echarte de tu familia, que simplemente intenta ser tan genial como tú. Puede que si desde que es pequeña tus padres se gritan, se sienta responsable e intente ser tú para sentirse mejor. Intenta ser más fuerte, y seguramente tu seas la persona más fuerte que conoce.

Lisa la miró parando de llorar.

-Nunca lo había pensado así –Lisa se secó las lágrimas.

-Creo que deberías aprovechar las vacaciones para hablar con tu hermana y tus padres. Si tus padres se pelean y eso... yo creo que no es por tu culpa ni por la de tu hermana. A veces los adultos no se entienden, y en el peor de los casos, mis padres decían que el amor simplemente... se acaba. Y que por eso es mejor separarse, para no hacerse más daño ni hacer daño a los demás –Elyon sonrió con tristeza, sus padres también habían pasado por malos momentos, y en ocasiones llegó a pensar que podrían separarse.

-Gracias –suspiró Lisa abrazando a su amiga con fuerza-. Lo intentaré, intentaré aclarar las cosas.

Elyon abrazó a su amiga con cariño.

...

Snape se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama con la respiración agitada. Zelda se colocó a su lado sonriendo.

-Vaya, sí que necesitabas desfogarte –rio ella acomodándose en el pecho del chico.

Pero el joven se la quitó de encima y se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa.

-¿No vas a quedarte un poco más? Aún queda mucha noche por delante –la mujer puso una mirada suplicante.

-No gracias, no me gusta tenerte como compañía más tiempo del necesario –le contestó él vistiéndose.

-A mí sí –sollozó ella de la manera más sexy posible.

-Ese no es mi problema –se despidió Snape abrochándose la camisa.

El joven profesor salió de la habitación y dejó a Zelda sola, la mujer se cubrió con las sábanas y se acurrucó en la cama. Le habría gustado mantener el calor del joven a su lado durante un rato más. Sonrió para sí, le estaba empezando a gustar de verdad la compañía del profesor.

...

Hagrid calentaba algo de té en la chimenea. Fang babeaba en las rodillas de Elyon, que miraba como nevaba a través de la ventana.

-¿Tus amigos se van a quedar en Hogwarts estas navidades? –le preguntó el hombretón sirviéndole una taza con galletas de mantequilla.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que se irán con la familia... Yo al menos me iría a pasar las fiestas con mi familia –respondió ella con la mirada perdida.

-Bueno, si al final se van, ya sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea. Hogwarts es como una gran familia –sonrió Hagrid.

-Y Dumbledore es el abuelo, ¿no? –la joven torció el gesto dándole un sorbo al té y quemándose la lengua.

El gigante sonrió y se sentó junto a ella para tomar el té.

Snape se apoyó en la pared de piedra exterior de la cabaña y se refugió del frío envolviéndose más en la gruesa capa negra. Había escuchado a los dos amigos, tenía la sensación de que aquella iba a ser una Navidad muy larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	20. 4º Curso. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 18**

La última semana antes de Navidad pasó como un suspiro, antes de que se dieran cuenta, los alumnos ya estaban preparando sus baúles para pasar las fiestas con sus familias.

-Aun no me creo que me hayas convencido para pasar las navidades en casa –musitó Lisa doblando su ropa con nerviosismo mientras su gata ronroneaba a sus pies.

-Ya verás cómo ha sido una buena idea, tú confía en mí –sonrió Elyon cogiendo a Yira en brazos.

-Eso intento –suspiró- ¿Tú no preparas tu maleta?

-¿Yo? No, me iré dentro de un par de días, cuando mis padres vengan de su viaje.

-¿No te fastidia que tus padres siempre estén lejos o trabajando?

-Sí, pero lo llevan haciendo tantos años, que ya no sé si es que me he acostumbrado o simplemente resignado –contestó la semielfa casi en un susurro encogiéndose de hombros.

No quería pensar que esas navidades sus padres no iban a estar con ella, ni en las próximas, o rompería a llorar.

-Si quieres me quedo contigo estas fiestas.

-¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Tú tienes que arreglar las cosas con tu familia, además, no me voy a pasar todas las fiestas aquí.

-Bueno, como quieras –Lisa le sonrió siguiendo con su maleta.

En la cena los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro dándose direcciones y despidiéndose de algunos de sus amigos.

-Que ganas tengo de ver a mis hermanos –rio Johnny con la boca llena de puré de patatas-, hace casi un año que no nos reunimos todos.

-Yo quiero ver a mi hermano pequeño, seguro que ha crecido mucho en estos meses –Will sonrió ilusionado.

-Os repetís más que el ajo -Elyon torció una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto te llevas con tu hermano pequeño? –Grace lo miró curiosa.

-El año que viene entrará en Hogwarts –respondió Will.

-Pues como el mío entonces –comentó el hufflepuff.

-Yo soy hija única –suspiró la pelirroja-. Aunque creo que es algo que realmente nunca me ha molestado.

-A veces los hermanos pequeños son un incordio –murmuró Lisa de mal humor.

Elyon miró a su amiga con severidad. Después de cenar encontró a Dumbledore de camino a su despacho.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! –le llamó ella- Quería preguntarle si me dejaría ir mañana a la estación para despedirme de mis amigos.

-Preferiría que te despidieses de ellos en las puertas del castillo, habrá mucho jaleo en la estación y...

-Sí, entiendo, gracias igualmente –suspiró ella con tristeza.

Estaba claro que Dumbledore no estaba seguro de que no apareciera algún mortífago en la estación aprovechando el revuelo de los estudiantes.

-Seguramente querrás hacer algunas compras para Navidad, ¿no? –le preguntó el anciano.

-Pues... sí, ahora que lo dice, sí, me gustaría comprar algunos regalos si es posible –contestó ella con timidez.

-¡Perfecto! Le diré al profesor Snape que te espere en mi despacho para que te acompañe a Londres –Dumbledore sonrió con ilusión.

-¿No podría acompañarme... usted? –le pidió ella con ojos suplicantes.

-Me temo que estoy muy ocupado últimamente. Además, creo que al profesor Snape le vendrá bien salir un poco de este castillo. ¡Buenas noches! –se despidió el director.

Elyon se quedó sola en el pasillo. No le apetecía nada tener que pasar el día a solas con él, escuchando sus continuas quejas y burlas. Casi prefería no hacer regalos a tener que soportarlo.

.....

Por la mañana los pasillos del colegio se llenaron de risas, gritos y el ruido de los baúles al ser arrastrados. Elyon sonreía divertida al ver a Lisa atacada por los nervios.

-Creo que no debería ir, ¿y si me quedo aquí contigo? –su amiga agarraba su brazo con fuerza.

-No, no, tienes que ir, además, yo no me voy a quedar aquí todas las vacaciones, acabarías quedándote sola –intentó hacerla razonar la semielfa.

-Pero...

-¡Relájate! Inspira... expira...

Lisa obedeció, aunque no pareció que eso le fuera de gran ayuda. Entre la multitud aparecieron Johnny y los demás arrastrando sus baúles.

-¿Y tu baúl? –Grace miró a Elyon frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo aún tardaré un par de días en irme –contestó ella como si nada.

-Te vas a Irlanda, ¿no? –Elyon asintió- Que lata, no podremos verte estas navidades –gruñó Johnny.

-¿Vais a quedar para veros? –la muchacha los miró con envidia.

-¡Pues claro! –respondió Grace con alegría.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si quieres le puedo pedir a mis padres si puedes venir un par de días a casa –propuso Will.

-¡No! ¡No hace falta! Mientras nos enviemos cartas yo ya soy feliz.

A regañadientes sus amigos se despidieron y desaparecieron por los terrenos de Hogwarts, dejando a Elyon sola junto a las puertas de roble. El castillo se sumió en un silencio casi opresivo, solo esperaba no ser la única que se quedaba en el castillo durante las navidades. De camino al despacho de Dumbledore se topó con dos alumnos de primero, que la miraron tímidamente antes de seguir con su camino. La gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada al despacho estaba adornada con muérdago y guirnaldas.

La chimenea de la estancia estaba apagada y junto a ella esperaba un chico alto y moreno, vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, un jersey gris oscuro de cuello alto, una cazadora de piel negra y unas botas militares del mismo color. Elyon lo miró algo asombrada, nunca imaginó ver a Snape vestido como un muggle. Dumbledore no estaba allí.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó.

Ella solo pudo asentir, no conseguía salir de su asombro, así vestido incluso se le podía considerar mono. Elyon sacudió levemente la cabeza, no podía creer que hubiera pensado aquello.

-¿Acaso crees que iba a ir a Londres con apariencia de mago? Porque no tienes pensado comprar solo en el Callejón Diagón, ¿cierto? –comentó el chico con hastío.

-Su-supongo que no –contestó ella-. Aun no estoy segura de qué debo comprar.

-Pues tienes hasta llegar al Callejón Diagón para decidirte, porque no quiero empezar a dar vueltas por Londres.

Elyon lo miró y arrugó la nariz, ni que fuera fácil decidir qué regalos debía hacer. Snape cogió un poco de polvos flu, se metió en la chimenea e inspiró hondo.

-¡Callejón Diagón! –indicó con claridad.

Y desapareció envuelto en una llamarada verde, la chica se apresuró a imitarle. En unos segundos Elyon se encontró en el interior del Caldero Chorreante. Se sacudió el hollín al salir y observó a la gente del bar, que iba de un lado a otro felicitándose las fiestas. El local estaba adornado con muérdago y pequeñas campanitas doradas que tintineaban una agradable melodía. Como siempre, atravesaron el bar hasta llegar a la parte trasera, en la que el muro de piedra que les impedía el paso se abrió y dejó ver el Callejón Diagón.

Elyon se quedó mirando el lugar con asombro, nunca había visto tanta gente en el callejón, todo estaba decorado de verde, rojo y dorado. Los magos y brujas caminaban con rapidez de un lado a otro, cargados con innumerables bolsas.

-Va a ser un día muy largo –gruñó Snape entrando en el callejón.

Elyon tuvo que agarrarse al brazo del profesor para no perderlo entre la multitud, era imposible dar un paso sin tropezarse con alguien o recibir un empujón. Snape se sintió incómodo ante el agarre de la joven. La semielfa observó los escaparates de las tiendas, decidiendo qué podía comprar.

-¡Espera un momento! –le dijo al chico- Ya tengo pensado uno de los regalos.

El joven profesor alzó una ceja, y se dejó guiar por Elyon hasta una de las tiendas. Dentro de esta olía a madera y aceite, y una gran cantidad de niños pedía a sus padres una escoba por Navidad.

-¿Qué buscas aquí? –le preguntó Snape extrañado.

Pero la muchacha no le respondió, se dirigió al mostrador e hizo sonar una pequeña campanilla para llamar a alguno de los dependientes.

-Buenos días jovencita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? –el dependiente salió del almacén con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Tiene algún tipo de ungüento antideslizante para escobas? –preguntó ella.

-¡Por supuesto! –y dicho esto el hombre volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta del almacén.

-¿Para qué quieres comprar antideslizante? –Snape la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Para Johnny, monta de pie en la escoba, y me he dado cuenta de que a veces resbala un poco –explicó ella- Y prefiero regalarle algo práctico para su escoba, es lo único en lo que realmente mantiene el interés, casi podría decirse que está enamorado de ella.

A los pocos minutos el dependiente volvió con un pequeño tarro rojo.

-Muchos magos desconocen que la mayoría de accidentes con escoba son caídas por encerar demasiado el mango. Esta cera mantiene el brillo pero mejora el agarre. ¡Feliz Navidad! -los despidió el dependiente.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –se despidió Elyon.

Al salir de la tienda el aire frío les golpeó la cara.

-¿Tienes algo más que comprar en el Callejón? –le preguntó Snape.

-Pues... pues creo que sí... -la chica se mordió el labio pensativa- ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir un libro que hable sobre thestrals?

-Supongo que en Flourish & Blotts.

Siguieron recorriendo la larga calle adoquinada, pero no encontraron el libro, no había ninguno en la librería ni en la tienda de mascotas. Aunque Elyon aprovechó para comprar en la tienda de animales un ratón de goma para gatos, que correteaba por todos lados dejando una estela de estrellitas luminosas; una pulserita de plata para aves con una pequeña plaquita redonda y un cascabelito; y un cascabel de gato, también de plata, con gravados de estrellas.

-Creo que tendré que buscar otro regalo para Hagrid –bufó Elyon con fastidio.

-Quizá tengan un libro así... -pensó Snape- Pero no puedo llevarte conmigo.

-¿Dónde tienes que ir?

-Al Callejón Knockturn –respondió el chico.

-Vaya... -murmuró la chica bajando la vista.

Snape la miró y suspiró.

-Si me prometes que serás capaz de no meterte en líos durante diez minutos, puedo ir un momento a la tienda –propuso él- Pero no le digas nada a Dumbledore.

-Te doy mi palabra de que no se enterará de nada –sonrió ella.

Dejó a Elyon en la lechucería y se dirigió con rapidez al Callejón Knockturn. Tenía la sensación de que a la vuelta iba a tener que escuchar uno de los sermones del director, porque no sabía cómo, pero siempre se enteraba de todo. A los quince minutos Snape entró en la lechucería con un enorme libro bajo el brazo. Elyon lo miró llena de alegría y corrió a darle las gracias, el chico no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Las calles de Londres tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que el Callejón Diagón, estaban abarrotadas de gente. Caminaron un par de calles, pero a Elyon no le convenció nada de lo que vio.

-O compras algo o nos volvemos a Hogwarts –gruñó Snape-. No pienso patearme arriba y abajo Regent Street y mucho menos Oxford Street hasta que te decidas a entrar en alguna de las tiendas.

-Es que no veo nada que me llame la atención –le respondió ella de mal humor por su poca paciencia.

-Entonces lo mejor será ir directamente a Whiteleys -suspiró el chico-. Es un centro comercial bastante grande, seguro que allí encontrarás algo.

Elyon se lo quedó mirando con asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que soy tan idiota como para no saber qué es un centro comercial? –se quejó él al ver su expresión- No soy un ignorante del mundo muggle como la mayoría de los magos.

La semielfa se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué decir, prefería no meter la pata. Caminaron hasta una parada de autobús. El profesor miró las rutas con el ceño fruncido, y luego habló un momento con un muggle que estaba sentado cerca de él.

-Cogeremos el próximo autobús –le informó Snape metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona todo esto? –preguntó Elyon sorprendida.

-Me revienta mucho que no escuches lo que te digo –Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

La chica bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, no podía evitarlo, le sorprendía sobremanera que alguien como él conociera el funcionamiento del mundo muggle. A los pocos minutos apareció un autobús rojo de dos pisos, ambos subieron y buscaron un sitio en el interior del vehículo, pero todos los asientos estaban ya ocupados, así que no les quedó más remedio que buscar un lugar en el que poder agarrarse para viajar de pie. El autobús se fue llenando aún más a medida que continuaban con su recorrido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el autobús se había llenado de adolescentes y familias, y parecía que todos ellos también se dirigían a Whiteleys.

-Estoy harta –Elyon escuchó la conversación de una de las adolescentes-, mis padres no hacen más que repetirme que debería estudiar más para tener un futuro. Menuda estupidez, aun soy joven y quiero disfrutarlo, no como ellos que son unos carcas aburridos. Ya tendré tiempo de preocuparme por el futuro cuando sea vieja.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué sabrán ellos? Nunca se enteran de nada, son unos pesados –prosiguió su amiga-. Que ganas tengo de irme de casa para que me dejen en paz y olvidarme de ellos.

Elyon miró a las jóvenes atentamente, sabía que no lo decían en serio. Podía ver en sus ojos que en realidad sí que querían a sus padres, solo que intentaban disimularlo ante los demás, para poder sentirse independientes. Sintió envidia, ojalá ella pudiera hablar del mismo modo sobre sus padres. Siempre había querido tener una vida normal, unos amigos con los que poder despotricar sobre sus padres fingiendo ser rebelde e independiente. Pero ahora que tenía amigos, no tenía padres a los que criticar.

Miró hacia otro lado y se topó con una madre que hablaba felizmente con su hija pequeña, que balanceaba los pies en su asiento. Su madre le acariciaba el pelo mientras le explicaba algo, mirando a su hija como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor. Con el corazón acelerado intentó mirar a algún lugar en el que no hubiera algo que le recordara que ella siempre había estado al margen de todo, aislada en la burbuja que sus padres le habían creado sin saber ella el motivo, provocando que ahora que sus padres no estaban, estuviera completamente sola.

Sintió un brazo que la rodeaba, como si la ayudara a sostenerse en pie. Se dejó llevar y acabó recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico que la acompañaba, con la vista perdida en la nada. Se sintió mejor, menos sola y aislada.

Snape le frotó el brazo como gesto de ánimo, había visto como los hombros de la chica se hundían por la pesadumbre, como si le hubieran colocado a la espalda algo muy pesado que sostenía a duras penas. Después de lo que le había contado Dumbledore sobre el pasado de Elyon, sentía algo más de empatía hacia ella.

Finalmente llegaron a Whiteleys, casi todos los pasajeros bajaron en esa parada. Elyon miró el edificio, era enorme, casi tanto como Gringotts. Y al igual que el banco, tenía unas preciosas columnas de mármol en la entrada. Al entrar alzó la vista, cuatro pisos circulares dejaban ver una gran cúpula de cristal. Dos escaleras de hierro negro forjado parecían darles la bienvenida.

-Manos a la obra –dijo Snape impaciente-. Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos.

Elyon no tardó en encontrar un par de regalos más. Entró en un par de tiendas y después de mucho rebuscar, salió de ellas con una bufanda escocesa y unos calcetines de lana muy calientes.

-Dime que esos calcetines no son para Dumbledore –murmuró el profesor con hastío.

-Escuché decirle que últimamente se le helaban los pies dentro de los zapatos –contestó ella.

-Ese viejo liante no deja de pedir calcetines, creo que tiene una obsesión enfermiza con ellos –comentó Snape con una mueca.

-Bueno, al menos me sirve para saber qué regalarle –lo defendió ella.

-Le regales lo que le regales, le gustará –le dijo alzando una ceja.

Elyon torció una sonrisa con timidez.

Entraron en una tienda de moda joven y allí encontró una gorra de color marrón oscuro y un conjunto de gorro, bufanda y guantes de color granate oscuro con la cabeza de un león rugiendo bordada a mano.

-¿A ese híbrido también le vas a regalar algo? –le dijo Snape malhumorado.

-¿Te da envidia? –le contestó ella sin mirarlo mientras se dirigía a la caja.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada, aunque ella ni se dio cuenta. Encontraba la Navidad algo estúpido y materialista, por esas fechas parecía que la gente se acordaba la una de la otra solo para recibir algún regalo.

Al salir de la tienda la chica se sentó en un banco para descansar un poco, le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, y los brazos y manos por el peso de las bolsas.

-¿Has acabado ya? –le preguntó Snape quitándose la cazadora, la calefacción estaba tan alta, que hacía tiempo que se estaba asfixiando.

-No, aun me queda uno –respondió Elyon cansada, quitándose también la trenca.

-Si quieres podemos hacer un descanso mientras comemos algo –propuso él.

-Vale –sonrió ella mirando a su alrededor- ¿Podemos comer en un restaurante de comida basura? Siempre he querido probar esa comida.

-Con ese nombre yo no quiero ni olerla –Snape alzó una ceja.

-No es basura lo que dan de comer –intentó aclarar la joven.

-¡Ya sé que no lo es! Y sigue sin apetecerme la comida rápida –le dijo el profesor aclarando que sabía de qué hablaba.

-Ni que tuvieras que correr detrás de ella –se enfurruñó Elyon cruzándose de brazos.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, ese chiste había sido muy malo.

-¿Acaso la has probado alguna vez? –le preguntó la semielfa.

-No.

-¡Pues entonces no sabes si está buena o mala! Venga, por favor –pidió ella con ojos suplicantes.

Esos ojos... Snape suspiró.

-De acuerdo –cedió.

-¡Genial! –Elyon se levantó con un salto de alegría y cogió sus cosas.

Salieron del edificio, ya que junto a este había varios restaurantes. Finalmente se decidieron por uno, o más bien se decidió Elyon. Snape no quería admitir que de comida rápida no entendía nada, solo sabía que provocaba problemas nutricionales si se abusaba de ella, así que tuvo que seguir a la chica, que parecía saber algo más que él sobre el tema. Se pusieron a la cola y al cabo de unos minutos les llegó el turno. La semielfa pidió con soltura y tras unos minutos les pusieron delante dos cajas de cartón de llamativos colores y dibujos infantiles. La camarera los miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Será una broma no? –le dijo él de mal humor.

-¿Por qué? Es lo que se pide aquí –le respondió ella sacando la cartera.

-Pues que te aproveche –le dijo sin más Snape, yéndose de allí.

-¡Espera! ¡Sí, era broma! –le gritó.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas. Elyon se quedó con las dos cajitas y le dio al chico una bandeja con una hamburguesa, patatas y un refresco.

-¿De verdad has pagado por eso? –le dijo mirando la hamburguesa en miniatura que la chica sacaba de la caja- Eso no te quitará el hambre.

-Me hacía ilusión. Además, tengo dos mini hamburguesas porque tú no has querido la otra –sonrió la semielfa encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico le dio un mordisco a la suya, y tuvo que admitir que no estaba tan mal.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre este tipo de comida? –le preguntó.

Elyon masticó con rapidez y tragó antes de hablar.

-En mi casa teníamos televisión, y se aprende bastante del mundo muggle a través de ella, sobre todo con los anuncios –explicó la chica.

-¿Y qué hacía una televisión en casa de una bruja y un elfo? –le preguntó el profesor curioso.

-Mi madre era hija de muggles, por eso en casa teníamos esa clase de cosas. Así que sé más del mundo muggle que del de los magos. Aunque claro, mi madre me explicó que no todo lo que sale en la televisión es cierto, así que no sé si yo sola sería capaz de apañármelas en el mundo muggle –comentó ella mientras comía unas patatas.

-¿Tu madre era hija de muggles? –Snape alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Porque es extraño que un elfo se empareje con un mago, pero si encima es un mago de ascendencia muggle la cosa es más rara aún. Los elfos no suelen confiar ni en magos ni en muggles –explicó él.

Elyon lo miró encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. No todos eran así, como ejemplo tenía a su padre, que había dejado los prejuicios a un lado y se había casado con una bruja de ascendencia muggle. Sacó de una de las cajas un juguete y le dio cuerda. La hamburguesa de plástico empezó a andar por la mesa con unas pequeñas patitas. Apenas hablaron durante el resto de la comida, así que Elyon se entretuvo mirando a través de los ventanales del local a un chico joven que hacía trucos de magia en la calle. La joven rio al ver la cara de asombro de los niños cuando el chico estornudó y del pañuelo que utilizó para taparse la nariz salió una rata blanca bastante grande. Snape siguió la mirada de la chica y miró al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo te puede resultar gracioso algo así? Resulta patético que un muggle se crea de verdad mago –gruñó Snape.

-Sinceramente, creo que es más difícil hacer esa clase de trucos de manos que un hechizo con varita –opinó Elyon-. Además, mira la cara de ilusión de esos niños, es muy triste que no puedan saber que la magia existe. Eso es lo más parecido a la magia que verán nunca.

-Y eso es lo más empalagoso que podías haber dicho, si fueras diabética creo que ahora estarías muerta –se mofó él.

Elyon lo fulminó con la mirada apretando los dientes, por un momento había olvidado lo insensible que era ese chico.

-Anda vamos, acabemos ya con las compras –refunfuñó ella levantándose y cogiendo algunas bolsas.

Snape se aguantó la risa, era muy fácil picarla. Al salir para volver a Whiteleys pasaron frente al mago muggle, y Elyon se paró frente al chico para ver el siguiente truco. El muggle se la quedó mirando, era un chico un poco más joven que Snape, moreno también, pero de ojos verdes. Se acercó a ella, con una servilleta hizo una rosa de papel y se la ofreció. Pero cuando Elyon alargó la mano para cogerla el chico la retiró y le hizo un gesto para que esperara un momento. Sacó un mechero del bolsillo y prendió fuego a la rosa de papel. Elyon no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de sorpresa al ver como de repente apareció en la mano del chico una rosa de verdad, que sustituyó a la de papel mientras se quemaba con una llamarada. El muggle le dio la rosa a la joven y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-Gracias –musitó ella sonrojándose sobremanera.

Snape le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica para que siguiera caminando. El chico le lanzó una mirada heladora al muggle, y este le respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.

Entraron en una pequeña joyería, llena de escaparates de cristal. Elyon miró las joyas con detenimiento, quería unos pendientes para Grace, porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaban. El problema era que en los escaparates había muchos y no sabía por cual decidirse, buscaba algo sencillo y elegante, pero también gracioso y original, y que además no fuera muy caro. En resumen, que empezaba a dudar que pudiera encontrar lo que buscaba. Tras mucho meditar se quedó con unos pendientes de plata con una estrellita de nácar rosa, de la cual colgaban otras tres estrellas más pequeñas: dos de plata y una también de nácar rosa.

-¿Ya has acabado? –le preguntó Snape mientras Elyon se repartía el peso de las bolsas y metía unas dentro de otras.

-Creo que sí –contestó la chica.

De camino a la salida pasaron frente a una librería.

-Espera un momento, quiero mirar una última cosa –Elyon entró en la tienda.

Caminó entre las estanterías sin ver nada en especial, hasta que lo encontró. Cogió el libro y miró a su alrededor, no vio a Snape por ningún lado. Con paso rápido llegó al mostrador y una vez lo hubo pagado, escondió el libro en una de las bolsas.

Esperó a Snape en la puerta de la librería, porque el chico había desaparecido por completo. A los pocos minutos el profesor salió de la tienda acomodándose algo dentro de la cazadora.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –gruñó el joven.

-Lo mismo digo –Elyon se cruzó de brazos.

-Anda vámonos ya, estoy harto de andar de un lado a otro cargado con tus estúpidos regalos –le dijo Snape de mal humor.

.....

De vuelta a Hogwarts, Elyon encontró en su habitación un par de rollos de papel de regalo. Se pasó el resto del día, que no era mucho, preparando los paquetes para enviarlos a sus amigos, porque dentro de dos días ya era Navidad, y quería que sus regalos llegaran a tiempo. Envolverlos fue fácil, lo difícil fue pensar que podía escribir en las cartas que quería enviar junto a los regalos. No quería que algunas fueran mucho más largas que otras, y tampoco quería que todas fueran iguales.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor se llevó una grata sorpresa, había al menos unos treinta alumnos más de diferentes casas sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Por suerte no había sido la única que se había quedado en Hogwarts por Navidad. En la mesa de los profesores no había ni un sitio vacío, ¿es que no se iban con sus familias por Navidad? Elyon recordó que en verano algunos profesores se habían ido, aunque claro, a lo mejor había sido por las celebraciones por la caída de Voldemort.

Cuando acabó la cena Dumbledore la alcanzó en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Qué tal las compras?

-Genial, es la primera vez que he ido de compras y me lo he pasado muy bien, a pesar de que me acompañara Snape –murmuró al final-. Por cierto, ya tengo los regalos listos, ¿hay lechuzas suficientes?

-No te preocupes, mandaré a un par de elfos domésticos a por ellos –le sonrió el anciano- ¿Entonces el profesor Snape también se lo ha pasado bien?

-A saber, no ha dejado de quejarse. Detesta las navidades más de lo que me imaginaba –comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es porque por el momento no ha tenido ninguna razón para que le gusten, o si la tuvo, la perdió –le dijo Dumbledore con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Elyon lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Usted sabía que Snape conoce muy bien el mundo muggle? –le preguntó curiosa.

-¡Pues claro! Por eso le dije que te acompañara, de todos los profesores que hay en Hogwarts es el que más sabe sobre el mundo muggle, incluso un poco más que el profesor de Estudios Muggles diría yo. Aunque claro, no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus padres era muggle y que se crio en un barrio muggle también –explicó el director.

-¿Snape no es sangre limpia? –Elyon se quedó boquiabierta- Pero yo creía que en Slytherin solo podían entrar los descendientes directos de familias de magos.

-Y así suele ser, así que hazte una idea de lo buen mago que es el profesor Snape –sonrió Dumbledore- Por cierto, que no se entere de que tú lo sabes, prefiere que la gente crea que es de familia de magos.

Elyon asintió, no le extrañó nada aquello, conocía de sobra a Snape y los slytherins.

-Bueno voy a la Sala Común. Dejaré los regalos encima de mi baúl –se despidió ella.

-Perfecto. ¿Me equivoco al decir que uno de esos regalos es para el profesor Snape? –comentó el director como si nada, sonriendo.

-¿Tanto se nota? –la joven se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No, simplemente te conozco –rio él-. Espero que le guste.

-Sinceramente no sé si le gustará o no, él solito se ha ganado su regalo –Elyon se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Yo creo que sí le gustará –opinó Dumbledore- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, profesor.

Dumbledore retornó a su despacho sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con un poco de suerte y la ayuda de sus artimañas esas iban a ser unas buenas navidades.

.....

Los días eran interminables, esa noche se celebraba en Hogwarts la cena de Noche Buena, y Elyon aún no había recibido ni una sola carta de sus amigos, ni siquiera de Remus. Estaba claro que iban a ser unas navidades muy largas. De no haber conocido a Lisa y el resto seguramente los días le habrían pasado como un suspiro, como le pasó durante las semanas previas al curso escolar. Pero ahora que volvía a tener a su lado gente que le importaba, se le hacía doloroso volver a quedarse sola. Incluso había intentado recurrir a la compañía de Snape al no encontrar a Hagrid en su cabaña, pero el profesor parecía haberse evaporado, seguramente se había ido a pasar las fiestas a otra parte, quizá a su casa del barrio muggle. Estaba tan desanimada, que ni siquiera se adecentó un poco para ir a cenar, le dio igual bajar con el chándal que en ocasiones utilizaba de pijama, pisándose los bajos del pantalón que le venían un poco largos.

-No tiene muy buen aspecto –le susurró McGonagall a Dumbledore con preocupación.

-Todos sus amigos se han ido y ha vuelto a quedarse sola, ni siquiera Hagrid ha tenido tiempo para estar una tarde con ella –le respondió el director.

Snape miró de reojo al anciano, y luego observó con disimulo a la chica, que comía desganada y sola en un extremo de la mesa Gryffindor. Se sintió algo culpable, se había esforzado en evitarla. Sabía que para no estar sola habría recurrido a él, y en su opinión, él no era la mejor compañía, menos aún en Navidad, cuando supuestamente la gente se reúne para pasar ratos agradables. Al acabar la cena Snape observó como Elyon se iba arrastrando los pies. Torció el gesto. Quizá debería ir a decirle algo "No, para nada, ya se le pasará. Ni que fuera la única alumna que se ha quedado en Hogwarts" se dijo a si mismo con severidad.

-Severus, ¿te apetecería venir a tomar algo en el Callejón Diagon? –Zelda lo paró agarrando su brazo, y lo miró alzando una ceja.

-No gracias, no me apetece –contestó él con cansancio.

-¡Vamos! Aunque solo sea una copa, quizá después te animes –se insinuó ella.

-He dicho que NO me apetece, quizá otro día –Snape se zafó de ella con facilidad y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

-Bueno, ¡tú te lo pierdes! –le contestó ella intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Yo creo que no –murmuró él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se frotó las sienes suspirando con cansancio. Miró el fuego moribundo y por un momento dejó la mente en blanco. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se acercó a un pequeño armario con puertas de cristal, que estaba situado en un lado de la habitación cerca de la chimenea. Rebuscó en él. Después de mover un par de frascos y algunos libros, encontró lo que buscaba. De la parte de arriba del armario sacó un sobre grueso y una caja de madera oscura no más grande que un palmo, ambas cosas cubiertas de polvo. Miró el sobre con una mueca y lo volvió a dejar en la estantería polvorienta. Observó la caja con detenimiento, apretando los labios con indecisión. "¿Y por qué no? Total, yo no le voy a dar ningún uso, seguirá en la estantería acumulando polvo".

Fue a su pequeño escritorio, cogió un pergamino y le arrancó un trozo, acto seguido escribió un nombre. Cogió de nuevo la caja de madera y sopló para quitarle parte del polvo. Y con ambas cosas en la mano fue en busca de un elfo doméstico.

.....

A la mañana siguiente Eizen se coló en la habitación de Elyon y empezó a picotearle el pelo para despertarla. La chica gruñó e hizo un ademán para que el animal la dejara descansar. Pero el halcón no cesó en su empeño.

-¿Sabes que eres muy testarudo? –gruñó ella soñolienta mirándolo.

Eizen se apresuró en estirar una pata y mostrarle un pequeño pergamino que tenía atado a ella. Elyon se incorporó en la cama y cogió el mensaje.

_"Ven a la Sala de Profesores tan rápido como puedas. _ _Profesor Dumbledore"_

La chica suspiró, ¿qué quería el director ahora? Se puso las deportivas y salió de la habitación, se había quedado dormida con el chándal, y le daba mucha pereza cambiarse. Al bajar miró a los alumnos que se apelotonaban emocionados alrededor del árbol abriendo regalos, Elyon ojeó con rapidez los regalos que quedaban y no vio su nombre escrito en ninguno. Suspiró. ¿Acaso sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella? A lo mejor sus regalos aún no habían llegado, conocía lo despistados que podían llegar a ser, así que posiblemente los habían enviado tarde.

Abrió la puerta de la Sala de Profesores, que se le antojó más pesada que de costumbre. Dentro solo estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall y para su sorpresa, Snape, junto con otros dos profesores más que ella no conocía.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –saludó el director con felicidad.

-¿Y los demás profesores? –preguntó Elyon entrando en la sala.

-Con sus familias –sonrió él- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes ganas de abrir tus regalos?

-¿Qué regalos? –ella frunció el ceño.

Dumbledore señaló un pequeño árbol de Navidad colocado en medio de la estancia. La chica se acercó con timidez y vio su nombre escrito en algunos paquetes.

-Pedí que los trajeran aquí para que no estuvieras sola al abrirlos –explicó el director.

Elyon se arrodilló en el suelo y contó los regalos con una tímida sonrisa. Miró los paquetes que llevaban su nombre, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No era porque hubiera muchos, si no por quién se los había enviado: sus amigos. No se habían olvidado de ella. Se sentía muy feliz, volvía a sentir la ilusión por saber qué había dentro. Hasta ese momento solo había recibido los regalos de sus padres, y había llegado a perder parte de la ilusión, pero ahora...

-¡Venga! Ábrelos ya, no sea que te hayan regalado algo que pueda caducar –rio Dumbledore.

Elyon cogió uno de los paquetes con nerviosismo, desenvolvió con cuidado y sacó del papel un libro con tapa suave y grabados de color esmeralda. "Cuentos élficos" decía el título. La chica sonrió y miró la etiqueta.

-¡Muchas gracias! –le dijo a Dumbledore.

-Así conocerás algo más sobre la cultura del pueblo de tu padre –le sonrió el director agachándose junto a ella en busca de sus regalos-. También es un regalo de la profesora McGonagall.

La semielfa buscó a la profesora y le dio las gracias con una amplia sonrisa. Todos los profesores estaban desenvolviendo sus regalos, salvo Snape, que miraba el exterior a través de la ventana con cara de enfado. El siguiente regalo de Elyon no era muy grande, era una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul acompañada por un sobre. Tras dudar unos momentos abrió primero la bolsita, y sacó de ella cinco anillos de plata, todos ellos diferentes, con diferentes formas y dibujos, en su parte interior había grabadas unas iniciales que la chica conocía muy bien. Sus ojos se iluminaron y con rapidez volvió a meter los anillos en la bolsa, para poder abrir el sobre del cual salió una carta y una foto. Lisa, Grace, Johnny, Will y Remus la saludaban y reían desde la foto. Elyon inspiró para no llorar de alegría.

_"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal llevas las navidades? Nosotros te hemos echado en falta, pero que estés en Irlanda ha tenido su parte buena, hemos podido quedar todos para comprarte tu regalo. ¡Nos ha costado muchísimo! Pero al final nos hemos decidido por los anillos, cada uno te ha elegido uno, y su inicial está dentro (con lo lista que eres seguro que ya te has dado cuenta ¡Sí! Sabemos que has abierto el regalo antes de leer esto, que te conocemos...)"_

Elyon rio mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

_"Así, con estos anillos, siempre nos tendrás a tu lado, aun cuando estemos muy muy lejos. No sabemos qué más contarte, que tampoco te queremos dar envidia._

_Por cierto, no te hemos enviado ninguna carta estos días para que luego te hiciera más ilusión la foto y los anillos. Y no creas que ha sido fácil, hemos estado a punto de quitarle la lechuza a Lisa, porque quería escribirte nada más llegar a su casa (decidimos lo de las cartas en el tren). A Remus no fue tan difícil convencerlo, aunque por un momento creímos que te iba a enviar alguna carta a escondidas, menos mal que es buen tío._

_En fin, ya no hay nada más que contarte hasta ahora. En breve volveremos a escribirte._

_¡Feliz Navidad!"_

Elyon no pudo evitar romper a llorar. De repente se sentía tan feliz, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlos a todos y darles las gracias por estar con ella. Dumbledore se acercó preocupado, pero la chica le pasó la carta para que no se preocupara. El director sonrió con cariño al leerla, al parecer las cosas mejoraban para ella poco a poco.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Hagrid entró en la sala, estaba cubierto de nieve.

-Perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido que quitar algo de nieve de la puerta de mi cabaña o luego no podré entrar –se explicó él avergonzado sacudiéndose la nieve del enmarañado pelo.

-No te disculpes y únete –sonrió Dumbledore haciendo un ademán.

El semigigante se apresuró en buscar sus regalos. McGonagall y Dumbledore no tardaron en encontrar los regalos que les había hecho Elyon, y le dieron las gracias sonriendo con alegría.

-Elyon abre el mío, venga, ábrelo –le apremió Hagrid ilusionado con un enorme paquetón en las manos.

Bajo otros regalos encontró un paquetito torpemente envuelto. En su interior encontró un silbato de plata atado a una cuerda marrón oscura.

-¿Un silbato? –Elyon miró a Hagrid extrañada.

-No es un silbato cualquiera, sirve para que puedas llamar a Eizen una vez lo entrenes, solo él puede oírlo, bueno, él y otras rapaces –le explicó Hagrid desenvolviendo su regalo, que resultó ser el libro de los thestrals- ¿Y esto?

-Bueno, los thestrals son criaturas complicadas, así podrás saber más sobre ellos. Y como sé lo que te gustan las criaturas mágicas...

-¡Los thestrals van a adorarme a partir de ahora, ya lo verás! Me lo voy a leer y a cuidarlos aún mejor –dijo el grandullón con decisión y alegría.

Elyon sonrió y cogió otro regalo. Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó a Snape, que parecía ajeno a todo aquello.

-¿La llevaste al Callejón Knockturn? –le preguntó con severidad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no –Snape lo miró de mal humor-. Pensaba que confiabas más en mí. La dejé en la tienda de animales mientras iba a por el libro. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Se deprimió al no encontrarlo en el Callejón Diagón.

Dumbledore le dio una palmada en el hombro y negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Elyon cogió una caja polvorienta, que llevaba su nombre escrito con tinta verde en un trozo de pergamino. Pasó la mano por la caja para quitarle el resto del polvo de los grabados de la madera, era vieja y estaba un poco astillada, y al abrirla chirrió. Snape se la quedó mirando. El interior de la caja estaba forrada de terciopelo nego, y colocada en el centro había una pulsera de plata, con varias canicas de cristal de colores. Con cuidado la sacó de la caja y se la puso en la mano para verla mejor, no sabía por qué, pero la pulsera le transmitía a la vez una sensación de alegría y tristeza que la acongojaba.

-Es muy bonita –sonrió ella devolviéndola a la caja con cuidado.

Snape apartó la vista de ella, su pulso se había acelerado por momentos.

-¿Quién te la ha regalado? –preguntó McGonagall acercándose para mirar la bonita pulsera.

-No lo sé, pero aquí hay gravada una "S" –contestó Elyon pasando los dedos por la parte de debajo de la caja.

El joven profesor se giró de nuevo hacia intentando que el pánico no se reflejara en su rostro, había olvidado que él mismo había gravado la caja hacía años. Su corazón se aceleró por momentos, y una mezcla de ira y vergüenza se adueñó de él al ver la expresión de Dumbledore, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona alzando una ceja. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a irse de allí, no estaba dispuesto a soportar las burlas del viejo.

-Severus, espera, aquí hay un regalo para ti –le dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole un paquete.

Gruñendo lo cogió, era sin duda un libro. Se dio cuenta de que muchas de las miradas se detenían en él. No quería abrirlo ahí delante, seguro que esa era otra broma pesada de Dumbledore, para no variar. Rompió el papel sin miramientos, quería acabar con aquello rápidamente. Se quedó de piedra al leer el título "Trucos de magia".

-Estás muy graciosilla últimamente, ¿no? –le dijo a Elyon asqueado.

La chica le sonrió con maldad.

-¿Y esto? ¿Es un libro de magia muggle? –le preguntó inocente el director- Déjame verlo.

-Todo tuyo, quédatelo –le contestó dándole el libro.

-No, no, es tu regalo –Dumbledore se cruzó de brazos.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y se fue de la Sala de Profesores.

-¿Por qué le has regalado eso? –le preguntó el anciano.

-Es una larga historia –rio ella.

Ya solo quedaban dos paquetes bajo el árbol, y ambos eran para ella. Observó la caligrafía con el ceño fruncido, su nombre estaba escrito con letras finas y alargadas. Conocía esa letra, cada año recibía regalos de la misma persona por navidades y su cumpleaños, aunque jamás lo había visto ni sabía de quién se trataba. Ambos regalos eran cajas de madera clara adornadas con motivos florales en plata, verde y oro. Abrió una de ellas, en su interior había una diadema de plata, grabada cuidadosamente con dibujos de enredaderas y pequeñas flores.

-Es... preciosa –murmuró ella asombrada, jamás había recibido un regalo igual.

-Déjame verla, por favor –le pidió Dumbledore.

Elyon le dio la caja con la diadema, y abrió la que quedaba. Dentro había un pasador de pelo también de plata, pero con dos flores azules, una más grande que la otra. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar. El azul era intenso y el brillo que tenía era parecido al del nácar. Conocía esas flores, eran como las del Callejón del Sauce. Al sacar el pasador vio que bajo este había una pequeña nota.

_"Tu madre se lo solía poner a menudo. Estaba preciosa con él, seguro que tú también lo estarás."_

Entonces a su mente vino la imagen de su madre con ese pasador de pelo. Era una imagen vaga, como si hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño, la persona que le enviaba estas cosas... ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera algo de su madre? Dumbledore se acercó extrañado al ver su reacción, y le quitó la nota para leerla.

-Es un pasador muy bonito, ¿por qué no vas a dejar un momento los regalos en tu habitación? No sea que por mala suerte vayas a perder alguno –le aconsejó el director con una sonrisa.

Elyon asintió, ni siquiera podía articular palabra, estaba como ausente. Nada más salir de la sala la expresión de Dumbledore se ensombreció y enfureció a partes iguales. McGonagall también leyó la nota.

-¿Quién le ha enviado esto?

-Azrael –contestó el director.

McGonagall apretó los labios con desaprobación.

.....

De vuelta a su cuarto, Snape tuvo el impulso de tirar el libro al fuego de la chimenea, pero se contuvo. Ojeó las páginas del libro, que contenían fotos en algunos de los pasos a seguir. Con un bufido tiró el libro sobre uno de los sillones de su habitación. Desganado, se dejó caer en la cama como un peso muerto, haciendo que los muelles chirriaran. "Bueno, al menos parece que le gustó mi regalo" se dijo a sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió una agradable sensación al recordar la sonrisa de Elyon al ver la pulsera. Con un poco de suerte Dumbledore no abriría la boca y así nadie sabría que ese regalo era suyo.

.....

Se sentó en su cama y dejó los regalos a un lado. No podía dejar de pensar en la nota. Miró el pasador de nuevo. A parte de aquel recuerdo borroso, nunca se lo había visto puesto a su madre, de hecho, nunca había visto joyas parecidas en casa. Lo más parecido que habían tenido era su lágrima azul, que antes había sido de su padre. Él se la había regalado en su decimotercer cumpleaños. Había tantas cosas que no sabía de sus padres... aunque al menos ahora sabía cuál era esa extraña conexión entre las flores del Callejón del Sauce y su madre.

Cogió la foto de sus amigos y la colocó en su mesita, apoyándola en la lámpara. Sonrió. Se desperezó y decidió irse a duchar, estaba un poco harta de ir con el chándal, por cómodo que fuera. Una vez duchada y fresca como una rosa, sacó de nuevo los anillos y se los puso. El anillo de Lisa se lo puso en el pulgar derecho, el de Will en el izquierdo, el de Grace y Johnny juntos en el anular izquierdo, y el de Remus en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

.....

Albus miraba el fuego de mal humor.

-No entiendo por qué has tenido que enviarle el pasador –gruñó.

-Era de su madre, me pareció un bonito detalle –le respondió el fuego.

-¿Bonito detalle? ¡Si no le hubieras enviado esa nota sí que habría sido un bonito detalle!

-¡Un detalle que no habría entendido! ¡Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saber cómo eran realmente sus padres!

-Creo que ya hablamos sobre esto, no debe saber nada hasta que esté preparada. Me está costando mucho que supere lo ocurrido, ¡y lo último que necesito es que tú le envíes notas! ¡El hechizo se debilita día a día, y todo esto no hace más que acelerar las cosas!

-¡Es mi nieta! –rugió el fuego- ¡Quiero poder hablar con ella, que sepa que existo!

-Has pasado once años sin poder decirle nada, un año más no te matará, Azrael –le dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

-Es lo único que me queda. La guerra ha acabado, ya no tienes derecho a decir si puedo verla o no –se exasperó el hombre que lo observaba desde el fuego.

-Lo tengo desde que pusiste a sus padres y a ella bajo mi protección.

-Sí. Y no debí hacerlo, ¡todo salió mal! ¡Mataron a mi hijo, mi nuera y por poco se la llevan a ella! –le reprochó.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que la culpa también fue tuya, si hubieras actuado de otra manera tu hijo seguiría vivo y ahora podrías estar de vuelta con él. Actuaste mal y ha tenido consecuencias devastadoras, así que no permitiré que vuelvas a inmiscuirte. Ni una nota más, ni un regalo, ni nada. Quiero que te olvides de ella hasta que esté preparada, tarde el tiempo que tarde –la voz de Dumbledore era una dolorosa condena.

El hombre de rasgos finos y pelo rojo, que se confundía con el fuego, lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, mientras se esforzaba en contener las lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes hacerme eso, Albus –su mirada se volvió dura-. Es mi nieta y su sitio está con su familia. Acordamos que todo esto solo era una solución temporal...

-En eso no te quito la razón,Azrael -Dumbledore intentó tranquilizarlo-. Elyon está progresando a buen ritmoy más pronto que tarde estará preparada. Solo te pido que tengas paciencia y que confíes más en mí y su Protector, que por cierto, está haciendo un gran trabajo.

Azrael suspiró desde la chimenea.

-Cuídala mucho, por favor, no dejes que le pase nada, es lo único que me queda. Si la pierdo, yo...

-Tranquilo, aquí está a salvo –sonrió Dumbledore.

Las llamas se apagaron y la imagen del elfo desapareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	21. 4º Curso. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 19**

Al mediodía el Gran Comedor lucía lujoso para celebrar la comida de Navidad. Como ese año se habían quedado muy pocos alumnos en el colegio, solo había una mesa para todos ellos. Elyon se sentó junto al grupo de gryffindors, todos más pequeños que ella esos días. Al final de la mesa se habían sentado los únicos cinco slytherins que no habían ido a casa a pasar las fiestas. Aquella iba a ser la primera Navidad después de la guerra, y todos querían disfrutarlas en familia, eso le hizo pensar cuáles serían los motivos para que aquellos chicos se hubieran quedado en Hogwarts. Lo mismo pasaba con los profesores.

Antes de empezar a comer, Dumbledore se levantó y les deseó a todos Feliz Navidad, luego comenzó a alardear de la cantidad de calcetines que le habían regalado, diciendo que sin duda había batido un récord. Muchos de los alumnos rieron. El tema de conversación de la comida fue precisamente ese, los regalos. Elyon no comentó nada, sonriendo para ella mientras miraba los anillos. Desde luego había encontrado unos buenos amigos. Pero también recordó la carta, quería saber de quién era. Solo de pensar en eso se le quitaba el apetito.

Snape entró en el Gran Comedor cuando ya se servían los postres, tenía el pelo húmedo y llevaba una camisa negra y unos tejanos azul oscuro. La chica lo miró con atención, estaba claro que se iba a alguna parte. El joven profesor le susurró algo a Dumbledore, que asintió y le hizo un ademán dándole a entender que podía marcharse.

Después de comerse un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate, Elyon abandonó la mesa. Caminó por el Gran Comedor con calma, pensando qué podía hacer aparte de escribir a sus amigos dándoles las gracias por el regalo. Al salir de la sala se quedó plantada en medio del pasillo, mirando el exterior nevado a través de las puertas del castillo, que estaban abiertas de par en par ¿Y si salía a dar una vuelta? De las mazmorras salió Snape con paso ligero mientras se ponía un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas.

-¿Tú también te vas? –le preguntó desde lo alto de las escaleras de mármol.

El chico se giró sobresaltado.

-¿Acaso te importa? –le respondió con indiferencia.

-Todos se van a casa por Navidad –Elyon se encogió de hombros con una mezcla de tristeza e indiferencia.

-Yo no tengo casa a la que volver –murmuró él para sí mismo saliendo del castillo.

Ella se quedó allí unos minutos más. Había escuchado el comentario de Snape. "Todos tenemos un lugar al que volver" pensó ella.

-¿Has hecho ya el trabajo de Encantamientos? –dos alumnos de Hufflepuff pasaron por su lado hablando entre ellos.

Los deberes. Se había olvidado por completo de ellos, y eso que tenía que entregar incluso un par de trabajos de las clases suplementarias. Tendría que dejar el paseo para otro momento, no quería que se le acumularan todas las tareas para el último día. Los siguientes dos días pasaron sin grandes novedades, había recibido un par de cartas de sus amigos, que le explicaban cómo estaban pasando las vacaciones, y de paso se preguntaban dudas sobre los trabajos. Lo que más le extrañó a Elyon fueron las cartas de Lisa, eran muy cortas y apenas le contaban nada, y ella quería saber cómo le estaba yendo con su familia, si había conseguido solucionar algo o no.

En la Sala Común hizo buenas migas con los alumnos de su Casa que no se había ido a casa por Navidad, ayudándoles con algunos de los trabajos, ya que eran de curso inferiores, y a ella además, le resultaba útil repasar así el temario de las clases suplementarias. Resultaba que todos esos estudiantes habían quedado huérfanos tras la guerra, y o no tenían familiares cercanos con los que quedarse, o no se llevaban bien con ellos, o prácticamente ni los conocían y preferían quedarse en el castillo. La semielfa se sintió un poco menos sola al darse cuenta de que su situación no era excepcional, que muchos más habían perdido a sus familias; aunque por desgracia no tenían la suerte de tener un hogar como Hogwarts, al acabar el curso deberían volver a los orfanatos, casas de acogida o de familiares con los que no se sentían a gusto. Y al pensar en ello, se sintió mal.

Cansada de estar todo el día con la cabeza metida en un libro fue a dar una vuelta por el colegio. Los pasillos se habían vuelto fríos y tétricos desde que ya casi no había estudiantes, y la luz grisácea por el cielo encapotado no ayudaba a mejorar aquella sensación. Como no encontraba nada interesante, empezó a curiosear todas las aulas y habitaciones que había en su recorrido, ya que aún no había acabado de explorar el castillo al completo. Para su sorpresa todas estaban abiertas, aunque no encontró nada interesante en su interior, por eso se extrañó al encontrar una de las puertas cerradas. Forcejeó un poco por si estaba atascada, pero no, estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Dudó unos momentos. Si estaba cerrada quería decir que había algo interesante al otro lado, si no, ¿para qué cerrarla?

-Alojomora –murmuró apuntando con su canalizadora a la cerradura.

Con un clic la puerta se abrió sola. No se lo habían puesto muy difícil. En la habitación solo había un montón de sillas y pupitres amontonados a los lados del aula. Solo eso, y algo grande cubierto por una sábana oscura detrás de un par de pupitres polvorientos. Picada por la curiosidad, retiró los pupitres y tiró de la sábana. Ante ella apareció un enorme espejo, era viejo y estaba sucio, apenas podía ver su reflejo con claridad. Algo comenzó a materializarse junto a ella en el espejo. Se giró sobresaltada, pero no había nadie con ella. Cogió la sábana y limpió un poco el cristal. La tela se escapó de entre sus dedos. Ahora había dos personas junto a ella. Elyon se alejó del espejo sin dar crédito. Eran sus padres, sus padres aparecían en el espejo, pero a su lado no había nadie, estaba sola en la sala, completamente sola.

El reflejo de su madre le tendió la mano con una enorme sonrisa. Ella se acercó con paso indeciso, sin saber si aquello era producto de su imaginación. Tocó el cristal y miró a su madre, que fue perdiendo la sonrisa al ver que su hija se quedaba al otro lado. Elyon tanteó el cristal, por un momento le hubiera gustado encontrar una grieta por la que poder pasar al otro lado. Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro a su reflejo, sabía que no era real, pero podía sentir el peso y la calidez de su mano. Una lágrima surcó su rostro. Tuvo el impulso de tirar una silla y romper el cristal. Pero por otra parte sentía que si lo hacía perdería el recuerdo de sus padres para siempre. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Su madre la abrazó. Y ella lloró por no poder sentirlo, por no poder recordar el olor de su pelo, por estar olvidando esas pequeñas cosas que necesitaba recordar para no sentirse sola. Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando imaginar que estaba al otro lado del espejo.

Dumbledore se preocupó al ver que Elyon no aparecía a la hora de la cena, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando la vio entrar en el Gran Comedor. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el semblante extremadamente triste. El director frunció el ceño, ¿había recibido malas noticias de sus amigos? ¿Se había peleado con alguno? Porque durante los últimos días parecía que había recuperado la alegría, y ahora de repente, había estado llorando. Luego iría a hablar con ella.

La encontró frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, a punto de entrar en su Sala Común.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –le preguntó Dumbledore mirándola con atención.

-No, ¿por? –mintió ella, aún tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Verás Elyon, llevo muchos años como profesor y sé reconocer a una jovencita que ha estado llorando –el anciano la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Es que estoy un poco estresada por los trabajos, y como no están mis amigos... Solo por carta no pueden ayudarme mucho –se inventó una excusa tan rápido como pudo.

-Si realmente es por eso, puedo hablar con los profesores para que te den más tiempo. Además puedes pedirle al profesor Snape que te ayude cuando vuelva, yo me encargo –le propuso el director.

-¡No! ¡No, ni hablar! –se apresuró a decir ella, sobre todo por lo de recibir ayuda de Snape- Quiero entregar mis trabajos junto a mis compañeros.

-Como quieras, pero si realmente lo que necesitas es hablar aquí me tienes para lo que necesites. Y si yo no estuviera, siempre puedes acudir a la profesora McGonagall o al profesor Snape.

Elyon asintió y entró en su Sala Común. Dumbledore suspiró, no era tonto, sabía que algo le pasaba, y no era por culpa de los deberes. Seguramente tenía que ver con que aquella fuera su primera Navidad sin sus padres.

Pasaron otros dos días y la chica de cada vez estaba más pálida y ojerosa. La preocupación de Dumbledore creció. Aquellos eran los primeros síntomas de depresión que sufrían los elfos, y sabía muy bien cómo podían acabar esas depresiones en los peores casos.

Una vez más Elyon estaba tumbada frente al espejo, estaba enrollada en una manta, y en el reflejo podía ver como su madre le acariciaba el pelo. Suspiró. Durante esos días el reflejo había ido cambiando, poco a poco se hicieron nítidas otras dos figuras más, dos tumbas, cada una con su respectivo nombre: Timothy McWilliams y Anya McWilliams. En esos momentos su padre estaba sentado sobre su lápida. Otra cosa que había cambiado era la expresión de sus padres, su sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora parecían tristes, casi tanto como su hija. Sintió nauseas, llevaba un día sin probar bocado, quizá sería buena idea comer algo y de paso salir a estirar un poco las piernas. Pero nada más salir de la habitación sintió la urgente necesidad de volver a entrar.

Aunque sus tripas rugían apenas tocó el plato, no le apetecía nada de lo que había a la mesa. Se levantó para volver junto al espejo, pero al salir del Gran Comedor tropezó con alguien que no esperaba encontrar.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Elyon! –Remus le sonrió soltando una enorme bolsa similar a un saco de dormir, y quitándose el gorro rojo lleno de nieve que le había regalado ella por Navidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la chica lo miró sorprendida.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que necesitabas compañía, y aquí estoy –sonrió él- He venido a pasar el resto de las navidades contigo.

-¿Y tu familia?

-He estado estos días con ellos, y saben que ya me he hecho mayor, así que tampoco esperaban que pasara en casa todas las fiestas –explicó el joven riendo.

-¡Genial! –Elyon se tiró a su cuello con alegría, aunque por alguna razón no se sentía del todo feliz.

Elyon lo acompañó a una de las habitaciones que había en el castillo destinadas a alojar a profesores e invitados, muy cerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El dormitorio no era muy grande. Constaba de dos camas individuales, un escritorio y un baño pequeño completo.

-Vaya, está muy bien -sonrió el chico.

La semielfa miró alrededor mordiéndose el labio, estaba muy cerca de la Sala Común, si salía de ella, seguro que Remus se daría cuenta, se podía escuchar a través de las paredes de piedra el ligero chirrido del cuadro de la Señora Gorda al moverse para dejar pasar a los estudiantes de Gryffindor. "Maldito Dumbledore... viejo entrometido..." pensó ella con enfado. Sabía que le había hecho venir porque no se había creído su excusa de los deberes.

Después de dar una vuelta por el colegio, el chico la ayudó con los trabajos. Al llegar la noche Elyon se durmió en una de las camas, mientras esperaba que Remus se cansara de hablar sobre sus anécdotas como estudiante. Y aunque eran muy divertidas, no estaba de humor para escucharlas. Quería ir junto al espejo. Se levantó de muy mal humor, y su estado de ánimo no mejoró durante la mañana, ya que Remus no la dejó sola ni a sol ni a sombra. En la biblioteca se sintió extremadamente frustrada, no paraba de balancear los pies en su silla y de removerse en ella inquieta, le temblaban las manos y sentía una desagradable sensación de ansiedad, no podía dejar de pensar en el espejo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana muy inquieta –le preguntó el chico en la comida.

-Nada, no me pasa nada –contestó Elyon de mal humor.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo después de comer?

"Sí, que te vayas un rato y me dejes en paz" pensó ella mirándolo con los labios apretados.

-¿De verdad que no te pasa nada? –insistió él frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sí, de verdad! ¡No seas pesado! –se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor pisando fuerte.

Remus la miró preocupado y buscó a Dumbledore en la mesa de profesores. El director asintió y el joven se apresuró en seguir a la chica.

Elyon se escabulló por los pasillos sin ser vista, o al menos eso creía. El licántropo la siguió a cierta distancia, y vio como entraba en un aula. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Remus se acercó y apoyó la oreja en la puerta. Al otro lado no se escuchó nada. Frunció el ceño. Aún recordaba los pasillos secretos y las salas escondidas, por lo que sabía perfectamente que ese aula estaba vacía ¿Entonces, qué hacía Elyon allí?

Esperó a varios metros de la puerta, escondido detrás de una armadura. Ya había oscurecido, sus tripas rugían de hambre, estaba seguro que ya había pasado la hora de la cena, y la joven aún no había salido. Empezó a preocuparse, pero sabía que no debía entrar, no hasta que ella se fuera. La puerta se abrió y Elyon salió al pasillo, estaba pálida y con el semblante triste, era más que obvio que había estado llorando. La chica desapareció por el pasillo arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos.

Remus entró en el aula tras abrir la puerta con un hechizo sencillo. La inspeccionó con la vista, no había nada fuera de lo común. No entendía por qué Elyon pasaba tanto tiempo en un lugar vacío. Algo llamó su atención, en un lado de la sala había algo grande cubierto con una sábana.

-¿Un armario? –se preguntó en un murmullo.

Cogió la tela y estiró, se vio a si mismo reflejado en un enorme espejo polvoriento. Algo brilló a su derecha en el reflejo, la luna llena asomaba por una de las ventanas. Remus se giró asustado. Pero en la ventana no había luna, solo algunas nubes que tapaban las estrellas. Volvió a mirar el espejo, su reflejo le sonreía como si no le importara que brillara la luna llena en la ventana. Frunció el ceño, no terminaba de entender qué significaba aquello, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que a pesar de haber luna llena en el espejo, su reflejo seguía siendo humano, su cuerpo no había cambiado, no veía ningún monstruo sediento de sangre al otro lado.

.....

Remus se lo explicó todo a Dumbledore.

-El Espejo de Odesed –murmuró el anciano.

-¿El qué? –el chico lo miró con interés.

-Lleva años en el colegio, estaba en esa sala desde antes de que tú entraras en Hogwarts, y ningún estudiante se había fijado en él, por eso no lo he movido. Y mira que mala suerte, que después de tanto tiempo ha tenido que ser Elyon la que ha dado con él –suspiró el director.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de qué es lo que muestra, ¿no? –miró al chico alzando una ceja.

-Eso creo, muestra... nuestros deseos, ¿verdad? –Remus se quedó pensando en lo que había visto.

-Exacto, muestra lo que más deseamos en este mundo. Y conociéndote, seguro que tú viste algo relacionado con tu licantropía –razonó Dumbledore con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, vi que no me transformaba con la luna llena. Pero si solo es eso, si solo vemos nuestros deseos... ¿Qué problema hay con el espejo? –preguntó confuso.

-Que hay personas que se han consumido frente a ese espejo, se vuelve adictivo. Y creo que ya habrás caído en la cuenta de qué es lo que ve Elyon –explicó Dumbledore preocupado.

-A sus padres –suspiró Remus, el anciano asintió.

-Tenemos que apartarla de ese espejo antes de que sea tarde, y creo que el único con el tacto suficiente para hacerlo eres tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso no tiene asignado un Protector? –el licántropo lo miró alzando la ceja.

-No estoy seguro de que lo consiguiera –murmuró-. Igualmente hace días que tendría que haber vuelto, no sé qué habrá pasado.

-Bien, yo me encargo –sonrió Remus, por alguna razón se alegraba de que Snape estuviera fuera de juego.

.....

Al día siguiente el licántropo dejó a la chica un poco más a su aire, ya sabía lo que escondía, y no quería agobiarla, porque si no, no querría escucharle más tarde. Esperaría a que volviera a entrar en el aula del espejo. Elyon estuvo más calmada con él, ya no parecía tan enfadada, aunque seguía sin hablarle mucho y apenas sonreía. Remus utilizó la excusa de que necesitaba una buena ducha para dejarla sola, y que así fuera junto al espejo. Pero no salió tan rodado como él quería. Para su sorpresa la chica no fue corriendo al aula, estuvo vagabundeando por los terrenos, por lo que a él le fue difícil vigilarla sin ser visto. Parecía como si estuviera posponiéndolo todo lo necesario, como si se resistiera a ir de nuevo junto a aquel espejo. Aunque finalmente entró en el castillo.

Remus inspiró hondo. No sabía muy bien qué decirle a Elyon. Solo esperaba no cagarla y conseguir que viera que aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte. Entró en el aula sin llamar. El sonido de la puerta le pareció más ruidoso que de costumbre. Elyon se giró sobresaltada, lo miró con sorpresa y enfado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has estado siguiendo? –la chica se apresuró en secarse las lágrimas- ¿Ha sido cosa de Dumbledore, verdad? ¡¿Por qué no me dejáis hacer lo que quiera?!

-Porque eres lista, y sabes tan bien como yo que esto no te ayuda –señaló al espejo polvoriento.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo lo único que quiero es no olvidar a mis padres! ¡Y si esta es la única manera de conseguirlo, seguiré viniendo aquí las veces que sea necesario! –le gritó ella llena de rabia e impotencia.

Remus la observó con detenimiento, estaba realmente furiosa, si era demasiado directo y brusco, la perdería.

-Elyon, por favor, escúchame un momento -le dijo con calma-. Se sincera contigo misma y pregúntate si esto es realmente lo que quieres. Si esto te sirve de algo. Mira el reflejo y dime si te sientes más feliz.

Elyon se giró lentamente y se encontró con los rostros de sus padres, que la miraban tristes, como si su hija les hubiera decepcionado profundamente. Sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho.

-¿Te sientes más feliz? –insistió el chico.

-No –musitó ella avergonzada-. Yo solo quería...

-Ya sé lo que querías, pero así solo empeoras las cosas -se acercó a ella-. Aunque duela, tus padres no van a volver. Ya sé que se olvidan cosas, pequeñas cosas que consideramos importantes. Pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que queda es lo más importante –Remus recordó a sus amigos e inspiró hondo, no podía hundirse frente a ella, no ahora.

Elyon rompió a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le correspondió.

-No sé si podré dejar de venir... lo he intentado, de verdad, pero no puedo... incluso intenté romper el espejo... No quiero olvidarles...

-Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte, necesites lo que necesites –Remus le frotó la espalda.

-Gracias -sollozó ella-. Gracias.

La joven miró de nuevo el espejo, aun abrazada al chico.

-Mis padres han vuelto a sonreír... hasta hace unos momentos estaban tristes, sentados sobre sus lápidas.

El licántropo frunció el ceño,no esperaba que una de las cosas que viera reflejada fueran las lápidas de sus padres. Estuvieron un rato más en el aula, sincerándose, desahogándose mutuamente. Finalmente salieron de allí y se fueron a dormir. Elyon le pidió a Remus que si podía dormir con él, necesitaba a alguien a su lado, no quería sentirse sola, no estando así de triste. Aunque al preguntarlo se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. Una vez en la habitación, el chico le hizo un hueco en su cama con una cálida sonrisa. Elyon se sonrojó aún más, no esperaba que él le ofreciera dormir en su propia cama habiendo otra en la habitación, pero sonrió agradecida. Remus también se sonrojó cuando ella lo abrazó acurrucándose a su lado. El licántropo no pudo esconder una sonrisa antes de caer dormido.

......

Remus se despertó sobresaltado, y por un momento no recordó dónde se encontraba. Miró a su lado y vio la cama vacía, Elyon se había despertado antes que él. Apretó los labios, le hubiera gustado verla dormir a su lado.

-¿Ya estás despierto? –le preguntó Elyon desde la puerta del baño, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-Eres muy madrugadora, ¿no? –Remus se desperezó.

-No, no creas. Pero es que tus ronquidos sirven de despertador –rio.

-¿Ronco? –el licántropo se sonrojó sobremanera.

-Sí, un poco –ella sonrió quitándole importancia.

Bajaron a desayunar. La semielfa había recuperado el color en las mejillas, aunque aún parecía algo abatida. Conseguir que dejara de visitar el espejo iba a llevar algo más de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Elyon miró la mesa de los profesores, y no vio a Snape, hacía días que se había ido. ¿Dónde estaría? Porque si según él no se iba con su familia...

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Remus dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Dónde crees que estará Snape?

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa –respondió escuetamente- ¿A ti sí?

Elyon se encogió de hombros. Remus torció el gesto, ¿a qué venía ese repentino interés por él? El resto del día pasó sin grandes incidentes, el licántropo intentó distraer a la chica para que no pensara en el espejo, fueron a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade y luego a Las Tres Escobas. Remus se dio cuenta de que Elyon a veces se quedaba pensativa retorciéndose las manos, aunque luego volvía al mundo real con una sonrisa triste. Parecía que ella también estaba poniendo de su parte para no volver a aquella aula. Después de la cena McGonagall los fue a buscar a la habitación y los llevó hasta el despacho del director. Elyon se mordió el labio, aún seguía rencorosa con el anciano, y además no era buena señal que los hiciera ir a su despacho, siempre que pasaba eso acababa habiendo una bronca y una charla interminable.

-¿Cómo estáis pasando estas fiestas? –les saludó Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bastante bien –contestó Remus.

Elyon se mantuvo en silencio con la vista baja.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó el chico con preocupación.

-¡En absoluto! Solo os he hecho venir para invitaros a la fiesta de Navidad de los profesores –rio el anciano.

Elyon levantó la vista incrédula.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer nosotros ahí? No somos parte del profesorado –el licántropo parecía tan confuso como ella.

-No lo sé, lo que se supone que se hace en las fiestas –Dumbledore lo miró como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo-. Seréis mis acompañantes. Los profesores pueden llevar a algunos invitados, así que tranquilos, no creo que se fijen mucho en vosotros.

-Pues entonces... supongo que... gracias –el chico sonrió extrañado.

Elyon seguía sin poder articular palabra.

-Bueno, ya podéis iros y pensar en lo que os pondréis, hay que ir un poco elegantes –los despidió el director guiñándoles el ojo.

A los dos se les calló el alma a los pies. Elyon lo único decente que tenía era la túnica negra y plata, y no le apetecía nada ponérsela, ya que le traía malos recuerdos. Y Remus apenas había traído ropa, aunque si era realista, ni habiendo traído su escaso armario a cuestas encontraría en él algo que ponerse, y por nada del mundo quería pedir ayuda a sus padres. Hacía años que decidió ser autosuficiente cansado de su sobreprotección.

-¿Crees que podremos decir que no vamos? –le preguntó Elyon al chico cuando salían del despacho.

-No lo creo, Dumbledore no nos dejará en paz hasta que nos presentemos allí –respondió él abatido.

La chica suspiró con resignación. Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron dos paquetes envueltos en un simple papel marrón, cada uno en su respectiva cama. Remus se adelantó con una media sonrisa y abrió el suyo, del que sacó una camisa granate muy oscura.

-No sé por qué, pero me imaginaba algo así –rio para sí sacando el resto de la ropa: un chaleco muy elegante, corbata y pantalones de vestir-. Después de todo lo que hizo por mí estando en el colegio... ya no me extraña nada de lo que hace.

Elyon abrió el suyo, del que sacó un vestido de media manga color champán y unas manoletinas del mismo color.

-Es precioso –sonrió ella- ¿Cómo consigue Dumbledore tener tan buen gusto para todo?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –el chico alzó una ceja divertido, ella asintió- Bueno, verás, desde hace muchos años se rumorea que Dumbledore es.... bueno, de la otra acera.

Elyon se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Dumbledore es gay? –no podía creérselo.

-Es solo un rumor, pero visto lo visto.... – comentó él enseñándole el chaleco.

-Vaya... quién lo iba decir... yo pensaba que estaba liado con McGonagall –comentó Elyon inocente.

Remus rio con ganas.

-En realidad, además de que está felizmente casada, Dumbledore podría ser su padre o incluso su abuelo.

-¿McGonagall está casada? -Elyon lo miró sorprendida.

-Sí, felizmente casada. Pero le gusta mantener su vida privada separada de la laboral, por eso no lleva la alianza en Hogwarts, y además su marido, que trabaja en el Ministerio, viaja bastante, así que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí. Seguramente lo conozcas en la fiesta.

-Vaya, está siendo un día de muchas revelaciones -comentó ella divertida.

La chica cogió el vestido y lo colocó frente a ella mirándose en el espejo del baño.

-¿Crees que me quedará bien? –se giró para enseñárselo al licántropo.

El chico frunció el ceño y torció una mueca, luego repentinamente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? –la chica se exasperó al no obtener respuesta.

-Te seré sincero: no tengo imaginación para estas cosas, hasta que no lo vea puesto no te lo podré decir –contestó él.

-Eres un caso –sonrió ella dejando el vestido encima de la cama-. Pues tendré que esperar a mañana.

La semielfa miró el vestido con gesto de fastidio. Le hubiera gustado saber la opinión de Remus.

.....

Se estaban preparando para la fiesta, cuando llamaron a la puerta. McGonagall entró con una tímida sonrisa.

-Elyon, el profesor Dumbledore me ha mandado a buscarte para ayudarte a arreglarte y acompañarte al baile –informó ella.

-No se lo tome a mal, pero creo que puedo apañármelas sola –contestó ella tímidamente.

-Anda, vete con ella. No intentes llevarle la contraria a Dumbledore, es un consejo –le dijo Remus.

Elyon se fue con la profesora a regañadientes.

-¿Qué está planeando el director? –le preguntó a McGonagall con una ceja levantada.

-Sinceramente prefiero ignorarlo, es mejor seguirle la corriente y sorprenderse después –suspiró la profesora.

Elyon puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba claro que si Dumbledore lo decía había que hacerlo por fuerza, y eso la fastidiaba, no quería resignarse tan pronto a que la controlaran como habían hecho todos con ella hasta la fecha. La profesora la ayudó con el peinado, que era lo que la semielfa tenía menos claro, finalmente se dejó el pelo suelto con unas ondulaciones, y se puso la diadema de plata que le habían regalado esas navidades para adornar. La joven se sonrojó cuando McGonagall se ofreció a maquillarla, por suerte para ella, Lisa hacía tiempo le había dado un par de consejos sobre maquillaje.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -la semiefa miró a su profesora de camino a la fiesta.

-Por supuesto.

-He estado hablando con mis compañeros, los que se han quedado en Hogwarts. Como yo, todos ellos son huérfanos ¿Por qué no se les acoge también aquí durante todo el año?

La profesora apretó los labios, pensativa.

-Tu caso, Elyon, es especial, una excepción. No se permite, por norma general, acoger alumnos aquí todo el año, no somos ese tipo de internado. A lo largo de los siglos han pasado por aquí muchos huérfanos, pero todos debían volver a su lugar de procedencia una vez acabado el curso, por mucho que nos pese -le explicó la mujer.

-¿Y por qué mi caso es una excepción? -intentó indagar ella aprovechando que la mujer había sacado el tema.

-Porque por algún motivo Quien-Tú-Sabes se presentó personalmente en tu puerta, y sus seguidores te han seguido acosando incluso después de su caída -contestó escuetamente.

Esa era la respuesta que ya conocía y Elyon supo que no le sonsacaría nada más.

.......

Remus esperaba junto a Dumbledore en Las Tres Escobas. El local había guardado todas las mesas grandes para dejar sitio por si la gente quería bailar. Solo había unas mesas pequeñas a los lados con taburetes altos. Todo estaba decorado con muérdago, y un gran árbol de Navidad presidía el establecimiento. El chico suspiró con fastidio, le hubiera gustado llegar junto a Elyon, pero estaba claro que esa posibilidad no entraba dentro de los planes del director.

-¡Anima esa cara muchacho! –rio el director dándole una palmada en la espalda- Seguro que Elyon no tardará en llegar.

Remus lo miró abriendo los ojos de par en par e intentó replicar que no estaba molesto por eso, sino porque le había hecho ir a una fiesta en la que no pintaba nada. Pero Dumbledore gritó con alegría y alzó los brazos dirigiéndose al nuevo invitado que acababa de entrar.

-¡Severus, qué alegría! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! –sonrió el anciano.

Snape lo miró e intentó escabullirse entre la gente, pero no reaccionó a tiempo, Dumbledore empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

-Cómo no venir... mi ilusión de toda vida ha sido ver a mis antiguos profesores y compañeros de trabajo borrachos danzando como idiotas –gruñó él.

-¡Qué melodramático! –rio el anciano.

Snape alzó una ceja, parecía que Dumbledore hacía rato que había empezado a beber, y que solo le faltaba bailar mientras se tropezaba con su túnica y derramaba la bebida de la copa que llevaba en la mano sobre otra persona. Si su expresión ya estaba lo suficientemente asqueada, se agravó al ver a Remus venir hacia ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó de mal humor.

-Es mí invitado Severus, así que no quiero escenas ¡Esto es una fiesta! –el anciano se fue riendo hacia otro lado.

-¿Te diviertes? –le preguntó Snape alzando una ceja intentando ser algo cortés.

-Tanto como tú –respondió el licántropo-. De haber podido me habría escaqueado.

-¿Por qué? Para una vez que te prestan ropa para ir vestido civilizadamente aprovéchalo –le dijo Snape con una sonrisa hiriente.

-¿Oye por qué no...?

-¡Feliz Navidad, Elyon! ¡Estás preciosa! –la voz de Dumbledore se escuchaba por encima de la música.

Ambos se giraron hacia la entrada. Y vieron como Elyon se sonrojaba mientras miraba con expresión de recelo a Dumbledore, que se acercaba a ella con paso bailarín. McGonagall intentó contener la risa, pero no lo consiguió. El anciano le dio dos fuertes besos en las mejillas y se fue tan feliz cómo había llegado. La muchacha lo vio alejarse, sin poder asimilar del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Luego se quitó la capa de estudiante y se la dio a un hombre encargado de los abrigos.

Remus sonrió para sí. Snape la miró con atención mientras su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Elyon llevaba puesto el vestido dorado que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, a la altura de la cintura la tela sedosa se plegaba un poco sobre si misma dándole un poco de vuelo y movimiento. Las mangas se abrían un poco y colgaban a los lados. Se había maquillado más que de costumbre. Aparte del perfilado oscuro, se había sombreado los ojos con el mismo tono dorado que el vestido y los zapatos, por lo que el verde de sus ojos parecía más brillante y luminoso.

-¡Hola! –les saludó ella con una sonrisa tímida- ¿Qué os parece?

La chica dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, haciendo parecer que el vestido flotaba un poco alrededor de sus piernas.

-Me parece que estás muy guapa –contestó Remus con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias –sonrió ella, miró luego a Snape, pero apartó la mirada con gesto osco, como si no le interesara para nada.

Elyon se mordió el labio decepcionada fijándose en su profesor, que también se había arreglado, aunque seguía vistiendo de negro. Al igual que Remus llevaba un chaleco, pero mucho más elegante, con bordados muy elaborados y botones plateados, y alrededor del cuello una corbata con nudo victoriano de raso negro. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta baja, del que escapaban algunos mechones, por lo que su rostro quedaba más despejado de lo habitual. No parecía la misma persona así vestida, parecía un hombre salido de las clases altas mágicas.

\- ¿Llevabais mucho tiempo aquí? -preguntó la chica para romper el hielo, esforzándose por dejar de mirar a Snape, el conjunto le quedaba muy bien, increíblemente bien.

-Una eternidad –rio Remus-. Si lo dices por Dumbledore... creo que le sube muy rápido el alcohol.

-Mmmm... Yo creo que es teatro –opinó ella-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me ha dejado venir contigo y encima me ha hecho llegar más tarde.

-Déjame adivinar –se mofó Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco y marchándose.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa? Vuelve después de todos estos días y todavía se pone borde... -se quejó Elyon.

-Te recuerdo que siempre ha sido un borde –el licántropo alzó una ceja- Y está así por dos motivos: el primero es que tenía tantas ganas de venir como nosotros, y el segundo es que no se esperaba verme aquí.

-Pues vaya –suspiró la chica.

El local se fue llenando de más profesores y acompañantes. Remus saludó a un montón de profesores, ya que habían venido hasta algunos jubilados a los que Dumbledore había invitado. Elyon conoció también al marido de McGonagall, era bastante mayor que ella, pero muy agradable y educado, y a ambos se les veía muy felices juntos.

-¿Te apetece bailar? –le preguntó Elyon a Remus.

-Ya era hora de que lo propusieras –sonrió-. Aunque te advierto que no se me da muy bien.

-Yo tampoco se mucho de baile de salón –admitió la joven.

Se abrieron paso hasta la zona de baile con cierta dificultad, no se habían dado cuenta de que hubiera tanta gente en el local. Elyon puso sus manos en los hombros de Remus y él la cogió de la cintura. Sintió que se ruborizaba por momentos, por eso apartó un momento la mirada. Elyon rio y ambos empezaron a mecerse al compás de la música, ya que no sabían bailar de otra forma, e igualmente aun habiendo sabido, no tenían sitio para grandes coreografías.

Snape los miraba de mal humor. Le dio otro trago a su vaso con una mueca. Solo a Dumbledore se le ocurriría poner ponche y bebidas dulces en una fiesta de adultos. Para aguantar la velada necesitaba algo mucho más fuerte.

-¡Severus, hijo! ¡Qué alegría verte aquí! –le dijo un hombre rechoncho con un bigote que hacía recordar al de una morsa.

-Hola profesor Slughorn –Snape forzó una sonrisa amable.

-Albus me ha informado que ahora eres mi sucesor ¡Qué honor! –sonrió el hombre alzando su vaso- No sé por qué, pero sabía que tu acabarías de profesor en Hogwarts. Eras mi alumno más brillante, después de la encantadora Lily Evans, claro.

Snape sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar ese nombre y miró a su exprofesor con fastidio.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien profesor. Y ahora si me disculpa –se despidió él.

-Claro, claro. Disfruta de la fiesta muchacho –Slughorn asintió con la cabeza.

El joven se fue tan lejos como le fue posible. Cuando hubo perdido de vista al hombre suspiró con fastidio y se apoyó en la pared, buscando de nuevo a Remus y Elyon con la mirada, estaba tan guapa y radiante...

-En lugar de mirar tanto podrías pedirle que baile contigo –le dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Ya has dejado de hacer cuento? –el chico no lo miró, dejando el vaso en una de las mesas que tenía al lado, intentando que su expresión siguiera siendo de completa indiferencia a lo que pasaba en la fiesta.

-Vaya, veo que tú no te lo has creído –suspiró desilusionado.

-Por favor, no me insultes –gruñó Snape de mal humor.

-¿Ni por un momento? –insistió el director.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos.

-Quizá durante unos segundos –murmuró Snape.

Dumbledore soltó una risotada.

-¿Has leído las cartas que te envié o Lucius no te ha dejado? –le preguntó ahora más serio.

-Sí, no es muy difícil despistarlo –contestó- ¿Ya está todo resuelto?

-No sé si del todo, pero al menos no ha vuelto junto al espejo. Menos mal que Remus ha sabido tratar el tema con tacto.

-Sí, qué bien –respondió el joven profesor sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No te sientas amenazado, muchacho. Alguien tenía que hacerlo en tu ausencia. Si Lucius no te hubiera "secuestrado" todos estos días podrías haberlo hecho tú –el anciano suspiró-. Tranquilo que por el momento tu puesto de Protector no peligra.

-Yuju –gruñó mirando a Remus con enfado.

Dumbledore puso los ojos en blanco y fue hasta la zona de baile. Interrumpiendo a la pareja que se disgustó un poco. Finalmente el director obligó a Elyon a bailar con Slughorn y se llevó a Remus, que miró por encima de su hombro y vio como la semielfa lo miraba pidiendo auxilio. La chica observó cómo se iba y la dejaba sola con aquel hombre del que no sabía cómo zafarse, y que parecía encantado con la nueva compañía.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el licántropo algo molesto por la interrupción.

-Quería saber si alguno de los dos ha llegado a alguna conclusión en lo que se refiere al reflejo de Oesed –miró a ambos con curiosidad.

-Pues no... -comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo sí –dijo Snape mirando a Remus con superioridad-. Deberías dejarla visitar las tumbas de sus padres, como ya te pidió una vez.

-Severus, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no sin contárselo todo –aclaró Dumbledore.

Remus apenas entendía de qué hablaban. El director al parecer no lo mantenía tan al día como él pensaba.

-Está claro que lo que le reconcome es no poder haberse despedido de sus padres –insistió el joven profesor-. Si la dejaras ir a visitarlos dejaría de llorar por los rincones y todo sería más llevadero.

-No hables así de Elyon, perder a alguien no es algo que se supere de la noche a la mañana –le recriminó Remus furioso.

-Hablaré de la manera que me apetezca –Snape le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo.

-No discutáis que le daréis la noche a Elyon. Por cierto, alguien debería rescatarla –sonrió Dumbledore mirando hacia la pista de baile.

Remus le lanzó una mirada de odio a Snape y fue en busca de la chica.

-Albus, te lo digo en serio, deberías plantearte la opción de que visitara sus tumbas. La ayudará -le dijo Snape con seriedad.

-Pensaré en ello -el anciano asintió dejándolo solo.

"No, no lo harás, nunca lo haces" pensó el chico con hastío.

Faltaban cinco minutos para Año Nuevo. Elyon reía al ver cómo Remus bailaba con una antigua profesora suya, mientras intentaba que la mujer no lo pisara con los tacones. Buscó a Snape con la mirada, tenía ganas de hablar con él, de saber si las vacaciones le habían ido mejor que a ella. Lo encontró en un rincón alejado, mirando a la nada. Elyon miró de nuevo a Remus, y con una sonrisa fue hacia donde estaba su profesor de pociones. Volvió a fijarse en su atuendo, su aspecto en ese momento era realmente magnético, había algo en él... le costaba mucho apartar a vista del chico, por raro que le resultara, y sentía un pequeño nudo en el estómago.

-Si te aburres es porque quieres –le dijo ella acercándose por su lado, de forma que le hizo dar un brinco al despistado profesor.

-¿Tú no tendrías que estar con el licántropo? –le preguntó con desinterés.

-Está algo ocupado –señaló riendo a la pista de baile- ¿Te apetece bailar conmigo la última canción del año?

Snape la miró alzando una ceja.

-Yo no bailo –contestó escuetamente.

\- Vamos, solo un baile –insistió ella cogiéndole de la mano mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, y estirando de él hacia la pista de baile.

-Suéltame ahora mismo –le advirtió él, aunque tampoco puso mucha resistencia, volvía a sentir el corazón retumbar en su pecho.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en la pista de baile. Elyon se colocó con rapidez frente a él para que no escapara a la primera oportunidad. Estuvo a punto de ponerle las manos en los hombros, pero rectificó y las puso en sus brazos, hacerlo de la otra manera habría sido violento para los dos, sin duda alguna, más violento aún de lo que ya estaba resultando. Snape la miró a los ojos, verdes y brillantes. Ella sonrió. Con un suspiro de resignación accedió, y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aún más. Sus pasos eran mucho más torpes que los de Remus, pero eso a Elyon le resultó divertido, ya que le costaba bastante más seguirle.

-¿Qué tal las fiestas? –preguntó ella para romper el hielo.

-Normales –se limitó a contestar él encogiéndose de hombros e intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Solo normales? Qué rollo –opinó ella.

-Supongo que no hace falta que yo te pregunte lo mismo –comentó él con frialdad.

Elyon bajó la mirada entristecida, recordando lo mal que lo había pasado, y lo estúpida que había sido al no conseguir salir de aquella situación ella sola. Snape se mordió la lengua. La joven había intentado ser amable con él, lo más normal era que hiciera lo mismo, pero no podía, no era propio de él. Siempre había encontrado más fácil repeler a todo el mundo que intentar conectar con alguien. Cerró los ojos e inspiró. Cogió la mano de Elyon, alejó a la chica de él y la hizo girar sobre sí misma. De forma que al volver a quedar frente a frente, ella puso una mano en su hombro, mientras el chico sujetaba su otra mano en alto.

-Pensaba que no sabías bailar –le dijo divertida.

-Llevo toda la noche pasando vergüenza mirando a los asistentes, supongo que algo he memorizado –comentó casi en un susurro.

Entonces se percató de que llevaba puesta en la muñeca derecha, la que él sujetaba en alto, la pulsera que le había regalo por Navidad.

-Es muy bonita, gracias, tengo la sensación de que era algo muy especial para ti –sonrió ella sonrojándose un poco-. Y me siento alagada de que me lo hayas dado a mí, realmente no sé cómo tomármelo, es mucha responsabilidad.

-¿Cómo sabes...? ¿Por qué crees que te la he regalado yo? –Snape se paró en seco mirándola con el corazón acelerado.

-No hay que ser muy listo para saber que un regalo con una S grabada y acompañado de una nota con tinta de color verde es tuyo –le contestó ella-. Además, conozco tu letra de cuando nos entregas los trabajos corregidos.

El joven la soltó, se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago que le cortaba la respiración. Sabía que no debía de haberle regalado nada. Sintió la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de la sala.

-¡Atención todos! –anunció Dumbledore subido a una silla con una copa en la mano y con la otra conjuró unos números dorados en el aire- ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!

El número estalló y llenó el local de fuegos artificiales, que explotaban aquí y allá, creando cortinas de luces brillantes que caían sobre la cabeza de los asistentes como si fueran confeti

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo! –felicitaron todos con alegría.

-Feliz Año Nuevo –le dijo Elyon a Snape.

Y sin previo aviso se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego la chica se fue con una sonrisa a buscar a Remus para felicitarle también el nuevo año.

Snape se quedó plantado en medio de la pista de baile mientras todos seguían felicitándose y los fuegos artificiales de colores seguían estallando cerca del techo del establecimiento. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y por alguna razón no podía moverse. Se sentía mareado y confuso, no entendía muy bien qué había pasado. Simplemente seguía sintiendo el fugaz beso en su mejilla, y una extraña sensación de euforia.

Zelda frunció el ceño, no le había gustado lo que había visto. No se había acercado a Snape para ver si él la buscaba, y al parecer su plan había sido un desastre, un desastre que se había convertido en una catástrofe que podía fastidiar sus planes gracias a esa niñata recién escolarizada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	22. 4º Curso. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 20**

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron como un suspiro, antes de que se dieran cuenta había llegado el día de regreso para los alumnos. Por lo que Remus tenía que marcharse.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –le preguntó el muchacho.

-Sí, quédate tranquilo, ya no tengo esa necesidad de estar todo el rato junto al espejo. Puedo controlarme.

-Vale, pero si pasa cualquier cosa, aunque sea una tontería, házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió sonriendo. Remus se echó la bolsa al hombro y con un fuerte abrazo se despidió de ella. Dio gracias a Merlín porque el licántropo se fuera por la tarde después de comer, por lo que solo tendría que esperar un par de horas hasta que llegaran Lisa y los demás. Aprovechó el tiempo revisando los deberes y trabajos, mañana empezaban las clases y no quería dejarse nada en el tintero, ya que muchos de esos trabajos tenían una puntuación muy alta para las notas finales de las asignaturas.

Cuando casi era hora de cenar, bajó corriendo hasta el vestíbulo, las puertas de roble aún estaban cerradas a cal y canto, así que se sentó en las escaleras de mármol a esperar. A los pocos minutos apareció Filch con un manojo enorme de llaves, y abrió las pesadas puertas. Junto a él la Señora Norris jugueteaba con un ratón que corría a su alrededor dejando una estela de estrellitas brillantes. El conserje se percató de que le estaban observando y se giró de mal humor. Elyon sonrió.

-Parece que a la Señora Norris le gustó su regalo de Navidad –comentó ella como si nada.

-¿Fuiste tú? –Filch frunció el ceño con una mezcla de desconfianza y sorpresa.

La chica asintió sonriente. El conserje se fue arrastrando los pies gruñendo, y creyó escuchar un gracias.

A lo lejos aparecieron unos farolillos que se acercaban al castillo. Elyon se levantó nerviosa, ya habían llegado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vestíbulo se llenó de alumnos que llegaban montados en carruajes tirados por thestrals.

-¡Elyon! ¡Elyon! –escuchó gritar entre la multitud.

Ella vio como Lisa aparecía entre los alumnos. La semielfa bajó corriendo las escaleras para reunirse con ella. Su amiga la abrazó con fuerza mientras rompía a llorar.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –le dijo la morena sin soltarla.

Grace y Johnny aparecieron también sonriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –les preguntó Elyon, no entendía la reacción de su amiga, que seguía llorando abrazada a ella.

-Ni idea, casi no ha hablado en todo el camino –Grace se encogió de hombros.

-Os lo contaré después de la cena –respondió Lisa secándose las lágrimas.

Los alumnos se fueron sentando en sus respectivas mesas. Un gran algarabío inundó la sala. Elyon sonrió, por fin el colegio volvía a llenarse de vida.

-A mí me puedes ir contando ya qué te pasa, porque casi no me has contado nada durante las navidades –le pidió.

-Tú también has estado un par de días sin mandar cartas. Yo prefería contártelo todo en persona –le reprochó su amiga.

-Primero cuenta tú y luego lo haré yo –propuso Elyon.

-¡Han sido una de las mejores navidades de mi vida! –exclamó su amiga con alegría- Te hice caso, respiré hondo y me senté a hablar con mis padres. Me explicaron los motivos de su divorcio, y tenías razón, simplemente habían dejado de quererse de la misma manera, por lo que se les hacía cuesta arriba seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo, necesitaban su espacio antes de acabar odiándose. Lo que quieren es un divorcio amistoso, cosa que no les era fácil por mi actitud. Ahora me siento culpable –admitió ella con la vista baja.

-No seas tonta, es normal que estuvieras dolida, mis padres casi se separan una vez, sé que se pasa mucho miedo –se sinceró su amiga- ¿Y con tu hermana cómo fue la cosa?

-Bastante bien, mis padres me han contado que ha estado yendo al psicólogo desde que empezó lo del divorcio. Estaba muy afectada y ha ido para no caer en una depresión. Cogía mis cosas porque tenía miedo que al divorciarse mis padres nos separaran, y quería memorizar todo lo mío y quedarse con algo por si acaso –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-. Eso ha sido lo malo de las vacaciones, que me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que era, pensando que a los demás la situación no les importaba, y al final la que peor lo estaba pasando era mi hermana.

-Pero ahora estás a tiempo de arreglar las cosas –sonrió Elyon, veía a su amiga más relajada, más en paz consigo misma-. Cuéntame el resto de las vacaciones.

-Bueno, no hemos hecho gran cosa. Simplemente he pasado más tiempo con mi hermana, y he estado con mis padres. Hemos ido de excursión, al cine... No sé, no hemos hecho nada en especial, pero me he sentido tan bien, sin gritos y sin peleas. Es la primera vez que tengo ganas de volver a casa a final de curso.

Elyon abrazó a su amiga y le frotó la espalda. Estaba muy feliz por ella, ya no volvería a verla llorar por las noches.

-Ahora te toca a ti, ¿por qué dejaste de escribirnos? –le preguntó su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues... -iba a mentir, pero estaba claro que lo mejor era decir la verdad, no podía estar mintiéndoles toda la vida- Es que al final no fui a Irlanda, me quedé aquí durante las navidades. Cuando me enteré de que mis padres no iban a poder venir a por mí me deprimí y por eso dejé de escribir.

-¡¿Te quedaste aquí y no nos lo dijiste?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me tenía que haber quedado! –le regañó Lisa.

-Si te hubieras quedado no habrías solucionado nada con tu familia. Además no estuve sola, Remus se quedó todas las navidades conmigo –añadió.

-Me da igual que Remus se quedara contigo, nos lo tendrías que haber dicho ¡Somos tus amigos! –le reprochó Lisa dolida.

-Lo siento, no quería fastidiaros las fiestas –se disculpó ella en un susurro.

Como respuesta recibió un pellizco en el brazo izquierdo.

-Mira que eres tonta –medio rio su amiga.

A la hora del postre aparecieron Grace y Johnny, que se sentaron frente a ellas.

-Sabemos que habéis estado hablando de las navidades, pequeñas traidoras, así que ya nos lo estáis contado a nosotros también –Johnny las fulminó con la mirada.

Ambas volvieron a relatar sus vacaciones. Esta vez Elyon les contó lo de la fiesta de profesores. Sus tres amigos la miraron atónitos, y le hicieron contar qué profesores iban borrachos, si alguno quedó en ridículo...

-¿Y Will? –preguntó de pronto Lisa.

-No creo que aparezca hoy –respondió el hufflepuff.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? – preguntó Elyon preocupada.

-Ha roto con su novia, resulta que lo ha dejado por otro durante las vacaciones, por un amigo de la infancia o algo así. No sé, cuando lo encontré solo en el tren no tenía muchas ganas de hablar –explicó Johnny.

-Qué palo –murmuró Grace- Tiene que estar hecho polvo.

-Es que hay algunos que no tienen suerte –sonrió Johnny de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? –Lisa lo miró con enfado.

-Pues que yo por fin he conseguido conquistar a la chica de Hufflepuff a la que llevo cortejando tres meses –explicó con una sonrisa triunfadora, aunque se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas le hizo caso, ya que parecían más preocupadas por Will-. La llevo cortejando largos meses, tres largos meses de invierno, tres eternos e interminables meses invernales.

-Cállate ya, que te hemos oído a la primera –se quejó Lisa.

-¿Cortejando o acosando? –Grace alzó una ceja haciéndole caso por fin.

-¿Celosa? –rio el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Celosa yo? te recuerdo que yo tengo novio desde hace un año, pero no voy fardando de ello toooodo el día –aclaró ella.- En realidad me da pena, tres meses contigo rondándole como una mosca ¿Seguro que no sale contigo por lástima?

-Creo que somos las únicas que siempre hemos sido solteras –murmuró Lisa con una risita.

-Bueno, quizá con suerte ahora solo lo siga siendo yo –Elyon le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

Lisa se sonrojó sobremanera.

.....

El comienzo de las clases no fue tan pesado como creían. Se lo tomaron de buen humor, ya que al menos volvían a estar todos juntos. Will apareció esa mañana con una sonrisa triste, y estuvo el resto del día como ausente, aunque no tanto como Johnny. Solo lo vieron en las clases, ya que en las comidas y descansos se iba con su nueva novia.

Snape repartió los trabajos corregidos tres semanas más tarde. El silencio de los alumnos era sobrecogedor, estaban muy nerviosos, de ese trabajo prácticamente se decidía si suspendían o aprobaban la asignatura a final de curso. El profesor dejó el trabajo de Lisa en su mesa, y esta lo cogió con manos temblorosas.

-¡He aprobado! –susurró ella con alegría abrazando a su amiga- Justa, pero he aprobado el trabajo. Si no llega a ser por tu ayuda y la de Johnny...

Snape dejó también el trabajo de Elyon con una sonrisa que a ella no le gustó nada.

-¡¿Suspendida?! –exclamó ella sin dar crédito.

-Si tiene alguna queja, reclame si lo cree necesario después de clase –le dijo el joven mientras seguía repartiendo los trabajos.

-¿Pero cómo vas a estar suspendida? Si yo he aprobado, tú tendrías que tener una nota mucho más alta que la mía –Lisa miró el trabajo con el ceño fruncido.

Elyon miró a Snape con los labios apretados, tenía una ligera idea de las razones por las que el profesor la había suspendido. Al acabar la clase los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula. La semielfa se dirigió con paso firme a la mesa de Snape y tiró sobre ella el trabajo de Pociones.

-¿A qué viene esa nota? Sabes tan bien como yo que mi trabajo no merece un suspenso –le dijo ella mirándolo con rabia.

-Tú no eres profesora para poder asegurarlo –comentó él mirándola divertido.

-Es por lo de Halloween, ¿verdad? –Elyon se cruzó de brazos sabiendo la respuesta.

-Suspenderos a los cinco habría sido muy descarado. Así que me he conformado con la cabecilla –contestó escuetamente.

La chica lo miró indignada sin poder articular palabra. Levantó un puño amenazante, le encantaría poder golpearlo. Inspiró hondo y bajó el puño.

-Quiero la revisión de otro profesor –exigió ella.

-¿De quién? ¿De Dumbledore? –rio el- Sabes qué te dirá si vas a él quejándote de mí. Y si me la pides a mi... simplemente te bajaré más la nota. Me muero por ponerle a alguien un Trol.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ser profesor no te da derecho a suspenderme por motivos personales! –le gritó ella exasperada.

-¿Estás confesando tu culpa? –el profesor alzó una ceja divertido.

-Sabes de sobra que no –le espetó la chica-. Yo no hice nada.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó él- ¡La semielfa no ha roto un plato en su vida! No ha desobedecido al director, no le ha comprado a Peeves artículos de Zonko, no se ha ido de excursión con sus amigos al Bosque Prohibido de madrugada teniendo que ser rescatados por los centauros...

Elyon lo miró asustada, y retrocedió unos pasos cuando Snape se levantó de su escritorio. Se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra una de las columnas.

-¿Cómo...?

-Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo –sonrió él con maldad-. Por eso por mucho que me digáis que sois inocentes sé que lo hicisteis.

-¿Entonces por qué no nos castigas de una maldita vez? –preguntó ella.

-Porque es mucho más divertido ver vuestras caras de miedo cuando os veis acorralados –el chico la miró con frialdad.

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, ¿cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan retorcido? Snape se alejó de ella, cogió un pergamino de la mesa y se lo alargó.

-Te aconsejo que hagas este trabajo extra. Tienes hasta fin de curso.

-Si sabes todo eso, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Dumbledore? ¿Te faltan pruebas? –preguntó Elyon saliendo del aula.

-Por eso, y porque como ya te he dicho, es más divertido veros acorralados sin saber cuándo os caerá el castigo –respondió él con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella lo miró asqueada y salió del aula.

.....

-¡Joder! ¿Cómo ha conseguido enterarse de todo eso? –Grace no salía de su asombro.

-Yo no me lo trago –dijo Will pensativo-. Es un profesor, no necesita pruebas para castigarnos, si hubiera querido hacerlo ya habríamos estado castigados un par de veces. Tiene otras razones para no hacerlo, quizá le divierta vernos asustados. Pero si yo fuera él, preferiría el castigo, uno gordo y difícil de olvidar. Por algún motivo se está resistiendo –hizo una pausa mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban con atención- Así que yo voto por olvidar todo esto y no hacerle caso, será peor si le seguimos el juego.

-Cuando hablas así sí que pareces un slytherin –opinó Lisa-. Da un poco de miedo verte tan frío y calculador.

El chico se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa y siguió con su cena.

-Johnny hoy tampoco aparece –gruñó Grace.

Elyon buscó al hufflepuff y lo encontró en su respectiva mesa junto a una chica morena que no paraba de reír mientras él hacía el tonto.

-Que paciencia tiene que tener la pobre –medio rio ella.

-Sí. Y me fastidia admitir que se le echa en falta –suspiró Lisa.

-A mí lo que me molesta es que ahora soy el único chico –comentó Will.

-Eso a Johnny no le importaba, creo que lo prefería, se sentía como el dueño de un harén –rio Elyon.

Grace miró con enfado la mesa de Hufflepuff, luego se levantó y se fue a su propia mesa.

.....

La primavera empezó a hacerse notar. La nieve casi había desaparecido de los terrenos y las primeras flores comenzaban a adornar los jardines. En unas pocas semanas habría la última salida a Hogsmeade de ese año, y los alumnos estaban ansiosos por poder salir del colegio, ya que después de ella tendrían que encerrarse en la biblioteca para empezar a estudiar los exámenes finales.

Johnny seguía sin dar señales de vida, y la ausencia de bromas y gritos se hizo notar en el grupo. Jamás imaginaron que podrían llegar a echarlo tanto de menos. Grace llevaba tiempo de mal humor y cada vez que mencionaban al hufflepuff se iba despotricando, diciendo que él no era la parte fundamental del grupo y que además era un interesado que volvería cuando la chica dejara de ser una novedad para él.

A pocos días de la salida Grace no había mejorado su humor, y además se extendió el rumor de que algunos alumnos habían visto extraños encapuchados vagabundeando por los límites de los terrenos.

-Eso son tonterías, lo dicen para asustar a los de primero y segundo, para que no se alejen mucho del castillo –rio Will.

-No sé qué obsesión tienen los mayores con asustar a los pequeños –comentó Lisa.

-Pues la misma que tiene Snape con nosotros –gruñó Elyon, que estaba enfrascada con el trabajo de recuperación de Pociones.

-Hablando del rey Arturo –murmuró Will bajando la mirada a sus deberes de Astronomía.

Elyon levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros de su profesor. Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo acompañara.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Estaba con tu maldito trabajo de recuperación –le dijo ella de mal humor.

-Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo –contestó sin mirarla.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el despacho del director, que estaba mirando los terrenos desde uno de los ventanales de la sala.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la chica impaciente, tenía muchos trabajos que terminar aún.

-Buenas tardes, Elyon –saludó el anciano-. Supongo que habrás escuchado los rumores de los extraños personajes que recorren los límites de los terrenos, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, los he oído, pero no sé... ¿Piensa que son mortífagos? –la muchacha alzó una ceja-. De serlo Snape tendría que saberlo, al fin y al cabo, es muy bueno en su trabajo –añadió con sarcasmo.

Elyon fulminó a su profesor con la mirada, y este le sonrió con maldad.

-El profesor Snape posee muchos recursos, pero por desgracia no conoce a todos los mortífagos que aun andan sueltos –explicó Dumbledore-. Así que no podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis.

-¿Y eso quiere decir...? –a Elyon no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba adquiriendo el director.

-No podrás salir a los terrenos, salvo para las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología. Y me temo que no podrás ir a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana –explicó.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Si Snape me sigue a todas partes! –se quejó ella- Si me atacaran él me protegería.

-Me temo que no podemos estar seguros de ello, recuerda que tiene una identidad que conservar, y si os ataca un grupo numeroso.... Una sola persona no podría contra todos al mismo tiempo, menos aún si tiene que estar pendiente de ti.

-¿Entonces para qué tengo un Protector? ¿Para adornar? Además, ya sé defenderme bastante bien –se exaspero ella.

-Elyon intenta entenderlo por un momento, imagínate lo que sería un ataque en un lugar lleno de estudiantes, piensa por un momento lo que les podría pasar a tus amigos.

-Sí, sí, si yo lo entiendo –ella asintió con indiferencia-. Estoy encantadísima con esta cárcel de piedra de la que nunca puedo salir sin una correa como si fuera un perro.

Y dicho esto salió del despacho. Dumbledore miró a Snape alzando una ceja.

-Cada vez va a ser más difícil controlarla –suspiró el director masajeándose las sienes-. Está echando más carácter del que me imaginaba.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera sumisa y temerosa toda su vida? –comentó el profesor- Parece mentira que estando rodeado de adolescentes aun no te des cuenta de cómo son.

-No le quites el ojo de encima. Estoy seguro de que intentará ir a Hogsmeade –suspiró el anciano.

Snape asintió y se fue. Por supuesto que intentaría ir a Hogsmeade. Desde que conoció a sus amigos se había vuelto más segura de sí misma, pero también más inconsciente. Por lo que intentaría salir del castillo fuera como fuera.

.....

A Elyon le fue complicado inventar una excusa para el por qué no podía salir del castillo para nada salvo para las clases. Así que optó por la más tonta que se le ocurrió, pensando que así sus amigos no harían muchas preguntas, y si las hacían, al menos sería más fácil responder con rapidez.

-¿Alérgica a las amapolas? –Lisa alzó una ceja incrédula.

-Sí, sobre todo a principio de temporada –contestó ella con resignación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podrás salir hasta que termine la primavera? –Grace la miró con fastidio.

-No, espero que no –comentó ella, ojalá Dumbledore le levantara pronto la restricción-. Los primeros días de floración son los que peor lo paso, casi no puedo respirar, a medida que pase la primavera podré respirar mejor, es como si me acostumbrara. Me pasa cada año desde que era pequeña –añadió al ver que sus amigos no se lo creían del todo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podrás venir a Hogsmeade? -Will la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Exactamente –contestó ella abatida.

-¿Pero no tomas ninguna poción o algo para la alergia? – le preguntó Lisa.

-Si no vienes a Hogsmeade va a ser un rollo, de cada vez somos menos –se quejó Grace.

-Sí que me tomo la poción, si no me la tomara los síntomas serían peores. Pero aun así mis padres no quieren que salga, y se lo han dicho a Dumbledore. Así que no veo cómo escabullirme de él y Snape para ir con vosotros a Hogsmeade –explicó Elyon.

-No había pensado en eso –suspiró la gryffindor.

-A veces las soluciones más simples son las mejores –sonrió el slytherin- ¿Y si te escapas desde tu cuarto con una escoba?

-¿Y cómo quieres que lleve una escoba hasta mi Sala Común sin que nadie se dé cuenta? –la semielfa alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

La sonrisa del muchacho desapareció.

-Yo sé quién puede ayudar con eso –respondió Lisa.

A la hora de la cena, la gryffindor se presentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff para hablar con Johnny. Volvió a los quince minutos con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras el chico la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya tengo tu problema resuelto –le dijo Lisa dándole a Elyon una escoba en miniatura-. Pero cuídala bien, o Johnny nos matará a ambas, lo ha jurado.

-Genial –musitó ella con una sonrisa observando la pequeña escoba, que le cabía en la palma de la mano.

.....

Llegó el esperado fin de semana, los alumnos se acumulaban en las enormes puertas de roble, ansiosos por salir del colegio. Elyon se despidió de sus amigos, fingiendo enfado por no poder ir con ellos. Cuando se disponía a irse de nuevo a su Sala Común, se dio cuenta de que Snape la observaba desde las sombras, en la entrada de las mazmorras.

Pasó a través del agujero que había tras el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y no pudo reprimir más una sonrisa al notar en su bolsillo la escoba de Johnny. Subió hasta su habitación y abrió la ventana. Como acto reflejo miró a su espalda, y como esperaba, no encontró a nadie. Agitó la escoba y esta se agrandó en segundos hasta alcanzar su tamaño original.

Al subirse al alfeizar de la ventana no pudo evitar sentir algo de vértigo. Se había olvidado del detalle de que la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba en una de las torres del castillo. Se colocó con cuidado encima de la escoba, y tras respirar profundamente se arrojó al vacío. Freno su caída con facilidad y cambió de dirección. Recorrió los terrenos con rapidez asombrosa, desde luego la escoba de Johnny era mucho mejor que las que había en el escobero. En apenas unos minutos estaba sobrevolando los tejados de Hogsmeade. Para evitar miradas indiscretas decidió aterrizar en un lugar algo escondido, así que escogió un pequeño callejón. Se apresuró en salir de allí, tenía presentes los rumores, por lo que prefería estar en un lugar con mucha gente.

Encontró a sus amigos en la puerta de Honeyducks, tal y como habían planeado. Los rostros de sus amigos se iluminaron al verla llegar.

-Has tardado menos de lo que esperábamos –sonrió Lisa.

-La escoba de Johnny es rapidísima, ahora entiendo por qué es tan celoso con ella –comentó Elyon.

-¿Qué os apetece hacer? –preguntó Will mirando a las chicas.

-Pues ya que estamos aquí, podríamos comprar golosinas –opinó Lisa.

-Y luego podemos ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas –sonrió la semielfa.

El bar estaba bastante tranquilo, casi no había nadie. Por lo que pudieron sentarse en su mesa favorita, situada en un rincón, desde dónde podían ver quién entraba y salía.

-La última cerveza de mantequilla del año –suspiró Will-. Creo que tendríamos que empezar a pensar en este verano, podríamos quedar en algún sitio para vernos.

-Tienes razón. Yo le podría pedir a mi madre que te dejara venir a casa un par de semanas –le dijo Lisa a Elyon sonriendo-. Seguro que estará encantada.

-Bueno, primero tendré que preguntarle a mis padres si me dejan –contestó pensando en Dumbledore.

-¡Mira, me ha tocado a Dumbledore en la rana de chocolate! –dijo Grace emocionada- Es uno de los que me faltaba, y eso que estoy más que cansada de verlo en el colegio.

-Yo tengo tres cromos de él, habérmelo dicho y te daba uno –le dijo Will con una media sonrisa.

Entonces la rana de chocolate dio un brinco y se lanzó contra la semielfa. Ella intentó apartarse como acto reflejo, no se esperaba que la rana saltara tan de repente. Pero se tropezó con su propia silla y cayó al suelo.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –le preguntó Grace levantándose un poco de su silla para ver si su amiga se encontraba bien.

-No, tranquila.

Al levantarse vio como entraba en el bar una mujer pelirroja que se giró hacia ellos. Elyon se agachó con rapidez, si Zelda la veía se acabaría su escapada a Hogsmeade.

-¿Me ha visto? –susurró preocupada.

-Yo creo que no –contestó Will mirando a la profesora por el rabillo del ojo con discreción.

-¿Estás seguro? –volvió a preguntar ella nerviosa.

-Sí. No te levantes hasta que te lo digamos –le aconsejó el chico.

-Espero que no se quede mucho tiempo –suspiró Grace.

El tiempo pasaba y Zelda no parecía tener intención de irse. Parecía muy cómoda en uno de los taburetes de la barra mientras hablaba con un chico. Elyon se asomó por el borde de la mesa y gruñó con fastidio, se sentía tremendamente estúpida escondida detrás de la silla de Lisa. La profesora se levantó y se dirigió a los baños.

-¡Ahora! Larguémonos –susurró Will.

Los cuatro salieron con rapidez del local y no respiraron aliviados hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade, desde dónde se podía ver la Casa de los Gritos.

.....

Al salir del baño Zelda miró hacia la mesa del rincón. Estaba vacía. Sabía que la había visto, ahora no tenía ninguna duda ¿Por qué si no habrían desaparecido tan rápidamente? Se despidió del muchacho hasta la noche y salió en busca de alguien que seguro se alegraría de saber que la gryffindor andaba suelta por el pueblo.

.....

Entraron a curiosear en Zonko, habían puesto muchas cosas nuevas desde que Elyon entró a comprar para Peeves.

-Creo que esta es una de las bromas que más me gustan –sonrió Grace sujetando una varita falsa explosiva.

-Pues no sé por qué, a mi primo casi le sacan un ojo con una de estas –gruñó Will quitándosela a Grace y dejándola en su sitio.

-Aguafiestas –le dijo la pelirroja malhumorada.

Lisa y Elyon rieron mientras seguían curioseando por las estanterías.

-¡Rápido, vámonos! –la ravenclaw cogió a Elyon del brazo y la arrastró con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acaba de entrar Snape –explicó su amiga nerviosa.

Ambas se agacharon y caminaron entre las estanterías, cuando estaban cerca de la puerta se asomaron tras un mostrador de productos. No había ni rastro del profesor.

-¿Crees que se habrá ido? –susurró Grace.

-Lo dudo, mejor nos vamos antes de que nos encuentre –le contestó Elyon.

-Un poco tarde para eso –le susurró una voz fría en el oído.

La chica se irguió sobresaltada y se alejó de Snape, que la miraba con una sonrisa fría. Grace se escondió tras su amiga. La semielfa tragó saliva y miró la puerta de la tienda por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿No estará pensando en salir corriendo, verdad? Porque esa estupidez le puede salir muy cara –rio el profesor de forma tan siniestra que hizo que se les erizara el pelo de la nuca a las dos.

Will y Lisa observaban la escena desde el otro lado de la tienda conteniendo el aliento.

-Acompañadme al castillo, las dos, ahora –ordenó.

-Grace no ha tenido nada que ver, profesor. La idea fue mía, ella solo intentaba ayudarme porque yo se lo pedí –le dijo Elyon con seriedad.

-Es curioso que siempre sea todo idea suya, ¿no cree? –Snape alzó una ceja incrédulo.

Elyon lo miró a los ojos con firmeza. Él le mantuvo la mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de la joven por unos segundos, le recordaban tanto a los de Lily... Desvió la mirada y la clavó en la alumna de Ravenclaw, que temblaba tras su amiga.

-Por esta vez se ha librado del castigo, señorita Matthew –le dijo Snape mirándola con frialdad-. McWilliams, vamos.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta estar cerca de las murallas del colegio.

-¿De verdad pensabas salir corriendo? –se mofó él.

-No, realmente no, no tengo ningún sitio al que huir –contestó ella con un suspiro-. Por cierto, ¿tú que hacías en Hogsmeade?

-Sabía de sobra que escaparías, por eso estaba aquí, por si te metías en problemas.

-¿Entonces ya sabías que estaba aquí? –el chico asintió- ¿Y por qué has tenido que aparecer precisamente ahora?

-Porque has sido lo suficientemente estúpida para dejar que te viera Zelda, y si un profesor te ve y me avisa, tengo que llevarte de vuelta a Hogwarts castigada –explicó-. No pienso comerme una charla de Dumbledore por un capricho tuyo, como es venir aquí con tus amigos cuando lo tienes prohibido.

-Así que si nadie me hubiera visto podría haber estado todo el día en Hogsmeade –Elyon suspiró con fastidio-. Me podrías haber avisado... ya que me has dejado venir....

-No te confundas. No te he dejado venir, simplemente es más fácil evitar que te ataquen aquí que intentar que no te escapes.

La semielfa lo miró frunciendo el ceño con enfado. Entonces Snape paró en seco y se giró con rapidez, ella lo imitó. Un hombre encapuchado, seguido de otros tres, se acercaban a ellos. El profesor llevó la mano a la varita con disimulo, mientras la muchacha se refugiaba tras él con la canalizadora fuertemente sujeta a su espalda.

-Buenos días –saludó el hombre con acento americano- ¿Es usted profesor en Hogwarts?

-¿Quién lo pregunta? –respondió Snape con voz fría, sin alejar la mano de su varita.

El hombre se quitó la capucha, dejando a la vista un rostro de mediana edad, que empezaba a tener canas cerca de las sienes.

-Perdone por mi descortesía joven, mi nombre es Arthur Brown, soy un experto en acromántulas –se explicó él, sus dos compañeros también se quitaron las capuchas mostrando unos rostros un poco más jóvenes- He venido acompañado de otros estudiosos de los animales mágicos, para comprobar si es cierto el rumor de que existe en este bosque una colonia de acromántulas.

-Está prohibida la entrada en estos terrenos sin el permiso expreso del director Dumbledore –explicó Snape relajando su expresión y alejando la mano de su varita.

A pesar de ese gesto, Elyon no se atrevió a alejarse mucho del profesor, y no soltó su canalizadora.

-Sí, sí, lo sabemos. Por eso nos hemos mantenido en los lindes, aun así creíamos que para entrar en el bosque no nos sería necesario. Pensábamos que no todo el bosque formaba parte de Hogwarts –suspiró el hombre.

-Le informaré de que quieren verlo, hasta entonces, no se acerquen a los terrenos –les dijo con una mirada fría como el hielo.

Le hizo un ademán a Elyon para que lo siguiera. La chica volvió la vista atrás y vio como los tres hombres volvían a Hogsmeade con los hombros hundidos con desánimo al ver que no podrían entrar aún en el bosque.

-Si no recuerdo mal, dejaste claro que si había problemas les plantarías cara, y que no te esconderías detrás de mí como un corderito asustado –se mofó Snape.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada e intentó ignorar ese comentario.

-¿Esto quiere decir que puedo volver con mis amigos? –la semielfa miró al joven esperanzada.

-Más quisieras –rio él-. Aunque ha sido una falsa alarma, te has saltado la restricción, y por ello cumplirás un castigo.

-¡Eso no es justo! –gritó ella de mal humor.

-Lo que tú creas no le importa a nadie, así que mejor cállate –Snape zanjó la discusión acelerando el paso.

Elyon se mordió la lengua. Sise hubieran molestado en averiguar quiénes eran esos encapuchados no la habrían recluido sin razón, no tendría que haber mentido a sus amigos y sobre todo no se habría tenido que escapar.

.....

Dumbledore la miraba con enfado desde su escritorio. Elyon se revolvió en su silla.

-Ya no sé cómo hacerte entender las cosas –le dijo el director-. Exiges que te trate como a una adulta, pero a la mínima te comportas como una niña pequeña y caprichosa.

La chica bajó la vista con los labios apretados. Niña caprichosa. Él qué sabía, no tenía ni idea de la frustración que se siente cuando nunca se puede hacer nada por sí mismo, siempre bajo la supervisión de otro, teniendo que mentir a las personas que más importan sin recibir ni una mísera explicación.

-Si se hubieran asegurado de....

-Elyon, crees que todo es muy fácil, ¿Piensas que averiguar esas cosas es salir a la calle y preguntar si son mortífagos que te buscan? La situación, a pesar de la muerte de Voldemort -Snape se revolvió con desagrado al escuchar ese nombre-, sigue siendo muy delicada, hasta que no pase un poco más de tiempo, no será seguro acercarse a personas sospechosas con esa facilidad. Desconoces por completo lo que ocurrió en la guerra, lo cruel que se volvió la gente, tanto de un bando como del otro. Y esas heridas, que provocan una gran desconfianza en la gente, no van a cicatrizar de la noche a la mañana.

-Sé más de lo que usted cree –musitó la chica de mal humor.

-No tanto como deberías –le espetó el anciano-. Bien, volviendo al tema de tu escapada y el castigo... Si no estoy equivocado, la escoba que utilizaste fue la del señor Tonitini, ¿cierto? –la semielfa asintió- No la voy a requisar porque tendría una desagradable charla con la profesora Hooch, pero informaré al señor Tonitini de que no vuelva a prestarla, o será castigado. También sé que el plan para escaparte no fue tuyo...

-Profesor, le aseguro... -lo interrumpió ella, pero Dumbledore le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio.

-Pero como has querido cargar con toda la culpa, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero tendrás que cumplir el castigo de todos ellos, no solo el tuyo –sentenció el anciano.

Elyon suspiró profundamente.

-El profesor Snape supervisará el castigo. Tendrás que limpiar, pulir y dejar en estado impecable todos los calderos del almacén de pociones. Y créeme cuando te digo que no son pocos, algunos son casi tan viejos como este castillo.

La muchacha salió del despacho arrastrando los pies. Snape la siguió.

-Severus, no tan rápido –lo llamó el director-. No creas que te vas a ir de rositas.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa de Dumbledore.

.....

El castigo del director duró una semana. Elyon nunca pensó que pudiera haber tantos calderos de tantos tamaños diferentes, de hecho, no entendía para qué les hacían comprar calderos a los estudiantes, ya que en el almacén había de sobra para los alumnos. Fue una semana prácticamente interminable, después de las clases suplementarias se dirigía a las mazmorras, y no salía de ellas hasta las cuatro de la mañana, así cada día, y el fin de semana se lo pasó entero entre calderos, solo salió para comer y cenar. Y eso sin contar con que tenía que encontrar tiempo para estudiar y hacer los deberes. La noche del sábado Snape se la encontró dormida dentro de uno de los calderos más grandes, y tuvo que llevarla hasta la Sala de los Profesores en brazos intentando no despertarla, aunque la pobre estaba tan cansada, que no se dio cuenta de nada.

El domingo casi a la hora de la cena Snape le dijo que una vez cenada podía irse a dormir, había cumplido su castigo, no necesitaba limpiar más calderos, ya que parecía haber aprendido la lección. Aunque el profesor sabía que volvería a escaparse si ella lo creía necesario. Elyon aceptó recelosa, en un último vistazo al almacén vio que aún quedaban unos cuarenta calderos por limpiar, pero él insistió en que se fuera, diciendo que se encargaría de todo.

-Snape últimamente está muy raro, ¿no? –comentó Lisa en la cena.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Grace alzando una ceja.

-Pues por todo, primero deja ir a Elyon a Hogsmeade, cuando sabemos que la podría haber tirado de la escoba antes incluso de llegar al lago. Y luego le levanta el castigo de buenas a primeras sin que esté acabado –respondió Lisa pensativa.

Elyon miró a su amiga frunciendo el ceño, ahora que lo comentaba tenía razón. Snape estaba muy raro desde las navidades, incluso le había ofrecido un trabajo de recuperación cuando la podía haber suspendido sin más. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para darle vueltas al tema.

-Yo me alegro de que me haya levantado el castigo, me duelen las manos... Prefería que me hubieran castigado otra vez a limpiar la sala de los trofeos, no había tanto chisme –gruñó ella comiendo con las manos doloridas, le temblaba el tenedor entre los dedos.

.....

Los terrenos de Hogwarts eran ahora enormes mosaicos de color, el sol de primavera brillaba con fuerza, y muchos alumnos se refrescaban caminando descalzos por las orillas del lago.

Elyon se desperezó, no tenía ningunas ganas de ir clase, solo quería tirarse en su cama y dormir un poco más.

-Vamos perezosa –le dijo Lisa poniéndose la túnica de estudiante.

-Quiero que llegue el fin de semana –gimoteó la semielfa.

-Pues aún estamos a martes –rio su amiga.

Ambas estaban saliendo de los dormitorios cuando Lisa se abalanzó sobre ella y le vendó los ojos con un pañuelo negro.

-¿Qué haces? –le gritó Elyon molesta intentando quitarse el pañuelo.

-Ni se te ocurra quitártelo, es una sorpresa –le dijo la gryffindor-. Tranquila que yo te guío.

-Pero... -se quejó.

-Nada de peros –le cortó la morena.

El camino al Gran Comedor se le hizo interminable, ¿de verdad estaba el comedor tan lejos de la Sala Común? Después de un par de tropezones, llegaron a la enorme sala. Lisa la condujo por ella hasta que la ayudó a sentarse en el banco. Luego le quitó la venda de los ojos con nerviosismo.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –gritaron sus amigos a coro sentados frente a ella.

La chica miró sorprendida una pequeña tarta de chocolate, en la que había escrita torpemente "Feliz Cumpleaños" con unas cuantas velas.

-¿Cómo sabíais que era mi cumpleaños? –preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Se lo tuvimos que preguntar a Dumbledore, porque tú no soltabas prenda, y él pareció encantado de decírnoslo –contestó Will.

Elyon los miró y no pudo evitar romper a llorar. No se esperaba que sus amigos se hubieran molestado en averiguar cuando era su cumpleaños. Lisa la abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias –gimoteó ella.

-Que sensiblera eres –rio Johnny- ¡Venga, pide un deseo y sopla las velas!

La chica se secó las lágrimas con una tímida sonrisa y sopló.

-Sé cual ha sido tu deseo, pero sigo teniendo novia –le dijo el hufflepuff.

-Si hubiese deseado eso te lo habría dicho para que no se cumpliera –rio la semielfa-. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí de repente?

-Es tu cumpleaños, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no estuviera aquí? –se escandalizó el chico.

-No mientas, di la verdad ¿Por qué has aparecido de repente después de tres meses? –Grace lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Estás seguro de que sigues teniendo novia?

-¡Eso ofende! ¿De verdad pensáis que solo he vuelto porque vosotros creéis que he roto con mi novia? –el joven miró a sus amigos dolidos- ¿Creéis que soy tan mal amigo que no habría venido simplemente por ser el cumple de Elyon?

Will y Grace lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, Lisa lo miró con enfado mientras empezaba a cortar la tarta y Elyon alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta, mientras se chupaba el dedo después de haber tocado con él su porción de tarta.

-Vale, sí, ya no tengo novia –gruñó el tejón bajando la mirada-. Pero si la siguiera teniendo, habría venido igualmente, porque Elyon es mi amiga.

-Lo sabía.... Eres un interesado –le dijo la ravenclaw cogiendo el plato que le pasaba Lisa.

-¡De eso nada! Para que lo sepáis rompí con ella hace dos semanas, y he esperado a venir de nuevo con vosotros para evitar este tipo de comentarios. Ya sé que os dejé de lado, pero os juro y perjuro que jamás volveré a hacerlo, os he echado de menos –aclaró él sorbiendo sonoramente con la nariz de forma lastimera-. La próxima vez que me eche novia la traeré con nosotros y así no os abandonaré.

-Genial –gruñó Grace comiendo su tarta.

-Bueno, deja ya de hacer melodrama, al menos ya no sigo siendo el único chico –rio Will dándole un trozo de tarta-. Toma, ayudará a pasar el mal trago de que te haya de dejado tu tejoncita.

-¡Eh! Un poco de piedad –dijo el hufflepuff mientras se metía un enorme trozo de tarta en la boca- ¿Y poggqué disszes qué mhoe ha dejhhado ellsha?

Will miró al tejón que seguía metiéndose tarta en la boca a más velocidad de la que podía tragar. Echó una mirada cómplice a las chicas.

-Creía que era obvio.

Las chichas estallaron en carcajadas.

-No tiene gracia –dijo Johnny tragando-. Pero la tarta está de muerte.

-Sí, ¡Está buenísima! –sonrió Elyon tras comerse su trozo de tarta.

-Menos mal que al final nos ha salido comestible a la primera –rio Grace.

-¿La habéis hecho vosotros? –la chica los miró con asombro.

-Sí, no hace mucho que sabemos de tu cumpleaños, y pensamos que este podría ser nuestro regalo, ya sé que no es gran cosa... -le dijo Lisa.

-¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida! –sonrió la semielfa- De verdad, nunca me habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa.

-Tanto como fiesta... -rio Will sonrojándose.

-Para mí esto es más que suficiente.

-Pues me alegro, no veas lo que nos tuvimos que pelear con los elfos domésticos para que nos dejaran hacer solos la tarta, todo el rato se metían por medio para evitarnos el trabajo –rio Grace.

Elyon sonrió de oreja a oreja con felicidad. No se imaginaba a sus amigos dentro de la cocina, preparando la tarta acosados por un puñado de elfos domésticos que se ofrecían sin parar para ayudar. La estampa era realmente divertida.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿por qué has roto con tu novia? ¿Se cansó de tus chistes malos? –le preguntó Lisa divertida.

-Pues no, yo he roto con ella, no te equivoques –contestó Johnny con la cabeza alta-. Me cansé de que siempre me riera los chistes, era muy aburrido, y además siempre me daba la razón, nunca podía discutir con ella. Me lo paso mucho mejor con vosotros.

-Así que te lo pasas bien con nosotros porque te llevamos la contraria y discutimos, ¿no? Te tomo la palabra –rio Will-. Ahora no podrás quejarte, chaval.

Johnny se mordió la lengua con una sonrisa. Luego sacó su pequeña cámara e hizo un par de fotos con discreción, no era plan de que todos los de slytherin se enteraran de quien había hecho las fotos de Halloween.

.....

Después de la clase suplementaria una pequeña lechuza la alcanzó en uno de los pasillos y le dio una carta que tenía anudada a una de sus patas. Luego el animal se restregó contra su cabeza y se fue a la lechucería a pasar la noche. Elyon frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿quién le enviaría una carta a esas horas? Ya la leería al llegar a su habitación, ahora mismo estaba muy cansada.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Elyon –Dumbledore salió de la nada con una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó.

-Gracias –sonrio Elyon.

-Ya veo que te ha gustado mucho lo que te han preparado tus amigos –sonrió tiernamente el director.

-Sí, ha sido algo... no tengo palabras para describirlo –los ojos de la chica brillaron de ilusión.

-¿Cuantos cumples ya? ¿Quince? –preguntó el anciano rascándose la sien derecha.

La chica asintió.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que subas a tu Sala Común, es tarde y deberías descansar –le aconsejó Dumbledore.

Elyon obedeció con paso ligero y alegre. La sonrisa del director desapareció al mirar la carta que le había quitado a la muchacha de la cartera. Tenía una ligera sospecha sobre quién era el remitente, y si era él, tendría que tener una charla mucho más seria y en persona, porque aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Al llegar a su habitación Elyon rebuscó en su bolsa, pero no encontró la carta. Se encogió de hombros, ya la buscaría a la mañana siguiente con más tranquilidad, tenía mucho sueño para poner del revés su cartera por una carta.

.....

Por la mañana no encontró la carta por ninguna parte. Se extrañó. Pero no quiso darle más importancia, seguramente la habría dejado por algún lado ayer noche estando medio dormida, y no tenía tiempo de revolver su habitación de arriba abajo, si lo hacía llegaría tarde a clase.

En el desayuno se fijó en algo que la hizo enfurecer. Dumbledore no estaba en la mesa de profesores ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? La noche anterior había metido la carta en su cartera, luego se encontró casualmente al director, y al llegar a su habitación la carta había desaparecido ¿Ahora Dumbledore se dedicaba a robarle la correspondencia? Y eso solo quería decir una cosa, que esa carta era importante, y que había algo en ella que al director no le interesaba que ella descubriera.

.....

El mago miraba con rabia al elfo pelirrojo que se mantenía sereno e indiferente frente a él. La tensión en el ambiente era insoportable. Solo había otros tres elfos presentes que contenían la respiración, temiendo el momento en que la tormenta estallara.

-¿A qué crees que estás jugando? –volvió a preguntar el anciano.

-Aquí el único que está jugando eres tú, Albus. Estás jugando con la vida de una chiquilla que ni siquiera sabe quién es.

-¿Y crees que esta es la mejor forma de poner al corriente a tu nieta? ¿Con una carta? –Dumbledore arrojó el sobre a las cenizas de la chimenea, de forma que el pergamino se incendió.

-Se lo haría saber personalmente, pero no me dejas acercarme a ella –Azrael lo miró con odio.

-Creía que habíamos acordado que esperarías a qué estuviera preparada. Tu y yo fijamos las reglas ¿Por qué te empeñas en saltártelas?

-El que se ha estado saltando las reglas eres tú. La mantienes completamente aislada de sus raíces ¿Cómo va a estar alguna vez preparada? El conjuro no durará eternamente y ya sabes el riesgo que eso supone si para entonces no está aquí o no ha retomado el contacto con su pueblo. E igualmente no vas a poder vigilarla siempre. Si no me equivoco, es como su padre, por lo que el día menos esperado desaparecerá de tu vista, y yo estaré allí para aprovechar ese descuido.

-¿Es una amenaza? –el director lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso has de decidirlo tú –el elfo le dio la espalda-. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

El mago siguió plantado en medio de la sala.

-Si no creyeras en mi forma de hacer las cosas no habrías acudido a mí hace doce años. Sé que crees que no hay nadie mejor que su abuelo para cuidar de Elyon, pero tienes que dejarme hacer las cosas a mi manera. Tu orgullo te ciega en este tema, te ha cegado siempre.

Azrael inspiró hondo controlando su enfado.

-Tus... intervenciones no harán más que dañar y confundir a tu nieta. No está preparada para asimilarlo todo, como tú mismo has dicho, solo es una chiquilla. Una chiquilla que debería poder, por una vez en su vida, vivir como alguien de su edad, ser feliz con gente que la acepta y la hace sentir bien consigo misma, no como una muñeca de porcelana encerrada en una urna de cristal.

-¿Qué la aceptan tal y cómo es? –se mofó Azrael- ¿Me equivoco al decir que está escondiendo sus orígenes en el colegio? ¿Tiene o no un hechizo que le hace esconder sus orejas?

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio.

-Le estás creando un mundo falso otra vez, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando sus supuestos amigos descubran que no es como ellos? Le darán la espalda, como hacen siempre los magos. Y volverá a quedarse sola. Estás alargando la farsa que ya le creamos tras ese fatídico día, cuando solo tenía tres años... Y ya está bien, ya ha sido suficiente.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que sus amigos le darán la espalda? Tu nuera era bruja, hija de muggles además –le recordó el anciano.

-Una rara excepción, a cada generación crece el odio hacia nuestra raza. Demuéstrame que me equivoco y la dejaré en paz. Demuéstrame que mi nieta puede ser feliz entre magos que la aceptan por ser quién realmente es y aceptaré tus condiciones. Te doy un año, si pasado ese año no veo que Elyon lleve una vida feliz en la que no tenga que mentir a la gente que quiere, me presentaré en Hogwarts y me la llevaré conmigo, te guste o no –Azrael lo miró con seriedad, con una mirada fría como el hielo.

-Muy bien, te demostraré que Elyon puede ser feliz en Hogwarts llevando una vida como cualquier chica de su edad.

Dicho esto Dumbledore salió dela sala, acompañado por un elfo castaño de pelo corto con una fina trenza azul con reflejos lilas tras la oreja derecha, que había observado la escena en silencio y con atención.

.....

El director caminaba por los pasillos del colegio de camino a su despacho, pensando si realmente había hecho lo correcto. Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra que ocultaba la entrada al despacho levantó la vista, y se encontró con una chica rubia con dos mechones azul-liláceo que lo miraba con enfado, de brazos cruzados. Su porte era orgulloso y su figura esbelta.

-¿Y mi carta? –preguntó Elyon de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué carta? –contestó Dumbledore inocente.

-No se haga el loco conmigo, profesor. Sé que ayer noche me robó una carta, y quiero que me la devuelva –la chica lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Ah! Esa carta... me temo que ha sufrido un pequeño accidente –intentó explicar él.

-¡¿La ha destruido?! ¡No tenía derecho a hacerlo! ¡Es mi correspondencia y no puede tocarla! ¡Es mi vida privada! ¡¿O es que ya ni siquiera voy a poder tener eso?! –se quejó ella exasperada.

-¡Claro que puedes tener vida privada! Salvo en lo referente al contenido de esa carta. Y no hay más que hablar. Si me permites, quiero entrar en mi despacho, estoy cansado y necesito reflexionar con tranquilidad.

El director pasó tras la gárgola y dejó a Elyon con un palmo de narices en medio del pasillo. La chicano pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de gritar con impotencia y dar un pisotón al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, de forma que su pie se resintió.

.....

La semana de exámenes se acercaba peligrosamente, por suerte para ella había acabado su trabajo de recuperación dos semanas antes de que esta llegara. Aun así no pudo evitar el nudo en el estómago que no la dejaba comer, como al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo puedes estar nervioso por los exámenes? Si eres un cerebrito –se quejó Grace.

-Superdotado, no cerebrito. Y tengo aún más presión que vosotros, porque he de mantener mi media de Matrícula –se explicó Johnny, que no dejaba de tamborilear con sus dedos en la mesa.

-Que sabréis vosotros de estrés, veréis el año que viene con el TIMO o en séptimo... aun no sabéis qué es el estrés –les dijo un alumno de quinto comiendo sus cereales.

-Pues a ti no se te ve muy estresado –comentó Lisa alzando una ceja.

-Pócima relajante. Me la recetó Madame Pomfrey después que ayer acabara en la enfermería con un ataque de ansiedad... la verdad espero acordarme de los temas, porque tengo algunas lagunas mentales –suspiró el chico-. Aunque extrañamente me da un poco igual.

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos más nerviosos aún.

Después de los exámenes los alumnos respiraron aliviados, ya que solo quedaban un par de días de clase en los que apenas se hacía nada, e incluso tenían más horas libres ya que algunas asignaturas se habían terminado. Elyon se alegró cuando Dumbledore le dijo que por el momento se acababan sus clases suplementarias hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero el ritmo frenético había pasado ahora a los profesores, que se esforzaban en corregir y poner nota a todos los alumnos. Snape revisaba los trabajos y anotaciones que había hecho a lo largo del curso, tenía los hombros cargados después de tantas horas sentado en su escritorio pasando notas a limpio, pero aun así decidió adelantar el trabajo todo lo posible. No quería pasarse el resto de la semana encerrado en su despacho como les pasaba a muchos de los profesores.

-McWilliams, Elyon –musitó Snape cuando llegó al expediente de la chica-. Nueve, nueve, diez, diez –siguió murmurando mientras pasaba el dedo por las anotaciones que había hecho-. Diez, diez, tres... ¿Tres? Ah, sí. Esta nota me la inventé –cogió su pluma y tachó la nota sustituyéndola por un diez, total, simplemente la había puesto por fastidiarla, su trabajo fue sin duda el mejor de la clase-. Nueve, nueve y... -rebuscó entre el montón de pergaminos y encontró el supuesto trabajo de recuperación en el que había anotado un diez-. Resultado final... Matrícula de Honor –la verdad era que le fastidiaba muchísimo que fuera tan buena en Pociones, aunque no por eso dejaba de esforzarse en clase, así que la nota la encontró justa, muy a su pesar.

El día que se repartieron las notas hubo gritos de alegría y lágrimas a partes iguales.

-¡Sí! Una vez más todo Matrículas –gritó Johnny felizmente mientras se marcaba unos pasos de baile.

-Yo por una vez he aprobado todas las asignaturas, no he suspendido Pociones –sonrió Lisa aliviada.

-Aprobada –rio Grace apretando el puño triunfante.

-Ídem –sonrió Will chocando su palma contra la de Johnny.

-¿Y tú Elyon? –le preguntó Lisa- ¿Has conseguido recuperar Pociones?

-¿Elyon? –Johnny se acercó a ella, que parecía estar en estado de shock.

-La madre que lo parió –fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras miraba sus notas con enfado.

-¡No me digas que Snape al final te ha suspendido! –le dijo Grace indignada.

-Ahora vuelvo, tengo algo que aclarar con cierta víbora –contestó ella dándole sus notas a Lisa.

Sus amigos la miraron alzando una ceja, no entendían nada. Lisa miró las puntuaciones de su amiga.

-¡Menudo cabrón! –exclamó ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Me vais a matar con tanta intriga! –Johnny le quitó las notas- ¡¿Matrícula de Honor?! ¿Elyon me ha superado en Pociones? ¡Nooooooooo!

Y dicho esto se tiró al suelo de rodillas alzando los brazos al cielo.

-Menudo rey del drama –murmuró Will negando con la cabeza y mirando también las notas de Elyon.

La semielfa entró en el despacho de Snape sin llamar, pero su interior estaba vacío. Se cruzó de brazos con enfado, ¿dónde estaría? La puerta de la derecha se abrió y Snape se la quedó mirando.

-¿Aun no has aprendido a llamar? No es tan difícil, das un par de golpes a la puerta y preguntas si puedes pasar –le explicó él.

-Déjate te estupideces, ¿a qué ha venido esa nota? –le preguntó a bocajarro.

-Te suspendo y te quejas, te apruebo con Matrícula y te quejas. Voy a llegar a la conclusión de que lo único que te gusta hacer es quejarte.

-A ti te encanta inventarte las notas para reírte de mí, ¿no?

-Si tanto insistes puedo quitarte la Matrícula de Honor y dejarlo en un mero Extraordianrio –Snape se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

Elyon lo miró con la boca abierta, ¿cómo podía tener tanta cara?

-No me mires así, sabes de sobra que ese suspenso me lo saqué de la manga, simplemente te he puesto la nota que creo, por desgracia, que mereces en mi asignatura –explicó el chico.

-¡¿Entonces me has obligado a hacer ese maldito trabajo de recuperación para nada?! ¡Podría haber sacado mejores notas de no ser porque perdí mucho tiempo con tu estúpido trabajo y casi no pude estudiar! –Elyon tenía unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo.

-Mis palabras exactas fueron que te recomendaba hacer un trabajo extra. No te obligué a nada –le recordó él.

Se le calló el alma a los pies, en eso tenía razón, no le podía recriminar nada, en ningún momento dijo que el trabajo fuese obligatorio.

-¿Entonces he perdido el tiempo como una idiota? –musitó ella incrédula.

-Yo no diría eso, gracias a ese trabajo tienes la Matrícula de Honor –le aclaró-. ¿Sabes? Hay muy pocos alumnos que hagan trabajos optativos de Pociones.

Elyon lo miró con rabia.

-Eres.... Eres.... –después de eso simplemente pudo gritar y salir de allí con un portazo.

Snape rio para sí, le encantaba sacarla de quicio, era tan fácil. Se desperezó y salió de su despacho, tenía ganas de tomar el aire.

-¡Touché! –rio Johnny cuando Elyon les contó lo ocurrido- Has caído como una tonta en su trampa.

-Cierra la bocaza, ¿vale? –le gruñó Elyon de mal humor, acababa de quedar como una estúpida frente a sus amigos.

-Tengo buenas noticias para todos. He hablado con mi madre y me ha propuesto que vayamos quince días a un camping que hay en la costa –anunció Lisa feliz.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien, me apunto! –Grace abrazó a Lisa.

-¿Pasar quince días con vosotras tres más una madre? No sé yo, no me convence la idea... Los adultos cortan mucho el rollo –murmuró Johnny.

-También estarán allí unos amigos de mi madre, así que ella se irá con ellos y nos dejará prácticamente solos –explicó la gryffindor.

-¿Estás segura? No vayas a caer en una trampa como la lista de aquí –dijo el hufflepuff con seriedad señalando a Elyon.

La semielfa le dio un capón con todas sus fuerzas. El chico ahogó un quejido.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho ella, no quiere cortarnos el rollo –rio Lisa-. Que, ¿os apuntáis?

-¡Pues claro! –rio Will- ¡Serán unas vacaciones estupendas!

Instintivamente todos se giraron hacia Elyon, ella los miró con timidez.

-Querer quiero ir, solo espero que Dum... mis padres me dejen –contestó ella cruzando los dedos.

-Pues ya sabéis, empezad a escribir que mi madre tiene que reservar la cabaña con antelación –ordenó Lisa levantándose de la hierba.

.....

Ambas no cabían en sí de alegría, por fin podrían verse todos fuera de los terrenos del colegio y disfrutar por completo sin preocuparse por los deberes ni cosas parecidas. Aun no se creía que Dumbledore le dejara ir al camping con sus amigos.

-Que ganas tengo de que nos vayamos todos juntos –sonrió Lisa preparando su baúl para irse a casa.

-Sí, me fastidia tener que estar un día más aquí solo porque mis padres quieren venir a recogerme personalmente –dijo Elyon como excusa para no preparar su baúl.

-No te quejes, así los verás, ¿es que no los echas de menos? –le preguntó su amiga.

-Sí, muchísimo –suspiró ella con la vista baja perdiendo la sonrisa por un instante.

Lisa se quitó la túnica de estudiante y la dobló con cuidado antes de guardarla en el baúl.

-Aún no sé si me gusta o no este nuevo uniforme -suspiró.

-¿Por? Yo creo que no es tan horrible, tenemos falda o pantalón para elegir al menos.

-Lo sé, pero estaba acostumbrada al anterior. Los cambian cada tantos años y no sé muy bien porqué, aunque en este caso me hago una idea. Antes de este el uniforme el que teníamos era simplemente una túnica cerrada, como las de los antiguos magos, y los alumnos no llevaban más capas de ropa debajo, salvo en invierno, y según me contaron, unos años antes de que yo entrara en Hogwarts, colgaron a un alumno de los tobillos delante de todo el colegio y le quitaron los calzoncillos. Así que lo dejaron en pelota picada al pobre. Desde ese momento todos empezaron a llevar ropa debajo todo el curso para evitar que les pasara lo mismo, y por suerte al final cambiaron el uniforme –explicó Lisa.

-Pobre chico ¿Qué clase de imbécil le haría algo así a otro? –comentó Elyon sintiendo verdadera lástima por la pobre víctima.

-Uno al que habría que dar una buena paliza, supongo –la chica se encogió de hombros cerrando su baúl.

Los cinco se despidieron en las puertas del castillo contando los días que faltaban para ir al camping. Elyon enseguida preparó su mochila para las vacaciones, y cada mañana la revisaba para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba nada.

El esperado día llegó y la muchacha bajó corriendo hasta el recibidor del castillo. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al no ver solo en él a Dumbledore. Snape la miró de mal humor con una bolsa oscura al hombro, vestido como un muggle.

-Dígame que él solo me va a acompañar hasta la estación –suplicó Elyon mirándolos a ambos.

-Creo que ya sabes cuál es la respuesta –contestó Dumbledore.

-Pero... –la chica lo miró suplicante.

-Cuanto más lejos estés de aquí, más peligro correrás –finalizó el director-. Además, a ambos os irán bien estas vacaciones en la playa. A ver si con suerte a la vuelta os lleváis mejor y él coge algo de color –comentó señalando al chico.

-Permíteme dudarlo –gruñó Snape echando a andar.

Elyon lo siguió con la cabeza baja. No quería pasar las vacaciones con él. Y lo peor era que sus amigos se iban a llevar una desagradable sorpresa al enterarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	23. 4º Curso. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 21**

Eran las once en punto y aún no había rastro de sus amigos, miró de un lado a otro, e incluso se puso de puntillas para intentar ver por encima de las cabezas de los viajeros, que se amontonaban en los andenes a la espera de su tren.

-¿Quieres estarte quieta? Por desgracia no se habrán olvidado de venir a recogerte –le dijo Snape de mal humor.

-Más te vale ser más amable durante estos quince días –le amenazó Elyon cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de arriba abajo-, o...

-Ni se imaginan que vengo, ¿verdad? –comentó él apoyándose en una columna con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No... y ni siquiera he podido avisarles –gruñó ella-. Ojalá no estuvieras aquí.

-¿Crees que a mí me hace ilusión ir de vacaciones a la playa para vigilar a un puñado de mocosos? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer este verano, pero por desgracia Dumbledore no opina lo mismo.

-¿Pero qué iba a pasarme? No creo que se presenten en la playa para atacarme entre todos esos muggles, habrá mucha gente –suspiró Elyon-. Además, no han vuelto a molestarme desde que comenzó el curso.

-Cómo si eso les importara, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó en el Callejón Diagón? –Snape alzó una ceja-. Y estando dentro del castillo es normal que no hayan intentado nada.

-Yo solo espero tener un verano tranquilo.

-Al contrario que el mío –gruñó el joven señalando entre la multitud-. Ahí llegan tus queridísimos amigos.

-¡Elyon! –Lisa se acercó a ella separándose del grupo.

-Perdón por tardar tanto, el coche de la madre de Lisa no arrancaba –explicó Will pasándose una mano por su pelo liso y castaño.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –le preguntó Grace en un susurro mirando al profesor con preocupación- No irá a venir, ¿verdad?

-Esto... -todos la miraron con la esperanza de que no fuera así.

-¿Es que le molesta que venga, señorita Matthew? –le preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –se apresuró a contestar ella palideciendo un poco.

-Lisa, vamos, o no llegaremos hasta mañana –una mujer de pelo negro y corto se acercó a ellos.

-Elyon, esta es mi madre –la presentó su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Encantada –saludó tendiéndole la mano.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Elyon, no sabes lo agradecida que te estoy, gracias a ti vuelve a haber paz en casa –le dijo la señora Atler mientras abrazaba a su hija con cariño.

-No fue nada. Solo le di un consejo. Es lo menos que se puede hacer por un amigo, ¿no? –contestó ella algo sonrojada.

-Mamá, al final seremos uno más, el profesor Snape ha de acompañar a Elyon –informó Lisa con desgana.

La mujer miró al chico que aún estaba apoyado en la columna, pero este se acercó estrechando la mano a la mujer con una leve sonrisa educada.

-Ya sé que no contaba con ello, pero los padres de Elyon tienen un trabajo delicado y me han pedido que me quede con ella hasta que esté de vuelta mientras no esté en el castillo. Opino que sus padres son demasiado sobreprotectores, es una chica lo bastante inteligente para cuidarse sola, pero no soy quién para negarme a hacer este tipo de trabajo –comentó con una sonrisa torcida-. Intentaré ayudarla en todo lo que pueda señora Atler, para evitar más molestias.

-Vaya, muchísimas gracias, no me vendrá mal una ayudita –rio la mujer- Bueno, los chicos tendrán que apretarse un poco pero no creo que sea un problema ¿Sabe? Mi hija nos ha hablado mucho de usted, se ha encargado de aterrorizar a su hermana pequeña con su asignatura, pero creo que exagera.

-Puedo asegurarle que sí. No le negaré que soy muy estricto en época lectiva, pero nada fuera de lo común –respondió Snape mirando de soslayo a Lisa, con una mirada que sin duda esperaba un ajuste de cuentas.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos tragando saliva.

-Bueno, vámonos ya, Johnny espera en el coche, con las pintas que tiene no le hemos dejado bajar de él –dijo Lisa para romper el silencio que se había formado mientras comenzaba a caminar por el andén.

En el aparcamiento de la estación esperaba un monovolumen azul oscuro, en su interior un chico rubio con el pelo revuelto, que le daba un cierto aire a Albert Einstein, los esperaba con excitación. Aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver aparecer a Snape.

-¡Elyon, te he echado de menos! –gritó tirándose sobre ella nada más abrir la puerta del coche-. Por cierto, ¿qué hace él aquí? ¿No vendrá verdad? ¡Dime que no! ¡Te lo suplico!

-Mejor no preguntes, ya te lo explicaremos –contestó escuetamente Lisa-. Siéntate en los asientos de atrás, que ahora somos uno más.

Johnny se colocó atrás junto a Grace, y se apoyó en el respaldo de Elyon para poder habar con sus amigos.

-Esto va a ser un infierno –gruñó con fastidio.

Will le hizo un gesto para que se callara, no era buena idea empezar a enfadar a Snape. Las puertas de delante se cerraron y el coche arrancó, Elyon se giró en su asiento todo lo que le dejó el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Aún sigues con esas gafas en la cabeza? –rio al ver las pintas de Johnny, con una camisa hawaiana y un bañador ancho hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro con rayas amarillas, no le extrañaba que no lo hubieran dejado salir del coche, habría desentonado mucho en la estación.

-Pues claro, son mi sello personal –contestó él indignado-. Además tienen un conjuro de impermeabilidad, me sirven para bucear. Así que deja de reírte de mi aspecto, que vamos a la playa ¿O es que ha habido un cambio de planes?

-¡Va! Tú ni caso –le dijo Grace-. Peor va Lisa, que con esas trenzas parece Pipi Calzas-largas.

-¡Eh! A mí no me metáis por medio como de costumbre –se quejó ella.

Durante el resto del viaje hablaron sobre los planes que tenían para el próximo curso y lo que podían hacer al llegar al camping. Snape mientras tanto hablaba con la madre de Lisa, pero sin perderse detalle de lo que decían los jóvenes. Después de dos horas, todos estaban aburridos, se dedicaban a mirar por la ventanilla sin prestar atención a lo que había fuera. Pero Elyon se irguió de pronto al ver el mar, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, nunca había estado en la costa, nunca había visto el mar con sus propios ojos, solo en la televisión. Era precioso, tan grande, calmado y azul. Todo lo contrario a cuando fue a Azkaban.

-Ya hemos llegado –anunció la madre de Lisa.

Todos pegaron su rostro a la ventanilla para ver mejor, el campamento estaba repleto de gente que paseaba entre las casetas de madera y las tiendas de campaña. El coche paró ante una de las casetas medianas con el número veintisiete. Los cinco bajaron atropelladamente del coche y corrieron para entrar los primeros. El interior no era muy espacioso. A la derecha había una pequeña cocina americana, y a la izquierda estaba el baño y un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a las dos únicas habitaciones de la caseta. Frente a ellos estaba el pequeño salón comedor, en donde había dos sofás, uno de ellos cama con capacidad para dos personas, una pequeña mesa auxiliar y una televisión en la pared de la derecha. Y junto a la cocina, a la derecha, había otra puerta más.

-¡Es... chulísimo! –dijo Elyon emocionada- Y muy acogedor.

-Sí, si en tu pueblo acogedor significa cutre –murmuró Grace.

-No seas tan quejica –le reprochó Will sentándose en el sofá cama-. Está muy bien.

Los demás también se sentaron en los sofás.

-Vamos a tener que dormir todos juntitos y apretaditos –rio Johnny divertido- ¡Me pido colocarme en medio de las chicas!

-¡De eso nada, te vas al otro sofá! –le gritó Grace sonrojándose y tirándole un cojín.

-Tranquilos, creo que en el pequeño trastero tiene que haber algún colchón más, siempre los hay.... O al menos había cuando venía aquí de pequeña –comentó Lisa.

-Que fastidio, si Snape no hubiera venido nosotras podríamos dormir en la habitación –gruñó Grace de mal humor-. Creo que voy a empezar a odiar a tus padres por ser tan protectores....

-No más que yo –respondió Elyon pensando en Dumbledore.

En ese momento entró Snape con su bolsa de viaje al hombro, le echó un vistazo rápido a la cabaña sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión, y pasando junto a ellos entró en una de las habitaciones.

-Yo no quiero aguantarlo en vacaciones, es como volver a clase –gimoteó Grace.

-No te quejes, que a mí ya me la tiene jurada por el comentario de mi madre, que mira que puede llegar a ser bocazas –se quejó Lisa.

-Sois muy negativas –sonrió Johnny con maldad-. Técnicamente el curso ha acabado, así que ha pasado de ser el profesor Snape a simplemente Snape. Ahora no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros, se ha metido de lleno en nuestro territorio.

Sus amigos lo miraron alzando una ceja. Estaba claro que no estaba teniendo en cuenta que en un par de meses volverían a tener clase, y lo que pasara en esos quince días, podían acabar pagándolo el resto de sus años como estudiantes.

.....

Los tres primeros días en el campamento transcurrieron entre lluvias, por lo que tuvieron que pasar el rato jugando a juegos de mesa y viendo la televisión, algo que Will, Grace y Johnny, sangre limpias, encontraron fascinante. Apenas podían pasear cuando dejaba de llover, y mucho menos ir hasta la playa. Por suerte el cuarto día amaneció soleado y sin una sola nube, parecía que iba a ser un perfecto día de playa.

-¡Despertad, venga, venga, venga, venga! –gritó Johnny saltando en el salón cuando apenas había amanecido, recibió un cojinazo de parte de Will, que se revolvió en su sitio más dormido que despierto - ¡Hoy toca playa! ¡Mirad como luce el sol!

Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas, todos se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte y rebuscaron en sus bolsas la ropa de baño.

-¡Por fin! Que ganas tengo de pisar la playa por primera vez –sonrió Elyon sacando el bañador y la toalla.

-¡Primero en el baño! –gritó Will corriendo hacia la puerta, seguido de cerca por Johnny, que tropezó con una de las almohadas.

Pero cuando el chico intentó abrirla, no pudo.

-¿En serio? ¿Otra vez atascada? -gruñó con fastidio.

Se tiró a peso contra ella, y a pesar de que el picaporte giraba, esta no se movió en absoluto.

-¿Problemas con la puerta? -Snape apareció en la sala con una sonrisa socarrona, con algo de ropa colgada de su brazo derecha.

-Sí -respondió Will secamente.

El profesor se acercó a ella apartando al slytherin, cogió el picaporte y la puerta sorprendentemente se abrió, y acto seguido entró en el baño.

-¡Eh! –se quejó Johnny con indignación.

-¡No es justo! ¡Tenemos turnos para algo! –gritó el slytherin exasperado.

-¡Ha usado magia! ¡Lo he visto esconder la varita con disimulo bajo la ropa de su brazo! –Elyon no podía creérselo.

-¡¿Qué?! -sus amigos la miraron con enfado creciente.

-Acabo de darme cuenta... La puerta no se atascaba sola, se ha pasado estos días atrancándola con magia... -gruñó la semielfa sentándose en el sofá-. Capullo.

A los veinte minutos Snape aún seguía dentro del baño.

-¿Piensa quedarse a vivir ahí dentro? –se exasperó Lisa- Necesito entrar ya.

-A lo mejor se ha levantado contento y quiere estar un poco a solas consigo mismo –comentó Johnny encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oh, tío! ¡Que sigue siendo nuestro profesor! –Will le dio una colleja al chico con cara de asco.

-Como si a ti no te hubiera pasado nunca -remugó el hufflepuff frotándose la nuca dolorida.

Elyon y Grace los miraron alzando una ceja, decidiendo que era mejor hacer como que no habían oído nada.

-¡Sal ya! ¡Que sabemos de sobra que lo haces por fastidiarnos el día! –gritó Lisa aporreando la puerta- ¡No pagues con nosotros que te hayan hecho venir! ¡Sal de una puñetera vez, ¿vale?!

-¡Lisa Drew Atler! ¿Qué maneras son esas de hablar? ¡Sobre todo a tu profesor! -la madre de Lisa había aparecido en el salón con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Pero mamá...! –se quejó su hija.

-¡Nada de peros! ¿Dónde está tu educación? ¿Es así cómo te comportas en el colegio? –la muchacha bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Señora Atler, no se enfade con ella, no me he dado cuenta de que tardaba tanto –Snape salió del baño vestido con una camiseta negra de manga larga, al igual que los pantalones- ¿Quiere que la ayude a preparar el desayuno?

-Sí, por favor, estos chicos me volverán loca un día de estos, no sé cómo usted puede controlar a tantos –comentó la madre de Lisa dirigiéndose a la cocina con una media sonrisa.

-Talento natural –dijo mirando a Elyon con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Pelota de mierda –murmuró Elyon con enfado cruzándose de brazos.

-Por una vez creo que haré caso a Johnny, tendríamos que encargarnos de demostrar quién manda aquí, es nuestro terreno –gruñó Grace.

-¡El baño es mío! –anunció Johnny triunfante cerrando la puerta.

-¡No vale! –gritaron los demás acumulándose en la puerta.

-¡Johnny, por Merlín, déjame entrar un momento! -gritó Lisa dando saltitos con cara de angustia.

Dos horas después estuvieron por fin en la playa, y se alegraron al ver que aún no se había llenado del todo. Caminaron hasta escoger un sitio que no estaba muy lejos del agua. Snape ayudó a la señora Atler a colocar la enorme sombrilla, debajo de la cual dejaron las mochilas.

-Aún es temprano y no veas como pega el sol –bufó Grace quitándose las gafas de sol de cristal caoba que llevaba puestas.

-Ya sabía yo que iba a ser un día de playa perfecto –rio Johnny listo para tirarse al agua.

-Poneos el protector solar, o a la vuelta pareceréis gambas –aconsejó la madre de Lisa.

Elyon se quitó la camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón corto, sintiéndose observada. Al girarse se encontró con unos ojos negros que la observaban con atención. Ambos apartaron la mirada con rapidez sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Mira cuantas chicas guapas –le dijo el hufflepuff a Will-. Si nos ponemos las pilas pillamos cacho seguro.

-Oye, ¿por quién me has tomado? He venido para pasar las vacaciones con vosotros, no para ir ligando con la primera que se me cruce –le contestó el chico molesto-. Te pierden las hormonas.

-Tú calla y aprende del maestro.

-¿Tú? ¿Maestro? ¿Maestro de qué? ¿Pero tú te has visto bien?

-No hace falta estar muy mazado, a las mujeres se las desnuda con palabras.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mujeres desnudas?

Johnny alzó una ceja son una media sonrisa.

-Will, ¿podrías ponerme bronceador en la espalda que no me llego? –preguntó Grace.

El chico accedió con una sonrisa. El hufflepuff miró la escena molesto y Grace le sacó la lengua divertida.

-Qué vergüenza –murmuró Lisa quitándose el vestido de verano de color gris y negro.

-No seas tonta, si tienes un tipito envidiable –rio Elyon-. Seguro que a Will no le molesta en absoluto que te pasees en bañador.

-Por eso mismo tengo vergüenza –aclaró su amiga sonrojándose.

-Ya lo sé, por eso te lo digo. Anda vamos a ponernos la crema.

Snape volvió a mirarla, no podía evitarlo, se le iban literalmente los ojos. ¿De verdad esa chica tenía quince años? Su cuerpo era esbelto, y para la edad que tenía ya se apreciaban bastante bien sus curvas. Aún estaba creciendo, pero estaba más desarrollada que el resto de chicas de su edad. Su piel fina y suave, y su pelo rubio, que acariciaba su espalda, completaban el conjunto. Y aquellos ojos, esa mirada... Se forzó en dejar de mirar ¡Por Merlín! Era menor y para colmo su alumna, no se podía permitir mirarla así. Además si era tan atrayente era por su sangre elfa, su magia la hacía más atractiva. No podía caer en aquel influjo, él era fuerte, podía resistirse fácilmente si se lo proponía. No como le iba a pasar a los muggles, que no podrían evitar admirarla y babear. Apretó la mandíbula, esa idea lo molestó sobremanera.

-¡Venga, métete ya! –gritó Lisa desde el agua.

-¡Es que está helada! –se quejó Grace, que solo se había metido hasta las rodillas.

-¡Métete o comenzaremos a salpicar! –le amenazó Will.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! –gritó Grace.

-¡Bomba va! –anunció Johnny corriendo hacia el agua, con sus gafas de piloto colocadas sobre los ojos.

La pelirroja intentó salir del agua, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¡Johnny! –rugió ella corriendo tras él por la playa, mientras el muchacho reía a carcajadas.

-Vaya dos, siempre tienen que estar igual –suspiró Lisa.

Estuvieron nadando un buen rato. Elyon encontró muy relajante nadar en el mar, se flotaba más fácilmente y el sonido de las olas le hacía olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.

-¿Snape no piensa ni meter un pie en el agua? –preguntó Johnny extrañado, mirando a su profesor, que estaba leyendo tranquilamente bajo la sombrilla- ¡Qué rabia! Tenía ganas de fastidiarlo.

-Me da que no... la verdad es que es muy rancio, lo más normal sería que si te obligan a ir a un sitio, intentes al menos disfrutarlo, para no amargarte aún más –opinó Will.

-Estamos hablando de Snape, ¿recuerdas? No es muy normal –suspiró Lisa.

Elyon se lo quedó mirando, por una vez podría dejar los libros a un lado y hacer otra cosa. Siendo sincera consigo misma, le inspiraba algo de lástima.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber que esconde bajo la camiseta, ¿creéis que estará cuadrado? ¿O fofo y por eso no se mete en el agua? Por no tener que quitarse la ropa –Grace frunció el ceño pensativa, sus amigos la miraron desconcertados por el comentario.

-¡¿Y a mí qué me importa eso?! –contestó Lisa con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¡Por Merlín, Grace, estás enferma!

-¿Enferma por qué? Es un tío joven que sería mono si no fuera un idiota integral –aclaró Grace.

-¿Pero qué dices? –la gryffindor no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Grace –dijo Elyon encogiéndose de hombros, acordándose de él en la fiesta de Fin de Año y la primera vez que lo había visto con ropa muggle para acompañarla a Londres.

Su amiga las miró y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

-Bueno, basta de charlas, es hora de darle una lección a esa serpiente –rio con crueldad Johnny frotándose las manos.

Fue hasta la orilla y antes de salir del agua cogió un puñado de arena húmeda, formando con ella una bola que se iba deshaciendo con lentitud, y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia Snape, que estaba demasiado enfrascado en su lectura para darse cuenta. Cuando le hizo sombra, el profesor alzó la vista.

-¡Eh! Chico, aparta de ahí –le dijo Snape de mal humor.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía la cara cubierta de arena. Dejó el libro a un lado e inspiró hondo mientras fulminaba al huflepuff con la mirada.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro el mensaje –sonrió el muchacho sacudiéndose las manos y volviendo al agua.

Sus amigos no salían de su asombro, apenas podían articular palabra.

-¡¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué te pasa?! –acertó a decir Elyon.

-Sabes que se lo merecía –sonrió orgulloso el chico.

-Y tú sabrás lo que te espera después de esto, ¿no? –Lisa lo advirtió con seriedad.

-Pero si ni se ha movido del sitio –rio el hufflepuff.

-Te recuerdo que Snape no es de los que se vengan en el acto, es por eso que es tan peligroso –la semielfa lo miró preocupada.

Se giró hacia la orilla y miró a Snape. El chico seguía serio, observándolos con atención, ella tragó saliva, estaba segura que todos pagarían el atrevimiento de Johnny. "Pobre ingenuo, ¿de verdad se piensa que esto va a quedar así?" rio Snape para sí "Tu espera y verás, te daré dónde más te duele". Se sacudió la arena, molesto. "Maldito crío". Al cabo de un rato llegó la señora Atler con un par de bolsas en las que había bocadillos y bebida fría.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –le preguntó la mujer al ver su pelo lleno de arena y parte de la camiseta.

-Un gracioso –contestó escuetamente.

-Es lo malo de las playas, que siempre te topas con jóvenes a los que les encanta molestar –suspiró la madre de Lisa-. Voy a ir a avisar a los chicos de que he traído la comida.

Salieron corriendo del agua y se sentaron bajo la sombrilla. Elyon no le quitó ojo a Snape, pero este simplemente se mantuvo callado, como ignorándolos. Cuando acabaron se tumbaron a descansar, estaban demasiado llenos para ir a nadar. Pero como no cabían todos bajo la sombrilla, las chicas decidieron tumbarse al sol.

-¿Os apetece jugar a vóleibol? –preguntó Johnny después de haber vagueado un poco.

-Ahora da mucha pereza –se quejó Grace.

-¡Venga! –les animó el chico- Nos ayudará a hacer la digestión.

-Pero somos impares, ¿cómo hacemos los equipos? –preguntó Lisa- Y además yo al menos no sé jugar.

-No os preocupéis, yo os enseño. Y me basto solo, si queréis podéis jugar todos contra mí –rio Johnny dándose aires.

-Me sacrificaré por vosotros y no jugaré –respondió Grace desganada.

-No hará falta, jugaré con vosotros –dijo Snape.

Los cinco se giraron sorprendidos, el profesor los miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

-De acuerdo, muy bien, solo espero que seas buen perdedor –sonrió Johnny con superioridad.

-Johnny... –intentó advertirle Elyon, pero la ignoró.

Snape lo miró fijamente antes de levantarse. Los demás se levantaron también cogiendo la pelota. El profesor se quedó rezagado a propósito, rebuscó en su bolsa un pequeño frasquito de cristal, se lo llevó a los labios y apenas le dio un sorbo. Al final la botella de Félix Felicis iba a serle de utilidad, había decidido llevarla por si las cosas se ponían feas durante esos días. Cuando llegó junto a los jóvenes, estos aún estaban escuchando las explicaciones de su amigo sobre las normas y discutiendo sobre los equipos.

-Tú vas con Elyon y Lisa –le dijo el hufflepuff.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –se quejó Lisa.

Snape la miró alzando una ceja. La chica bajó la vista temerosa y se colocó atrás para alejarse de él. El profesor empezaba a sentir los efectos de la poción.

-¿Pero tú sabes jugar a esto? –le preguntó Elyon con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y tú? –el joven la miró divertido.

-Bueno, pues...

Pero no pudo contestar, ya que Johnny puso en juego la pelota. Al poco tiempo aquello parecía una lucha a muerte entre profesor y alumno, los demás apenas podían participar. Y lo peor era que la partida empezaba a hacerse interminable, ninguno de los dos parecía cansarse, y para colmo estaban empatados.

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos en empate? Hace tiempo que el juego ha dejado de tener gracia –propuso Will molesto.

-¡De eso nada, no pienso parar hasta darle una paliza! –gritó Johnny furioso.

-Entonces te pasarás jugando el resto de tu vida –le picó Snape siguiendo con el torpe pase de Elyon.

El muchacho apretó los labios, y golpeó la pelota con fuerza cuando la tuvo de nuevo a su alcance. Snape sonrió, esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Saltó con energía y remató la pelota, que salió disparada con fuerza hasta chocar contra la cara de Johnny.

-¡Mi nariz! –sollozó él mientras se cubría con las manos.

-¡Estás sangrando! –se alarmó Grace corriendo hacia él al ver la cantidad de sangre que chorreaba por su rostro aun tapado por sus manos- Aprieta con fuerza para cortar la hemorragia y por nada del mundo eches la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Maldito psicópata! ¡Me has roto la nariz! –gritó el hufflepuff furioso mientras se levantaba tembloroso-. ¡Y que sepas que he ganado la partida! ¡La pelota ha rebotado en mi cara y ha vuelto a tu campo tocando el suelo!

-¿De verdad, Johnny? ¿Te acaban de romper la nariz y aún sigues pensando en quién ha ganado? -Will lo miró sin dar crédito.

-Vamos al puesto médico – se apresuró a decir Lisa.

Elyon miró a Snape, que sonreía satisfecho. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella lo miró con profundo desprecio antes de ir junto a sus amigos. El joven suspiró, quizá se había pasado un poco, partirle la nariz al chico había sido un accidente, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. No solo le había partido la nariz, también había quebrado su orgullo al humillarlo así frente a sus amigos, lo había visto en sus ojos.

.....

Johnny salió de la consulta arrastrando los pies y con la nariz vendada. Tenía los lados de la nariz hinchados y amoratados, al igual que la zona bajo los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡No podré ligar con esta cara! –se quejó de mal humor.

-Yo me preocuparía más por no poder meterme en el agua –le dijo Lisa cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo se te ha quedado la nariz? –preguntó Grace- ¿Torcida como pasa normalmente cuando te la rompes?

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Espero que no! –lloriqueó él palideciendo, no había caído en eso.

-Déjame ver –dijo Snape cansado de tanto lloriqueo.

Johnny reculó un poco. El profesor le cogió el rostro y luego tanteó la nariz del chico, que se encogió por el dolor.

-Ha quedado parecida a la mía, así te acordarás siempre de quién te la partió –rio él.

-¡No! ¡Mi preciosa cara! ¡Ahora me quedaré solo el resto de mi vida! ¡Ninguna chica se me acercará con esta espantosa nariz! –el chico cayó al suelo de culo, mientras algunas personas de la sala de espera lo miraban con desaprobación.

-¡Por Merlín, ya basta! –se exasperó Snape, que lo cogió de la camiseta levantándolo del suelo- Solo por no seguir escuchando tus estupideces, te arreglaré esa maldita nariz.

El profesor lo arrastró junto a él hasta llegar al baño de hombres.

-Will entra con ellos, no me fío de Snape –le dijo Elyon.

-¿Yo por qué?

-Porque eres un chico, nosotras no podemos entrar –aclaró Grace.

-Vale, pero si salgo corriendo como un loco es porque Snape ha matado a Johnny –aclaró él.

-Sí, mensaje captado, cobarde. Ahora entra –la semielfa lo empujó dentro.

Nada más entrar se topó con Snape y su amigo, que seguían discutiendo.

-¡Quítame eso de la cara! –le gritaba Johnny apartando de su rostro la varita del profesor.

-¿Quieres tu nariz de antes o no? –le dijo él con seriedad.

-No si para ello pierdo media cara –gruñó el hufflepuff.

-Si quisiera quitarte media cara, ya la habrías perdido, así que no me des una excusa -el profesor lo fulminó con la mirada, harto de su actitud insufrible.

-Johnny, venga, piensa en las chicas –suspiró Will, él también estaba cansado de las tonterías de su amigo, ese día estaba llenando el cupo de quejas y estupideces.

El muchacho respiró resignado y cerró los ojos encogiéndose un poco. Snape le apuntó con la varita. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido seguido del grito ahogado de Johnny.

-Listo, ahora compórtate o te la volveré a partir –le dijo Snape-. La hinchazón y el dolor se te pasarán en un par de horas. El moratón tardará un poco más.

El joven salió del baño guardando su varita. Johnny se tanteó la nariz, gran parte del dolor había pasado, y parecía que el hueso había regresado a su posición original.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección –le dijo Will-. A veces pareces realmente estúpido.

Johnny le hizo burla a su amigo, visiblemente molestos porque no le apoyara. Los dos chicos salieron. Lisa y las demás hablaban emocionadas sujetando un papel.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Johnny curioso.

Grace le pasó el papel. Era un folleto con las actividades que había en el camping durante todo el verano.

-Podrías concretar un poco más –pidió el hufflepuff.

-La semana que viene hay una fiesta en el pub de la playa –explicó ella recuperando el folleto.

-¿Una fiesta playera? ¡Qué guay! ¡Como en las películas que hemos estado viendo! –rio el chico- Será una ocasión perfecta para conocer chic... gente nueva.

-Deja de pensar en chicas, te acabará doliendo la cabeza –suspiró Will.

-¿Es que tú no crees en los amores de verano o qué? -el tejón alzó una ceja.

-¿En los qué? Creo que has estado viendo demasiada televisión estos días -bufó el slytherin.

-Volvamos ya, seguro que mi madre está preocupada, y cuando vea la nariz de Johnny lo va a estar aún más... Puede que hasta nos vete la fiesta–dijo Lisa.

-Por tu bien, espero que no -Grace fulminó a chico con la mirada.

Elyon se acercó a Snape mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Tienes que acompañarme a un sitio -le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué sitio? –el chico alzó la ceja.

-No tengo ropa para la fiesta –suspiró ella.

-¿Y?

-Pues que tengo que comprarme algo para no ir en bañador –explicó la semielfa-. Pero si me dejas voy con las chicas encantada.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo -le dijo con hastío.

No iba a consentir que se paseara en bañador por la fiesta a la que ojalá la madre de Atler no les dejara ir.

Cuando llegaron junto a la madre de Lisa, está se preocupó sobremanera al ver el rostro de Johnny. Y aunque le dijeron que ya estaba todo solucionado, no quedó mucho más tranquila. Elyon cogió su mochila y les dijo que tenía que ir un momento a la zona comercial con Snape.

.....

La zona comercial estaba cerca del centro médico, y constaba de un supermercado pequeño, y un par de tiendecitas, bares y restaurantes. Elyon entró en una de las tiendas, la ropa en su interior estaba increíblemente revuelta. La chica se acercó a la sección de ropa de mujer, esperando encontrar algo. Tenía muy poca ropa, sobre todo de verano, toda ella empezaba a verse desgastada por el uso, ya que nunca había salido de casa para nada especial y no renovaba su armario hasta que era estrictamente necesario. Snape daba vueltas por la tienda aburrido, mirando a todos lados y a ninguno en particular. Se acercó a uno de los expositores y miró la ropa torciendo el gesto. La semielfa lo observó mientras el chico cogía algunas prendas para mirarlas.

-Dime que solo estás curioseando y que no piensas ponerte eso –se mofó ella al ver la ropa que había cogido.

-¿Por qué, acaso te molesta? –le respondió alzando una ceja de mal humor.

-No, no, si a ti te gusta...

Snape se la quedó mirando pensativo unos momentos, luego miró la ropa ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle a la chica sobre ropa muggle veraniega? No, no podía hacer eso. Jamás.

-¿Entonces qué me sugieres? –musitó él pasándose una mano por el rostro incómodo.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y empezó a reír. Snape la miró furioso.

-Olvida lo que te he dicho –gruñó dispuesto a irse.

-Espera, espera. Lo siento. No me esperaba Severus Snape me pidiera consejo –Elyon lo agarró del brazo calmándose-. Vamos a ver qué hay por aquí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico tenía un montón de ropa en los brazos. Alzó una ceja y miró a la muchacha de mal humor.

-No pienso llevarme todo esto –gruñó.

-Nadie ha dicho que te lo tengas que llevar, tú pruébatelo y elige –aclaró Elyon.

Estuvo a punto de tirarle la ropa a la cara e irse por dónde había venido, pero por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, obedeció y se metió en el único probador. Mientras Snape se probaba la ropa, Elyon aprovechó para seguir buscando. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con lo que había encontrado, se dirigió al probador.

Snape aún se estaba probando prendas, la verdad era que algunas no estaban mal, y le ayudarían a pasar inadvertido entre el resto de muggles y a sobrellevar mejor el calor. De pronto la cortina del probador se abrió y apareció una chica joven, un poco más mayor que Elyon, que tenía en el pelo unas mechas de color rosa chicle. La muchacha se sonrojó sobremanera y volvió a cerrar la cortina con rapidez.

-¡Perdón! ¡Pensaba que estaba vacío! –se disculpó avergonzada.

Elyon vio lo ocurrido y sonrió divertida. Al llegar al probador vio que la chica aún estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Has acabado ya? –le preguntó a Snape a través de la cortina del probador.

El joven salió y miró a ambas con una de sus típicas miradas heladas. Luego se fue al mostrador.

-Perdón –musitó de nuevo la chica-. Siento haber entrado así en el probador, pensé que estaba vacío. Espero que no te hayas molestado por que haya visto a tu novio a medio vestir –le dijo a Elyon.

-¿Mi novio? -la semielfa rio con fuerza- No es mi novio, es... mi primo.

-Menos mal –suspiró la chica aliviada- ¿Sois nuevos en el camping?

-Sí, hemos venido con unos amigos.

-Ya decía yo que no os había visto nunca por aquí, normalmente cada año viene la misma gente. Si tu primo hubiera venido más veces te aseguro que me acordaría, un chico con ese tipazo como ese es difícil de olvidar.

-¿Tipazo? –Elyon alzó una ceja.

-¿Es que nunca lo has visto en bañador o qué? –la chica la miró extrañada.

-Pues no. La verdad es que es extrañamente pudoroso –musitó la semielfa con una media sonrisa.

-Que pena -la chica suspiró encogiéndose de hombros-. Soy Silvia, mis amigos me llaman Sil. Estoy en la caseta cuatro.

-Elyon -sonrió ella.

-Podríamos quedar un día de estos, os podría enseñar un par de sitios chulos. Y si viene tu primo mejor.

-¡Genial! Estamos en la caseta veintisiete, pásate cuando quieras ¿Estarás en la fiesta?

-No, me voy un día antes, estuve en la anterior. Es lo bueno de que repitan las actividades cada quince días –explicó Sil.

-¡¿Vas a estar todo el día hablando?! –le gritó Snape de mal humor.

-¡No! ¡Enseguida estoy! –le contestó- Mi primo es así de borde siempre, por muy bueno que te parezca que está, no creo que te salga a cuenta intentar algo con él.

-Da igual, me gustan los chicos difíciles –rio Sil cediéndole el turno del probador.

.....

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, los rayos iluminaban cada rincón de la caseta. En la pantalla una chica aterrada caminaba con cuidado por el pasillo con un cuchillo de cocina en las manos, entonces una puerta a su derecha se abrió y saltó sobre ella un horrible monstruo deforme de grandes dientes afilados. Un fuerte trueno hizo temblar las ventanas y se fue la luz. Los cinco gritaron con fuerza.

-Lumus –murmuró Snape levantando su varita-. Menudos miedicas.

Elyon y Grace se habían abrazado con fuerza. Y Will estaba rodeado por los brazos de Lisa y Johnny. El tejón enseguida soltó a su amigo carraspeando.

-Que conste que solo os seguía la corriente –aclaró levantándose-. Esa peli no da nada de miedo.

-Sí, seguro –medio rieron Grace y Elyon.

Lisa soltó a Will con rapidez. Incluso a la luz de la varita se podía apreciar que se había sonrojado.

-Habrán saltado los plomos con la tormenta, hay un par de casetas más que se han quedado sin luz –rio la madre de Lisa apartándose de la ventana y sacando una linterna de uno de los cajones de la cocina.

-La acompaño –se ofreció Snape.

-De acuerdo, pero esconda un poco la varita. Con la linterna disimularemos el hechizo –le aconsejó la mujer, que no había utilizado su varita.

-¡No te lleves la varita! ¡Que no se ve nada! –se quejó Johnny.

-Búscate una linterna –se mofó el profesor saliendo bajo la lluvia junto a la madre de Lisa.

-Gran idea la de ver una película de terror una noche de tormenta –se quejó Grace ayudando a Johnny a buscar una linterna a la luz de los rayos.

-Ha sido divertido –rio Elyon.

-De eso nada –la corrigió Lisa.

-Tranquila, si un monstruo sediento de sangre entra en la cabaña yo os protegeré –se ofreció Will mirando a la morena medio riendo.

Ella se puso como un tomate y apartó la mirada.

-Entonces moriremos todos –se mofó Johnny.

Con un gritito de triunfo Grace encendió la linterna.

-Cuando vuelva la luz no pienso seguir viendo la película –aclaró la pelirroja.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo escapan del monstruo o lo matan? –preguntó Elyon sentándose en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

-¡Para nada! –contestó Grace decidida.

A los cinco minutos volvió la luz, y también la madre de Lisa y Snape, completamente empapados, aunque ambos se secaron con un rápido movimiento de varita.

-Arreglado, podéis seguir viendo la película –anunció la madre de Lisa, sentándose en el sofá cama, mientras Snape se sentaba junto a Elyon.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Grace.

-Creo que mejor buscamos otra cosa que ver –murmuró Will cogiendo el mando a distancia.

Dejaron una película de comedia que no tenía mucha gracia, al cabo de un rato la madre de Lisa les dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir. Cuando acabó la película empezó otra más aburrida aún, y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

Un "clic" la despertó, abrió los ojos desorientada, levantó la vista y vio a Johnny sonriendo con maldad mientras sujetaba su cámara de fotos. Elyon frunció el ceño y se incorporó. Un gruñido bajo ella la sobresaltó. Snape la miró soñoliento. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, a escasos centímetros de distancia, y ella se sonrojó. Se levantó de un salto apartándose de él, cosa complicada, ya que estaba encajada entre el respaldo del sofá y el joven profesor. Snape se levantó del sofá con rapidez y con el corazón acelerado. Entonces Elyon salió corriendo tras Johnny.

-¡Dame esa foto! –le gritaba.

-¡No! ¡Se estropearía el resto del carrete! –le gritó el chico escurriéndose por la casa.

-¡Me da igual!

-¡Pues a mí no! ¡No quiero perder las fotos de las vacaciones! –Johnny saltó por encima de Lisa, que se había quedado dormida en el suelo junto a Will.

Snape observó la escena intentando asimilar lo ocurrido ¿Habían estado durmiendo juntos? Solo de pensarlo sintió un ligero rubor en las mejillas. No, habrán sido imaginaciones suyas, aún estaba adormecido. Pero juraría que él había dormido acurrucado junto a alguien "¡Por Merlín! ¡Deja de pensar ya!" se ordenó a sí mismo. Fue a su habitación, y cuando volvió a salir de ella con ropa limpia, los jóvenes seguían peleando, así que entró en el baño para darse una ducha y aclarar sus ideas. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó como los jóvenes se quejaban por haberles despertado a gritos entre Elyon y Johnny.

A la hora del desayuno los tres pidieron explicaciones por lo sucedido esa mañana.

-No ha pasado nada, ha sido una tontería –contestó Elyon evitando el tema.

-¡Vaya que si ha pasado! –rio Johnny – Se ha enfadado porque le he hecho una foto en una situación comprometida.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar en los baños o qué? –le dijo Lisa frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy ningún pervertido –se defendió el chico-. Es que Elyon se había quedado dormida junto a Snape.

Grace alzó una ceja.

-Y tú vas y le haces una foto para restregárselo. Pobrecita, seguro que no ha dormido bien teniendo a ese al lado –comentó la chica poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-¿Tú crees? Porque yo la veía muy a gusto abrazadita a él –rio Johnny, la cucharilla de Elyon le pasó rozando la oreja.

Sus amigos la miraron boquiabiertos, ella se sonrojó sobremanera.

-¡No te inventes cosas! –le gritó al tejón.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Snape salió secándose el pelo con una pequeña toalla. Se los quedó mirando un momento antes de ir a su habitación.

-Hablando del rey Arturo ¿Has tenido buenos sueños? –comentó el hufflepuff burlón.

Entonces Snape tropezó con uno de las almohadas que los chicos habían dejado tiradas por el suelo, pero prefirió ignorarlo y no encararlo, sobretodo porque a disgusto suyo, había vuelto a sonrojarse ligeramente.

-¿Y ese cambio de look? –preguntó Grace al ver a Snape vestido con unos vaqueros azul claros y una camiseta de manga corta de color gris con rayas horizontales verde oscuro.

-Cuando me acompañó a por ropa para el verano, él también cogió algo, y menos mal que escuchó mis sugerencias –rio Elyon.

-¿Qué escuchó tus sugerencias? ¿Le aconsejaste sobre ropa que le favorece y te hizo caso? ¡¿Pero qué rollito extraño te traes con él?! –Grace la miró boquiabierta.

-¡Ninguno! –contestó ella con rapidez.

-No fastidies, hace un par de meses lo odiabas a muerte, y ahora te vas de compras con él como si tal cosa ¿Hay algo que se te haya olvidado mencionar? –la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-¿Es que estáis liados o algo sí? –Johnny se encaró con la chica mirándola fijamente- Eso explicaría lo de dormir acurrucados.

-¡No digas estupideces! –Elyon se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas- ¡Nunca saldría con alguien como él! Snape es tan... Simplemente Dumbledore nos ha hecho pasar algo de tiempo juntos y hemos aprendido a tolerarnos. Pero ya está, no empecéis a inventaros historias.

-Digas lo que digas, creo que eres la única persona que le ha dicho algo y a la que él ha escuchado –opinó Will fregando los platos del desayuno.

-Tampoco es para tanto –refunfuñó ella.

"Se nota que no conocéis a Dumbledore, a él sí que lo obedece sin rechistar" pensó la semielfa aun sonrojada. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al abrirla se encontró con Sil, que le sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Hola! –la saludó Elyon invitándola a entrar- Chicos, esta es Sil, la chica de la que os hablé.

Los demás se acercaron a saludar con una enorme sonrisa. La joven de mechas rosas les propuso hacer una pequeña excursión a una calita que había al otro lado de la playa. Después de hablar con la madre de Lisa, se hicieron unos bocadillos y se pusieron en marcha.

.....

-Eres de esos que prefieren no hablar si no tienen nada interesante que decir, ¿eh? –le preguntó Sil a Snape, que la llevaba ignorando todo el camino- Eso me parece muy sexy en un hombre.

El joven ni la miró, apretó la mandíbula imperceptiblemente y siguió caminando. Aquella chica le sacaba de quicio. Estaba deseando que se fuera y lo dejara en paz. Además no dejaba de intentar agarrarlo del brazo, y ya no sabía cómo zafarse de ella.

-Yo de ella, desistiría –rio Grace mirando a sus amigas.

Elyon contuvo una carcajada, la situación le parecía muy divertida. Jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera mostrar tanto interés hacia su profesor, a excepción de Zelda, y ese pensamiento fugaz la molestó sobremanera.

La cala estaba bajo un pequeño acantilado, no era muy grande, solo ellos ya la ocupaban por completo, la franja de arena era muy fina, y estaba mezclada con piedras rodadas.

-Dejad las cosas aquí arriba, a veces la marea sube muy deprisa. Así las mochilas no se mojarán –les informó Sil dejando su mochila en un saliente del acantilado, al cual había que llegar subiéndose de puntillas a unas rocas.

El grupo la imitó, y tras admirar el paisaje, decidieron ir hasta un pequeño saliente rocoso bastante erosionado por las olas, que había a unos cuarenta metros de la playa, y al que se podía llegar andando por encima de unas rocas llenas de algas ahora que la marea estaba baja. Desde allí se tiraron al agua, con cuidado de no golpearse con el resto de rocas. Snape se sentó y metió los pies en el agua fría. El lugar era muy bonito y tranquilo, al no haber bañistas, se podía escuchar con claridad el sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas. Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos dejando la mente en blanco. Por fin algo de calma.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado absorto en sus pensamientos, pero para cuando volvió a la realidad, el agua le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, y le había mojado sus vaqueros arremangados. Miró alrededor, el mar ahora estaba revuelto, y de cada vez había más oleaje.

-¡Ey, vosotros! ¡Salid ya del agua! –les gritó levantándose- ¡Empieza a subir la marea!

Los chicos obedecieron y salieron con rapidez del agua.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a volver ahora? –Johnny miró hacia la playa con preocupación.

Las rocas y parte de la cala había desaparecido bajo el mar, y las olas golpeaban el acantilado con fuerza.

-Yo no pienso ir por ahí –dijo Grace.

-Nadie va a ir por ahí –aclaró Snape-. Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva a bajar la marea. Y que no vea a ninguno haciéndose el valiente, si os metéis en el agua y os arrastra la marea, no iré a por vosotros para impedir que os hagáis puré contra las rocas ¿Entendido?

Los jóvenes asintieron y se sentaron en a esperar. El sol lucía con fuerza, y al poco rato lamentaron no haber cogido el protector solar. Sentían como el sol les quemaba la piel, y aunque se refrescaban salpicándose con el agua del mar, no era suficiente.

-¿Cuándo vuelve a bajar la marea? –preguntó Lisa- Me empieza a doler la cabeza.

Will se encogió de hombros con resignación.

-¿Sil? –preguntó Elyon con preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que falte mucho –contestó ella.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora moriremos por insolación! –gruñó Johnny- ¡Pues viniendo aquí cada verano tendrías que conocer más la zona!

-¡Oye! ¡No soy ninguna bruja para poder saber estas cosas con exactitud!

-¡Pues mira, yo sí que soy...!

-¡Basta! –interrumpió Will antes de que Johnny metiera la pata- Nadie te ha obligado venir, es más, tú has sido el primero en decir que quería ir al saliente. Así que cállate y espera, que Sil no tiene la culpa.

La chica y el hufflepuff se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada. Elyon se acercó a Snape y se agachó a su lado.

-¿No puedes sacarnos de aquí?

-¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?

-Pues con magia, ¿con qué si no?, yo me encargo de distraer a Sil –le dijo la semielfa.

-Eso no va a ser posible –murmuró él cogiendo aire-. He dejado la varita en la bolsa.

La joven miró la bolsa que estaba colocada en las rocas junto al resto de mochilas.

-Estas de coña, ¿verdad? –Elyon alzó una ceja incrédula.

-En absoluto.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!

-Ni una palabra –gruñó Snape con los dientes apretados-. Prueba tú a llevar una varita en estos pantalones con una muggle insufrible rondándote todo el rato. Se habría dado cuenta y abría preguntado al respecto -la miró con enfado- Por eso no hay que mezclarse con muggles.

Elyon iba a reprocharle el descuido y su triste excusa contra los muggles. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a protegerla si no llevaba la varita encima en momentos de necesidad? Pero prefirió callarse para no empeorar más el humor del profesor.

El tiempo siguió corriendo, sus tripas rugieron de hambre, y hacía rato que tenían la boca y la garganta seca, ya que no se habían traído con ellos ni una triste botella de agua. Snape observó el acantilado y las marcas que las mareas habían dejado en él, esta empezaba a bajar, pero muy lentamente. Sentía la camiseta ardiendo sobre su piel. Miró a los chicos, que ya mostraban los signos del sol en sus espaldas, hombros y brazos ¿Porqué no había cogido su puñetera varita?

-No me encuentro bien –murmuró Lisa antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse.

-¡Lisa! –Elyon se acercó a ella con preocupación.

-Creo que le está dando una insolación –murmuró Will preocupado intentando acercarla al mar para humedecerle la cabeza-. Y no tenemos ninguna toalla ni ropa para cubrirla, está todo en las mochilas.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué le tenían que pasar a él estas cosas? Maldito Dumbledore. Se quitó la camiseta y la metió en el mar hasta que quedó empapada, luego se acercó a los chicos, se arrodilló junto a Lisa y le colocó la prenda mojada en la cabeza cubriéndole también los ojos.

-Gracias –murmuró Elyon.

El joven torció el gesto y volvió a su sitio.

-Tenías razón Sil, está bastante bien –susurró Grace.

-A ver si hay suerte y consigo al menos su número de teléfono –la chica torció una sonrisa.

Elyon lo miró de reojo, tenía que admitir que aquellas dos tenían razón. A pesar de tener la piel tan pálida con poco vello corporal, su constitución era fuerte. Tenía los hombros marcados y la espalda no era extremadamente ancha. Se le marcaban los músculos del torso y el abdomen, aunque no sabía si era porque hacía ejercicio, porque estaba más bien delgado o una mezcla de ambas cosas. Los brazos también eran fuertes, aunque de eso ya se había dado cuenta meses antes. La chica se lo quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos mientras sonreía. Snape tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, mientras la brisa le revolvía el pelo negro azabache. Parecía increíblemente sereno.

-Sil llamando a Tierra ¿Hay alguien en casa? -rio la chica- Si no fuera porque es tu primo diría que también te gusta lo que se ves.

Elyon se giró sobresaltada y se sonrojó. Grace sonrió torciendo el gesto, también se había dado cuenta, pero no quiso hacer conjeturas y evitó comentarios, la situación ya era lo suficientemente tensa, además, era de Snape de quién hablaban, y conocía lo suficiente a Elyon como para saber que aunque le resultara atractivo a su manera, la cosa no pasaría de ahí. Todos tenían derecho a deleitarse la vista de vez en cuando.

Finalmente la marea bajó y pudieron regresar al camping. La señora Atler puso el grito en el cielo cuando los vio llegar con la piel enrojecida por el sol, y a Lisa aun con la camiseta de Snape en la cabeza. Después de darse una ducha de agua fría se pusieron la crema hidratante que había ido a comprar la madre de Lisa con urgencia.

-Elyon, deberías quitarte la muñequera, se te habrá quedado la marca del sol –le dijo Grace.

-Da igual, es un regalo de mis abuelos, nunca me la quito –mintió ella llevándose la mano a la muñequera.

No podía quitársela. No quería que sus amigos vieran la marca de Voldemort o tendría que comenzar a dar explicaciones y contarles la verdad.

-Pues entonces ya sois dos que se van a quedar con el antebrazo blanco –comentó Will mirando a Snape.

No se había dado cuenta de que su profesor también llevaba una muñequera de cuero, la tenía colocada con las correas en la parte superior del brazo, de manera que el cuero cubría gran parte de su antebrazo izquierdo, justo dónde tenía tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa. Apretó los labios incómoda al recordar esa parte de su pasado.

-Bueno, ¿cuál va a ser nuestra próxima actividad? –preguntó Johnny poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, que gruñó de dolor.

-¡No me toques! –le dijo Will alejándose de él-. No sé cómo lo vamos a hacer para dormir, en cuanto algo me roza la piel...

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros con resignación. Johnny se acercó con todo el sigilo posible a Snape, que aún estaba poniéndose crema sobre la piel. Se escuchó una fuerte bofetada, y segundos después el tejón salió corriendo dejando la marca blanca de su mano en la espalda de su profesor.

-¡Eso por mi nariz! –le gritó triunfante mientras soltaba sonoras carcajadas.

Snape tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula. La quemazón le recorrió toda la espalda. Pero enseguida pasó, había tenido que soportar dolores más intensos, aquello en comparación no era nada, además también había aprendido a controlar su reacción ante el dolor, para no mostrar debilidad.

-Este tío no es normal –comentó Will al ver la nula reacción del joven, ni siquiera había emitido gruñido alguno.

-Y Johnny tampoco, es idiota hasta la médula. Verás cuando lo enganche Snape –suspiró Elyon.

El profesor se metió en su habitación mientras se ponía una camiseta y cerró la puerta. Entonces Johnny salió de detrás del sofá cama.

-Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad? –le dijo Grace cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es mentira, he aprendido que ahora tiene un punto débil –contestó triunfante.

Entonces se escuchó un manotazo aún más fuerte que el primero. Johnny ahogó un grito mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas y se doblaba de dolor, tenía la sensación de que su espalda iba a empezar a sangrar.

-Si quieres arrastrarme a tu juego, perfecto, pero acabarás perdiendo –le dijo Snape alzando una ceja con desdén antes de irse a servir una bebida fría.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos por lo que acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera lo había visto volver a salir de la habitación y acercarse de nuevo a ellos. Había sido tan sigiloso que ni se habían percatado de que había vuelto. Elyon empezaba a comprender cómo durante ese curso había descubierto las cosas que había hecho a escondidas.

-Te lo volveré a repetir a ver si te queda claro: hay que ver lo listo que eres para unas cosas, y lo estúpido que eres para otras –le dijo Will negando con la cabeza.

Johnny levantó la vista y miró a su profesor con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose derrotado por segunda vez en su vida.

.....

Al atardecer salieron a jugar con el balón cerca de la caseta, después de lo de aquella mañana no tenían ganas de irse muy lejos. En uno de los pases, Johnny lanzó la pelota lejos de ellos, y a Elyon le tocó ir a buscarla. El balón había ido a parar a una de las casetas vecinas, en la que una familia estaba merendando fuera. El hijo de estos había cogido la pelota y la miraba con curiosidad. Ella se acercó carraspeando un poco.

-Disculpa, se nos ha escapado –dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

El chico, de cabello corto y oscuro levantó la vista y la miró, era muy guapo y tenía los ojos de color azul intenso, casi tanto como los de Dumbledore.

-No te preocupes, no se ha roto nada –le contestó el chico sonriendo.

Elyon no pudo evitar corresponder a una sonrisa tan sumamente dulce. El chico le alargó la pelota y ella la cogió con manos temblorosas.

-¡Elyon, deja de ligar y vuelve con la pelota! –gritó Johnny.

La semielfa se sonrojó mientras el muchacho reía mirando a sus amigos. Iba a matar a Johnny.

-¿Ese... es Will? Ese chico castaño ¿Es William Marti? –le preguntó tras mirar al grupo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ey, Will! ¡Ya veo que te lo estás pasando bien este verano!

El slytherin lo miró confuso antes de sonreír y levantó los brazos.

-¡Hola Jason! –le saludó, haciendo un ademán para que se acercara.

Elyon y el chico caminaron juntos hasta la caseta, mirándose mutuamente por el rabillo del ojo. La semielfa aún seguía un poco sonrojada. Los dos chicos se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Menuda quemada –rio al verlo de cerca-. Si llego a saber que estabas aquí, me habría pasado a saludar.

-No sabía que venías en verano, además, esto lo ha planificado mi amiga Lisa –explicó Will-. Chicos, este es Jason, mi primo, el hermano mayor de Helena. Que por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Ha preferido quedarse en Londres, en casa de una amiga. No le van mucho las multitudes y los babosos, aquí hay muchísimos buscando su "amor de verano" -suspiró el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero tú cuántos primos tienes? –les interrumpió Grace.

-Bastantes –contestó Will-. Jason se graduó en Hogwarts el año pasado.

-¿También odia a Mark? –preguntó Johnny alzando una ceja.

-Vaya, veo que Mark sigue haciendo amigos por donde pasa –comentó el primo de Will con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, ya lo conoces –contestó él.

-Recuerdo haberte visto. Prefecto de Slytherin ¿verdad? –le preguntó Grace alzando una ceja.

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

-De vosotros dos me acuerdo -les dijo a Johnny y Lisa-. Erais una rareza por los pasillos entre la marabunta de alumnos. Si no recuerdo mal, tú eras el alumno favorito de Hooch -torció una sonrisa mirando al hufflepuff.

-Y lo sigo siendo -el chico le guiñó un ojo, orgulloso.

-Sin embargo, de ti... no recuerdo haberte visto, y eso me extraña -Jason miró a Elyon con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica se sonrojó aún más.

-Yo... yo he comenzado este año en Hogwarts, antes estudiaba en casa -le contestó.

-Eso explica que no te hubiera visto por el castillo estos últimos cuatro cursos. Mis siete años en Hogwarts no los cambio por nada, es una pena que no los hayas disfrutado desde el principio -suspiró el primo de Will.

A la hora de la cena apareció también Sil, de manera que apenas cabían en el salón de la caseta para comer. Por suerte la madre de Lisa había salido a cenar con unos amigos.

Las chicas preparaban los platos y los vasos con aperitivos varios hasta que llegaran las pizzas.

-Vaya con la familia de Will, están todos buenos –comentó Grace en un susurro.

-Sí, no sé cómo os mantenéis tan serenas entre tanto sex-symbol –rio Sil mirando a Snape, que se mantenía al margen de todo el jaleo que estaban formando los jóvenes, con su habitual cara de hastío.

-Simplemente saben que tienen suerte –rio Johnny que la había oído.

-No hablábamos de ti –contestó ella con frialdad alzando una ceja.

Ambos no se llevaban bien desde la desastrosa excursión. Grace se aguantó la risa y el chico se fue de mal humor. Tras la cena Sil se marchó para alivio de Snape, y los jóvenes salieron al porche de la entrada. Elyon se sentó junto a Jason en los escalones, mientras comentaban sus experiencias en el colegio. Se sentía a gusto con él, era muy simpático y no paraba de hacerla reír.

-¿Qué bien se llevan no? –murmuró Lisa con una sonrisa.

-Demasiado –contestó Will.

-¿No te hace gracia que Elyon pueda convertirse en tu prima? –rio Johnny.

-Jason tiene una gran facilidad para ligar, de hecho le encanta, pero enseguida se cansa de sus ligues y las cambia por otras. Como Helena, son incapaces de tener una relación estable –explicó el slytherin-. No me gustaría que le hiciera daño a Elyon.

-Te preocupas demasiado, estás dando por sentado que se la camelará –le dijo Grace.

-Jason puede ser muy insistente y encantador, te arrastra con facilidad sin que te des cuenta –Will miró a la pareja con gesto de preocupación.

-Mantengo lo dicho –insistió la pelirroja.

Snape se apartó de la ventana abierta con una mueca. Tendría que vigilar más de cerca a ese tal Jason.

.....

Al día siguiente Lisa y Grace sometieron a Elyon a un interminable interrogatorio sobre lo que había hablado con Jason.

-Dejadme descansar un poco, por favor. Ya os lo he contado todo –rio Elyon apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina americana.

-¡Es que me das una envidia! Siempre se te acercan los chicos guapos –comentó Grace con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿A qué te refieres con chicos guapos? –preguntó la semielfa.

-Pues Jason, Mark aunque sea un idiota, Remus es muy mono... -enumeró la pelirroja.

-Es verdad, los atraes como la miel a las abejas –sonrió Lisa-. Da envidia que seas tan guapa.

-Ya basta, ¿no? Exageráis muchísimo –Elyon comenzaba a sentirse incómoda con esa conversación.

-¿No me crees? Bien, Johnny ven un momento –llamó Grace al chico, que estaba con Will viendo la televisión- ¿Tú qué opinas sobre Elyon?

El muchacho la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿En serio? -el chico alzó una ceja- ¿Me vas a hacer enumerar todas las cosas por las que me encanta ser amigo suyo?

-Físicamente –aclaró la pelirroja.

-¡Ah! Está buenísima, si no fuera mi amiga seguramente le tiraría los trastos –sonrió Johnny.

-¡Basta ya, de verdad! ¡Dejad de habar de mí como si fuera un objeto! –se enfadó ella.

-Asúmelo Elyon, estás como un queso, lo que tu emanas es algo así como un extraño magnetismo animal –la semielfa abrió la boca para protestar-. Dime si no, porqué Snape lleva mirándote el culo desde que estás inclinada en la encimera.

Ella se irguió con rapidez sonrojándose, mientras se estiraba la camiseta larga, bajo la cual solo llevaba el bañador. Al girarse se topó con la mirada atenta de Snape, que desvió la vista con rapidez hacia la televisión.

-Menuda pillada –se mofó Grace en voz baja.

-Me parece increíble, ¡es nuestro profesor! –se sorprendió Lisa.

-¿Y? Es un hombre, y ni que tuviera sesenta años... Fijo que ya ha catalogado a la mitad de chicas del camping –rio el hufflepuff volviendo al sofá junto a Will.

Elyon seguía roja como un tomate, no era la primera vez que pillaba al profesor observándola con detenimiento. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. En ese momento Snape se levantó y fue a su habitación. A la semielfa le pareció percibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Will.

-Nada interesante, Snape le estaba mirando el culo a Elyon y lo han pillado. Hay que ser más discreto si no se quiere parecer un baboso–rio Johnny.

-¿Es que tú también le has estado mirando el culo a Elyon? –Will lo miró sorprendido.

-Si solo fuera el culo... ¿acaso tú no? –el slytherin negó con la cabeza- No puede ser, no... Debes ser el único en todo el camping que no se ha dado cuenta de lo buena que está. Lo suyo es... hipnótico ¿Pero tú estás seguro de que la has visto bien? En el colegio ya me parecía guapa, pero ahora que se pasea en bañador...

Will lo miró sin contestar, lanzó una mirada fugaz a su amiga y se sonrojó.

-¿Y tú has tenido novia? Porque pareces estar un poco pez en lo que se refiere a tías –Johnny alzó una ceja incrédulo-. Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se levantó. Will lo siguió a regañadientes.

-¿A dónde vais? –preguntó Lisa al verlos salir.

-Cosas de hombres –fue la escueta respuesta del hufflepuff.

-¿De hombres? –Grace alzó una ceja.

.....

Al anochecer ambos volvieron. Johnny traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Will caminaba tras él con paso nervioso, tenía la cara increíblemente colorada. El hufflepuff entró silbando en el baño.

-¿Will estás bien? ¿Te has vuelto a quemar? –Lisa se acercó a él preocupada.

Pero el joven simplemente se sentó en el sofá sin mediar palabra.

-Will, ¿qué ha pasado esta tarde? –insistió la morena.

-Nada –musitó él.

La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salió el hufflepuff, que se quedó mirando a las chicas que rodeaban al slytherin.

-¿Nada? Eso no hay quien se lo crea –le dijo Grace-. Por la cuenta que te trae ya lo estás contando -se giró hacia Johnny.

-Nada, en serio... no ha sido... nada –murmuró Will sin convicción.

Johnny alzó una ceja con una mueca socarrona.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –rugió la morena encarándose a él.

-¿A él? Nada.

-¿Y por qué está así? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Eso es secreto profesional. Como dicen los muggles, un mago nunca revela sus trucos –sonrió él.

-¡No me vaciles! –le gritó la chica hecha una furia.

-Te pongas como te pongas, no te vamos a contar nada, ni a ti ni a nadie –aclaró Johnny.

-Déjalo estar –le susurró Elyon a su amiga, cogiéndola del brazo para evitar que se abalanzara contra el tejón-. Tarde o temprano nos enteraremos.

Lisa apretó los labios y miró con rabia a Johnny, que se había puesto a ver la televisión de nuevo como si nada. A la semielfa en ese momento le habría encantado usar la Legeremancia, pero sabía que no debía usarla contra su amigo.

......

A la mañana siguiente Sil fue a despedirse, esperando encontrarse el verano siguiente en el camping. Snape suspiró aliviado cuando la chica se marchó para no volver, ya que durante una hora interminable había estado insinuándose mientras le pedía alguna forma con la que poder seguir en contacto.

Por la tarde Jason se presentó con merienda, entre la que había incluidos dos boles de helado de chocolate. Se sentaron en el porche a disfrutarlos, mientras comentaban con ilusión la fiesta de la noche siguiente.

-Mierda, me he dejado los dos tarros pequeños de helado de almendras –gruñó Jason rebuscando en la bolsa que había traído.

Alzó disimuladamente la mirada buscando a Elyon, cuando sus ojos se encontraron él alzó una ceja.

-Te acompaño –rio ella levantándose.

-¿Cuántas personas necesitas para ir a por helado? –le dijo Will a su primo frunciendo el ceño.

Johnny le dio un codazo a su amigo y lo miró dándole a entender que los dejara tranquilos. Jason la guio hasta la cocina de la caseta.

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a llevar mañana a la fiesta? –le preguntó curioso mientras le pasaba los tarros de helado.

-Sí, aunque no es gran cosa –contestó Elyon riendo.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy segurísimo de que estarás preciosa –le dijo Jason acercándose a ella mientras le colocaba un mechón azulado tras la oreja, rozándole fugazmente la mejilla.

Elyon reculó incómoda hasta topar con la encimera mientras se sonrojaba, le dio la impresión de que el chico se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella.

-Creo que mejor volvemos, se van a derretir los helados –se apresuró a decir ella interponiendo entre ambos los boles que llevaba en las manos.

-Sí, sería una lástima que se desperdiciaran -sonrió el chico cogiendo ambos boles y saliendo de la caseta.

Elyon se lo quedó mirando, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Lisa y los demás los esperaban con expectación. Vieron venir a ambos con paso rápido, y percibieron en Elyon un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Antes de irse a dormir las chicas se apartaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado en la cabaña? –preguntó Grace.

-Nada –contestó Elyon encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus amigas la miraron incrédulas.

-De verdad... o eso creo –añadió retorciéndose las manos.

-¿Crees? -Grace frunció el ceño.

-No sé, me ha dado la impresión de que ha intentado acercarse mucho a mí, más de lo habitual... Me he sentido incómoda.

-¡Oh Merlín! ¿Ha intentado besarte? -la pelirroja no podía creérselo.

-No-no estoy segura, nunca he estado en una situación parecida –le semielfa las miró preocupada-. Seguro que ha sido mi imaginación.

-Hum, ves con cuidado, no dejes que te líe y acabe haciendo contigo lo que quiera. Si te hace sentir incómoda díselo sin miramientos, y si aun así insiste, le das una patada en los huevos –gruñó Grace.

-Un poco extremista, ¿no crees? -Lisa la miró arrugando la nariz.

-No, es no. Y si no es capaz de entenderlo por las buenas, pues que lo entienda por las malas -la pelirroja se encogió hombros como si nada.

Elyon se mordió el labio pensativa, ¿realmente había intentado besarla? ¿Estaba tanteando el terreno con ella? Jason era guapo, pero...

.....

Johnny caminaba inquieto por la caseta. Will y Jason esperaban en el sofá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar en el baño? –comentó.

-Las chicas suelen tardar en arreglarse –rio Will.

Snape escuchaba las quejas desde la habitación. Abrió el armario y de él cogió lo primero que vio, una camisa negra de manga larga que luego se arremangó. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Suspiró. No tenía ningunas ganas de ir a la fiesta ¿Por qué siempre le hacían ir a fiestas? Guardó su varita en el bolsillo del vaquero, esa noche habría mucha gente y caos.

La puerta del baño se abrió y las chicas salieron de él riendo. Grace llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro, y una camiseta atada al cuello bastante escotada, de color. Lisa había escogido un vestido corto de color negro, de tela vaporosa y con movimiento. Elyon llevaba unos vaqueros muy cortos, tapados por una camiseta larga y azul clara de cuello de barca que se ajustaba en torno al pecho, quedando luego holgada, parecía que llevaba un vestido increíblemente corto.

-Vaya, la espera ha merecido la pena. Quizá esta noche no hará falta ligar con desconocidas –comentó Johnny con un silbido-. Will, creo que esta noche vamos a ser la envidia de los demás tíos.

-Muy gracioso –le dijo Lisa cruzándose de brazos.

-No es ninguna broma -el hufflepuff le guiñó un ojo.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco, asqueada.

-¿Nos vamos ya? ¿Todos listos? –preguntó Will levantándose.

Snape apareció en el salón y miró a los jóvenes.

-Andando –sonrió Johnny saliendo de la caseta.

Elyon se fijó en su profesor, era la segunda vez que iban juntos a una fiesta, aunque esta era bastante informal, y aun así, con la camisa negra que llevaba, con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar, la coleta y su expresión de indiferencia con algo de hastío, volvió a sentir ese extraño magnetismo hacia él.

El grupo caminaba con paso alegre. Snape no ocultó una mueca de desagrado al ver como Jason se acercaba a Elyon más de lo habitual mientras hablaban, y como este rozó el dorso de su mano con los dedos, aunque luego la chica la alejó de él como acto reflejo. Los aires de Casanova de ese chico le recordaban demasiado al capullo de Potter.

El pub estaba lleno de gente. El local constaba de una caseta en la que se ubicaba la barra del bar, el resto era una terraza cubierta por un porche sujetado por vigas de madera oscura, que cobijaba un pequeño escenario en el que había un chico que se encargaba de la música, las mesas que estaban abarrotadas y la pista de baile, que también estaba llena. Las luces de colores que danzaban por todos lados iluminaban el pub.

-Qué agobio –murmuró Grace-. Es como estar de nuevo esperando el Expreso Hogwarts.

-¡Fiesta! –gritó Johnny cogiendo a Grace del brazo y arrastrándola a la pista de baile.

Los demás lo siguieron entre risas. Elyon notó que la agarraban por el hombro. Se giró encarando a Snape de mal humor.

-Ten cuidado. Aquí hay mucha gente –le aconsejó él-. No te fíes de nadie.

Ella iba a responderle de mal humor que no había de qué preocuparse, y que sabía cuidarse sola. Pero vio en los ojos de su profesor sincera preocupación.

-Lo tendré –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

La vio desaparecer entre la multitud hasta llegar a la pista de baile, donde la esperaban los demás. Snape se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, desde donde podía vigilar prácticamente todo el bar. Los jóvenes saltaban felizmente y bailaban al ritmo de la música que estaba increíblemente fuerte. Incluso desde allí podía admirar los movimientos de la semielfa, que para su desgracia y tortura personal, encontraba bastante sensuales. Tuvo que apartar la vista para dejar de pensar, no podía seguir teniendo aquel tipo de impulsos, tenía que volver a recuperar el control. No podía permitirse más deslices con ella como el de hacía dos días, cuando todos se habían dado cuenta de su poca discreción. Pero era casi imposible no admirarla, sus movimientos eran hipnóticos, su pelo parecía flotar a su alrededor cuando saltaba, sus movimientos de cadera, su cálida sonrisa de felicidad... Por unos segundos volvió a concentrarse en su vaso, tenía que ser fuerte, lo que lo atraía era algo simplemente físico. Era como el canto de las veelas, si conseguía taparse bien los oídos todo pasaría, y recuperaría el control.

El ritmo de la música cambió, ahora sonaba una canción lenta. Jason le alargó una mano a Elyon, ofreciéndose a ser su pareja en aquel baile. Ella aceptó con una tímida sonrisa. Will lo imitó y cogió de la mano a Lisa, que se sonrojó. Johnny y Grace rieron mientras empezaban, también en pareja, a bailar. Jason rodeó la cadera de la semielfa con los brazos, mientras ella evitaba mirarle a los ojos, sentía sus mejillas arder y estaba muerta de la vergüenza. No se sentía tan cómoda como en Navidad. Sonrió al recordar su breve y torpe baile con Snape. Buscó al profesor por encima del hombro de Jason. El joven estaba sentado en la barra del bar hablando con una chica de pelo castaño bastante atractiva. Volvió a bajar la vista algo decepcionada.

-¿Tan mal bailo que has perdido la sonrisa? -le susurró Jason al oído para que pudiera escucharlo entre el ruido de la fiesta.

-No, para nada. No me has pisado, así que yo a eso le llamo bailar bien -le sonrió ella, mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules, que estaban a muy pocos centímetros de los suyos.

Sintió un ligero hormigueo en el estómago, tenerlo tan cerca, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, le hacía sentirme incómoda y vulnerable, aunque en el fondo no le disgustaba.

Snape miraba con detenimiento a su compañía, no sabía cómo había empezado la conversación, pero era bastante agradable, y eso que la chica mostraba algunos síntomas de embriaguez. Estuvieron hablando largo rato, aunque él seguía pendiente de lo que pasaba en el pub. Poco a poco la conversación se fue haciendo más privada, y sin saber cómo, había subido el tono. Snape miró a la castaña frunciendo el ceño, se le estaba insinuando con un descaro impresionante, incluso le había puesto una mano en la rodilla. Hasta Zelda era más sutil cuando quería llevárselo a la cama. Le susurró algo en el oído y acto seguido comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras su mano recorría el interior de su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Él se levantó de golpe alejándose de ella, aquello ya era una situación incómoda. La chica también se levantó y le propuso ir a dar una vuelta, conocía un lugar muy tranquilo allí cerca donde nadie les molestaría. Volvió a acercarse a él, hasta que ya no había distancia que los separara. Snape miró un segundo a la pista de baile, donde los jóvenes bailaban, ya más cansados. Luego volvió a mirar a su acompañante que había comenzado a juguetear con los botones de su camisa, cerca de la hebilla del cinturón, había algo que no le gustaba, un extraño brillo en los ojos de esa chica, que parecía no entender su negativa a la proposición de irse con ella, y no era un brillo producto de la embriaguez. Entonces lo vio, la castaña había desviado los ojos apenas unos segundos hacia alguien que había a su espalda. Él se giró, entre las mesas había un hombre que miraba con atención la pista de baile, y que avanzaba con disimulo entre los muggles sin apartar la vista ni un segundo, como un cazador que acecha a su presa. Se aseguró de que el hombre actuara solo.

-Vamos, nos lo pasaremos bien –insistió la chica susurrándole al oído.

-Tú ganas, espérame fuera del porche, ahora te sigo –contestó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

La chica sonrió complacida y se fue. En cuanto la hubo perdido de vista, se dirigió hacia aquel hombre, que ya estaba en la pista de baile. Era muy difícil avanzar entre tanta gente, que no paraba de moverse y saltar mientras lo empujaban. Elyon, con las luces del local, no se dio cuenta de que su colgante brillaba rojizo. Por unos segundos Snape pensó que lo había perdido de vista al mortífago, pero apareció dos metros por delante de él. El chico sacó la varita, recorrió con rapidez la distancia que los separaba y la clavó en la espalda del hombre, que se desmayó. Lo sujetó con esfuerzo antes de que cayese al suelo, y se lo llevó haciéndolo pasar como un amigo borracho. Elyon sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y miró a su alrededor con inquietud.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Lisa.

-¿Dónde está Snape? -la semielfa se asustó al no verlo por ninguna parte, no era propia de él desaparecer sin más y sin avisar, no estando fuera de Hogwarts.

Snape dejó caer al mortífago a peso, detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Se apoyó en sus piernas para recuperar el aliento, ese hombre era una auténtica mole. Le remangó la manga izquierda, y en su antebrazo apareció dibujada una calavera y una serpiente.

-Lo sabía –murmuró él.

Con un movimiento de varita le hizo olvidar los últimos seis meses de su vida. Acto seguido rebuscó entre la ropa del mortífago, encontró su varita y la partió por la mitad. Luego volvió con rapidez al pub, en busca de la mujer castaña, que se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto lo vio llegar. Snape se la quitó de encima.

-No tan rápido, cierra los ojos –le dijo él.

Ella obedeció. Con un movimiento de varita la liberó de la maldición Imperius, y con otro le hizo olvidar la última hora. La joven abrió los ojos desorientada y miró a Snape sin reconocerlo.

-¿Qué hago...? –musitó confusa.

-Me has preguntado por dónde se iba a las casetas y te estaba indicando el camino –contestó- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, creo que no –acertó a decir ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Tienes algún conocido en el pub que te pueda acompañar? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo –se ofreció él.

-Pues... estoy en el camping con mi marido, pero no sé dónde estará, no sé ni dónde estoy yo –contestó ella mareada.

-¡Charlotte! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! –un chico se acercó a ellos corriendo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tú quién eres?

Snape lo miró con frialdad.

-Tranquilo Richard, solo me estaba ayudando, no me encuentro bien –aclaró la joven abrazándose a su marido.

-Veo que ya está todo bajo control, ha sido un placer -se despidió Snape con un asentimiento de cabeza-. Pero igualmente yo le daría una manzanilla o algo parecido, parece un poco mareada.

-Gracias, y perdón por el tono, aquí hay mucho aprovechado –le dijo el chico al profesor, rodeándole los hombros a la chica y marchándose.

Se preocupó al volver al pub y no ver a los jóvenes en la pista de baile. Pero los localizó sentados en una de las mesas.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó al semielfa con el ceño fruncido una vez se hubo sentado a la mesa.

-No te interesa –contestó él con indiferencia.

-Que borde, encima de que Elyon nos ha hecho dejar el baile porque ha tenido un mal presentimiento, y nos ha obligado a buscarte porque estaba preocupada, vas tú y le respondes con tu habitual mala leche –comentó Johnny con desprecio.

Elyon le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Snape la miró frunciendo el ceño "¿Preocupada?" pensó él incrédulo.

-¿Qué tal con la castaña que te acompañaba? –preguntó el tejón alzando una ceja.

-¿Envidia? –el profesor se levantó sin mirarle y fue a la barra a por algo de beber.

Johnny resopló dándole a entender que no.

-¿Por qué no te callas? ¿Quieres volver a recibir? –le avisó Grace.

El chico le quitó importancia con un ademán.

-Por cierto Elyon, ¡bailas genial! –le dijo Lisa con envidia.

-Bueno... mi madre era profesora de baile, antes fue bailarina profesional. Así que supongo que he heredado algo –sonrió ella con nostalgia acordándose de ella.

-¿Pero tu madre no es cónsul? –Will frunció el ceño confuso.

-Sí-sí, fue profesora, pero lo dejó para ser cónsul junto a mi padre –se apresuró a aclarar ella.

Volvieron a la caseta sobre las seis de la mañana, el cielo ya había empezado clarear. Todos estaban cansados, salvo Johnny que parecía seguir teniendo ganas de fiesta.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien –le dijo Jason a Elyon antes de que entrara en la caseta.

-Yo también -le sonrió con cansancio.

-No te lo había dicho pero... estás preciosa esta noche -le cogió una mano.

-Gra-Gracias... -sintió cómo se sonrojaba ante la mirada del chico, mientras este se le acercaba más.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, se inclinó sobre ella. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, cálidos y suaves, y se separó de él segundos después. No podía articular palabra ¿Acababa de besarla o de intentarlo?

Snape iba bastante por detrás de ellos y vio la escena. Su sangre hirvió.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! -le gritó Elyon con las mejillas encendidas.

-Bueno, creo que está claro. La atracción que hay entre nosotros... –completó él colocando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de la joven.

-Creo que has malinterpretado... -ella se apartó del chico, incómoda ante el gesto.

-Yo creo que no -le cogió las manos-. Puedo ver en tus ojos que sí que hay algo, dame una oportunidad y verás lo fantástico que puedo ser y...

-Un no es un no. Así que deja de insistir y vuelve a tu caseta –Snape lo cogió del hombro y lo alejó de la chica con un brusco empujón.

Jason lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tú quién te crees que eres para meterte en una conversación privada? –le espetó Elyon con enfado.

-Sabes muy bien quién soy para meterme donde me da la gana -le dijo con enfado.

-¿Cómo en la cama de esa chica del pub? -le recriminó la joven.

Nada más acabar, supo que no debía haber dicho la última frase. Entró corriendo en la caseta y se metió en el baño. Snape se quedó descolocado ¿realmente le había dicho lo que le había dicho? ¿Le había echado en cara que estuviera tonteado con una mujer? ¿O intentaba recriminarle que hubiese desaparecido del pub sin decirle nada?

-Me acuerdo de ti, de Hogwarts. Ibas tres cursos por delante -le dijo Jason mirándolo con rabia por la interrupción.

-¿Sí? Bien por ti -le respondió él con desprecio.

-Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de entonces.

"Joder, al final sí que será igualito que Potter" pensó Snape. Lo que hubiera dado por poder partirle la cara en esos momentos.

-Lárgate, ahora -le instó con la mandíbula apretada-. O te juro que te arrepentirás.

Jason finalmente se fue de mal humor a su caseta. No quería enzarzarse con él, no cuando Elyon podía ser testigo de aquello.

-Elyon, ¿te encuentras bien? -Grace llamó a la puerta, habían escuchado los gritos y visto cómo su amiga había entrado corriendo en el baño.

La semielfa se lavó la cara para quitarse el maquillaje. Su corazón aún seguía acelerado. Hacía solo unos minutos le habían dado su primer beso, muy breve y superficial, pero no había sido como ella había soñado. Y para colmo ni siquiera ella sabía qué significaba lo que acababa de decirle a Snape, ni por qué lo había hecho. Sintió vergüenza. No quería salir del baño.

.....

Durante los últimos días en el camping, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Snape, y era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Jason les hizo una visita antes de que se marcharan, desde la fiesta no lo habían vuelto a ver.

-¿Puedo tener un momento a solas contigo? -le preguntó.

-No, ¿no te bastó la otra noche? -le dijo ella tajante.

-Sigo pensando...

-Jason, lo siento pero no me gustas, no en ese sentido. Hasta que me besaste, pensé que eras un chico estupendo, pero resulta que te pareces bastante a Marck.

-Por favor no me digas eso -gruñó él con desagrado.

-Pues es la imagen que tengo de tí ahora, y créeme que me decepciona mucho -y sin más se marchó.

Tras la cena las chicas se retiraron a hablar al porche.

-Por la cara con la que has dejado a Jason, diría que le has puesto los puntos sobre las íes -le dijo Lisa.

-Sí... ¿todos los chicos son así? -suspiró apenada y enfadada a partes iguales.

-No, todos no... pero la gran mayoría... muestras algo de interés y ya piensan que les das acceso a todo -Grace se encogió de hombros con resignación.

Elyon se llevó los dedos a los labios. Realmente el primo de Will le había gustado, pero no hasta el punto de querer besarlo, no sin haberlo conocido un poco más al menos. Jason le había robado ese momento especial que había ansiado desde le empezaron a gustar los chicos.

......

Estaban recogiendo las cosas para irse cuando el profesor la fue a buscar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Elyon dejó su mochila en el suelo y lo siguió hasta el porche con la cabeza baja, tenía verdadero pánico a que sacara el tema de su estúpida pregunta sobre la chica del pub.

-He estado hablando con Dumbledore, y le parece bien si quieres quedarte un par de días más en el camping –Snape se apoyó en la pared de la cabaña.

La chica lo miró sin entender.

-He supuesto que no tendrías muchas ganas de volver a estar encerrada en el castillo, así que le propuse a Dumbledore que te dejara pasar aquí un par de días más. Y ha contestado que sí –aclaró él.

Entonces Elyon sonrió y entró en la caseta dando saltos de felicidad.

-¡Podré disfrutar de la playa un poco más! –gritó ella eufórica.

-¿Y eso? –Lisa la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Mis padres vienen al camping.

-¡Qué bien! Por fin podrás verlos –Grace la abrazó.

Unas horas más tarde se despidió de todos, ojalá se hubieran podido quedar un poco más. Will volvía con Jason. Johnny prometió revelar las fotos de las vacaciones nada más llegar a su casa y enviárselas a todos tan rápido como le fuera posible. El coche de Lisa se alejó con rapidez, y Will y Jason entraron en su caseta para no volver a salir. Ahora estaba sola. Miró a su derecha, Snape miraba distraído el ir y venir de la gente del camping. "No, no estoy sola. Puede que no esté con la compañía más alegre del mundo, pero no estoy sola" sonrió ella desperezándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	24. 4º Curso. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada en la saga de J.K.Rowling

**4º CURSO. CAPÍTULO 22**

Elyon entró de nuevo en la caseta, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a estar tanto tiempo a solas con Snape. El profesor entró detrás de ella con los hombros caídos y expresión de cansancio.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo? –preguntó la chica.

-Sí, descansar ahora que tus amigos no están aquí –contestó él dejándose caer en el sofá cama.

-Am... bueno, vale –musitó ella algo desilusionada.

Snape gruñó levantándose de nuevo.

-A ver vamos, di lo que quieres hacer.

-No, déjalo, descansa si quieres, podemos hacer algo en otro momento –se apresuró a decir la joven.

-¿Segura? –insistió él alzando una ceja.

-Sí, sí. Tenemos todo el día por delante –Elyon se sentó en el sofá abrazándose las piernas.

Snape se tumbó en el sofá cama, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre los ojos, para resguardarse de la luz y a los pocos minutos Elyon supo que se había quedado dormido, podía escuchar su respiración lenta, interrumpida por algún leve ronquido. "Pues sí que estaba cansado. Lo teníamos en tensión continua" pensó ella riendo. Encendió la televisión con el sonido al mínimo, para no despertarlo. Al cabo de unas horas, Snape se despertó sobresaltado incorporándose con rapidez llevándose la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Elyon preocupada al ver su reacción.

Él no contestó y miró a su alrededor confuso, como si no recordara dónde se encontraba. Parpadeó con fuerza y se llevó las manos al rostro suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -la semielfa fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, que luego le ofreció.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-Tres horitas más o menos, casi es hora de comer –contestó ella sentándose a su lado- ¿De verdad que te encuentras bien?

-Sí... Sí... Solo ha sido un mal sueño... ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? –preguntó de pronto mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Elyon asintió con alegría.

.....

Mientras paseaban por el camping, les dio la impresión de que había menos gente, todo estaba más tranquilo que en los últimos días. Habían empezado a aparecer algunas nubes oscuras que ocultaban el sol. Estuvieron caminando cerca de la playa hasta llegar a la zona comercial. A Elyon le rugieron las tripas al pasar por delante de una pizzería.

-Te invito a comer –le dijo ella.

-Prefiero comer en la caseta –contestó él.

-Venga, además, creo que no hay casi nada para cocinar en la nevera, habría que ir a comprar –insistió la semielfa.

-Sólo por esta vez –aceptó él.

Durante la comida ninguno habló.

-Está buena –comentó Elyon para romper el hielo con un trozo de pizza en las manos, estaba harta de aquel silencio, si la cosa seguía así, iba a ser un final de vacaciones muy aburrido e incómodo.

El profesor simplemente asintió prosiguiendo con su comida. La joven apretó los labios. Aquel chico era imposible, parecía que si no era para quejarse o criticarla, no era capaz de abrir la boca.

De vuelta en la caseta colocaron la compra en la nevera y la despensa, y Elyon se sentó en el sofá de mal humor. Snape puso los ojos en blanco al ver su estado de humor.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó.

-Nada –gruñó ella.

-Nada y un cuerno, me basta verte la cara para saber que te mueres por echarme algo en cara.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más sociable?! –estalló ella.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Acaso no estoy intento hablar contigo? –se defendió él confuso.

-Llevo horas intentando mantener una conversación normal contigo, pero te resistes ¿Es por eso que entraste en Slytherin? ¿Por ser un borde que solo sabe abrir la boca para cosas desagradables y hacer daño?

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada.

-Entré porque yo quería entrar -le aclaró él con sequedad.

-Y viendo tu carácter, no podías haber escogido una casa mejor, desde luego –la joven bufó con fastidio.

-Tu amigo Marti está en Slytherin y no veo que tengas nada en su contra -Snape la miró molesto.

-Él es la excepción que confirma la regla -Elyon se encogió de hombros-. Pero al resto parece que os encanta ser desagradables. No sé quién de tus padres será el mago, pero desde luego, si no fue a Slytherin, recibir esa noticia debió ser una patada en el estómago.

Snape le sostuvo la mirada, podía ver en ella cómo crecía su ira.

-¿Quién de mis padres? ¿Cómo que quién de mis padres? -susurró Snape con la mandíbula apretada.

Elyon palideció y tragó saliva, había hablado más de la cuenta. El chico la siguió mirando a la espera de una respuesta.

-Dumbledore me dijo que no eres Sangre Limpia -musitó ella desviando la mirada.

-¿Dumbledore qué...? ¡Perfecto! Qué raro que tu amiguito Tonitini no sacara el tema durante estas semanas -le espetó hecho una furia.

-¡Porque no se lo he contado a nadie! Es tu vida, no la mía. No tengo derecho a ir aireándola por ahí. Si ese es el concepto que tienes de mí, gracias -le dijo dolida.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. Snape apretó los puños y luego los relajó, cerrando los ojos.

-Si alguna vez lo cuentas...

-No lo voy a hacer. Por mucho que a veces te lo ganes a pulso -lo interrumpió-. Algo me dice que es un tema delicado, un golpe bajo... y no soy como tú.

Snape la miró, dolido por ese comentario. Desde luego Elyon tenía una impresión muy pobre de él, aunque tampoco le extrañaba tal y cómo solía tratarla a ella y al resto de estudiantes.

-Pues si tanto interés tienes en saberlo, mi madre era la bruja, y perteneció a Slytherin -le dijo con una mirada que no supo descifrar.

Aquello la descolocó. No esperaba que Snape le revelara algo sobre su vida privada. Había hablado de su madre en pasado, por lo tanto, o había fallecido o ya no mantenía contacto con ella. Y por el deje de tristeza y resentimiento en la mirada del chico, seguramente era lo primero.

-Supongo... Supongo que entonces tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti -comentó intentando suavizar la tensión-. Slytherin y buen mago.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –respondió él en un gruñido antes de irse a su habitación y cerrar con un portazo.

"¡Genial! Buen comienzo de convivencia" bufó recostando la cabeza en el sofá y mirando el techo de la caseta.

.....

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. Sintió que le tapaban la boca y se despertó sobresaltada. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, pero vio a Snape inclinado sobre ella. Él se puso un dedo en los labios pidiendo silencio. Elyon se incorporó con lentitud.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

-Coge tu canalizadora y no te despegues de mi –le murmuró él acercándose con sigilo a la puerta y colocándose la capucha de la sudadera sobre la cabeza y un pañuelo negro sobre el rostro.

La joven se sacó la lágrima de la camiseta. El colgante brillaba rojo como la sangre. Se levantó con rapidez cogiendo la canalizadora y colocándose junto a su profesor, pegada a la pared. Escuchó unas voces en el salón de la caseta. Miró a Snape buscando una explicación.

-Pensé que no volverían a aparecer. No te alejes de mí y sobretodo no hagas ninguna estupidez –le dijo con la vista fija en la puerta de la habitación- Y yo de ti me calzaría al menos.

-¿Volver? ¿Cuándo han estado aquí? –ella lo miró asustada poniéndose con rapidez las deportivas que tenía junto a la cama.

El joven le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Esto es una ratonera, tenemos que salir –se exasperó la chica mientras se cerraba la cremallera de la sudadera que se había puesto sobre la camiseta, pero reparó en que las ventanas tenían verjas.

-No podemos desaparecernos aquí dentro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el pánico.

-Por seguridad, o podrían haberse aparecido en tu cuarto y secuestrarte sin que te dieras cuenta mientras dormías –le explicó.

-Pues haz desaparecer los barrotes de las ventanas y salgamos por ahí –le dijo ella.

Snape apretó los labios y la miró.

-No me lo digas... otro hechizo de seguridad para que no entren así como así –bufó ella-. ¿Quién fue el genio? Ahora no podemos salir.

Snape chascó la lengua para dejarle claro que debía mantenerse en silencio. Escucharon como revolvían el comedor.

-Con tanta seguridad, ¿cómo se han colado? –preguntó ella.

-Buena pregunta... -gruñó él.

-¿No hay un plan B? -preguntó preocupada.

-Hay un traslador escondido en el baño. Es un patito de goma -le dijo- Pero olvídate de él, no vamos a poder llegar hasta allí.

-¿Escondido? ¿Escondido por qué?

-Por si alguno de tus amigos lo cogía por accidente. Y ahora cállate y olvídate de salir, nuestra mejor opción es atrincherarnos aquí y esperar. No podrán mantener un ataque largo sin llamar la atención.

Algunos de los asaltantes entraron al pasillo.

-Krueger, ¿oyes algo? –susurró uno de los mortífagos.

-Sí, a ti diciendo mi nombre, imbécil –le respondió con enfado un hombre de voz grave que se acercaba a la puerta.

Elyon miró a su alrededor. No le gustaba el plan de Snape, la habitación era pequeña, no había sitio donde resguardarse. Si los mortífagos entraban no podrían defenderse. Su corazón se aceleró. "Mantén la calma, vamos a salir de aquí" pensó apretando los puños y afianzando su canalizadora. El pomo de la puerta giró con lentitud y ésta se abrió hacia dentro de la habitación. Snape se preparó para atacar, ojalá surtiera efecto pronto el trago de Felix Felicis que había tomado al detectar al grupo de intrusos. Como estaban colocados tras la puerta, para cuando el mortífago descubriera su posición ya sería tarde para él. Estaba tan concentrado en atacar con rapidez al asaltante que no pudo evitar que Elyon se lanzara con decisión contra la puerta, golpeando así al desprevenido mago que se desplomó aturdido en el pasillo. Acto seguido la chica salió de la habitación y entró en la de enfrente. Un hechizo chocó contra el espejo del pasillo rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Snape escuchó la puerta de la otra habitación cerrarse y suspiró al saber que el hechizo no había dado a la joven. Maldijo a Elyon para sus adentros, aunque aquello le había dado una ligera ventaja, ya que había confundido a los mortífagos. Snape se asomó al pasillo con la varita en ristre y con un rápido movimiento dejó fuera de juego a uno de ellos. Un rayo rojo se estrelló contra la pared del pasillo cerca de él. El profesor volvió a entrar en la habitación. El pasillo no era seguro, ni para él ni para los atacantes. Nada más asomarse de nuevo un hechizo chocó contra el marco de la puerta. Él lanzó un par de conjuros a ciegas. Un gruñido ahogado le confirmó que había dado a otro. "Ya van dos" sonrió él "Bendita Felix Felicis". Se asomó con rapidez, aún quedaban al menos otros dos mortífagos en pie y el que Elyon había dejado semi inconsciente en el suelo del pasillo entre las dos habitaciones. Un hechizo le rozó el hombro y se volvió cayendo de espaldas en el interior de la habitación al perder el equilibrio. Cerró la puerta de una patada y se examinó el hombro. El brazo se le había quedado entumecido, pero no había herida. Ahora que había perdido el control del pasillo, Elyon y él habían quedado separados, y sin poder comunicarse. Tenía que recuperarlo y llegar hasta ella. Pero primero tenía que ocuparse de su brazo por el momento inservible. Elyon iba a tener que apañárselas sola por el momento.

Krueger sacudió la cabeza levantándose. Aún estaba mareado por el golpe, pero se giró sin vacilar hacia la habitación donde se había refugiado la chica. Elyon golpeaba los barrotes con rabia, aquel era el hechizo de protección más estúpido que había visto. Escuchó girar el pomo de la puerta. Se tiró al suelo y se metió bajo la cama justo cuando el mortífago entraba en la habitación. El hombre paseó con cuidado por la estancia buscándola. En cuanto se apartó lo suficiente de la puerta, le lanzó la cama con un airado movimiento de varita. Se levantó y corrió hacia la salida. Un rayo pasó junto a su cabeza, enterrado bajo el colchón y el somier, el mortífago no tenía buen ángulo de ataque. Elyon salió cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola con un conjuro. En el pasillo se encontró de frente con otro mortífago. Ambos levantaron sus varitas a la vez y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera lanzar algún hechizo, la pared junto al mortífago explotó, derribándolo. Snape salió al pasillo por el agujero que había hecho en la pared, de algún modo había sabido el punto exacto de la pared que debía hacer explotar, seguramente gracias a la poción. Hubo una segunda explosión cuando la puerta de la otra habitación se volatilizó y Krueger apareció con la varita en la mano.

-¡Corre! –le dijo Snape a Elyon empujándola hacia el salón mientras cubría su huida con varios hechizos lanzados a Krueger y hacia los que aún estaban en el salón.

Salió corriendo del pasillo y se plantó en la sala de estar saltando por encima de tres mortífagos inconscientes, dos de los cuales, sangraban abundantemente. En el salón había dos asaltantes más. Uno de ellos se cubría con la encimera de la cocina, el otro atacaba a Snape desde el interior del trastero. La semielfa al comprobar que no podía llegar a la puerta principal a pesar de que su profesor, desde el pasillo, mantenía a los mortífagos en sus posiciones a base de hechizos, se metió en el baño bloqueando la puerta, preparada para atacar al primero que asomara la nariz. Con desespero empezó a buscar el dichoso traslador en forma de patito de goma.

Voló la puerta en pedazos, estaba harto de esa maldita cría, estaba siendo demasiado difícil de atrapar. Observó la escena del pasillo, varios de sus compañeros estaban tendidos en el suelo. El joven mago que protegía a la semielfa, al verlo, hizo huir a la chica hacia el salón. Se fijó en él, podía ver su pelo moreno bajo la capucha, y parte de un rostro de piel pálida. Su sangre hirvió. Esa era la descripción que le habían dado de quien lo había desmemorizado y dejado sin varita. El joven le lanzó un par de hechizos antes de darle la espalda para poder cubrir a la joven. Levantó su nueva varita para parar los ataques, y luego se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo para hacer sentir al chico el dolor más insoportable que seguro habría tenido que aguantar en su vida. Pero la punta de la varita se incendió. Eso le pasaba por aceptar una varita cualquiera, necesitaba volver a conseguir una hecha expresamente para él. Aún más furioso por el fallo de la varita suplente se lanzó contra el joven.

Snape empezaba a cansarse, no podía seguir manteniendo ese ritmo, tenía que despejarle el camino a Elyon para que pudiera salir y esconderse en el bosque. No estaba seguro que entre ese caos fuera capaz de encontrar el traslador. Pero si los mortífagos no abandonaban sus puestos, le era imposible darles. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y cayó al suelo del comedor, desorientado y perdiendo la varita.

-Cogedla, yo me encargo de él –dijo Krueger.

El joven se levantó con rapidez aun mareado y atacó al mortífago con las manos desnudas. Consiguió encajarle un golpe en la boca del estómago. Pero no bastó para reducir a aquella mole, que volvió a golpearlo con fuerza en la cara haciéndole caer de rodillas, luego lo cogió del cuello, lo estampó contra la pared y apretó las manazas entorno a su garganta. Snape lo golpeó intentando zafarse de él. Inspiró con fuerza, pero el aire apenas llegó a sus pulmones y el pañuelo que ocultaba su rostro no le ayudaba nada. Con dificultad vio como los dos mortífagos conseguían entrar en el baño.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos hombres entraron, Elyon se giró y lanzó un hechizo. Los hombres se protegieron mientras volvían a cerrar la puerta, con una sonrisa siniestra. La joven tenía el corazón a mil. Ambos hombres la atacaron a la vez. La semielfa conjuró un escudo, pero el impacto doble fue tan fuerte que salió despedida hacia atrás, hacia dentro de la bañera, golpeándose con fuerza contra la pared arrancando la cortina de plástico que cayó sobre ella. Esperó a que los hombres se acercaran, y entonces volvió a atacar llena de rabia desde debajo de la cortina.

Snape escuchó golpes, gritos y cosas romperse dentro del baño. "Por favor que encuentre el maldito pato" Pensó mientras seguía luchando por respirar. Uno de los hombres salió despedido desde el interior del baño derribando la puerta y golpeándose las costillas contra la barra de la cocina.

Elyon perdió la canalizadora tras el último ataque del mortífago que aún quedaba dentro del baño. Desesperada, cogió la tapa de la cisterna del váter, y entonces lo vio, en el interior de la cisterna flotaba el patito de goma, el traslador, su vía de escape. El mortífago se lanzó a por ella, la chica se giró y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara con la gruesa tapa de porcelana. El hombre gimió desplomándose, escupiendo sangre a borbotones. Con suerte le habría fracturado la mandíbula. Volvió a girarse para coger el traslador, pero antes de poder llegar escuchó al mortífago conjurar a su espalda, se apartó hacia un lado con rapidez cayendo al suelo. El hechizo golpeó el váter y lo hizo pedazos, el agua salió a presión de la tubería, y vio al pato de goma deslizarse por el suelo del baño lejos de ella, empujado por el agua que corría sin control inundándolo todo. Intentó levantarse para alcanzarlo, y cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo, el mortífago la agarró de la cintura y la levantó del suelo, sacándola de allí. Ella gritó llena de rabia e impotencia.

Krueger apretó más su agarre sobre la garganta de Snape. Sintió sus pulmones arder. Golpeó con angustia los brazos y manos del mago apenas sin fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza y empezó a perder el conocimiento.

-¡La tenemos! –gritó triunfante el mortífago, mientras seguía escupiendo sangre.

Salió del salió del baño llevando en brazos a la chica, que se retorcía y gritaba con fuerza, intentando liberarse.

-¡Vamos, déjalo ya! ¡Hay que llevarse a los heridos si es que no están ya muertos! –gritó el otro mortífago levantándose del suelo sujetándose las costillas con una mueca de dolor.

-Has tenido suerte –le dijo Krueger soltando el cuello de Snape.

El joven calló pesadamente al suelo resbalando por la pared, mientras llenaba de nuevo sus pulmones con aire.

-¡Snape! –gritó Elyon viendo como su profesor caía al suelo casi sin conocimiento- ¡Snape! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Snape!

Ella se retorció entre lágrimas de rabia en los brazos del mortífago, tenía que escapar, tenía que huir. No la atraparían, no podía rendirse ahora. Consiguió liberar sus brazos y se agarró al marco de la puerta de la entrada, de forma que consiguió un impulso para darle una patada al mortífago en el estómago y luego otra en la cara consiguiendo liberarse por completo.

Snape se levantó con esfuerzo. No podía abandonarla, le necesitaba.

Krueger, agarró a la chica de los brazos antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, y la arrastró con él, entre los gritos y golpes desesperados de la joven. Aquel hombre era fuerte, la arrastraba con facilidad, y cuando llegó a las escaleras del porche sintió que perdía la esperanza, que no podría escapar, que había perdido. Vio a Snape de pie en el salón con la varita levantada. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, él ya no podía hacer nada por ella. La joven lo sabía. Bajaron de la caseta y sintieron la tierra blanda por el agua bajo sus pies. Había dejado de llover. Elyon dejó de luchar y empezó a llorar. Sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago, empezaban a desaparecerse. Apretó los labios. No, jamás, no podía rendirse ahora, sus padres habían muerto por protegerla y ella no podía dejarse llevar sin luchar. Le dio un fuerte pisotón al mortífago, si conseguía que la soltara se libraría de la desaparición. Pero no la soltó. Entonces un rayo verde pasó junto a su oreja, justo cuando empezó a no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y su vista se nublaba. Las manos la soltaron y cayó al suelo mareada. Los mortífagos habían desaparecido.

Se levantó con rapidez chapoteando en el barro y no paró de correr hasta entrar de nuevo en la caseta. Cerró la puerta y se quedó plantada con la espalda apoyada en ella, temblando. Snape cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos al cuello dolorido, aun le costaba respirar. Se quitó el pañuelo y lo lanzó lejos de él. Elyon lo miró y rompió a llorar de nuevo. Se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias –sollozó agarrándolo con fuerza- Gracias. Gracias.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, cansado, mientras la joven lloraba con amargura refugiada en su pecho. Había pasado tanto miedo, más que la noche en la que murieron sus padres. Porque ahora sí que sabía lo que estaba pasando, no como la otra vez, en la que sintió simplemente que estaba inmersa en una pesadilla de la que no sabía cómo despertar.

-De nada, pero no vuelvas a gritar mi nombre en medio de un ataque, o te cargarás mi tapadera –le susurró con voz ronca y una media sonrisa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Elyon se levantó con rapidez con el corazón en un puño, mirando atentamente la puerta. Snape se levantó preparado para lo que pudiera pasar, y le hizo una señal a la chica para que se escondiera. Ella entró en el trastero y se pegó a la pared temblando, oculta en las sombras. El joven abrió la puerta un poco, con la varita preparada tras él. Un hombre vestido de uniforme le sonrió.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó el observando las marcas rojizas del cuello del chico- Los campistas han escuchado gritos y golpes.

-Se nos ha colado una rata enorme en la caseta, pero ya nos hemos hecho cargo de ella –respondió con seriedad.

-¿De verdad que está todo bien? ¿Necesita algo? –insistió el muggle intentando echar un ojo al interior de la caseta.

-Sí, todo perfecto, gracias por el interés –le dijo Snape cerrando la puerta.

Con un movimiento de varita volvió a colocarlo todo en su lugar, limpió los restos de sangre que habían dejado los mortífagos y reparó las puertas, paredes y el baño, por si algún otro muggle aparecía para fisgonear. Y de paso colocó nuevos hechizos de protección. Recogió del suelo del baño la canalizadora de Elyon, por suerte estaba intacta. Vio el traslador en el rincón del baño que aún estaba encharcado. Tarde, pero parecía que la chica había logrado encontrarlo. Lo dejó allí, ya lo guardaría más tarde. Encontró a la chica sentada en el suelo del trastero, llorando en silencio mientras se abrazaba las rodillas. Él se agachó a su lado y le devolvió su canalizadora, luego le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó de buen grado y se levantó junto al joven. Snape la guio hasta uno de los sofás y luego se dirigió a la cocina. La chica tenía la vista perdida en el suelo, levantó la mirada al oler el chocolate caliente. El profesor le tendió una taza humeante. La semielfa la cogió con manos temblorosas y la apoyó en su regazo.

-Bébetelo, te ayudará a calmarte y a dormir.

-¿Qué le has puesto? –preguntó algo recelosa.

-Nada, es solo chocolate ¿Acaso crees que llevo siempre a cuestas un arsenal de pociones? –contestó él torciendo el gesto, algo molesto por la desconfianza.

Elyon le dio un sorbo, y se sintió mejor. Se tomó su tiempo en beberlo todo, con la mirada perdida. Estaba increíblemente pálida y de vez en cuando se le escapaba una lágrima.

-Ahora deberías dormir un poco –le aconsejó Snape quitándole la taza vacía.

Ella negó con la cabeza apretando los labios.

-Te aseguro que no van a volver –insistió.

-Ya, seguro... Eso mismo pensaste la última vez y mira –le reprochó ella mirándolo con enfado.

-Esta vez han muerto tres mortífagos, puede que incluso cuatro, no van a ser tan estúpidos de volver sabiendo que tienen rivales a la altura. Porque tengo que admitir que has estado a la altura –aclaró él con una pequeña sonrisa, Elyon siguió mirándolo a los ojos con los labios apretados.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían aparecido mortífagos? –le reprochó.

-Mortífago, solo era uno –aclaró él-. Fue en la fiesta del pub, cuando desaparecí unos minutos. No quería fastidiarte los últimos días de vacaciones –la semielfa apartó su mirada de él sollozando débilmente-. Me quedaré vigilando toda la noche si quieres, como aquella vez en la enfermería.

-En la enfermería te quedaste dormido.

-En la enfermería solo me pediste que estuviera hasta que tú te durmieras, y me quedé toda la noche –aclaró Snape, comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor.

La semielfa se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo. Él puso los ojos en blanco, era terca como una mula. Se sentó a su lado entrelazando los dedos.

-Podrías, por una maldita vez, hacerme caso –suspiró cansado-. Tampoco te pido tanto.

-Aunque lo intentara, no podría dormirme –musitó ella-. Creí que no podría escapar, que todo se había acabado... me rendí... ¡Por Merlín, durante unos segundos me rendí!

Estalló de nuevo en llanto, se cubrió la cara con las manos aun llenas de barro. Snape le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, así que la dejó desahogarse. Cuando el llanto pasó a ser un débil sollozo, le acarició el pelo. Elyon dio un respingo, pero no se quejó. Sintió que le pesaban los párpados y supo que el profesor le había lanzado un conjuro para que se quedara dormida, finalmente cayó dormida sobre el pecho del chico. Él sonrió, aquel hechizo era realmente útil.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Le quitó las deportivas y la sudadera húmeda y llena de barro. Luego la cubrió con las sábanas y se sentó en la cama a su lado, mirando la puerta de la habitación, mientras jugueteaba con la varita entre sus dedos. Sabía que no volverían a atacar porque le había enviado un mensaje a Dumbledore con su Patronus, seguramente Moody y un par de aurores más estarían ya patrullando la zona y buscando a los culpables del ataque.

Se tumbó en la cama junto a la joven, que dormía acurrucada entre las sábanas. Su rostro no estaba para nada sereno, se la veía inquieta. De haber tenido, le habría puesto una poción para no soñar en el chocolate caliente. Se colocó boca arriba mirando el techo, hasta que el sueño vino a por él. Estaba molido, dio gracias a que el Felix Felicis surtiera efecto, porque por un segundo creyó que iba a morir esa noche.

..... 

Al abrir los ojos tuvo que tapárselos con las manos con rapidez. El sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana. Se tumbó de lado para resguardarse de la luz. Volvió a abrir los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad de la habitación. Frente a él estaba Elyon, aun dormida. También estaba tumbada de lado, ya no seguía cubierta por la sábana, que ahora solo la tapaba de caderas para abajo. La camiseta ancha que utilizaba de pijama se le había resbalado por uno de sus hombros quedando ahuecada, de manera que el joven podía ver con claridad gran parte de su pecho juvenil. Se incorporó con rapidez sintiendo la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas. Volvió a girarse con timidez y la observó. Su corazón se aceleró. Sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó y se fue al baño para darse una ducha. Se maldijo a si mismo cuando empezó a notar una ligera y creciente molestia en los pantalones al no poder quitar de su mente esa imagen tan sensual de la chica durmiendo.

Elyon se despertó mareada e increíblemente cansada, como si casi no hubiera dormido. Aunque claro, Snape se había encargado de que durmiera toda la noche. Miró a su alrededor ¿Dónde se había metido su profesor? Solo había silencio en la caseta ¿La había dejado sola? A lo mejor le había pasado algo, quizá los mortífagos habían vuelto a atacar y Snape... "¡No seas estúpida! ¡Cálmate!" se dijo a si misma inspirando hondo para relajarse. Salió de la habitación con la canalizadora en la mano. Cuando llegó al salón escuchó el agua correr. Suspiró aliviada un momento, el profesor se estaba duchando. Se sentó en uno de los sofás abrazándose las rodillas mientras miraba la puerta principal. Se le encogió el estómago. Tenía la sensación de que podía entrar alguien en cualquier momento. La puerta del baño se abrió y ella dio un salto en el sofá. Snape apareció por ella con una toalla anudada a la cadera, muy por debajo de su ombligo. Él también dio un respingo al ver a la chica despierta y mirándolo ¿Qué hacía ya levantada? El conjuro tenía que haber durado un par de horas más. Se llevó las manos a la toalla para asegurarse de que la seguía en su sitio. Como no esperaba encontrarla despierta, no había cogido nada de ropa limpia, ni siquiera unos calzoncillos.

-Buenos días –acertó a decir mientras se dirigía con rapidez hacia su habitación, sin soltar la toalla que lo cubría.

Elyon, aun sentada en el sofá, se asomó al pasillo para verlo entrar en el cuarto. Sonrió para sí sin darse cuenta. Y sintió un ligero hormigueo en el estómago. El chico no estaba nada, nada mal. Y solo cubierto con la toalla, aún menos. Aunque torció el gesto al ver los moratones alrededor del cuello del profesor tras la pelea de anoche, y la cicatriz blanquecina que recorría su hombro derecho hasta el omóplato, la cicatriz que le había dejado ella cuando le atacó tras su visita a Azkaban.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Snape había entrado en su habitación, y aún no había salido. Ella comía sus cereales con desgana pendiente de la puerta de la habitación. Le intrigaba muchísimo lo que fuera que estuviera pasando allí dentro, ya que se escuchaba el eco de unas voces conversando. Finalmente el profesor se presentó en la sala, las marcas de su cuello habían desaparecido.

-Buenos días –saludó ella, en sus ojos había unas ligeras ojeras.

-¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó él sirviéndose el café.

-No –Elyon lo fulminó con la mirada-. Ya te dije que no quería dormir.

-De no haber dormido, ahora tendrías un enorme ataque de ansiedad –comentó.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-Sí que lo sé, lo he visto muchas veces -le aclaró con prepotencia-. Pero ya da igual. Si tienes que ducharte, hazlo, nos vamos al medio día.

-¿Por qué? –Elyon lo miró confusa.

-Creo que es obvio.

La semielfa bajó la mirada, entristecida.

-Pero... yo no quiero irme –musitó.

Snape alzó la vista de su taza de café y la miró alzando una ceja.

-Pensé que después de lo de ayer noche, querrías volver a Hogwarts, ya que no te fías de que no vuelvan a atacar.

-Y no me fío, pero no quiero volver al castillo. Solo de pensar en los muros de piedra... Me agobio.

-Tengo la impresión de que si te lo hubiera comentado ayer noche, no me habrías respondido lo mismo –se mofó él.

-Qué poco me conoces –comentó la chica llevándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres. Nos quedaremos –suspiró Snape- Por si te interesa saberlo, ya han atrapado a los mortífagos.

Elyon se atragantó.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! –le gritó tosiendo.

-Porque quería saber primero tu opinión sobre si irnos o no.

-Por eso no has estado haciendo guardia esta noche, ¿verdad?

Snape no escondió una sonrisa socarrona. Elyon le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, más relajada, mientras seguía con su desayuno. Ahora que sabía que estaban a salvo, volvía a tener ganas de ir a dar una vuelta. No era tonta, si habían cogido a los mortífagos era porque Dumbledore había enviado a alguien a vigilar el camping.

El agua fría de la ducha la despertó completamente. Sus músculos se desentumecieron y volvió a llenarse de energía. Dejó el barro resbalar por su piel, llevándose todo el miedo de la pasada noche. Tras la comida, salieron a dar una vuelta por la playa. Elyon se quitó las sandalias y caminó por la orilla para que el agua salada le bañara hasta los tobillos, le daba igual si se mojaba los bajos de la falda. Snape la seguía de cerca, caminando descalzo por la arena seca y fresca. La joven parecía tranquila, como si hubiera olvidado lo de la noche pasada, pero no creía que para ella fuera tan fácil pasar página. Por mucho genio que tuviera, seguía siendo frágil. La brisa marina le revolvía el pelo, y el sol del atardecer arrancaba destellos dorados de su melena. Él se paró en seco ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla de esa manera? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse a la magia de los elfos? Elyon se giró al ver que él ya no la seguía.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó ella colocándose el pelo tras las orejas, mirándolo con preocupación.

Él negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Se sentía increíblemente sucio. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal ¿Acaso la estaba sustituyendo? ¿Simplemente porque ella también tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que hacía que sintiese que la oscuridad de su vida desaparecía? Inspiró hondo serenándose, desterrando aquel torbellino de preguntas, congoja y vergüenza a algún lugar lejos de él. Intentando enterrar todo aquello lo más profundo posible.

Se pararon en un chiringuito de playa. Snape seguía con la mirada perdida, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Toma –Elyon le ofreció un vaso lleno de hielo picado de color amarillo, en el que había una pajita de plástico.

-¿Qué es esto? –cogió el vaso receloso.

-Granizado de limón, está muy bueno –sonrió ella dándole un sorbo.

Sin mucha convicción él la imitó, estaba congelado e increíblemente ácido. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaba bueno –rio ella, sacando la pajita de su vaso.

El otro extremo del tubo de plástico acababa en una especie de cuchara, y con ella Elyon empezó a comerse el hielo. Siguieron paseando por el camping mientras disfrutaban de la bebida fría. Un par de campistas les lanzaron miradas sonrientes al verlos pasear juntos. Snape se sintió increíblemente incómodo, y cambió su expresión por una de indiferencia. Elyon no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Él la miró de reojo,estaba muy relajada y caminaba con paso alegre. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

..... 

Se incorporó de un salto, un escalofrío la había despertado. La caseta estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Miró por la ventana, el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles. Escuchó un crujido y se levantó de golpe de la cama, cogiendo la canalizadora de la mesita. Comprobó el color de su colgante, que se mantenía azul como un zafiro. Volvió a escuchar un crujido en el salón. Salió de la habitación, cruzó el pequeño pasillo con rapidez, y entró en la habitación del profesor.

-Snape –le llamó desde la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

No recibió respuesta, aunque podía ver a contraluz la silueta del chico tumbado en la cama.

-Snape, he escuchado algo en el salón –insistió ella levantando el tono de voz.

-Vete a dormir –gruñó con voz ronca, revolviéndose entre las sábanas-. Habrá sido la madera de las paredes. Sabes que hay aurores por la zona, así que no te preocupes.

-Vale –musitó ella.

Estaba tumbado de espaldas a la chica, pero aun así sabía que no se había movido ni un milímetro, seguía de pie junto a la puerta. Con un bufido de fastidio se sentó en la cama y encendió la lamparita de noche. Elyon lo miró con timidez.

-No vas a ser capaz de dormir sola, ¿verdad? –la semielfa se mordió el labio avergonzada- Pareces una niña pequeña. Madura de una maldita vez.

Y dicho esto retiró las sábanas de un lado de la cama, ofreciéndole un sitio. Ella lo miró sorprendida sin atreverse a decir ni hacer nada, siguió plantada en la puerta de la habitación.

-No hagas que me arrepienta, ¿quieres? –gruñó Snape molesto.

Elyon reaccionó y se metió en la cama tapándose con la sábana. El chico se tumbó de espaldas a ella en un extremo de la cama, lo más alejado posible. La joven lo imitó y dejó su canalizadora en la mesita.

-Si quieres un consejo, guarda la canalizadora bajo la almohada para que esté siempre a tu alcance –le dijo él apagando la luz.

La semielfa siguió el consejo y se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas. A la medio hora, ambos seguían despiertos, sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Snape podía escuchar la respiración de la chica, que era nerviosa y rápida, parecía que estaba atenta a cualquier sonido. Elyon miraba la puerta atentamente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos le parecía que el pomo de la puerta giraba y que esta se abría. No se atrevía a dormirse. Una de sus manos sujetaba con firmeza la canalizadora bajo la almohada. El profesor se movió haciendo crujir las sábanas y el colchón. Ella dio un respingo cuando los brazos del chico la rodearon desde su espalda en un abrazo protector. Ahogó un sollozo, y empezó a llorar en silencio, apretando la cara contra la almohada para intentar que él no la oyera. Snape la atrajo más hacia él abrazándola con fuerza, el cuerpo de la joven se agitaba con cada sollozo. Sabía que la felicidad del día no había sido sincera. Seguía aterrada pensando en lo que podría haber sido si él no hubiera conseguido rescatarla. Tenía que admitir que esta vez los mortífagos habían estado cerca, muy cerca de cumplir su objetivo. Elyon finalmente se durmió después de estar una hora interminable sin poder parar de llorar. Snape no la soltó, siguió manteniéndola cerca, por algún motivo necesitaba tenerla así, abrazada con fuerza. Saber que la tenía a su lado le hacía sentirse relajado, y sobretodo, le hacía sentirse útil.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Se sentía ligeramente desorientada. Intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero los brazos de Snape se lo impidieron. Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas. No se había separado de ella en toda la noche. La luz que entraba por la ventana era muy tenue, así que supuso que empezaba a amanecer. Volvió a acurrucarse en la cama para dormir un poco más. Se abrazó a los brazos del chico. Le parecía increíble que una persona tan fría pudiera ser capaz de tener un abrazo tan cálido.

Snape despertó bien entrada la mañana. Con cuidado, se separó de la chica y salió de la cama. La observó desde la puerta de la habitación, esa mañana su rostro estaba sereno, parecía que al menos había pasado una noche sin pesadillas, como él. Hacía mucho que no dormía sin que los recuerdos de su pasado lo atormentaran. Finalmente salió del cuarto y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

El olor a tostadas calientes la despertó. Aunque se quedó un poco más en la cama, no le apetecía nada levantarse. Se estiró cuan larga era aprovechando que tenía toda la cama para ella. Con un poco de fuerza de voluntad consiguió levantarse. Lo que encontró en la barra americana de la cocina la sorprendió. Había zumo, tostadas calientes, leche, mermelada, café, cereales y tortitas. Se sentó en el taburete con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó ella sin atreverse a coger nada.

Snape se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa torcida sentándose también a desayunar.

-Come, venga –le dijo.

Elyon cogió una de las tostadas y la untó en mermelada. El chico la miró con disimulo. Parecía haberse levantado de buen humor, por lo que prepararle el desayuno había resultado ser una buena idea. Con suerte conseguiría que no volviera a deprimirse, al menos durante el resto del día. La chica probó de todo, con ese olor era imposible resistirse al desayuno.

-Las tortitas están buenísimas –sonrió ella-. Habrás tenido que madrugar mucho para preparar y comprar todo esto.

-No creas, no se tarda mucho en hacer un par de tortitas y tostar pan –contestó Snape con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Has hecho tú las tortitas? –la joven lo miró sorprendida- Pensé que las habías comprado en la pastelería de aquí al lado.

El profesor la miró molesto.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de cocinar? ¿Cómo te crees subsisto cuando me voy del castillo? ¿Te piensas que voy siempre con un elfo doméstico pegado a mis talones?

-Perdón, no te enfades. Entiéndeme tú, no es fácil imaginarse lo que hace o deja de hacer un profesor fuera del colegio. Además, ni siquiera sé a dónde vas cuando no estás en Hogwarts ¡Yo que sé si te vas a tu casa o a un hostal!

-Da igual, no he dicho nada –musitó el profesor recogiendo el desayuno.

-¿Me enseñarás a hacer tortitas? –preguntó la semielfa para arreglar la situación- Al contrario que tú, yo no sé cocinar gran cosa.

-Claro, si estás dispuesta a madrugar mañana –sonrió él.

–¿Pero no habías dicho que se hacían en un momento? -alzó una ceja confusa.

-Yo las haga en un momento... tú... podrías tirarte horas solo para hacer una -le picó.

-Eso ya lo veremos –ella aceptó el reto ayudándole a recoger.

El resto del día lo pasaron fuera de la caseta, sobre todo en la playa. Elyon se sorprendió cuando Snape se animó a meterse en el mar, le parecía increíble que tuviera bañador. Estuvieron nadando juntos y paseando por la playa. Ahora que Johnny y los demás se habían ido, Snape se había relajado, ya no parecía importarle tanto mostrarse más natural, más humano. Y a la semielfa eso le gustó. Descubrió que no era solo el chico frío, distante y algo cruel que ella había visto desde que lo conocía. No le importó mostrar a otro chico completamente diferente, algo más amable y simpático, atento y que sabía escuchar. Volvieron a la caseta al atardecer, cansados. Elyon se ofreció a hacer la cena, y el profesor la observó curioso mientras hacía un par de tortillas con trozos de jamón cocido.

-No creo que le haga justicia a tu desayuno, pero al menos así yo también haré algo en la cocina aparte de fregar platos –comentó ella con una sonrisa poniendo la cena en la encimera.

-Ahora sé que cuando te gradúes y te vayas, te alimentaras a base de tortillas –rio él.

-Qué gracioso –Elyon arrugó la nariz-. Yo no tuve una madre el tiempo suficiente para que me enseñara a cocinar grandes banquetes.

-Yo tampoco, por eso me las tuve que arreglar solo –contestó él sin mirarla con un deje de resentimiento en la voz.

Entre ellos se instaló un silencio tenso, solo roto por el sonido de los cubiertos.

-Perdón por sacar el tema –musitó ella.

Él le quitó importancia con un ademán, y no volvió a comentar nada en el resto de la noche. Era obvio que él tampoco había tenido una buena experiencia familiar, aunque Elyon no sabía si la expresión del chico al hablar del tema era de pena o rabia contenida.

La semielfa se fue a dormir temprano, Snape se quedó un rato más despierto, cambiando constantemente de canal en la televisión. Aburrido sacó su varita para traer el libro que tenía en su habitación. Cuando los ojos empezaron a cerrársele mientras leía, se desperezó y decidió irse también a dormir. Cuando entró en su habitación se quedó de piedra. Elyon estaba durmiendo allí, exactamente en el mismo lado dela cama que la noche anterior. Con un suspiro de cansancio abrió de nuevo la puerta para irse al otro cuarto. Pero se detuvo, y miró por encima de su hombro a la chica. Apretó los labios, pensativo. Si la chica se había colado de nuevo en su habitación, era porque seguía algo asustada. Quizá lo mejor sería quedarse con ella. "Solo estaba vez, ni una noche más, o acabarás arrepintiéndote" dijo una voz en su cabeza. Se acostó con cuidado para no despertarla y optó por quedarse en un extremo de la cama y no acercarse a ella.Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, y el impulso de girarse y abrazarla,pero no podía. No debía. Se durmió recordando el olor a limón de su pelo rubio la pasada noche, que a su vez le recordó el granizado y lo bien que se lo había ese día.

..... 

Snape despertó primero, tumbado bocarriba. Se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras se espabilaba. Al dejar el brazo junto a él escuchó un gruñido y lo retiró instintivamente. El chico giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Elyon a escasos centímetros del suyo. La chica estaba echa un ovillo a su lado, y había pasado uno de sus brazos por encima de él. El profesor la miró atentamente con el corazón acelerado, colocándose de lado para quedar frente a ella. Con torpeza e indecisión llevó una mano a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla. La muchacha suspiró. Sin darse cuenta había acortado la ya escasa distancia entre ellos. Casi podía rozar su nariz con la suya. Estaba tan guapa durmiendo, que podría haberse quedado observándola dormir toda su vida.

Elyon frunció el ceño cuando empezó a abrir los ojos. Se sobresaltó al encontrar el rostro de Snape, que parecía dormir, tan cerca de ella. Se lo quedó mirando. Por una vez no parecía estar enfadado o molesto por algo. Con cuidado, retiró el brazo que, dormida, había colocado sobre la cintura del chico. Snape se revolvió y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días –musitó ella perdiéndose en esos ojos negros que la observaban con atención.

-Buenos días –le contestó él con una sonrisa.

La semielfa se sonrojó ante aquella sonrisa tan alegre y tierna ¿Aquél era el mismo chico al que tanto había llegado a odiar en Hogwarts?

El joven la observó y contuvo la risa al verla tan sonrojada. Su expresión en ese momento era tan inocente, tan dulce. Miró un momento sus labios rosados. Se levantó con rapidez cuando fue consciente del impulso que había tenido.

-¿Lista para quemar tus primeras tortitas? –se mofó él cogiendo la varita de debajo de su almohada.

-Qué gracioso –Elyon torció una sonrisa-. ¿A qué soy capaz de hacerlas mejor que tú a la primera?

-Sigue soñando.

La chica se levantó de un salto riendo. Cuando por fin consiguieron tener las tortitas listas, la mitad de la cocina estaba llena de harina y restos de masa. Al igual que Elyon, que tenía el pelo blanco y restos de masa por la cara y las manos gracias a Snape, mientras que él se mantenía impoluto.

-Por fin se acabó –dijo la semielfa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia poniendo el plato de tortitas junto al resto del desayuno.

-¿Acabarse? Mira todo lo que hay que limpiar –le dijo Snape-. Menudo desastre has armado.

-¡De eso nada! Has sido tú el que se ha dedicado a molestarme y a intentar desbaratar mi desayuno ¡Mira cómo me has dejado! –aclaró señalándose a sí misma de arriba abajo.

-Tienes algo en el pelo –le dijo señalando uno de sus mechones azules.

Elyon se llevó una mano de mala gana, aunque no notó nada pegado a él. Cuando se miró la mano se dio cuenta de que aún las tenía llenas de harina y masa, por lo que acababa de ensuciarse aún más ella misma el pelo.

-¡Serás...! –le gritó ella.

Snape empezó a reír con fuerza. La joven se lo quedó mirando sorprendida por esa reacción. Se estaba riendo de verdad, sin maldad alguna, se reía de corazón. Elyon no pudo evitar comenzar a reír también. Ambos pararon cuando comenzó a dolerles el abdomen de tanto reír. Después de desayunar. El profesor se ofreció a limpiar la cocina mientras ella se iba a duchar para quitarse la harina y los restos de masa seca. Ese día no paró de llover, y lo tuvieron que pasar encerrados en la caseta. Snape se sentía incómodo cuando estaba cerca de la joven, al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería alejarse de ella.

Después de cenar Elyon se despidió antes de irse a dormir.

-Elyon, espera. Te agradecería que volvieras a dormir en tu cuarto.

La semielfa se lo quedó mirando y bajó la mirada.

-De acuerdo –musitó.

-Ya sabes que ahora los aurores vigilan el camping, no tienes que preocuparte –se explicó él para intentar borrar su expresión triste-. Estás a salvo.

Elyon esbozó una media sonrisa asintiendo y se fue a su habitación. Se tumbó y se quedó mirando distraída el lado izquierdo de la cama. No conseguía dormirse, ya no tenía sueño.

Cuando Snape se fue a su habitación se detuvo frente a la puerta de la chica. Durante un segundo quiso abrir y comprobar si estaba durmiendo bien. Pero supo que era mala idea. Si seguía forzando la situación se arrepentiría. Sabía que acabaría quemándose. Lo que se había despertado en él esos días era difícil de controlar, debía mantenerlo atado, y sobre todo alejado de la joven, que era quien lo estaba alimentando. Así que simplemente entró en su habitación. Al amanecer ya estaba despierto. Observó el lado derecho de la cama, que estaba vacío. Alargó un brazo hacia él, tanteando el espacio vacío. Le hubiera gustado ver a Elyon dormir de nuevo a su lado. "Severus, basta, no puedes seguir así, no está bien". Se levantó de mala gana, le había entrado sed.

Al entrar en el salón se quedó plantado. La chica estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Le hizo gracia verla ir de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, y cómo se ponía de puntillas para llegar a los estantes más altos. "¡Severus, basta!" se ordenó a sí mismo.

-Qué madrugadora –saludó él.

A Elyon casi se le caen los dos boles que había cogido de la estantería. Se giró y vio al chico de pie en el salón con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Ya estás despierto? –le dijo con fastidio.

-Creo que es evidente –contestó sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina americana- Pero te aseguro que la sorpresa me la has dado igualmente.

Elyon arrugó la nariz no muy convencida. Terminó de preparar el desayuno y lo sirvió nerviosa. No era gran cosa, solo un par de tortitas, un poco de café y cereales.

-Te han salido mejor que ayer –le dijo el profesor comiendo una de las tortitas.

-Pues claro, hoy no te he tenido por aquí molestando –ella alzó una ceja con una sonrisa.

Snape ahogó una risotada.

-Desayuna rápido. Hoy nos vamos de excursión.

-¿De excursión? ¿A dónde? –la semielfa lo miró emocionada.

-Ni idea, salgamos a explorar –el joven se encogió de hombros bebiendo su café.

Elyon dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

..... 

Habían recorrido un gran tramo de la costa rocosa. El paisaje era muy bonito. Parecía que el mundo se acababa ahí, y que todo lo demás era solo agua azul que se extendía hasta más allá de dónde alcanzaba la vista. Entre los acantilados encontraron una pequeña cala, resguardada del viento y el mar picado de ese día. Dejaron las bolsas en la arena y se sentaron a descansar mientras bebían algo de agua.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? –preguntó la chica.

-Claro.

Elyon se levantó de la arena quitándose los zapatos. Se acercó a la orilla y metió los pies en el agua para refrescarse. Al darse la vuelta Snape había desapareció. Lo encontró subiendo por las rocas descalzo y en bañador. Cuando llegó a una altura considerable, saltó al mar desapareciendo luego bajo el agua. Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie, Elyon lo vio nadar de un extremo a otro de la cala. La joven admiró sus brazadas fuertes, nadaba muy bien, al contrario que ella.

Al cabo de un rato el profesor se cansó y salió del agua. La joven lo vio aproximarse. El bañador del chico se le había pegado al cuerpo mojado. El chico se retiró el pelo de la cara con ambas manos, el agua goteó por su corta melena y resbaló por su piel pálida. Sacudió las manos para retirar el exceso de agua, molesto. Elyon se sonrojó apartando la mirada de él, sintiendo de nuevo un hormigueo en su estómago. Snape buscó la toalla en su bolsa y se sentó junto a la chica.

-Nadas muy bien –comentó ella evitando mirarlo-. Yo solo pude practicar en una piscina pequeña.

El profesor simplemente se encogió de hombros, secándose un poco el pelo.

-Entonces supongo que de lanzarte de cabeza nos olvidamos, ¿no?

-¿Saltar? -Elyon alzó una ceja y miró las paredes rocosas que los rodeaban-¿Saltar desde dónde?

-Desde dónde tú creas que eres capaz –la retó.

Elyon miró a su alrededor, tenía que asegurarse de elegir un sitio no muy bajo para poder impresionarlo, y que no tuviera riesgo de golpearse con las rocas en la caída.

-Desde allí arriba –señaló uno de los picos de los acantilados más adentrados en el mar.

-¿Estás segura? –Snape alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿No crees que sea capaz? –ella frunció el ceño.

-Eso te lo diré cuando lleguemos arriba.

Snape se levantó y echó a andar. La joven se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y la camiseta, quedándose en bañador. El chico la miró de reojo. La subida por las rocas fue lenta, de cada vez la pared era más vertical. El profesor iba delante. Ella lo seguía con cuidado, apoyándose en los mismos sitios que él, y si necesitaba algo de ayuda extra, el joven paraba y no dudaba en alargar el brazo para ayudarla, siempre con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios. Con las piernas cansadas llegaron a la cima del acantilado. Elyon se asomó por el borde y se le encogió el estómago.

-Esto está muy alto –musitó alejándose con cuidado.

-Te lo dije. Pero has subido aquí para saltar, no te acobardes ahora –le dijo Snape con una sonrisa divertida al verla asustada.

-Creo que mejor bajo por donde hemos venido.

-No vas a poder volver por ahí, te despeñarás –se mofó el chico.

La joven retrocedió para comprobarlo, y tenía razón, la subida había sido complicada, pero la bajada era mucho peor, sin duda resbalaría en algún punto. La semielfa se quedó pensando que hacer, si saltar o probar suerte bajando. Snape pensó por ella. La cogió de improviso del brazo echando a correr, arrastrándola con él.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! –le gritó ella.

Cuando llegaron al final del acantilado, saltó desde el borde como acto reflejo, para alejarse de la pared rocosa en su caída. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago, y que la caída no acababa nunca. Snape no soltó su brazo hasta que casi tocaron el agua. Ambos se hundieron en el mar envueltos en una nube de burbujas. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua buscó a Snape, pero él aún no había salido a la superficie. ¿Y si se había golpeado con una roca? Elyon chapoteó para dar una vuelta sobre si misma preocupada, ya que no había ni rastro del profesor. Algo agarró su pierna y estiró de ella hacia el fondo. La joven dio una patada a ciegas para liberarse. Al salir de nuevo a la superficie, se topó con Snape, que reía divertido.

-¡No ha tenido gracia! –le reprochó.

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de ahora o lo del salto?

-¡Ninguna de las dos! –le gritó ella- ¡Pensé que te habías golpeado con algo!

Elyon lo salpicó con furia. Él la imitó. La chica apretó los labios y volvió a salpicarlo, pero esta vez sin tregua.

-¡Basta! –le dijo él cuando empezó a tragar agua.

Pero ella en vez de parar, salpicó con más fuerza con ambas manos. Snape, cansado, se lanzó sobre ella, la cogió de la cintura y con esfuerzo la lanzó lejos de él.

-¡Ey! –se quejó la chica retirándose el pelo mojado de la cara.

El joven simplemente esbozó una sonrisa cruel y nadó hacia la playa. Ella intentó mantener su ritmo, pero le fue imposible, no tardó en cansarse y quedarse rezagada. La orilla aún estaba lejos.

-¡Espera! ¡Ya no puedo más! –le gritó.

Le dolían los brazos y piernas, pero por suerte aún le quedaban fuerzas de sobra para mantenerse a flote. Vio a Snape detenerse, y luego, desaparecer. Con un chasquido volvió a aparecer a su lado, la cogió de la cintura y la trajo hacia sí. Sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor. Su vista volvió a aclararse. Ya no estaba dentro del agua. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Elyon tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape, para sujetarse. Él seguía rodeando su cintura con los brazos, manteniéndola lejos del suelo. Sus rostros habían quedado a la misma altura. Elyon se humedeció los labios, incómoda por la situación. Él sentía el cuerpo tibio de la chica contra el suyo, piel con piel.

-Creo que ya hemos llegado a la orilla –susurró ella.

El profesor pareció volver en sí de golpe, y la dejó en el suelo. Elyon buscó su toalla y se envolvió en ella,mirando de reojo al chico. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Snape se envolvió en la toalla con el corazón desbocado, cruzando los dedos para que su cuerpo no lo traicionara por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza,intentando mantener el control ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

.....

Cuando volvieron a la caseta, encontraron bajo la puerta un pequeño folleto con las nuevas actividades del camping.

-Pasado mañana hay una exhibición de fuegos artificiales en la playa –leyó Elyon emocionada.

El profesor esquivó su mirada dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Venga, suéltalo de una vez. Te escucho.

-Tenía pensado irnos mañana –contestó sirviéndose un vaso de agua fría.

-Por favor, quedémonos solo hasta la noche de los fuegos, nos podemos ir por la mañana. Son solo dos días más –Elyon lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

Snape se quedó pensativo. No sabía si podría aguantar dos días más a solas con ella.

-Nos vamos después de los fuegos, ni un día más –aclaró él con firmeza.

La joven sonrió llena con alegría vaciando su mochila, llenando sin querer parte del salón con arena.

..... 

La gente iba llegando a la playa buscando algún sitio en el que poder sentarse. Elyon estaba segura de que el camping se había vaciado por completo, porque en la playa casi no cabía nadie más. Aquella noche la luna llena iluminaba el lugar, y las estrellas dibujaban un precioso mosaico. Los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar mucho más. El cielo se llenó de chispas de colores que iluminaban cada rincón, las formas y dibujos arrancaban murmullos de asombro a los espectadores. Elyon recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Snape mientras observaba embobada como un niño aquel espectáculo tan alegre. El joven tragó saliva, volvió a notar que su corazón se aceleraba. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de rodearla con el brazo. Cuando el espectáculo acabó, la gente no tardó en abandonar la playa para volver a las casetas.

-Gracias por dejarme ver los fuegos –Elyon le sonrió con dulzura mientras volvían a su caseta.

Snape simplemente torció una sonrisa y evitó mirarla a los ojos.

..... 

La joven se echó la mochila al hombro mirando la caseta por última vez. No quería volver a Hogwarts. Le hubiera gustado pasar el resto del verano allí, junto al mar. Además tenía la sensación de que cuando volviera al colegio, Snape volvería a ser el chico frío y distante de siempre.

-No quiero irme –musitó.

-Pero hay que volver. No te quejes, bastante has alargado las vacaciones –contestó el profesor revisando la caseta, asegurándose de que no se dejaban nada.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer los hechizos de seguridad. Elyon se acercó a él. Snape cogió su mano y desaparecieron. Cuando la chica volvió a abrir los ojos el sol ya no brillaba, oculto tras nubes oscuras. Vislumbró el castillo a lo lejos. Soltó la mano del chico con desgana, bajando la vista entristecida. La caminata hasta el colegio se le hizo increíblemente corta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró frente a las enormes puertas de roble.

-Vamos –le dijo Snape entrando en el castillo, al darse cuenta de que ella no se decidía a entrar.

Dumbledore los esperaba en el vestíbulo con una enorme sonrisa, y con Eizen posado sobre su brazo. El halcón chilló y se apresuró en ir junto a la chica. Elyon le ofreció su brazo y lo acarició con cariño. Y antes de que ella pudiera saludar al director, este la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –le preguntó, la había echado mucho a faltar.

-Interminables –gruñó Snape.

-Sin ganas de volver –respondió la semielfa con una media sonrisa, ignorando el comentario del profesor.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Y veo que habéis estado al sol –comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida mirando al chico.

-Yo ya he cumplido ¿Puedo cogerme las vacaciones de una maldita vez? –preguntó Snape fulminándole con la mirada por el comentario anterior.

-Claro, ya me encargo yo el resto del verano.

Y sin mediar ni una palabra más, bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Elyon suspiró apenada. Sabía que el mal humor volvería nada más pisar el castillo.

-¿Se va lo que queda de verano? –preguntó

-Sí, él también tiene derecho a tomarse un respiro, ¿no crees? –sonrió Dumbledore.

-Sí, claro.

Elyon se sentó en su cama dejando la mochila sobre su baúl. El halcón de alas plateadas se posó a los pies de su cama observándola con atención. Sentía una enorme congoja en el pecho. Pensó que aunque el profesor volviera a estar de mal humor, al menos lo vería por los pasillos y podría pasar algo de tiempo con él. Pero Snape también se iba. Todos se habían ido. Tuvo ganas de llorar. Iba a pasar el resto de las vacaciones sola en aquel enorme castillo. Volvía a estar encerrada entre aquellos muros de piedra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu_penandpaper).  
Muchas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre la historias (fichas de personajes, bocetos, diseños, fechas de actualización...) Pasaros por Instagram (@akuailu o #fanficelyon).  
Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
